


Beautiful dirty rich

by Klarolinemikaelson



Series: Beautiful dirty rich [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Clubbing, F/M, Female Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, New York City, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Sibling Love, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, bi-Enzo, rich teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 147,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: The Salvatore family are one of the richest families in the world, with the children Damon Stefan and Caroline living in New York City and the parents Giuseppe and Liz living in Europe. Their children and friends rule the upper the east side
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Katherine Pierce/Brett Talbot, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Beautiful dirty rich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984403
Comments: 36
Kudos: 42





	1. The hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own tvd, gossip girl, teen wolf.

The Hampton's end of summer:

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: Since Queen Caroline dumped prince Tyler at the becoming of summer looks like C needs a new king could it be bad boy Klaus Mikaelson. Rumour has it that C&K have been getting cozy in the Hampton's this summer. New couple alert seems like wild child Kol Mikaelson has been tamed by Davina Claire watch out D once a player always a player. Spotted Rebekah and Stefan taking what looked like a romantic walk in the sand. K&C have lunch together and she wiped whip cream from his lip. You know you love me xoxo gossip girl.

Xxx

The Salvatore's, the Petrova's, the Mikaelsons and the Claire's are the richest families in the world and they all live in New York City. Well at least their children do. Their parents are never home so the upper east side of Manhattan is their playground.

Caroline Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, Rebekah Mikaelson and Davina Claire are tanning by the pool. Caroline wearing a two piece pink and black strapless bikini, Katherine is wearing an all black strapless bikini, Rebekah's is wearing a red strapless bikini and Davina is wearing a blue bikini. While Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore are in the pool. Elijah Mikaelson is sitting at the outside table going over his teaching schedule for the first day.

Caroline putting her sunglasses on to block the sun "Ahhh gossip girl is driving me insane all summer she has been posting I'm dating this person im dating that person this week I'm apparently dating Nik."

Katherine turning over on her back "Gossip girl needs to get a life."

Rebekah looks over towards Katherine from her lounge chair " Your just saying that because she didn't mention you."

"At least she didn't warn you about your boyfriend I know Kol was a player but he's changed."

Xxx

In the pool the guys all look at each other and get the same idea in their head. Klaus goes behind Caroline, Kol goes behind his girlfriend Davina, Stefan is behind Rebekah, and Damon is behind Katherine. The boys pick up the girls who are screaming and the boys jump in to the pool with them in their arms.

Caroline turns around and playfully hit Klaus on the shoulder " Nik this bikini was new."

Klaus smiles and kisses Caroline's neck up to her earlobe and whispers in her ear " I'll make it up to you."

Katherine hits Damon "Damon I wasn't supposed to get wet I have to go to the airport and pick up my annoying cousin."

Damon puts his hands up in surrender " It will dry kitty Kat."

Rebekah nudges Stefan in the side "Who's idea was this?"

Stefan looks around at all of them. Davina turns around and puts her arms around Kol's neck and kisses him. Kol pulls her in closer to his chest.

Caroline still in Klaus arms he's not letting her go." Which cousin are you picking up?"

Katherine still in Damons embrace " You remember Elena she lives in Virginia hates our lifestyle her house caught on fire and she lost everything so she's coming up here to live with us."

They all remember Elena. The last time she visited they invited her out to a party with them. Elena dissed them and made fun of their lifestyle, their clothes, the way they talked, everything about them all night.

Xxx

They're all in the pool playing a game of chicken fight Caroline is on Klaus shoulders, Katherine is on Damons shoulders, Rebekah is on Stefan's shoulders and Davina is on Kol's shoulders. There all trying to push each other off the guys shoulders.

The Mikaelsons housekeeper Annabel but everyone calls her Anna comes outside "Miss Petrova you have a phone call."

Katherine looks at Anna and Caroline and Klaus use that to theiradvantage and push Katherine and Damon down. Katherine getting out of the pool "Not fair Anna told me something."

Klaus pulls Caroline down and kisses her on the cheek and tickles her Caroline laughs. Rebekah is still battling Davina.

Xxx

"Hello."

Katherine's mother is on the other side "Katerina did you forget you have to pick up Elena."

"i tried to forget."

Katherine's mom looking at her date book " Katerina you need to get to pick up Elena from the airport she flying into the Hampton's and going to spend a couple days here then we're going back to the city."

Katherine looks down at her black nails "I know mother."

" And Katerina remember to be nice she just lost all her stuff."

Katherine lets out a breath "I will but Elena hates the upper east side and everything that has to do with it and that includes us."

"Katerina, Elena doesn't hate us she just doesn't understand our lifestyle maybe while her parents find a new home she will come to enjoy the upper east side."

"Whatever."

Katherine's mom hangs up Katherine puts the phone back in the kitchen.

Xxx

Katherine returns to the pool and sees Klaus and Caroline are getting a little more friendly than usual, Damon is talking with Rebekah and Stefan but he is also keeping an eye on Caroline. Davina has her legs around Kol's waist in the pool he's kissing her neck while holding her up and getting her as close as possible to him." Who wants to go with me to pick up the most annoying person to ever set foot in New York."

They all laugh Caroline turns around from whispering with Klaus " l'll go give you moral support."

Katherine smiles she can always count on Caroline. Before Caroline gets out of the pool Klaus whispers in her ear one last time " We'll talk later."

Caroline nods and puts on a pink bra top dress cover up over her bikini and a big hat and sunglasses with black wedges. Katherine puts on a black bra top dress cover up over her Bikini with black wedges.

Xxx

Katherine and Caroline take the limo " Bill the airport please."

"So you and Nik looked pretty cosy back there."

Caroline blushes " I know I don't know what's gotten into him I broke up with Tyler at the beginning of summer because I found out he was cheating on me with that slut Hayley. Can I tell you something it has to stay between the two of us."

Katherine sees the concerned look on Caroline's face " Caro you can tell me anything were sisters."

" At the Mikaelsons forth of July party Nik and I slept together."

Katherine has known Caroline since preschool when these mean girls threw Caroline's coach lunch box in the mud. While Stefan and Damon were calming Caroline down Katherine saw what happened and went up to the bullies and pushed them in the mud. Caroline and Katherine have been inseparable since. They met the Mikaelsons in the 1st grade when they moved to New York. Caroline and Klaus always flirted with each other but never did anything about it but this summer the flirting has been more. " I always knew you two would go there so tell me how was he?"

Caroline blushes " Kat, He was really good."

Katherine smiles at her best friend she happy for her but now it's time for her own confession "Can I tell you something that stays between us. "

Caroline sees the concern on Katherine's face "Kat were sisters."

" At that same party I slept with Elijah."

Caroline is shocked she never would of suspected Katherine and Elijah " How Elijah was supervising us."

" I have always thought Elijah was hot but I was tipsy and we slept together."

Caroline pulls Katherine in for a hug "That explains why you and Elijah have been avoiding each other so how was he?"

"It also explains why you have been trying to avoid Nik since the forth of July and he was really good one of the best I’ve ever had."

“Tough question was he better then Brett?”

Katherine glares playfully at her best friend and shoves her, “Your a monster asking me that. Brett is amazing I love him, and I miss him dearly and the sex is amazing. With Elijah he’s older it was sweet I liked it.”

Katherine trying to change the situation finds a bottle of champagne and opens it "We need a drink."

Caroline agrees. Katherine pours them both a glass they take a sip when Bill turns around " We're here."

Caroline and Katherine click their glasses and take another sip "Let the hell begin."

Caroline laughs and links her arm with Katherine's "Remember you have all of us."

Xxx

Less than two minutes of waiting they hear behind them " Seriously that's what you choose to pick me up in and you brought one of your rich friends."

Caroline and Katherine turn around and see Elena in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a Rolling Stones tank top. Caroline has sunglasses and a big hat on so Elena can't see the glare and disgusted look Caroline is giving her. They get in the limo and Elena is already judging "Really you needed a limo to come to the airport."

Katherine and Caroline pick up their champagne glasses and Katherine gives Caroline that I told you look. " Elena we took the limo that was what was in the driveway and were dressed like this is because we were at the Mikaelsons and after we drop you off we're going back to the Mikaelsons."

Elena leans back in her seat and mumbles " I don't get why I couldn't just stay with aunt Jenna instead of New York princess."

Katherine refills her and Caroline's glasses " Aunt Jenna has classes and you should feel lucky lots of people would die to hang out with us and you can."

Elena glares at her cousin she hates this situation and is jealous her brother Jeremy isn't here because when the house burned down her brother was devastated because he just bought a bunch of drugs and now there gone. So her parents sent her to New York while they sent him to a rehab. "Lucky me it just took a house fire, loosing all my possessions and leaving my friends."

Xxx

Bill turns around " We're here."

Caroline pokes her head in the passengers window "Can you wait here for a few minutes we will be back." Bill nods.

They enter the Petrova Hampton's mansion "Mom, Nadia Elena is here."

Nadia the Petrovas housekeeper comes out of the kitchen "Good afternoon Miss Katherine, Miss Caroline will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"

Caroline smiles at the housekeeper "Not tonight maybe another night."

Elena is looking around its a huge mansion and everything looks so clean and proper she's not used to it. Katherine's mom comes down the stairs talking on her phone " Excuse me."

Katherine's mom tells Katherine that's it's her dad then turns to Elena "Get comfy but not to comfy we are going back to the city in a few days."

Katherine and Caroline are walking to the door when Katherine's mom sees them "If your going back to the Mikaelsons take Elena with you she needs to make friends while she's here."

Katherine and Caroline look at each other Katherine turns around "Mom she hates the Mikaelsons."

Katherine's mom turns to Elena " Do you want to go to the Mikaelsons?"

" Do I have a choice?"

Katherine's mom looking at her phone "It's settled then Katerina take Elena with you."

Caroline whispers to Katherine "Yeah let the hell began."

Katherine laugh they leave and go back to the Mikaelsons.

Xxx

When they get to the backyard Klaus comes up behind Caroline takes her dress off and jumps in the pool with her. Caroline yells "NIK."

Everyone is used to their flirting. Elena walks in and see Caroline and some blonde guy in the pool, Katherine is talking to a brown haired guy, another blonde haired girl is talking to a light brown haired guy, and a brown haired girl is laying on a hammock with a brown haired guy. All the guys are shirtless and all the girls are in bikinis. Elena feels out of place. Damon looks over at the newcomers "Hey kitty Kat who is that. "

Katherine looks behind her and sees Elena not knowing what to do "Shes the cousin I was telling you about the one who hates us and our lifestyle."

Damon nods and goes over to them " Damon Salvatore."

Elena decides to be polite and thinks he's hot. "Elena."

Damon smiles she's cute " Let me show you around in the pool we have my sister and Klaus, over there we have Davina and her boyfriend Kol, that other blonde is Klaus and Kol's sister Rebekah and talking to her is my brother and Caroline's twin Stefan. That's the whole group well almost Enzo decided to go to London for the summer."

Rebekah goes over to the pool where Klaus and Caroline are flirting with each other "Come on you two were having a fire."

Caroline tries to get away but Klaus pUtes one of his legs around hers in the pool not letting her go. They eventually get out and join everyone by the fire pit Rebekah and Caroline both say " S'mores."

Everyone laughs " Later sis."

Caroline makes a face at Damon. Klaus sitting back down next to Caroline has two hot dogs for them he cooks them on the fire and gives one to Caroline. Caroline smiles at him "Thanks."

After everyone has had hot dogs and s'mores. Davina is snugged up against Kol, Rebekah is snuggled against Stefan, Katherine is snuggled against Damon, and Caroline is snuggled against Klaus.

A couple hours later everyone is getting tired they all fall asleep at the Mikaelsons. Kol and Davina are asleep in Kol's room. Rebekah, Caroline and Katherine are in Rebekah's room, Klaus, Damon and Stefan are in Klaus room. Elena is in the living room. She hates them all and thinks they're just stuck up rich kids but she has never seen them like they were tonight just regular teenagers around a fire laughting and joking with each other.


	2. Salvatore White party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Salvatore white party for the end of summer in the Hamptons

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: New blood in the city Elena Gilbert cousin to our very own Katherine petrova. Will she be as wild as her cousin. Everyone is excited about the annual Salvatore white party will it be like last year where Katherine got drunk and made out with Damon then Stefan will we finally see K&C hook up anything can happen. You know you love me xoxo gossip girl.

Xxx

The next morning everyone leaves the Mikaelson mansion and goes to their own mansions to get ready for the white party that evening. Caroline, Damon and Stefan enter their Hampton's mansion and their housekeeper Dorata who has been with them there whole life has coffee for them "Good morning Miss Caroline, Mr. Damon and Mr. Stefan."

They smile and take the coffee "Thanks Dorata."

“ Mr. Damon, Mr. Stefan I ironed your suits and put them on your beds and Miss Caroline I picked up your dress from the dry cleaners its hanging in your closet."

"Thanks."

As they are heading up the stairs Dorota calls after them, “Cece came by yesterday and wanted to have dinner with you I told her you were out.”

All three of them turn around at the mention of their grandmother, they all look at each other and Caroline is the first to speak, “I have the white party to supervise.” 

“I’ll text her.”

Caroline goes up stairs and changes into a blue sundress and goes outside to see if everything is going right with the party. She sees the ice sculpture sitting in the sun the chairs and tables not set up and the workers off to the side laughing at something on their phone. Caroline storms over to them." Hello were paying you to work not sit on your asses and why did you leave the ice sculpture in the sun its melting get back to work."

The guys get back to work and Caroline is watching over them for most of the afternoon until Stefan comes out and sees his sister telling the workers how to set up things " Sister it's time to come in and get ready."

" These workers know nothing I can't leave them."

" How could they mess up putting stools at tables."

Caroline glances over at him, “They left ice in the sun.” 

Stefan takes Caroline's hand and they walk inside Stefan sees Dorata " Dorata can you keep an eye on the workers."

Dorata nods. Stefan walks Caroline to her room "Stefan you didn't need to walk me to my room."

" I know but we haven't spent anytime just the three of us together this summer I miss my sister."

Caroline hugs Stefan " I miss my brother too when we get back to the city we are having a Salvatore sibling night just the three of us."

Stefan nods and goes into his room.

Xxx

After a shower she is coming out of the en-suite bathroom in her room in a pink and black towel she let's out a small scream when she sees Klaus on her bed in his white suit. " What are you doing her you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry love just wanted to talk."

" And you couldn't of chosen a time when I'm dressed plus how did you get in here we have security and Dorata."

Klaus smirks and raises an eyebrow Caroline shakes her head " Of course you paid the security off you know you can't pay Dorata off."

" I know and I didn't she was yelling at the workers and your brothers never saw me they're in their rooms."

"I have to get dressed so leave."

Klaus getting off the bed and coming behind Caroline his hand going up the outside of her bare leg " Why it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Caroline blushes and nudges him " We were drunk."

Klaus plays with her hair " Not that drunk and what's your excuse for the next morning."

"Vacation and Nik we can't."

Klaus looks down at the girl in his arms "Why not."

Caroline looks up at him " Because your best friends with both Stefan and Damon and I don't want to come between that friendship."

Caroline knows Klaus won't leave anytime soon and she has to get ready so she starts to get dressed.

Klaus sits at her desk and admires the view of Caroline putting on a white thong and a white strapless bra. " You say you don't want to be together but you then tease me like this and you know what seeing you naked does to me."

Caroline rolls her eyes and smirks at him " I know. And I also know you won't leave and I have to get ready."

Klaus grabs Caroline by the waist and throws her on the bed and starts kissing her neck, then moves to her lips. Caroline puts her arms around his neck and pushes his dress coat off. "We...Can't..Someone...Could...Walk...In."

Klaus still kissing her " So."

Caroline stops kissing him and looks up at him " It could be Damon or Stefan and if they found out that we occasionally kiss and that we have slept they will kill you."

Klaus looks down " I know."

Klaus kisses her one last time and rolls over and lets Caroline get up and finish getting dressed.

She goes over to her closet and on the door is the dress she is wearing tonight a one shoulder sleeve white cocktail dress with white stilettos.

She goes over to her vanity does her makeup and puts on a diamond bracelet she got in Paris and a diamond necklace she and the girls got when they went diamond shopping one day and her hair is curled.

Klaus gets off the bed and twirls Caroline around " You love are a goddess in white and diamonds."

Caroline blushes and smiles " Thank you and you look very handsome in your white suit."

Klaus gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Xxx

Damon and Stefan come up behind them on the stairs both wearing white suits. "Caro you look nice."

Caroline looks back at them "Thanks, you two look nice too."

“So is Kurtz showing up?”

“No the king of drugs himself said the Hampton’s is to far away. Sure you kiss me and want to have sex with me and will go to Brooklyn for a drug deal but the Hampton's to far away.”

They enter the backyard and it's been transformed into a white wonderland there are white tables, white stools and on every table is a white rose, there are white balloons on the sides of the yard and an ice sculpture of a swan in the middle of the yard. There are food trucks on the side of the yard and two bars. Caroline is proud of her work Klaus looks around and every year is surprised at what Caroline can pull off. " It looks amazing love."

Caroline smiles "Thank you."

Damon and Stefan pull their sister in for a hug " You have outdone yourself this year Caro."

"Thanks."

They see their grandmother Cece at one of the tables and go over and kiss her on the cheek, “We we weren’t hear last night. We were at the Mikaelsons.”

“It’s fine, I just wanted to see you one last time before you went back to the city.” 

All three of them notice a young brown haired man in a white suit next to Cece who is in a white light weight long sleeve dress, looking around, they know he is Cece’s date but don’t want to draw attention to him by asking him questions so they just leave and find their friends. 

Rebekah is wearing a long sleeve elegant v neck white chfaffron dress and a diamond necklace with white wedges. Katherine wearing a short white bandage dress with white high heels, and Davina wearing a long spaghetti strapped white lace dress. Next to Davina, Kol is wearing a white suit. Caroline is surprised to see Elijah at the party wearing a white suit." Hey Elijah I didn't think you would be here."

Elijah wiping invisible lint off his jacket " Well Rebekah thought I should get out of the house."

Caroline laughs a little "Well the last time you went to a party was the one on your Yacht on the forth of July."

Elijah clears his throat and looks away shyly and sees Katherine who winks at him.

Xxx

Caroline is walking past the door into the house when she sees her best friend Enzo enter the backyard " Oh my god you came."

Enzo dressed in white pants and a white shirt smiles " I always make the Salvatore white party."

Caroline hugs him " I know but I didn't think you would this year because you went to London."

"Caught the red eye this morning got here a couple hours ago."

Caroline and Enzo go over to the others Caroline looks at the girls " You all look amazing."

" Caro this party is amazing."

Caroline smiles " Thanks D."

They are all surprised to see Enzo " Hey mate I thought you where in London."

Enzo is best friends with all of them. " Took the red eye got in a couple hours ago this party is as big as one of my parties and every party needs the Enzo seal of approval."

They laugh and Caroline shoves Enzo with her shoulder.

Xxx

Caroline turns towards Katherine who looks ready to attack " Kat you look ready to pounce."

Katherine pulls Caroline towards the bar and orders two vodka tonics " Elena is driving me crazy I was just about to leave and come here when my mom decides that I should take Elena and that I should let Elena wear one of my dresses. Elena told my mom that wasn't necessary and my mom told her she had to wear something white or she won't get in. My mom made me give Elena a dress and she paired it with flip flops that is a $500 dress and she's wearing flip flops with it."

Caroline pulls Katherine in for a hug " I know I was with you when you bought the dress."

Katherine wants to take her mind off Elena " So what's new with you."

Caroline and Katherine go and sit at a table and Caroline tells her what happened earlier with Klaus. "Caro I don't know what to say."

" Well that makes two of us."

Rebekah is dancing with Stefan and Kol and Davina are dancing. Katherine sees Elijah looking at her " Caro I'll be right back."

Xxx

Katherine goes over to Elijah " Come dance with me."

" I don't think that would appropriate Katerina."

Katherine smiles only her parents and Elijah call her by her real name. Katherine taking Elijah's hand and dragging him to the dance floor " Well considering you have been watching me all night I don't think it can hurt also your not my teacher yet."

Katherine gets real close and whispers in his ear " Plus we have already slept together so there's no reason to be uncomfortable around me."

Elijah clears his throat " That's right I'm going to be your teacher I can't have feeling for you your my student."

Katherine smiles and runs her hand over him " Fine have a crush on one of your students just know that student feels the same way."

Katherine walks back to the bar and orders a drink leaving Elijah in the middle of the dance floor shocked and not knowing what to do.

Xxx

Caroline is talking to Enzo when Klaus comes up behind her and drags her to the dance floor "That was rude, Nik what are you doing?"

Klaus pulls Caroline close to him " He'll get over it and I'm dancing with a friend what does it look like."

Caroline lays her head on his shoulder " It's never just dancing with you."

Klaus laughs " You know me so well love."

Caroline looks around and sees Damon and Enzo talking, Katherine dancing with Elijah, Rebekah dancing with Stefan and Kol and Davina dancing. " Unfortunately I do."

" You know one of these days your going to accept the feelings you have for me."

Caroline pulls away and looks at him "And if I don't want to accept them."

Klaus looks at her " Then you will be miserable forever."

Caroline pushes Klaus away and leaves the party.

Xxx

Klaus tries to follow her to apologize but Katherine stops him " Don't."

" Katherine I need to go talk with Caroline."

Katherine saw the whole thing she's trying to help her best friend " She doesn't need you right now what she needs is her girlfriends."

Katherine goes over to Rebekah and whispers in her ear " Caro needs us you get Davina I will get the Vodka."

Rebekah nods and tells Stefan she will be back Rebekah goes over to Davina and whispers in her ear " Caro needs us."

Katherine goes over to the bar and flirts with the bartender to give her a bottle of vodka she joins Rebekah and Davina and they go to Caroline's room.

Xxx

Katherine knocks on the door and they hear Caroline say " Go away Nik."

Rebekah doesn't know what's wrong " It's us Caro."

Caroline opens the door and sits back on her bed. Katherine, Rebekah and Davina sit on the bed and Katherine hands the vodka bottle to Caroline. Caroline smiles and opens it and takes a drink. Davina looks at her best friend " Come on spill it's just us nothing you say will leave this room."

Caroline takes a breath " I slept with Klaus twice."

Katherine only knew about the first time Rebekah and Davina are surprised. Rebekah speaks first "When?"

Caroline giving the bottle back to Katherine "Your forth of July yacht party."

Rebekah remembers that party so was so drunk she slept with Damon even though she spent the day flirting with Stefan. Davina remembers that party it was when she and Kol had just started dating. "So what did Klaus, my brother, captain of the lacrosse team nicknamed the hybrid say to make you come inside."

Caroline takes the bottle back from Katherine and tells them everything that has transpired between her and Klaus since finding him in her room hours ago.

Rebekah knows her brother can be a dick but also knows that he likes Caroline. " Caro my brother is an idiot but you two have the kind of friendship that if one is being a jerk the other one lets him or her calm down."

" You brother is a dick I want nothing to do with him."

Rebekah doesn't know what to do. Davina takes Caroline's hand " Come on let's go back downstairs."

They get off the bed and Katherine blurts out " I slept with Elijah."

They all turn around Caroline already knew Rebekah and Davina are shocked again " Seriously is there anyone in this room that hasn't slept with one of my brothers?"

Caroline Katherine and Davina look down Rebekah shakes her head at her best friends " So when did you sleep with Elijah?"

Katherine avoiding eye contact with Rebekah "Forth of July party."

Rebekah looks away not looking at any of them " There's something I should tell you guys about that party too and I'm so ashamed of it."

Caroline, Katherine and Davina all look at Rebekah " What is it Bekah?"

Rebekah takes the bottle and drinks some of it " At that party I slept with Damon I know it was stupid and I was drunk and that whole day I was flirting with Stefan."

They all look at her with shock " You slept with my brother."

Rebekah turns to Caroline " You slept with my brother."

Caroline puts her hands up in surrender "Tu shay I just didn't know you had any feeling for Damon at least I have feelings for Klaus right now there hate but that's not the point."

Rebekah takes another drink she's been keeping this secret for weeks and it's eating away at her. " I feel horrible about it when I woke up the next morning and I figure out who was next to me I ran back to my room and took a shower my first thought was if you and Stefan would forgive me."

Caroline pulls Rebekah in for a hug " Bekah you are my sister and nothing is going to change that plus your not one of the slutty girls Damon usually sleeps with plus sleeping with you is a step up for him."

Rebekah lets out a little laugh "Thanks."

Davina pulls the girls in for a group hug " Now that we have all the secrets out let's agree no more yachting it never ends well for us."

Katherine looks over at her " Says the girl who slept with her boyfriend on the yacht."

Davina rolls her eyes at Katherine.

Xxx

When they re-enter the party Klaus excuses himself from talking with Elijah and goes over to try to apologize to Caroline " Caroline we need to talk."

Caroline glares at him " I have nothing to say to you."

Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine and Davina walk away. For the rest of the night Klaus tries to talk to Caroline and Caroline ignores him and dancing with her girls, Enzo and Kol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left kudos and views on this story.


	3. Back in the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over and everyone is back in the city and school is starting for the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or the vampire diaries.

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: The Salvatore white party held little drama but it seems like K&C have had a fight hopefully our soon to be love birds will reconcile soon. Everyone's favorite party thrower Enzo has come back to the big apple. And with everyone's returning to the upper east side and school tomorrow I can't wait to see what drama unfolds.

Flashback last month forth of July:

Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Kol, Davina, Enzo even Elijah is on the Mikaelson yacht. Everyone is dancing and having fun Caroline is in a red and white striped bikini with a small blue bow on the left side of the bottoms and a strapless red and white striped with big blue bow in the middle of the top. She dancing with Klaus and Enzo, Klaus is in front of her and Enzo is behind her, both guys are in swim trunks and shirtless. Katherine is wearing a black bikini and flirting with Elijah who is wearing black shorts and a dress short sleeve shirt and he is watching everyone so no one falls over board. Rebekah is wearing a colorful tassel bikini top and black bottoms she is flirting and dancing with Stefan. Davina is wearing a blue sequin bikini and dancing with Kol. Damon is flirting with random girls he brought aboard.

The next morning Rebekah wakes up with a terrible hangover and doesn't recognize the room and feels a body next to her she looks over and sees a naked Damon Salvatore next to her. Rebekah feels terrible she puts her bikini on and goes back to her bedroom thinking how is Stefan and Caroline going to react to her sleeping with their older brother.

Xxx

Elijah wakes up and feels someone on his chest and finds Katherine sleeping on his chest and they're both naked the memories come back and he can't believe he did this he quietly moves Katherine and gets dressed and goes to the door when he hears Katherine's sad voice. "So you were just going to leave and not say anything?"

He turns around and sees Katherine has pulled the sheet around her she is still wearing yesterday's makeup and looks sad. Elijah goes over to her and kneels on the bed. "Katerina this was a mistake I shouldn't of taken advantage of you."

Katherine looks up Elijah he only has his shorts on. "Elijah I knew what I was doing I have a high tolerance for alcohol I don't get drunk easily last night I wasn't drunk tipsy yes but not drunk."

Elijah leans forward and kisses her on the forehead " Katerina this can't happen again."

Katherine likes Elijah he's the first man she had real feeling for. "I see."

Elijah likes Katherine but he is going to be a teacher at her school in two months he can't be dating one of the students." I'm sorry Katerina."

"You are the only one not in my family who calls me Katerina."

Elijah smiles and kisses her forehead then his forehead on hers. "I feel honored than to be the only one who calls you Katerina."

Xxx

Kol wakes up and smiles when he sees Davina next to him they had only dating for a couple months. Davina wakes up and rolls over and faces him "This is the best forth of July I have ever had."

Kol laughs "Me too."

Xxx

Klaus wakes up and sees Caroline sleeping on him he smiles and kisses her shoulder.

Caroline feels something touching her and looks up and sees Klaus she kisses him and they have sleep together again. Reality sets in when Caroline is getting dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. " I can't believe I just slept with my best friends brother who also happens to be my brothers best friend twice I'm the worst sister."

Klaus pulls his shorts on and goes over to her " Hey your not the worst sister ever if your the worst sister then I'm the worst best friend. "

" Promise me that what happened here never leaves here Damon and Stefan or anyone never find out."

Klaus looks at the frightened face on Caroline " Promise."

Xxx

Present:

Everyone has returned to the upper east side. The day before school starts Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine and Davina are walking down fifth avenue shopping. " So how is Elena adjusting to living here."

Katherine is so sick of Elena complaining " She never stops complaining about being here, and about us. I really want her parents to find a new house soon."

" Caro Nik was asking about you."

" I know he keeps calling me but I'm ignoring him after what he told me at the white party."

They enter Barney's and a saleswomen come up to them " Hello miss Salvatore, miss Mikaelson, miss Petrova, miss Claire."

"Good afternoon do you have any new arrivals today?"

The saleswoman takes them over to the new arrivals. " Here up you go if you have any questions just ask?"

Xxx

" Did you hear about Enzo's party?"

Caroline looking at heels " Yeah it's at this new club that he bought called Augustine."

Katherine looking boots " I hate that we have to wear uniforms to school."

"I hate it too we have all this money we all have trust funds and go to private schools and yet we can't express our creativity."

Rebekah looking at shirts looks over at Caroline. " Caro how's Stefan dealing with the breakup from Valerie."

"He's doing ok she tried to get him back by telling him she was pregnant with his child she wasn't pregnant at all I don't know what's going to happen when they see each other tomorrow it will be the first time since she tried to get him back."

They all look at Caroline with shock " You didn't tell us that."

Caroline looks over at them like she just spilled a secret. "Stefan didn't want anyone to know but I have to tell someone it's just too good and I've been holding out on you girls. So Stefan and Valerie dated last year for half the year and before summer they broke up. On the last day of school Valerie came up to me and told me she thinks she's pregnant. I thought Valerie wasn't good enough for Stefan so I didn't care. She told me it was Stefan's baby so as any good sister/aunt I called Damon and Stefan told them and had our driver drive us to the doctor. I didn't trust Valerie my crazy aunt Lily set Stefan and Valerie up. You know how people will do anything to try to become a Salvatore, a Mikaelson, a Claire or a Petrova. We all remember how Elijah's ex girlfriend Tatia said she was pregnant with Elijah's child and when he said it wasn't true she said it was Niks. Anyway Valerie went to the doctors and she wasn't pregnant."

They all don't like Valerie and had no clue about this. " Wow and the thing with Tatia was that she would flirt with Nik but Nik never flirted back she just wanted her fifteen minutes."

Caroline looking at heels " So did Valerie last I heard was she was hanging out with that mute guy and stoner who again were set up by my aunt."

" Caro your aunt Lily need to be hospitalized why is she hanging out with high schoolers."

Caroline has tried to convince her aunt that she needs help " I know but I don't think my equally crazy uncle Julien would allow it and the sad part of this is that he hangs out with them too now you see why Stefan, myself and Damon don't associate with my aunt Lily and uncle Julien."

" Your family makes mine sane and I have Nik and Kol as brothers."

" Hey Kol's not crazy well not Lily Julien crazy."

Rebekah rolls her eyes. Katherine looking at jackets "That makes me almost appreciate I hate New York Elena."

Davina looking at a pair of boots " I'm the sane one in this friendship I don't have any brothers or sisters and my cousins, aunts and uncles live in different states."

Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine hug Davina "And that's why we keep you Davina you ground us."

Davina pushes Katherine " Shut up."

They all laugh and continue shopping.

Xxx

Klaus dragged Kol to Tiffany's " Why do I have to be here Caroline isn't angry at me what did you do to her I have never seen her this angry with you."

" I didn't do anything we were just talking and if Davina or Rebekah finds out we came here and didn't buy them anything they will be mad at both of us."

" Great so we have to buy Caroline, Davina and Rebekah a gift lets just throw in Katherine too."

Klaus is seriously regretting bringing Kol along. " Kol I need to get Caroline a present to apologize for whatever I did to her so I can have my best friend back."

Kol is looking around for a gift for his beautiful girlfriend Davina. " I understand why, you were a dick to Caroline I don't understand why you brought me?"

Klaus was looking at rings turns around " I wasn't being a dick I was telling her the truth and you told me you were bored."

" What did you tell her it had to be good for her to ignore you and when you said were going out I didn't think that meant Tiffany's."

Klaus wants something nice for Caroline and promised Caroline he would never say that they have kissed and slept together. " You know what forget it I was being a dick now help me fix it."

Kol turns around to look at necklaces " Whatever brother you owe me."

Klaus finds a sapphire and diamond pendant necklace for Caroline. Kol finds a rose gold diamond key necklace for Davina. They also get a diamond teardrop pendant necklace for Rebekah and a white gold diamond ball pendant necklace for Katherine.

Xxx

"Miss Caroline time to wake up."

Caroline still half asleep " Five more minutes Dorata."

Dorata the Salvatore's housekeeper is putting Caroline's breakfast a cup of coffee and a bowl of raspberries on her nightstand. " Miss Caroline it's a new school year you need to be up if your going to Intimidate the new freshman plus the car is going to be here in an hour."

Caroline sits up and slides her sleeping mask up on her head." Thank you for the pep talk Dorata you always know what to say to get me out of bed. Are Damon and Stefan getting ready."

Dorata makes the bed while Caroline goes over to her walk in closet. " I woke them up but you know how Mr. Damon likes to go back to sleep so after I'm done here I will go wake him again."

Caroline turns around Dorata is more than just their housekeeper she is part of the family she hugs Dorata. " I love you Dorata."

Dorata loves the Salvatore's she been with them their whole lives. " I love you to Miss Caroline."

Caroline goes into her ensuite bathroom while Dorata goes to wake Damon up again.

Xxx

Damon and Stefan are downstairs eating breakfast waiting for Caroline who is still getting ready. " Come on Caro we wear uniforms it shouldn't take you this long the car is going to be here soon."

Ten minutes later Caroline comes down the stairs in black heels with a black pencil skirt and a white tank top blouse a bow tie around her collar and a pearl necklace her hair in curls with her school bag in one hand and a bowl of raspberries in her other hand " Stop yelling I'm here let me finish my breakfast I'm almost done."

As Caroline is putting the last raspberry in her mouth Damon is sitting near the window " Car's here."

Dorata comes out of the kitchen to see them off. " Miss Caroline don't make anyone cry today."

Caroline turns around and laughs " It's not me that makes them cry its Katherine."

Xxx

They go down to the Mikaelson limo the door man Vonya opens the limo door and Katherine moves over while the Salvatore's get in. Caroline sits next to Katherine and Rebekah. Stefan is on her other side next to Rebekah while Damon is next to Klaus and Kol " So who is ready to see the new meat."

Caroline looks over at her oldest brother " Seriously I know you like to sleep around but please don't start sleeping with freshman plus who needs you to ruin their life's when the hierarchy will do it for them."

Katherine jokes " Damon Salvatore all around welcome committee."

Damon rolls his eyes. Klaus is looking at Caroline and Caroline is ignoring him when Damon hits his arm. " Hey man I called you yesterday where were you though we could hang."

"I was with Kol he was bored."

Xxx

They get out of the limo and look up at the brick building that is their private school Constance school for girls on one side and St. Jude's school for boys is the other side when they enter the courtyard they hear " Stefan."

Stefan was in the middle of talking with Rebekah " One moment."

He turns around and sees his ex girlfriend Valerie "Yes."

Valerie hugs him "So how was your summer?"

Stefan smiles trying to be nice but also trying to get her to leave. " It was good was there something you wanted I was in the middle of talking with Rebekah."

Valerie looks down at her hands " I just wanted to say hi see how you were I still care for you."

Stefan half smiles " Valerie we had fun when we were together but the reason we ended things was because we didn't have that many things in common and even after we broke up you faked a pregnancy to get me back."

Valerie has tears in her eyes as she walks away from Stefan back to her friends " And Dorata told me not to make anyone cry today."

Stefan turns back to his sister and Enzo has joined them they walk closer to the school," Aargh look it's them."

On the side of the school is Hayley Marshall, Camille O'Connell, and Aurora de Martel looking for guys. They hear "Caroline."

Caroline scrunches her face up "Why?"

Caroline looks over at the voice Tyler Lockwood is running up to them. " Caroline where have you been I have been calling all summer."

Caroline rolls her eyes " I was in the Hamptons and my phone was on all summer and I never got a phone call from you and here is the important thing we are not together."

Katherine's next to her she hates Tyler too " Did you enjoy your present Lockwood."

Xxx

Flashback June

Caroline was let into Tyler's town house she walked up the stairs to his room she opened the door and there on the bed was Tyler and Hayley naked. Caroline turns around furious she stomps out of the town house slamming the door shut its not even like she loved Tyler or even slept with him they were acquaintances who sometimes kissed he just wanted to be more popular at school.

She tells the driver to drive her to the Petrovas. She lets herself into Katherine's penthouse and enters her room " I hate Lockwood."

Katherine was at her desk finishing a paper for school when she heard her best friend. " What did he do this time?"

Caroline laying down on the the bed " He invited me over when I showed up I saw he was fooling around with that slut Hayley."

Katherine has turned around and is now facing her best friend " Those bitches I know the perfect punishment for him." she said with a devious smile on her face.

Caroline knows she made the right choose to go to Katherine first " What are you thinking?"

Still with the devious smile " I'm going to need the rest of our friends, tacks, hammers spray paint, Kol's baseball bat, and a big bow."

Caroline knows when Katherine gets a plan for revenge she sh

ouldn't be questioned.

Xxx

Later that night

They all show up at Katherine's with what she requested " Let's go we have revenge to dish."

Katherine sneaks into Tyler's house and while he's in the shower she steals his keys and steals his corvette they all end up in an abandoned parking lot. Katherine spreads out the tacks, hammers, baseball bats, spray paint and the big bow. " Pick your weapon."

Caroline, Kol and Davina have a couple of Kol's baseball bats, Klaus and Rebekah have hammers, Damon and Stefan have tacks, and Katherine has spray paint. " I never liked that douche the two weeks you were together sis he would come into to the locker room and talk about the latest girl he slept with forgetting that his so called girlfriends brothers and best friends are part of the same lacrosse team."

Caroline is getting more angry sure she didn't really like Tyler but she never cheated on him " I hate him."

She takes the aluminum bat and hits the windshield it cracks a little. Katherine spreads her arms " Who's next don't destroy the tires I have to drive this back and Nik I expect some creativity with you taking those art classes."

Klaus laughs " Then we would have to trade weapons."

Katherine laughs. After they destroy the car the windows are broken the windshield and back window have hundreds of cracks, over the cracks it's spray painted cheater and on the back it says player, both mirrors are destroyed. Katherine claps her hands. " That will teach him to mess with one of us."

Caroline smiles " Group hug."

Kol jokes " Vandalism and group hugs what a combination."

Davina pulls him into the hug Caroline looks around at her family " I love you guys."

" Kat what's the bow for?"

Katherine laughs " It's for after I deliver the car I put the bow on top so it's a present for him. "

Katherine brings the car back to the spot Tyler had it in in front of his house she puts the keys back and pops the tires and puts the bow on the top of the roof. She takes a picture and leaves. The next morning they leave for the Hamptons and they haven't seen Tyler since.

Xxx

Present

School is almost over for the day and every class Klaus has is with Caroline who is ignoring him. Klaus has been doing everything to get her to talk to him but it's not working. After English Klaus sees Caroline in the hallway. " Caroline wait up."

Caroline turns around at the sound of her name she's going to be late for gym with the girls " What?"

Klaus runs up to her " I have something for you."

Caroline glares at him " I don't want anything from you we are not friends anymore."

Klaus face shows vulnerability Caroline's been his friend since he moved here in first grade." Caroline please just hear me out."

Caroline is still mad at him " I will never hear you out again the friendship between Caroline Salvatore and Niklaus Mikaelson is over the only time we will see each other is when I'm with Rebekah and Kol and your with Damon and Stefan."


	4. Augustine opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatores have a Salvatore sibling night and Enzo’s club is opening and everyone is invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or gossip girl.

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: it's the end of an era C and K are no longer friends. It will be sad to no longer see Klaroline in my inbox. As one friendship falls another rises S and R have been getting pretty close. And with the Augustine grand opening in a couple days and everyone on the guest list including our new enemies it should be an exciting grand opening. You know you love me.

Xxx

Damon, Stefan and Caroline are having a Salvatore night just the three of them watching movies, talking, eating pizza and tiramisu with Champagne. They are watching a movie when the elevator opens and Katherine walks out. " I can't be there anymore. Can I stay here?"

Caroline is on the couch and Damon and Stefan are sitting on the floor on each side of her all three Salvatore's look up at the frustrated Petrova. " Your always welcome Kitty Kat."

Caroline pats the cushion next to her " Pizza, tiramisu, champagne?"

" Tell us what's wrong?"

" Elena I can't take her I hate everything Manhattan attitude anymore. I came home today and Elena was with her new friend from Brooklyn talking about how she hates us all and can't wait for her parents to find them a home. You know how Nadia has been the Petrova housekeeper since before I was born."

All three Salvatore's nods Caroline has a slice of tiramisu in her hands while both male Salvatore's and Katherine are eating pizza. " Elena refuses to eat her food saying its to fancy for her. So instead she eats pizza. Elena isn't only making my life difficult but she's also making Nadia uncomfortable."

The Salvatore's understand the problem Katherine is having Nadia is just as much part of the Petrova family as Dorata is a part of their family.

Xxx

The grand opening of Augustine is tonight. They're all getting ready at the Mikaelsons penthouse. The girls are in Rebekah's room with racks of party clothes all over her room.

Katherine decides to go with a short cleavage baring silver sequin cocktail dress with silver heels. Katherine loves teasing guys and her favorite guy to tease is Elijah. She runs out of the room her dress not zipped up yet. Rebekah yells after her. " I have a problem can you help me?"

Elijah looks up from grading papers at the desk in his room. " Katerina I know what your trying to do and it won't work."

Katherine smiles and tries to look innocent " What do you mean?"

"We can't do this nothing can happen between us. I'm your teacher it would be inappropriate."

" You mean like sleeping together again. That's not why I'm here I just needed someone to zip up my dress the girls are busy getting ready and I can't reach so could you help a totally innocent girl with her dress."

Elijah tells her to spin and comes up behind her and whispers in her ear. " We both know you are the farthest thing from innocent Katerina."

Shivers went down her back as he spoke. It took all her will power not to turn around and kiss him.

Xxx

Caroline's dress is a strapless sweetheart bodice of glittery gold with a dangling beaded skirt with gold heels. Davina goes with a black tank top and a gold skirt and black ankle boots. Rebekah's dress is black with gold designs on the bodice with gold heels. They all have body glitter on too. The guys are waiting downstairs for them in suits. " Whoa I need sun glasses to see you ladies."

" Oh don't worry by the end of the night you will be as glittery as me."

Kol laughs while he pulls Davina in for a kiss. " I don't doubt that."

Klaus looks over at Caroline who is talking with Katherine they haven't talked in days and it's killing Klaus not talk to her. " Caroline you look beautiful."

Caroline glance at him she's not mad at him anymore she's hurt by what he said to her. " I know."

Damon feels the uncomfortable tension in the room between his sister and his best friend he adjusts his tie. " Let's get this party started."

Xxx

The limo arrives outside of Augustine the door opens and cameras are flashing there is a bouncer letting people in the line is down the street. Enzo comes out of the club and greets his friends " Hey tonight be transported to another time let loose no judgement. Let everything escape meaning this feud between you to ends when you are in my club."

Both Klaus and Caroline look at each other quickly then at Enzo they both nod.

As the bouncer is letting them in a guy in the line waiting to go in start yelling not fair I've been waiting almost an hour they didn't even get in line. Katherine and Caroline go over to the guy " Excuse me do you know how we are? I'm Katherine Petrova and she's Caroline Salvatore." The guy has heard those names before. Katherine continues " Think twice before you yell at us." She links arms with Caroline and flips her hair while turning to leave.

When they get in the doorway Enzo holds out his arms. " Welcome to Augustine." There's a bar to the side, a dance floor in front of them, a couple steps down and there is a stage and couches so you could watch a show tonight there having a burlesque show. " Right this way."

Enzo leads them to the vip area. " I will be back I need to make the rounds."

Xxx

Kol grabs Davina's hand and they go to the dance floor. Rebekah looks over at Stefan. " Come on let's dance."

" Rebekah, you know I don't dance."

Rebekah dragging him to dance floor " I know, I also know the only person you do dance with is also the one asking."

Xxx

The only ones left in the booth is Caroline and Klaus " Caroline can we talk?"

Caroline takes a drink of her martini " Only if we can dance I love this song."

Klaus nods and takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor " You look like a Greek goddess."

" Thank you, you look handsome too. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Rebekah sees Klaus and Caroline she knows how hard this has been on both of them they like each other but don't want to hurt Damon or Stefan so they can't do anything. She goes to move when Stefan stops her. " Where are you going?"

" To make sure they don't kill each other. We both know if they wanted to they could."

Stefan looks over at his best friend and sister he doesn't know what happened on the yacht. " They made that silent truce outside plus they won't let whatever they're fighting about ruin Enzo's big night."

Klaus dancing with Caroline " I'm sorry for what I said at the white party I was frustrated and I took it out on you it wasn't right. I just want to be with you. "

" I'm sorry too I'm frustrated as well I want to be with you but don't want to hurt my brothers."

Klaus pulls her closer to him " I missed you."

" I missed you too."

Klaus smiles he loves that Caroline forgive him he hated her being mad at him.

Xxx

Klaus and Caroline end up in a limo together. They arrive at the Mikaelsons penthouse once the elevator door close their lips are back on each other they stumble out of the elevator and into his room making a pile of clothes from his doorway to the bed.

Xxx

An hour later everyone else stumbles into the penthouse except Damon and Stefan who decided to go to their penthouse. Kol and Davina go to Kol's room. Katherine and Rebekah go to Rebekah's room, Enzo goes to the guest room. " Where's Caroline?"

" Last i saw her she was with Nik. Go ask him."

Katherine walks down the hall to Klaus' room and opens the door. It's pitch black she turns to leave when something catches her eye and someone on the bed moves she looks down and Caroline's dress is reflecting from the light from the hall. She gets closer to the bed and Caroline is snuggled next to Klaus both of them are naked there is only Klaus' blankets over them. She is shocked after how they have been acting recently she takes a picture of them because nobody will believe her.

She returns to Rebekah's room who on the phone with Stefan. Katherine waits till she done " Oh my god bekah you will not believe what I just saw."

Rebekah looks intrigued but then disgusted " Was it Kol naked again we all tell him if he going to leave his room he has to have pants on."

" No plus I've seen Kol naked all of us have."

" So what is it?"

Katherine shows Rebekah the picture. " Klaus and Caroline in bed together clothes all over his room."

Rebekah takes the phone from her " Shut up seriously."

Xxx

Klaus Wakes up and smiles at the golden goddess in his bed " Good morning love."

" Good morning."

"We slept together again."

Klaus nods " We can't seem to stay away from each other."

Caroline pulls one of his blanket up to her chest " Well then let's not stay away from each other lets be together in secret nobody outside those doors know except us."

"As long as I get to be with you." Caroline kisses him.

Xxx

Everyone is at the breakfast table when Kol and Davina come into the kitchen. " Kol you have glitter on your chest."

Kol looks down at his bare torso and smirks " I was warned that would happen."

" Looks like I'm not the only one. Big night Nik?"

Kol raises his eyebrows Klaus looks down and sure enough some of Caroline's body glitter ended up on him. " I was dancing with Caroline."

Kol didnt believe when he saw the picture of them in bed on Davina's phone when they woke up. " If you were dancing how did it end up in your chest were you dancing shirtless if I recall Enzo's club has a rule you have to wear clothes."

You know how glitter gets everywhere and what about you you have just as much as Davina."

Kol is having fun " I slept Davina."

Rebekah watching her brothers go back and forth. "Enough we know you too slept together."

" How?"

Rebekah eating a bagel from the breakfast display on the table. " Katherine went looking for you last night and found you in bed with Nik."

" Damon and Stefan can't know we have to keep with between us."

Everyone nods. Damon and Stefan come walking through the elevator " Morning."

They all glare at Kol he has a tendency to tell secrets just to annoy people Klaus.

Xxx

They are all eating breakfast when the elevator doors open and the oldest Mikaelson sibling Freya walks out. " It feels good to be home."

Rebekah runs up to her sister and hugs her. Freya lives in New Orleans she comes back to New York to visit her siblings a couple times a year. She comes over to the table and sits with everyone. " Where's Elijah? I have an announcement that I want everyone to hear."

" At the gym. He left early this morning."

Xxx

Elijah gets back from his Muay Thia workout he's all sweaty and just wants to take a shower. He goes to his room takes his shirt off and hears the water shutting off in his bathroom. He standing in the doorway when Katherine gets out running her fingers threw her hair " Hello Elijah."

Elijah licks his lips. Unable to speak.

"Wanna join me?"

Elijah licks his lips again " Katerina."

" It's Saturday remember your just my best friends sexy older brother."

Elijah is walking closer to her he tries to stop but can't. " Why are you in my shower?"

Katherine run her fingers up his sweaty chest "Everywhere else was full and you weren't using it. I didn't think you would mind."

Elijah is trying not to look at her body, and look anywhere else. " Stop thinking Elijah and start doing."

Elijah looks her in the eyes and does exactly what she says. He pulls her closer to him and kisses her. Katherine doesn't care if he's sweaty she wraps her hands around his neck while he lifts her legs up and she wraps them around his waist.

Xxx

Freya has gathered everyone in the living room. She wants to tell her siblings her news before their parents. Katherine and Elijah keep giving each other longing looks. Klaus is sitting next to Caroline his hand is on her back. Rebekah is sitting between the Salvatore brothers and Davina is sitting on Kol's lap.

" I'm engaged. He's on a business trip in Asia at the moment so I came here to announce our engagement. He will be back in a couple months."

Xxx

"So sister I see that you and Nik made up."

Caroline, Stefan and Damon are walking though the MET. Since their Salvatore night was interrupted by Katherine they decided to do something together just the three of them in the afternoon. Dorata always used to bring them to the MET as children now that they are older they still like going. Usually they just sit on the stairs outside but sometimes they go in." Yes we came to an agreement. Our fight is over."

Damon and Stefan pull their sister In for a hug. " I'm glad you two made up. We hated seeing you upset, Nik wasn't any better either he kept asking how your doing. It was getting rather annoying."

"Well everything is back to normal. Now let's stop talking about me. Stefan when are you going to ask Rebekah out? And Damon I see the way you are around Elena at school you are the only one on the upper east side who likes her. "

Stefan and Damon look a little uncomfortable now they weren't uncomfortable talking about their sister and their best friend but now talking about their relationships. " I don't know. Would she even say yes if I asked her out?"

" Of course she would say yes. I see the way you two act around each other. She gets you to loosen up even more. Let's be honest here Your broody and we love you but around Rebekah your less broody and more fun and you laugh."

"Thanks sister."

Damon laughs at his siblings.


	5. Vegas and brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Vegas weekend gets interrupted by the arrival of their parents back in NYC for the annual Mikaelson Christmas brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: Christmas in New York. K and C finally made up and my inbox has been filled with Klaroline. I saw our favorite girls sporting some new jewelry looks like Christmas came early for them. Spotted S and R being really flirty on a walk though Central Park, You know you love me. 

Xxx

The bell rings and Elijah dismisses his class and Caroline and Katherine share a look Katherine raises her eyebrows and Caroline nods. Caroline leaves and shuts the classroom door behind her. "That was a very interesting lesson today Mr. Mikaelson."

Elijah looks up from his papers and sees Katherine hovering over his desk his eyes right in front of her cleavage which is peeking out underneath her silk blouse. " Katerina we could get caught."

Katherine comes up behind him and runs her hands down his chest and whispers in his ear " I'm really good at being sneaky and quiet and if last week in Barney's taught us anything it is you are also skilled in being sneaky and quiet."

Since Elijah found Katherine in his shower that day after Muay Thai and she told him to stop thinking and start doing he finally broke down and did the one thing he really wanted to do he and Katherine have been sneaking around.

Last week Katherine and the girls were in Barney's she texted Elijah who snuck in and Katherine was in the dressing room for a little longer than usual. When Elijah was sneaking out of Barney's Caroline saw him and then saw Katherine fixing her hair. That night Caroline asked Katherine who confessed to everything.

Elijah leans back in his chair and puts his head on Katherine's shoulder and kisses her.

Xxx

Dorota is in the kitchen when she hears the elevator ding and Caroline, Damon and Stefan come into the kitchen " Dorata we are going to Vegas for the weekend."

"Miss Caroline, Mr. Damon, Mr. Stefan the last time you went to Vegas you almost got arrested."

"Key word being almost."

Caroline turns around from getting some water and hands some to her brothers. " How were we supposed to know that guy was a real cop and not the stripper Katherine kept joking she was going to get because she thought Rebekah and I looked sad."

Xxx

An hour later the Mikaelsons limo pulls up and Stefan shouts up the stairs " Caroline, Katherine the limo is here."

Both girls come down arms linked at the elbow and two bags each with them. " Why do you need two bags we are going to be gone for a weekend."

Katherine looking through her purse for her nail file answers. " Shoes and makeup. Our Vegas attire is bathing suits and short dresses."

Both brothers scrunch up their face its one thing to see your younger sister in a short dress it's another to hear from your friend that your Vegas attire is a bikini and short dresses.

Before they leave Dorota comes out of the kitchen with a bottle of raspberry flavored water for everyone. " Don't get arrested."

They arrive at the plane hanger that homes the Mikaelson plane. While on the plane Kol opens the champagne and pours everyone a glass "A toast let's have fun in Vegas."

Xxx

They arrive in Vegas and decide that tonight they are just going to walk around the strip.

They next day they are lounging by the pool, going to the spa. All day Klaus and Caroline have been teasing each other seeing if one would make a move and jeopardize the secret that they are together.

Klaus is in the pool and Damon and Stefan swim up to him " hey man now that your friends with our sister again can you tell us what your fight is about."

"Umm it was stupid I said your neighbors dress at the white party was prettier than Caroline."

"Your so lucky our sister didn't kill you for that."

That night they hit the clubs. As they are heading in to the 1oak when a guy in line yells at them that they are to young to go into the club. Enzo turns around and address the man " This is one of my fathers clubs and as heir I get free admission and so do my friends. Also as heir I get to decide who gets in the club and who doesn't we have a reputation to keep up with and our reputation doesn't include you yelling because someone got in before you. So you are banned from all St. Claire clubs, and casinos."

Klaus is dancing with Caroline, Katherine with Damon, Stefan with Rebekah, Kol with Davina. Enzo is trying to avoid anyone who works at the club so they don’t report to his father that he’s in town.

Klaus leans down and kisses Caroline's neck and whispers in her ear " You look ravishing love. It was taking all my will power not to kiss you today when you were wearing that bikini or right now."

Caroline runs her hands through his hair. " Mine too the way your shorts were hanging off your hips or even the slightest touch from you set me off."

Klaus pulls her into his chest even more and slides his hands from her hips to the bottom of her mini dress. Caroline purrs in his ear Klaus sucks the bottom of her ear. "You drive me crazy love."

Xxx

They got back to the penthouse they rented very early in the morning. Rebekah's, Katherine's and Caroline's phones ring all with the same text: "Get home it's an emergency."

Freya had been trying to text and call her siblings all day and when Rebekah finally replied she was relived, Elijah had texted Katherine and Dorata had texted Caroline.

" We have to go there's an emergency at home."

Xxx

They walk out of the elevator into the Mikaelson penthouse still in party clothes and tired they didn't really have much sleep this weekend. Klaus is holding Caroline up and Stefan has an arm around Rebekah, Kol and Davina are holding hands and Katherine is leaning on Damon. Enzo is doing ok but tired. 

Esther Mikaelson comes out of the living room and faces them " There you are we have been waiting for you to get home."

Mikael joins his wife and looks at the teens " Anyone who doesn't live here leave this penthouse immediately."

Caroline looks up at Klaus she knows his relationship with Mikael is damaged he nods and whispers in her ear " I'll call you later."

They leave but Davina stays next to Kol. "That means you too Davina. You don't live here."

She looks up to Kol she's been living here since they started dating only because it's only her and the housekeeper Monique in the townhouse she was getting lonely so Kol invited her to stay with them. Kol nods at her and whispers in her ear " I'll come by later and give you some clothes from your side of the closet."

Davina nods and kisses his cheek.

Before Katherine leaves she winks at Elijah.

Xxx

Caroline, Damon, and Stefan enter their building and Caroline stops in the middle of the lobby and looks at her brothers hesitantly. " If our parents are home mom is going to kill me for wearing this dress, do you guys have a jacket I can borrow?"

Both brothers shake their heads no. Caroline's dress is red, short and cleavage baring, Katherine picked it out for her told her it would drive Klaus crazy and it did. Caroline looks around the lobby and runs over to the front desk " Vonya can I please borrow your jacket it's an emergency."

Vonya has been the doorman of their building since they were born he nods but before he give her the jacket he asks " Can you do something for me first?"

" I'm in a hurry but if it's quick sure."

"Ask Dorota why she keeps rejecting me every time I ask her out."

Caroline smiles " I will certainly ask her. Can I have the jacket now I promise to return it."

Vonya hands over his jacket Caroline faces her brothers. " Let's go see what is in store for us."

Xxx

Davina walks into her townhouse and sees her father Marcel. "D where have you been I got home and Monique says you haven't been home since June?"

"I've been living with Rebekah, it got lonely being here by myself Rebekah invited me to live with her."

Davina's relationship with her housekeeper Monique is different than everyone else's relationship with their housekeepers. Dorata and Annabel would take the Salvatore's and the Mikaelsons when they were younger to the fish pond to feed the ducks or to the plaza to go to Eloise's suite.

When they went to the Eloise suite Caroline would always tell everyone that she wanted to be just like Eloise. Dorota would smile down at her and tell her she is. The girls would put on fashion shows and have lots of fun in the suite but the guys would be bored. Their housekeepers would make it up to the boys by getting them all ice cream when they were done.

Monique would never take Davina anywhere and just ignored her. Monique believed that she worked for Marcel in her job description it never said she takes care of his child so she cleaned the house and didn't pay attention to Davina. Dorata and Annabel knew Monique was the Claire's housekeeper and knew the Claire's had a child so they would include Davina when they would go on outings with the others.

Xxx

Katherine is trying to avoid seeing if her parents are home she doesn't have the best relationship with her father, she has a better relationship with her mom. Katherine's dad works in Bulgaria and her mom is a model in Paris they met when Katherine's mom was doing a show in Bulgaria.

Katherine is walking past the living room when her dad sees her "Katerina we need to talk please sit."

Katherine sighs and sits down across from her parents. "Katerina I am moving you and your mother to Bulgaria to live with me, I have a potential client I'm trying to persuade to sign with me and he is a big family guy so I need to show him that we value the same things."

Katherine is in shock " WHAT I can't leave, my friends, my life and I have school. Also what about mom's shows."

Katherine's father is sitting calmly in one of the chairs in the living room with his hands folded over his knee he doesn't understand why his teenage daughter is flipping out. " I talked it over with your mother who has agreed to live in Bulgaria. We leave two days after Christmas."

Xxx

Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah are in the living room getting berated by their father. "Will you three ever learn you can't go running through the city doing whatever you want. You three should learn how to behave from your older siblings."

Klaus rolls his eyes, Kol says under his breath " Yeah Freya the princess, Finn the prince and Elijah the nobleman what buzz kills."

Rebekah snickers at him.

Mikael glares at them. "Niklaus out of the three you are the most incompetent one you can't do anything right. Sometimes I wonder how you went so wrong because I didn't raise you to be a scared loser."

Rebekah grabs his hand to keep him on the couch and Kol puts a hand on his shoulder also to keep Klaus still who is livid at Mikael for talking to him like this.

When Mikeal had leaned that not only that his children were gone but the plane was gone too he called the Mikaelsons business manager Vincent Griffith to talk about cutting off Klaus, Kol and Rebekah but Vincent had advised against it saying that if they were cut off the Mikaelsons would actually lose money instead of gain money.

Xxx

The Salvatore's enter their penthouse and Caroline is behind her brothers wearing Vonya's coat over her dress. "Children where have you been?"

All three turn around in the foyer almost knocking into a table they see their parents coming out of the library. " Um we've been around."

Their mother Liz puts her hand on her husband Giuseppe's shoulder to keep him from moving any closer to the children." Damon tell us we won't be mad."

The Salvatore's love their mom more than their dad. When they were ten their dad was in the city on a layover so he decided that instead of sitting in the airport he would come home he didn't like that Damon and Stefan were still in bed (it was 6am on a Saturday) so he dragged them out if bed and put them in the car and dropped them at the far end of Central Park and told them to find their way back home. He also didn't give them coats so all they were in was flannel pants and a long sleeve shirt and a pair of boots.

When they finally made it home it was 10 am and were shivering so much they had frost bite on their hands and arms and their teeth hurt so much from clattered from the cold. Dorata poured them some hot chocolate and bundled them in blankets and put them in front of the fireplace.

"We were in Vegas."

Giuseppe flips out " You three can't go gallivanting around the city then decide let’s go to Vegas. Your actions reflect poorly on the Salvatore name, do you know how many clients I have lost because they have seen stories where you three are parading around the city having no disregard for anyone but yourselves."

Giuseppe storms off, the siblings turn to leave when their mom calls out to them " Caroline why are you wearing a dress coat?"

"I was cold." Which isn't a totally lie it is winter and there is snow on the ground and her dress doesn't cover much skin.

"Take off the coat you are in a heated home there's no need to wear a jacket."

Caroline hesitantly does as she is told and reveals her short red strapless cleavage baring dress." Caroline young ladies don't wear things like this. I'm signing you up for debutant classes so you can start acting lady like instead of the street whore you like to dress as."

"Mother this is the proper attire for Vegas and you would always tell me dress for the occasion. I was in Vegas I was dressing for Vegas I didn't have time to change."

"Do not talk back to me all three of you go to your rooms and stay there."

Xxx

"Nadia my whole life is falling apart the only thing that is keeping me going is that you will be there in Bulgaria with us."

Nadia turns around from doing the dishes after she wipes her hands she puts one on Katherine's hands who is sitting at the island. " Miss Katerina I am not going with you, your father told me I am to stay here."

Katherine is outraged by this Nadia is a part of the family her father can not exclude Nadia. Katherine storms into her fathers office. " Father can I have a word?"

Katherine's father doesn't even looks up from his paper work " If this is about how unfair you think I'm being and how I'm ruining your life then no."

"It's not about me."

Katherine's father looks up his daughter still in her Vegas dress; short ,black strapless dress. He doesn't care what she dresses like as long as she does what he says " Then proceed."

"How could you tell Nadia she isn't allowed to come with us. She is part of our family."

"Katerina this client doesn't believe in having help to raise his children so it has to look like we don't have help raising you. Nadia will stay here."

"Father-."

Katherine's father stands up his hands rolled into fists on his desks. " Katerina Petrova that is enough you will be going to Bulgaria with me and Nadia is staying here. Now leave."

Xxx

Caroline is in the shower when she hears her phone ring she shuts the water off she was just finishing she dries off and looks at her phone and it's text from Katherine "911."

She quickly gets dressed in jeans a sweater with ankle boots. She finds her brothers in the hallway they were going to get Caroline they got the text to. " We need to go."

"How are we going to leave when mom and dad are downstairs and will hear the elevator plus mom said to stay in our rooms."

Caroline turns to her twin "I love our mother very much but she said I dress like Camille, Aurora and Hayley. Plus Katerina is my best friend, my sister she needs us I'm going."

Dorata is coming out of the room next to Caroline's "Dorata we need your help."

" Yes."

Caroline looks at her brothers then at Dorata they don't normally have to sneak out of the house. Although over the last couple of months Caroline has gotten really good at sneaking Klaus up to her bedroom and sneaking him out.

" It's Katherine somethings wrong we need to go but we can't let mom and dad see us leave is there any secret passages out of this building."

" There are stairs in the kitchen just incase the elevator stops working."

Before they leave Caroline whispers to Dorata " How's our secret project doing."

Dorata looks back at the room she left they can faintly hear hammering and boards moving. " They say they can't have it done by New Years."

"If anyone can do this its you that's why I put you in charge of it. Just make sure nobody downstairs hears or sees them."

Dorata nods Caroline hugs her.

Xxx

Klaus is sketching when Esther comes into his room " Niklaus can we talk."

He puts his sketch pad down and moves his legs so his mom can sit at the bottom of his bed. " I'm sorry your father was so hard on you, I don't think your a scared loser, you are the most special of all my children. But there is something that I think your old enough to hear, your father is not Mikael. When we were living in London Mikael had a business partner named Ansel, Mikael would go on business trips all the time leaving me at home with three young children. Ansel would come over and see how I was doing he was coming over every night. One night I was losing my mind Freya and Finn were fighting because Freya had accused Finn of breaking one of her Barbies, Elijah would not stop crying after I got everyone calmed down and asleep I was having a glass of wine and Ansel stopped by to see how everything was going and one thing let to another and a couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant with you. I didn't want to tell Mikael that I cheated on him and I didn't tell Ansel I was having his child."

Klaus is speechless he never knew why Mikael hated him or treated him different. " Does he know I'm not his."

"Yes when you were ten and you broke your arm they took your blood and your blood type didn't match Mikael's or mine."

Xxx

Rebekah is picking out her outfit for the brunch and Kol is picking out Davina's outfits from their closet when they all get Katherine's 911 text. Rebekah makes a beeline for Elijah's room she doesn't know they are sleeping together but she does see the longing looks between her older brother and her best friend plus she needs help.

" Elijah I need your help."

Elijah looks up from grading papers " Can you cover for Nik, Kol and I Katherine needs us."

At the mention of Katherine Elijah looks concerned and also curious as to why she didn't text him if she was in trouble. " Why not I go to Katrina while you three stay here, no need to make father any more angry."

"Elijah do you even know where Katherine is? Plus we will be gone and back before you even realize."

Elijah now standing up and grabbing his coat " I will figure it out or you could tell me, I think it would be best if I went instead of you."

Rebekah really looks at her brother and his expressions he's curious and worried then realization hits her. " Oh my god your sleeping with her I knew you slept together over the forth of July but I thought it was just a one time thing."

Elijah sits down at his desk and motions for his sister to sit on the end of his bed " Rebekah you can't tell anyone about this, Katerina is different than any other girl I've met she isn't after the fame from being with me, or wanting to date all brothers, she just wants me for me."

Rebekah smiles at him and places a hand on his knee " That's beautiful Elijah and I know Katherine feels the same way, and I promise your secret is safe with me. So will you cover for us I will tell you the problem as soon as I get home."

Xxx

To get to the stairs they have to go past their fathers den. Dorata is the distraction she is to keep him from leaving the room while Caroline, Damon and Stefan sneak past the room and down the stairs.

"Mr Salvatore, Mrs Salvatore can I get you some tea anything."

Liz is a fashion designer she was called into her husbands den to answer a question when Dorata walks in. " No thank you."

Caroline, Damon and Stefan are squatting and quickly walking past the door they get to the kitchen and run to the stairs which is behind a door on the other side of the kitchen. They follow the stairs and end up in the lobby as they are running out Vonya calls out to Caroline who rushes over him quickly. " Did you talk with Dorata?"

"No I've been a little busy with other things but I will talk about you with her."

They rush out of the lobby and at three am they don't care that the first car that pulls up to them is a taxi.

Xxx

As the Salvatore's are running through Central Park they meet up the Mikaelsons, Davina and Enzo. They all run down the stairs to the Bethesda terrace and sitting there under the terrace on a bench is Katherine. Caroline sits on the end of the bench and Klaus puts his hand on her shoulder everyone surrounds Katherine " Kat what's wrong?"

Katherine looks up at her friends her eyes are red she had been crying " My life is over my dad is forcing my mom and I to move to Bulgaria to show that we are one big happy family to impress a potential client who is a big family guy."

Everyone hugs Katherine they don't want Katherine to go. It wouldn't be the same without, she will go along with anything doesn't matter how crazy or stupid it is she will do it. Plus there are things that Caroline can't tell Rebekah because they are about Klaus so she tells Katherine. And Rebekah does the same thing but Stefan, so does Davina.

" We will figure out a way to get you to stay Kat."

" Yeah no body will take our kitty Kat."

Katherine sniffles back a cry " And the worse part of it is Nadia is staying here my father doesn't think Nadia is part of the family."

"Your father has clearly been smoking something if he believes Nadia is not part of the Petrova family it's like saying Dorata is not part of the Salvatore family or Anna is not part of the Mikaelsons."

Xxx

They all want to be together tonight to think of a plan for Katherine to stay so they all crash in Caroline's room. Caroline, Katherine, Klaus and Enzo are on Caroline's bed while Davina is sitting in Kol's lap at her desk, Rebekah is sitting on Stefan's lap in her window seat and Damon is sitting in another chair.

" I've already tried talking to my father he just dismissed me and said we leave two days after Christmas."

Everyone is going to miss Katherine for different reasons for Kol she is his favorite girl In the group before he started dating Davina, Katherine was his wing woman they would be walking down the halls in their school and he would point to a girl and Katherine would give her option of her. It was Katherine who saw that both Kol and Davina have feeling for each other she set the two up. " Your going to miss our trip to the Bahamas."

" I know and I already picked out my bikini and the magazine I was going to read on the plane and on the beach also I just bought a pair of sunglasses for the trip."

Every Christmas break they go to an island. It's their vacation away from their parents. After spending three days with their parents critiquing how they live they really look forward to their island vacation.

Xxx

Everyone is asleep except Klaus and Caroline who are whispering to each other " Love I have to tell you something."

" I can't take anymore bad news tonight."

"It's good news I'm not Mikael's son. I always wondered why he treated me different than my siblings but to actually know why."

Caroline smiles at him, she has had front row seats to see how Mikael treats Klaus it's awful. " If Mikael is not your father who is?"

"Mikael's old business partner in London, Ansel."

Caroline entangles their fingers " Do you think he knows that he has a son."

"Esther said she didn't tell him but he was Mikael's business partner until we left London. So he has met me he just didn't know I was his son."

"Did you tell your siblings that your their half brother."

Klaus shakes his head no. " Does this change your feeling about me now that you know I'm not a true Mikaelson."

Caroline leans over and kisses him " Your crazy if you think that just because I learn your not Mikael's son I don't want you anymore. Even if we were poor I would still want you. Do you still want me?"

Klaus kisses her " Of course I've wanted you since I saw you in first grade."

Xxx

The next morning Liz and Giuseppe are sitting at their dinning room table looking at the paper and designing an outfit while Dorata dusts shelves. "Dorata can you wake Caroline, Damon and Stefan and make sure Caroline is dressed appropriate."

Dorata nods and goes up the stairs she first enters Damon's room which is empty so she goes to Stefan's room which is again empty. She doesn't know if they are still out or already up but she goes to Caroline's room and doesn't just find the three Salvatore's but everyone.

On the bed Caroline who is snuggled up with Klaus and Katherine is on her other side while Enzo is laying across the bottom of the bed, Kol and Davina are sleeping in one of the chairs in the room while Stefan and Rebekah are sleeping in the Window seat, and Damon is asleep in another chair.

Dorata bends down to Damon first " Mr. Damon time to wake up. "

Damon groans and stretches "Mr. Damon what is everyone doing here?"

" We were thinking of ways for Katherine to stay her father is moving her to Bulgaria."

Dorata decides to wake Stefan up but tries not to wake the others she finally gets to the window seat and wakes Stefan up who wakes Rebekah up. Then she has to get to the bed and reaches over Katherine to nudge Caroline awake " Miss Caroline time to wake up."

Caroline groans and moves from Klaus embrace who tightens his arms around her. "Your parents are downstairs asking for you three. They are not expecting everyone here."

Xxx

They get everyone up and Dorata sneaks everyone using the stairs in the kitchen while Caroline who changed into long flannel pants and a white long sleeve shirt they go down to the dinning room. Their mother looks up when she hears chairs moving " Why are there bags under your eyes?"

The siblings share a look they can't wait till they go to the Bahamas and for their mom to go back to Paris and their father to go back to Japan. "I was thinking of appropriate outfits to wear and it kept me up."

Damon and Stefan snicker at her and Liz looks unimpressed by her daughters answer.

Xxx

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah walk into their penthouse and sitting at the table is Mikael, Esther, Elijah, Freya, their younger brother Henrik, and Finn and his wife Sage they arrived last night for the Mikaelson brunch. Finn doesn't like that his family is always in the public eye so he left to live a normal life he met Sage and they got married, he stays in touch with his mother and Freya but doesn't talk to anyone else. The only Mikaelson family function he attends is the annual Mikaelson Christmas brunch at their New York hotel The Palace.

"Where have you three been?"

The three young Mikaelsons look at each other and Klaus speaks " We went out for bagels to celebrate Finn's return."

" You have no bagels with you."

Kol thinks quick " I ate them I was hungry."

Rebekah sits next to Elijah and whispers to him that Katherine is moving to Bulgaria.

With her parents and Finn here Freya once again announces " I'm engaged."

Esther is happy for her daughter, Mikael is not he doesn't trust any man and things his daughter is to good for any man.

Xxx

The Mikaelson elevators opens and a brown haired handsome man with suitcases walks out Anna who is cleaning the kitchen hears the elevator she knows all the Mikaelsons just left for brunch. " Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Freya Mikaelson."

" She's at the annual Mikaelson brunch at the palace."

Xxx

For brunch Caroline changes into a white mid thigh dress with criss cross straps that cross across the front, a black knee length jacket and black knee high boots that have a heel. While both brothers wear suits.

While they are in the town car on the way to the hotel their father felt it was necessary to tell them to behave themselves and not to make a scene.

Their parents walk in before them as they are walking in they see Elena standing outside in the cold. " Waiting for someone Elena or do you think your better than us that you can't even sit down with us to eat brunch."

Elena whips around to face the Salvatore's and Enzo who showed up when they did when she hears someone call her name it's her friends Bonnie and Matt. " Oh look Elena brought the Brooklyners. Watch out Elena don't let Bonnie touch anything you own she'll try to destroy it like her cousin."

Matt and Bonnie have been in the same class as everyone else since kindergarten but they live in Brooklyn and don't have as much money as everyone else. Caroline hates Bonnie and Bonnie's cousin Lucy. When Caroline was in preschool Bonnie's cousin Lucy threw Caroline's coach lunch box in the mud.

Xxx

When they get in all three Salvatore's join their friends Katherine is in a black dress with black heels, Rebekah is in a green dress with black heels, while Davina is in a peach dress with black flats. While the guys are in suits.

The handsome brown haired man walks into the ball room and sees Freya with her brothers and smiles. Freya feels someone watching her smiles at who she sees, she excuses herself from Elijah and Finn and walks over to the handsome brown haired man. " You came I thought you were still going to be in Asia for Christmas."

"I wanted to surprise you. Merry Christmas my lovely Freya."

Freya throws her arms around his neck and kisses him " Merry Christmas Lucien."

Freya brings Lucien over to the table where everyone is. "Everyone I want you to meet my fiancé Lucien castle."

Xxx

Elijah sees Katherine talking with Caroline and Rebekah and whispers in her ear " We need to talk."

Katherine nods and excuses herself from her friends. Elijah takes her upstairs to the suit he uses when the penthouse is to noisy and he just need some quiet. " When were you going to tell me your moving to Bulgaria?"

Elijah finally turns to face her, she can see that this is breaking him as much as this is breaking her. " After brunch, I've tried to talk to my dad out of it but he will not budge, We spent the night at Caroline's thinking of ways for me to stay but they won't work when my dad says do something I have to do it there's no way out of this. It's breaking me I have to leave my friends, my life and most of all I have to leave an amazing guy I have feelings for and I think he feels the same as I. I don't want to break his heart."

Elijah pulls Katherine in for a hug and kisses her forehead. She's right he does have feeling for her. He doesn't want her to go. " I'll be here when you get back from Bulgaria. Your like no other girl I have met, you want me for me not because I'm a Mikaelson."

" Why would I want you for your money I have just as much as you do. I want you because since I was twelve I've had feeling for you. At first I thought it was just a silly little crush but then as I got older the feeling never went away and I can't even remember when I didn't like you Elijah."

Elijah kisses her and pulls her closer to him. He doesn't want to lose her.

Xxx

Caroline sees mr. Petrova talking with other people and nudges the others they all go over to him. "Excuse me Mr. Petrova may we have a moment of your time."

Mr. Petrova nods and faces the teenagers who are his daughters friends. They all know they can't let their feelings get in the way of trying to convince him to let Katerina stay they need to be professional. " Katerina told us that your moving her to Bulgaria and we just want to tell you that not only are you breaking your daughters heart your uprooting her whole life. We've come up with an idea why not bring your potential client here to the city that way your not uprooting Katerina's life and we both know an angry Katerina doesn't put up with anything. Bring your client here and we will have a welcoming party for him and he can see that the Petrova's are a family."

Mr. Petrova looks at the teenagers he doesn't really know them or care to know them. " We are leaving two days after Christmas so have your goodbyes down before then."

Xxx

Caroline is in line putting some fruit on her plate when Klaus comes up to her and whispers in her ear " I love you." Then he kisses her neck.

Caroline almost drops her plate as she whips around to face. " What did you just say?"

Klaus puts her plate down looks around and doesn't see anyone looking at them grabs her hand and pulls her outside the ballroom they are in. He pushes her up against the wall and kisses her " I said I love you."

Caroline smiles at him and kisses him back " I love you too."

Xxx

Everyone's phone rings when they looks down they see a picture of Klaus leading Caroline out of the room holding hands. With the caption Looks like the queen likes to have her perfect feathers ruffled. You know you love me.

Damon and Stefan look around the room and can't find their sister or Klaus. Everyone except Damon, Stefan know Klaus and Caroline are dating. Damon asks the table if they have seen Caroline they shake their head. Finn speaks up " I saw Niklaus leading her out into the hallway."

Both Damon and Stefan get ready to split up and find Caroline when right outside the room Caroline and Klaus kissing.

Both brothers see red they pull Klaus off their little sister, Damon punches him in the face, Stefan pushes him away from them, Klaus stumbles Into the ball room when Damon punches him again. " Stay away from our sister."

Everyone in the room is looking at the fighting teenagers. Katherine, Rebekah and Davina are consoling Caroline who is trying not to cry, while Kol and Enzo are trying to get Damon and Stefan off Klaus.

"Guys stop it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making the end notes a thank you/ shout outs so if you leave a review I will thank you on the next chapter,


	6. The aftermath of brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries

Dorota is in the kitchen finishing an English muffin when she hears the elevator doors open and then heels clicking on the stairs she goes out to the foyer and sees Caroline running up the stairs.

" Miss Caroline is everything ok?"

Caroline turns around on the landing of the stairs her eyes red. "Dorota you are so lucky you don't have siblings."

Caroline runs up the stairs and slams her door while Dorota is placing her foot on the first step Damon and Stefan come in Damon has a bruise forming on his cheek. Dorata rushes back to the kitchen get him some ice and gives it to him. " Mr. Damon what happened?"

Just as Dorota said that they hear " Yes we would like to know that too?"

Both brothers turn around and see their parents Giuseppe is fuming with anger and Liz doesn't look happy either.

Xxx

Mikael is madder than Giuseppe it was his hotel the fight was in. He shoves Klaus out of the elevator and then grabs the back of his jacket and drags him to the living room shoving him into a chair.

When Anna gave him an ice pack, and some medicine to get the swelling of his black eye to go down Mikael yelled at her that if Klaus was stupid enough to get into a fight he will suffer through the pain.

Mikeal is yelling at Klaus while Freya and Lucien are in the kitchen. Lucien has never official met Mikael or Esther or really seen the dynamic of the Mikaelson family he's met the siblings. " Shouldn't we stop him."

" We can't we've tried when I was fifteen Elijah was twelve and Klaus was eight our father was in town on a layover and he was walking past Klaus's room and saw how some clothes weren't in draws and he started to hit Klaus. Elijah and I tried to stop our father but he pushed Elijah and yelled at both of us that this is none of our business and if we don't want the same treatment as Klaus walk away now."

Xxx

Liz had originally sent Stefan to go get Caroline but he refused he's hurt Caroline never said anything to him. She sent Dorota who found Caroline reorganizing her already organized closet. " Miss Caroline your requested downstairs."

Caroline nods and turns to her tears in her eyes. Dorota puts her arms out and Caroline hugs her. "Dorota it's awful Damon and Stefan found Klaus and I kissing and they started punching him yelling at him to stay away from me."

"It's going to be ok you know how tensions run high when your parents are home, I'll make you some tea to calm you."

Caroline nods. " Klaus told me he loves me."

Dorota smiles down at her and grabs a tissue and wipes Caroline's tears. " I always knew you two were perfect for each other when when you were little you could see in both your eyes, when you weren't looking Klaus would look at you with such fascination and adoration for you and I saw the same look in your eyes."

They hear someone clear their throat and turn and Liz is in the doorway you can see she isn't happy. " Come downstairs now."

Xxx

Mikael finally has finished yelling at Klaus and dismissed him. Klaus got away with no broken bones or bruises he did get hit and yelled at he also has a black eye but the black eye is from Damon.

Mikael is still fuming and sees Lucien coming out of the kitchen with an apple. "Come here."

Lucien looks around nobody else is in the kitchen he wishes Freya was here. " Yes."

" You have everyone fooled but not me I don't like you and I don't trust you, you will never get my blessing to marry my daughter."

Xxx

Katherine is laying on her bed texting Elijah when her father comes in " Katerina your friends talked to me today before everything and they basically said the same thing you've been saying you don't want to go. But nobody is telling me a good enough to reason not move."

"I would be leaving my friends who are my family, I have school, I find it wrong Nadia is not being included she is a part of this family. Plus my best friend who is like a sister to me Caroline needs me right now and I can't be there for her because I have to be here packing. You said your doing this because you want to show this potential business client that you care about family too, well my family is hurting and I can't be with them."

Katherine's dad looks around his daughter's room nothing is packed she doesn't even have any suitcases or boxes out." It will be for six months tops. Also you will be going to Bulgarian school. Plus it's not like Bulgaria is in the middle of nowhere you can call your friends all you want."

Katherine's phone dings and while Katherine is answering Elijah's text she responses to her dad " You want a puppet daughter take Elena."

Xxx

Caroline enters the living room and as she's coming closer to the footstool her brothers are on there is still room for her they spread out so she can't sit with them. She sits in a chair next to the footstool facing their parents.

Dorota brings in Caroline's tea and sits it on the end table and puts her hand on Caroline's shoulder and squeezes as she leaves the room.

"Now what happened at the brunch?"

All three Salvatore's start talking at the same time one over the other. Giuseppe yells over his children. " STOP one at a time, Damon your the oldest you start."

Caroline crosses her arms and slumps back in her chair. Damon begins his side of what happened. " Stefan and I were in the ballroom we didn't see Caroline and wondered why she wasn't at the table let alone in the room, we asked the group if they had seen her and Finn said he saw Klaus lead her out into the hallway. Stefan and I went to go find her and found her pressed against the wall with Klaus all over her."

"Stefan do you agree that this is what you saw too?"

"Yes father."

Giuseppe faces his youngest and only daughter. " Caroline what is your side."

Caroline address her brothers first. "First of all Klaus may have been all over me but I was all over him too so it wasn't one sided." She turns back to her parents " Klaus and I are together and he wanted to tell me something and after he told me our hormones got in the way and we started kissing, then Damon and Stefan found us."

Before their father can say anything Damon and Stefan speak at the same time. " Why didn't you tell us you were dating Klaus."

"For this exact reason I knew you would be mad and wouldn't understand which is totally unfair because if either of you would be in my position I wouldn't be this mad at you I would be happy for you."

Xxx

Freya knocks on the door of her brothers studio "Can I come in?"

Klaus's bedroom is huge he actually has two rooms one room is his bedroom and one is his studio. He nods as he puts his paint brush down. "Tired of Finn already it usually takes longer than a day."

"Just because all of our siblings think Finn is a bore doesn't mean I have to as well."

Klaus shrugs but Freya wants her brother to open up to her. " How are you doing?"

"Terrible, I can't see the woman I love without my best friends who happen to her brothers punch me, Mikael whispered in my ear that the only reason I am still in the city is because Esther told him we can't break up the children he wanted to send me away to boarding school in Switzerland as soon as I could walk. Also found out yesterday Mikael's not my father his business partner Ansel is. I'm not your brother I'm your half brother."

Freya hugs her little brother she doesn't care who his father is he is her brother. " I've known Mikael is not your real dad for years. It didn't matter to me your my brother and I love you."

"You knew Mikael wasn't my father and you kept it from me?"

"I was eight when you were born I was seven when she was pregnant with you. That night Esther put Elijah, Finn and myself to sleep as I was trying to fall asleep I heard the doorbell and then I heard voices Esther and Ansel. I was almost asleep when I heard Elijah a couple rooms down crying I knew Anna already went home for the night, so I waited for footsteps but Esther she didn't move, So I got out of bed and as I was coming out of Elijah's room with Elijah in my arms to get him a bottle I saw Esther and Ansel kissing and entering Esther and Mikael's bedroom. Ansel saw me out of the corner of his eye and winked at me. I got Elijah a bottle and got him back to sleep and I finally fell asleep myself, that morning I was awoken by Ansel who is nudging me awake he told me that what I saw last night will be our little secret.

Over the years I had forgotten about that night but when you broke your arm I had just arrived at the hospital as I was walking to our siblings I overheard a nurse say that the Mikaelson boy doesn't have the same blood type as his parents and that jogged my memory and I put the pieces together and realized Mikael is not your father Ansel is. I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place to tell you. Just because your my half brother doesn't mean I don't love you as much as I would love our other siblings. You are my brother and no one can take that away from you."

Klaus hugs Freya he loves that she never and will never treat him different just because he has a different father than she does. He hopes their other siblings feel the same way when he tells them.

Xxx

Katherine comes out of the elevator when Damon comes out of the kitchen "Hey smiley you do remember our parents are home so you don't live here?"

" Where is your sister?"

"Don't know I don't have a sister only a brother."

Katherine puts her hand on her hip. " You can't be serious your disowning your sister because she and Klaus fell in love. Your the Salvatore triplets without Caroline your not triplets anymore your just two brothers and one brother looses his twin."

"She lied to us, we're triplets we tell each other everything and she kept that she had fallen in love with our best friend a secret from us."

"She knew you would overreact like usual."

Damon knows he's protective of Caroline more than Stefan but that's because she's his little sister plus growing up it was the three of them and Dorota. " When you find who your looking for tell them that if they told me I would of been mad but I would of eventually accepted it."

"I would I believe that if you would use her name."

"Caroline."

Katherine smiles and halfway up the stairs Damon calls up to her " By the way your looking good Kitty Kat."

" Bite me Damon."

Damon smirks at her " I loved too I remember you liking that but you biting me you liked so much better."

As Katherine is walking up the stairs she sticks her middle finger up and he laughs.

Xxx

"We're having a lost weekend. Get out of your comfort clothes and back in your party clothes, we need this."

Caroline from her window seat looks over at Katherine who is in a black sequined jumpsuit with cut outs on the sides and under her breasts. She also has her hair curled with a hat on, and she has black studded louboutin's on.

"Kat it's Tuesday, your not even going to be here for this weekend."

Katherine pulling Caroline up and dragging her over to her closet, Caroline's in knee high socks and a oversized over the shoulder sweater. " Exactly my life is over Thursday morning and your brothers are shunning you, so I propose we go out and have one last party."

Caroline nods and picks out a pair of black jeans and a red corset tank top with two black stripes down the sides and a black jacket with a pair of louboutin's. " New outfit I love it."

Katherine nods " I'm mad at my dad so I went on a shopping spree and charged it all to his credit card."

"I have a present for you. I was going to give it you for New Years eve so it's not finished yet but since your leaving i'll give it to you now. "

Katherine looks intrigued and Caroline smiles and grabs her hand and pulls her towards her bathroom which has two mirrors, sinks and a bigger counter space. Caroline opens a door Katherine has never seen before on the other side of the bathroom. They walk into a room filled with construction workers painting.

" Your own bedroom. Before we left for Vegas I had Dorota call every construction crew and find the best one. Since you live here I thought it was time you got your own room, especially when Klaus came over it must of been uncomfortable for you not being allowed in our room."

Katherine throws her arms around Caroline and squeezes her " I love it, thank you I love you caro."

" Your welcome I love you too Kat."

Katherine has an arm around Caroline and their watching the construction people work, Katherine whispers in Caroline's ear. " I don't know what I love more the room or the construction workers."

Caroline laughs " I knew you would love the room and the workers."

Xxx

Freya finds her fiancé in the little library they have in the penthouse " What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from your father he told me that he will never give me his blessing to marry you and that I am fooling everyone."

Freya snuggles up next to him on the couch. " My father tries to protect me more than any of my siblings I'm his favorite and he lets everyone know. I know you, I love you, your not tricking me into marrying you, or lying to me. I knew you would never get my fathers blessing that is why I never brought it up before you proposed."

Lucien kisses her forehead " I love you too."

" Want to get out of here when I got to the city a few months ago I saw a new club opened and if I learned anything going to high school in the city it's don't go to a club alone."

" So did you have a brunch incident too?"

Freya laughs while she pulls him up " Well someone did kiss me but nobody caught us."

" Who kissed you?"

Freya smiles back at him " That's my secret maybe if your a good boy I'll tell you."

Xxx

Caroline and Katherine went to Augustine and met up with Rebekah and Davina.

"My brothers are shunning me, I enter a room and they leave they refuse to talk to me."

" My father refuses to see reason I've even used school as a reason to stay."

" My father doesn't like that I'm living with the Mikaelsons."

"Finn is annoying as usual and Mikael is mad a Nik."

Katherine holds up her martini " To us the four baddest bitches New York has ever produced may our reign be long."

Caroline Rebekah and Davina laugh and hold up their drinks: mojito, daiquiri, Cosmo " Sister till the end."

Xxx

"Name."

"Mikaelson."

Freya and Lucien walked down the street to Augustine. Freya knew her last name would be on the list because Rebekah told her they get front of the line access.

"Hey back of the line we were here first you have to wait just like everyone else."

Freya looks at Lucien who is looking at the man who is yelling at them. " You wanted to see what I was like in high school."

Lucien smiles. " I'm a Mikaelson if I wanted I could buy out this whole street and refuse entry to you and your pathetic friends oh wait you don't have any friends, because you lead a sad pathetic lonely life and coming to this club and waiting in this line is your only form of entertainment. I don't need to stand in line or even go to this club as a form of entertainment I have a life I even have a fiancé who is way sexier than you. "

The guy walks away sheepishly and Lucien kisses Freya. " That was so hot."

Xxx

" Kat do you know the last name of the business client?"

" Parker."

Davina taking a sip of her Cosmo." As in Kai Parker the guy who transferred to our school halfway though last year and who befriended Kol but when Kol asked him if he wants to come to the Hamptons with us he said no."

Katherine looks over her realization coming over her face. " Oh my god yes if his dad is so family oriented why send a member of your family here. I think it's time to make a little visit to Kai."

Davina looks over at Caroline and Rebekah dancing they see guys watching them but they don't care they're just dancing with each other.

Xxx

" Well if it is not the Fab Four how did you get in my house let alone my room."

"Get dressed we have to talk."

Kai had just got out of the shower when he found them so after he gets dressed he finds them wandering the house. " So how can I help you tonight. Are you fleeing the country and need new id's I wouldn't blame you after this morning's brunch it's all gossip girl can talk about."

Katherine turns to face him " Why do you live here alone don't you have any siblings?"

" I do they are all with my parents getting ready to talk with your father. I was sent to live here because I got into some trouble when we were visiting India and my father didn't want my behavior to contradict the image my father worked so hard to maintain that we are a healthy and family oriented so he sent me away."

"But if he's family oriented why send his son away even if he got in trouble we've all done things that would reflect poorly on our family names."

Kai picking up his keys " Ask him yourself I'll drive."

Xxx

" Hey can I come in?"

Damon nods, Stefan sits in the chair in the corner " Who are you more mad at Klaus or Caroline?"

"Myself I've been more worried about if Elena would like it if I asked her out I didn't realize my sister and my best friend had fallen in love. Thinking back on it they have been more touchy feely with each other and those longing looks."

Stefan nods " I've been wrapped up with Rebekah. We are terrible brothers we didn't notice our sister was in love."

" We need to sit down the three of us and talk."

They go to Caroline's room and she's not there " Maybe Dorota knows where she is?"

Xxx

They find Dorota coming out of Katherine's bedroom she was checking on the progress of the room. " Dorota where is Caroline?"

" Miss Caroline told me not to tell Mr. Damon or Mr. Stefan where she was going."

Damon smiles he's got an idea. " Can you tell us where Katherine is then."

"She left with miss Caroline."

Stefan looks over at his brother " Gossip girl."

Damon looks behind Dorota at the closed door " What's going on in there?"

"It's a present from Miss. Caroline."

Stefan looks at the door then at Damon " A present for who?"

" It would ruin the surprise."

Xxx

Caroline wakes up and looks around the unfamiliar room she's in the the only thing familiar is Katherine, Rebekah and Davina sleeping around her. She reaches out and shakes Davina.

" Davina wake up we are not in city anymore."

Davina sits up and rubs her eyes and they are in front of a floor to ceiling window. " Is that-"

" Yeah Tokyo. Do you remember anything from last night after Augustine it's kind of a blur."

" We need to get home our parents will kill us and then bring us back disinherit us then kill us again."

" I know, I'll find Kai I remember visiting him last night while you wake them."

Xxx

Caroline finds a housekeeper in the kitchen. " Excuse me where is Kai Parker?"

" Upstairs after Mr. Kai and his friends woke up his twin sister Miss. Jo and one of the friends talked with her they all fell asleep and have been asleep all morning and most of the afternoon."

" Can I have a glass of ice cold water."

Caroline finds Kai's bedroom and he's asleep she stands over him and pours her water on him. He wakes up started and wet " I don't care how long you've worked for my family your fired. Get out you can collect your belongings on the front yard."

" I don't work for your family you dumbass you brought us to Tokyo don't you knows the rules ask us all travel idea's when we are sober. Now get out of bed and fly us back to New York before our parents send us away like your parents did to you."

" Your a very rude human being, I brought you guys to Tokyo so you could talk with my father but he was asleep so I woke my sister who works with him but found out she couldn't help then after a few more drinks you all fall asleep and then you wake me up by pouring water on my head and calling me a dumbass."

Caroline glares at him " If we are not in the air in the next ten minutes I'm going to call you names way worse."

Xxx

Dorota is coming down the stairs to make sure there's no dust and to make herself breakfast before everyone wakes up when the elevator doors open and Caroline walks out. " Dorota cappuccino please."

While Dorota is making the cappuccino Caroline is sitting at island with her head on the counter. " Miss Caroline where were you?"

" Tokyo, Trying to talk with Mr. Parker the client that Mr. Petrova is trying to impress. It didn't work and we ended up talking to his daughter and his son lives in the city. I am hungover and jet lagged."

Dorota sets the cappuccino mug in front of her when Caroline lifts her head she sees that in the icing there is a Christmas tree, she smiles up at her. " Merry Christmas Dorota."

"Merry Christmas miss Caroline."

"I have a present for you, you do so much for this family but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take time out for yourself so stop saying no to Vonya."

"Miss Caroline its to early for a date. I can't."

"Not if your going on a date later today, when I was running through the lobby a couple minutes ago I stopped by the front desk and asked the night doorman if Vonya was taking the day off to spend with family or was he coming in he said Vonya doesn't have any family here in the states, and that he will be coming in late."

Dorota shakes her head " I can't."

Caroline looks at Dorota who is cleaning the kitchen. " Dorota stop cleaning for a minute and tell me why you can't I want to know."

Dorota avoids eye contact with Caroline, who reaches across the island and grabs the sponge out of Dorota's hand " Dorota tell me why you keep turning down Vonya who clearly wants you."

"I'm already married."

Caroline's eye widen in shock " What?!"

Dorota tries to distance herself from the conversation by continuing to clean but Caroline isn't letting her stop it there. " You remember me telling you before I met your family I was a countess in Poland."

Caroline nods. " My parents arranged a marriage for me but I didn't want to get married but I had no say in the matter so I had to. I wanted to leave Poland go to London but he wanted to stay in Poland so one day while he was out I left for London and found your mother nine months pregnant she was looking for a housekeeper because they were planning on moving here in a couple days."

"I'll call the lawyers and get you a divorce."

Dorota smiles and they hear footsteps on the stairs. " You never saw me."

Caroline takes her heels off and sneaks up the stairs while her parents get situated in the living room.

Xxx

Katherine and Rebekah quietly sneak into the Mikaelson penthouse. While Rebekah goes to her room Katherine goes to Elijah's she takes her heels, jumpsuit off and climbs into bed with him. Elijah turns over when he feels his bed move. "Katerina?"

Katherine smiles down at him whole getting comfortable she pecks him on cheek. " Go back sleep."

Freya wakes up first and wants everything perfect for Lucien's first Christmas with her family. She goes to wake Elijah up to help her get everything ready but when she opened Elijah's door she found he wasn't alone. Elijah's asleep with Katherine snuggled up next to him.

"Elijah is there something you would like to tell me?"

Katherine upon hearing a voice rolls over and cracks her eyes open when she sees Freya she wakes Elijah. " Lijah wake up our covers been blown."

"What everyone knows to knock upon entering my room."

Katherine points to Freya who raises an eyebrow. " This is not what it looks like. We're dating and she's leaving soon this was our last night together for a while. We're in love."

"So you and Katherine, Caroline and Klaus anymore secret relationships I should know about."

"Stefan and Rebekah border on flirtation and something more."

As Freya leaves Elijah calls out to her. " Sister nobody must know."

" I understand I kept mother and father from finding out about Lucien for almost three years."

Xxx

"Caroline come in here."

Caroline was walking past her dads office to get to the elevator. She sits in the chair opposite the desk her father is sitting at. " Since your mother and I got home you've been acting different, why?"

" I didn't realize I was acting different. But can I ask you a favor?"

Giuseppe nods " So I know you have a healthy competition with Mr. Petrova he moved to America you moved to America he married a model you married a fashion designer, he has one child you have three. Anyway Mr. Petrova wants to talk with a potential client Mr. Parker you should call him and tell him you want to meet him here in the city. It would make a lot of people happy."

" I see I'll look into it."

Caroline goes to leave but her father has one more thing to say " Caroline do you dress like this to purposely make your mother mad what makes her more mad is your not parading around town in clothes made by her."

Caroline looks down at her outfit white jeans pink corset black lace all over it with a pink bow in the center and sides with three pink lines down the middle, matching white jacket, black necklace with black platform heels and a black purse.

" I'm in mourning my best friend is moving but knowing her she would want me to do it in style. Plus I was on my way out."

Xxx

Liz walks into the kitchen and finds her sons getting a drink, “Did you call or text your uncle Peter and wish him a merry Christmas.”

“Yes and we texted Lexi and Cece.”  
Xxx

" Am I interrupting?"

Katherine from her bed looks behind her " Not at all Elijah was just saying goodbye."

Katherine was straddling Elijah in her bedroom, after breakfast they left the Mikaelson penthouse and moved to the Petrova home.

Caroline waves to Elijah as he straightens his shirt he gets next to her " None one must know."

" Oh please Elijah this city runs on secrets. If everyone knew everyone's secrets the city would implode."

"You really have given up."

Katherine looks back her " No heels, uggs, blue non skinny jeans and your showing no cleavage plus you haven't complimented me on my outfit."

" I have I'm moving and I can't talk my dad out of it, I'm going to have to go to a new school and speak Bulgarian. I'm in mourning I thought it deserved the right sad outfit so I picked something from Elena's closet."

Caroline sits on the bed next to Katherine " You are the strongest person I know, you are going to rule the Bulgarian school just like you rule this city plus your are going to look amazing doing it. Always remember sisters till the end I love you."

Katherine leans her head on Caroline's shoulder " Sisters till the end I love you too."


	7. Post Christmas vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with some issues in the city The group goes on a vacation to unwind from Christmas with their parents but it doesn’t feel right.

_Gossip girl here is your one and only source for the New York elite: The upper east side just lost a queen, sources have revealed that our resident bad girl Katherine Petrova has moved. And now that winter break is upon us our elite will be jet setting off to their private islands. You know you love me gossip girl. ___

__Xxx_ _

__A couple days after Katherine left, the parents decide to leave too. "We don't know what is going on between you three, your usually so close."_ _

__All three Salvatore siblings start talking at the same time Giuseppe has tried to block out his children bickering since the brunch a week ago but he has hit his breaking point. " Enough. If you are going to argue and be at each other's throat do it in penthouse where nobody can see you."_ _

__They all nod but Liz has something to add. "Caroline your debutant classes start next week. I will be back for your cotillion. Also your not in Rio Vegas or anywhere else your in New York City dress appropriate. I left some outfits on your bed."_ _

__"Goodie can't wait."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__Caroline goes up to her room and looks at her bed her mom has put ten outfits on the bed. All the jeans are dark blue skinny and bootlegged, black and white turtlenecks there are dresses but all of them are floor length long sleeve no skin showing._ _

__Caroline rolls her eyes while looking threw them she puts them with the other clothes her mom has given her. There's a spot in her walk in closet that is specifically all clothes her mom has gotten for her. She never wears them._ _

__Instead she goes over to the jeans she does wear and pulls out a pair of teal skinny jeans and pairs them with knee high buckle heel grey boots, a white tank top with a grey open front shawl cardigan with draped lapels and a gold and teal necklace with her black purse._ _

__Xxx_ _

__"Dorota I'm going to the lawyers then to lunch and shopping."_ _

__Damon looks at his sister turning to leave. " Tell Klaus he's not my best friend anymore."_ _

__"No, you can be mad at me but leave him out of this he has enough problems without you telling him your not his best friend anymore. We all know Klaus has a worse relationship with his parents then any of us do. Plus I'm going to lunch and shopping with Rebekah and Davina since we are still mourning with Katherine's departure we need some shopping therapy."_ _

__Dorota turns around " I can't take this anymore everyone sit you are settling this now."_ _

__"Dorota they won't listen they are going to drag this out even though it's not that big of a deal."_ _

__Damon stands up and faces his sister who is sitting across from him. " Not that big of a deal. We don't keep secrets from each other. You kept your relationship with Klaus from us. We would have accepted it."_ _

__"You would of accepted it?"_ _

__Damon and Stefan both nod. " We would be more protective but we would've accepted."_ _

__Caroline smiles she jumps up from her chair and claps. "Yay I have so much to tell you guys."_ _

__Both brothers raise their eyebrows " Do tell sister."_ _

__"Want to grab lunch and we can catch up I'll call Bekah and Davina and tell them im canceling brunch and might be late for shopping."_ _

__As they are leaving Stefan looks down at his twin " Why are you going to the lawyers?"_ _

__"You'll never guess, the bedtime story Dorota told us about the countess who wanted more and forced into a marriage, only to leave her husband and find a loving family. Is one hundred percent true it's Dorota's life. She is already married I'm getting her divorced so she can be with Vonya."_ _

__Damon turns around at the elevator and yells back to Dorota " Dorota you sneaky woman no wonder you fit in so well with this family."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__" Mr. Maxfield the Salvatore's are here to see you."_ _

__Wes Maxfield is the Salvatore family lawyer he has his hands full with the family, mostly the kids but sometimes Giuseppe and Liz need him too. " Send them in."_ _

__" And what can I do for you today. Post bail money, convince the mayor to announce that Caroline's birthday is a actual holiday in New York City again, talk the police out of arresting one of you for the fifth time this month."_ _

__The three siblings look at each other they don't find this funny and this month they haven't had to deal with the police at all. " More like I need a divorce for a friend."_ _

__"I've been with your family for a long time I know when you guys say for a friend your talking about yourself, so who did you marry in I'm guessing a Vegas drunk wedding, also I'm not adding your spouse into the will."_ _

__Caroline rolls her eyes "Did you forget we pay you for legal advice not snarky sarcasm. You should treat us without the disdain since almost all of your checks are because of the three of us. If you want we could take our Money find a new lawyer and have you black balled from not only this city but every law firm in the world."_ _

__The Salvatore siblings are not Wes's favorite clients. They keep him so busy that it cost him an engagement. " I'm sorry, I have not had enough coffee to deal with teenagers today. Let's start over who did you marry?"_ _

__"My sister didn't marry anyone it's our housekeeper Dorota who wants the divorce. We just want to know if we can get her a divorce with the husband not being in the country."_ _

__"I'll look into it. Is that all?"_ _

__Damon turns around in the doorway, Caroline looks up at him and nods she can only handle Wes for so long. " Yes you don't have to put up with us anymore lucky for you. Unlucky for you we are the most interesting and richest clients you have. You seem to forget that when our father was looking for family lawyers it was our mother who suggested they choose the guy right out of law school, we made you popular we can tear you down."_ _

__"Your right because of your family I have clients but I'm a good lawyer you can't tear me down. If I have to I'll go one on one with all three of you."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__Since they had a big breakfast, Liz wanted her children to stop fighting so she had Dorota and the chefs make a big breakfast. They weren't that hungry for lunch, so they just had some macaroons from ladurèe and hit up Dylan's candy bar._ _

__" I can't believe you two are fine with Klaus and I."_ _

__" we were more angry with ourselves that we didn't even notice you and klaus when with you keeping it from us."_ _

__Caroline throws her arms around them. " I love you guys."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__" Miss Salvatore, Miss Mikaelson and Miss Claire what brings you to the plaza today?"_ _

__"Mourning our usual room please and have a bottle champagne brought up."_ _

__The front desk person hands them a pink key. " Right away now will you be needing any spa cards or using the tea that comes with the room?"_ _

__The girls look at each other silently asking each other. " No to the tea yes to the spa."_ _

__They take the elevator up to the top floor and put the key in the pink door and open a suit full of pink, black and white. It's the Eloise suit, the suite they would visit as kids and now as teenagers they still visit it but not as often._ _

__Caroline lays down on the king size bed while Rebekah sits in a chair and Davina on the ottoman opening the bottle and handing it to Caroline who takes a drink and hands it too Rebekah. "New York just doesn't feel the same without Kat."_ _

__"I keep expecting her to come into the penthouse and say we're going shopping and let's sit on the steps of the MET and judge the underclass man."_ _

__Davina taking a sip. "Remember when she dated Kai she would tell me about it because she knew I could relate because we had that fling when he first got here."_ _

__Caroline flipping over on to her stomach reaching for the champagne " I forgot you had a fling with Kai. He kissed me last year on New Year's Day."_ _

__Rebekah looks at her surprised " He kissed me last year on New Year's Day too."_ _

__" Enzo is going to be disappointed he's not the only one who has missed all of us."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__"Has anyone seen my pink top and black bottoms bikini, I found the heels but not the bikini and I just got it today."_ _

__Stefan and Damon come out of their bedrooms, Dorota comes out of the living room. " Why would we know where your bikini is?"_ _

__" in the dryer I had washed all bikini's and swim trunks. I'll have them on your beds within the hour."_ _

__"Car is here."_ _

__Caroline coming down with her suitcase " Dorota call Wes Maxfield, he called a little while ago and said that he drew up the papers and will send them over but he will have to send a copy to your husband. So he needs to know where he is?"_ _

__Xxx_ _

__They arrive on an island in Fiji, they have a private island and they have a big beach house. " I call east wing."_ _

__" Kol you can't call a whole wing plus we get the same rooms as last year."_ _

__"After we unpack we should have a campfire on the beach."_ _

__While sitting around the campfire Klaus reveals. " I have to tell you guys something, I'm not a Mikaelson, that night we got back from Vegas and all hell broke loose but before we went to Katherine. Esther came into my room and told me my father is not Mikael but his old business partner Ansel."_ _

__Rebekah and Kol both look at each other then at their brother. " You are our brother, doesn't matter if you have a different father we grew up with you, when we moved here you were six we were five you decided it was your job to protect us."_ _

__Kol agrees with his sister " Yeah remember when we were seven Rebekah and I were in the school hallway talking and these kids came up to us and started making fun of us because they said we talked funny and that we should go back to where we came from. Rebekah started crying I was comforting her and you heard Bekah and found us and stood up to the bullies for us."_ _

__Klaus gets up and goes over to his brother and sister and they put their arms around him. " I love you guys."_ _

__" We love you too brother."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__Two days later Caroline who is leaning against Klaus on the beach. " We should find your father does he even know you exist or are his."_ _

__"He's met me before but he doesn't know I'm his."_ _

__Caroline looks up at him " We should go to London and tell him. He has a right to know."_ _

__Klaus nods, Caroline looks over at Rebekah who is leaning into Stefan, Kol and Davina in the water, Damon joking with Enzo. " This doesn't feel right were enjoying the sun in Fiji and Katherine is sulking in Bulgaria."_ _

__Rebekah nods. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ _

__Caroline smiles and nods they gather everyone up and tell them the plan._ _

__Xxx_ _

__Katherine is sitting in her window seat painting her nails black and cursing her dad for bringing her here when she could be in Fiji right now. When the doorbell rings and since they don't have Nadia anymore that responsibility has fallen to Katherine._ _

__She answers and let's out a excited squeal. " Did someone order some best friends."_ _

__Katherine pulls Caroline and everyone in for a hug but manages to avoid messing up her wet nails, she has missed them so much she hates Bulgaria. The excited squeal was heard by Katherine's mother who is laying on the couch with a washcloth over her eyes. " Katerina please I have a headache who was at the door?"_ _

__"Some clothes I had left in New York I had Nadia sent them over."_ _

__Katherine leads them upstairs to her room which is smaller then her room at the Petrova penthouse and smaller then her room at the Salvatore's. " Nice room."_ _

__Katherine looks over at Davina " You don't have to lie to make me feel better I know it's a small room and a small apartment. My father wanted to make it look like we are a close family so he didn't even get us a pretend house he got us a pretend apartment and he's never here. My mother has had a headache since we arrived at the apartment, I'm taking this better then her."_ _

__Klaus sitting under Caroline speaks " Would a trip to England to meet my real father make you feel better."_ _

__That took Katherine by surprise " What, your real father how much have I missed."_ _

__"The night that you told us that your moving Esther also told Nik Mikael is not his father instead Mikael's business partner Ansel is. Plus Nik is convinced that none of us will love him anymore since he's not our biological brother, which is insane because we will always love him."_ _

__" Freya has known this whole time and never told me."_ _

__Kol hits klaus foot " Freya knew before me so much for brothers sticking together."_ _

__" Well brother blame Elijah, if he didn't start crying Freya would never have gone out of her room to get him a bottle and see Esther and Ansel kissing and going into Esther's room."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__" Mother with my whole life being uprooted and away from my friends I need comfort so I'm going on a 3 day shopping trip. I'll be back before fathers thing."_ _

__Katherine's mother is still laying on the couch with a washcloth over her eyes. " Have fun. Don't be late to your fathers thing, and if you see anything I would like get it."_ _

__" Yes mother."_ _

__Katherine returns to her room and looks at her friends " Let's go I have three days before I have to return to dull Bulgaria."_ _

__Caroline swings her arm around Katherine's shoulders " I've missed you."_ _

__" I've missed you too."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__While on the plane klaus had called Freya to ask her where Mikael and Ansel used to work together. She said they used to work in the Mikaelson hotel in the heart of London._ _

__While they are walking the streets of London Caroline and Rebekah come up to Katherine and pull her aside. " We got you a gift."_ _

__Katherine raises her eyebrows in curiosity. Both Caroline and Rebekah share a devious smile. " It's waiting for you in your room at the Mikaelson estate."_ _

__" You two are evil tell me you got me a gift but don't give it to me or tell me what it is."_ _

__They find the Mikaelson hotel and go up to the receptionist " Hello we are looking for Ansel, is he here?"_ _

__" I'm afraid he just stepped out, you could leave a message and when he comes back I can tell him you stopped by."_ _

__" No don't tell him we came here."_ _

__Klaus leaves and everyone runs after him. " What's wrong man I thought this is what you wanted to meet your dad."_ _

__Klaus turns to Damon, he loves that all three Salvatore's are talking to him again. " It is but meeting Ansel is not going to erase all the abuse from Mikael. What if Ansel is just like Mikael they were business partners."_ _

__Caroline puts a hand on klaus' arm " It's your choice but I know you will keep asking yourself What if I met him, what if he's different. Your right you can't erase what Mikael has done to you but you have the chance to have a father son relationship that is loving."_ _

__Klaus puts his hand over hers and squeezes. " We will try again tomorrow."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__They get back to the Mikaelson estate and Caroline and Rebekah cover Katherine's eyes and take her upstairs they open the door and uncover her eyes. Katherine smile is huge sitting on her bed is Elijah with roses. Katherine jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist knocking him backwards onto the bed._ _

__"I've missed you Elijah."_ _

__" I've missed you too my Katerina."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__Caroline wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She reaches out from underneath the covers and Sleepily she answers. " Hello."_ _

__" Caroline this is your father."_ _

__That wakes Caroline up she sits immediacy up in bed startling Klaus who is asleep right next to her. " Yes father."_ _

__" I've been thinking about the favor you asked and I'm calling to tell you I'm looking into it."_ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__" I have to get back to Bulgaria if I'm not back today my father on the way to Bulgaria threatened to send me to an all girls school in Siberia if I didn't behave and act like a member of loving family."_ _

__Kol starts walking backwards to face Katherine while walking through the streets of London. " Relax Kitty Kat first we all know you would never survive in a all girls school, you love guys too much. Second I want a cinnamon roll and Davina wants hot chocolate."_ _

__Katherine pokes him in the chest with her finger. " And before Davina you, Damon, and Enzo were in competition to see how many girls at our school you could either flirt with, kiss or sleep with. Remind me who won?"_ _

__"You did you got the entire male population of our school to kiss you because you set up a kissing booth."_ _

__Katherine smiles at him really big and proud. " It was a win win the money went to charity and they got to kiss a hot girl I even got a teacher to volunteer his lips."_ _

__" Elijah doesn't count."_ _

__Katherine shares a look with Caroline. " As I have kissed both you and Elijah I would say Elijah counts because he is a better kisser then you."_ _

__" I've missed you Kitty Kat. New York is not the same neither is the banter."_ _

__" I've missed you and the banter too."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__Kol goes into the coffee shop and while he is waiting for his order he hears. " Coffee for Ansel."_ _

__He turns around and a brown haired blue eyed man with a suit and black long jacket is walking up to the counter. Kol looks out the windows at Klaus then at Ansel he can see they have the same eyes and same facial structure. " Excuse me Ansel."_ _

__" Yes, do I know you, you look familiar?"_ _

__" You know my family. Kol Mikaelson."_ _

__Ansel looks shocked he takes a step back. " Mikaelson, are you traveling with your parents?"_ _

__" I stopped traveling with my parents when I was born, I'm here with some of my siblings, do you want to meet them? I know it's been awhile."_ _

__Ansel nods and Kol smiles cheekily he knows what he's doing and as he's leaving he hears the barista calls out his name. He goes out to his siblings and gives Davina her hot chocolate. " You will never guess who I ran Into Ansel and he wants to re meet us."_ _

__Everyone looks at Klaus who nods._ _

__Xxx_ _

__They all walk in and sit down at Ansel's table. Ansel is surprised by the amount of people. " Wow your family has grown since I last saw you."_ _

__Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah, Damon and Stefan look at klaus to say something while Davina and Enzo look at Kol._ _

__" Um were not all Mikaelsons. I'm Caroline Salvatore." Caroline pointing to her brothers " my brothers Damon and Stefan. That's Katherine, Enzo and Davina."_ _

__Everyone has noticed that Ansel and klaus have been looking at each other since they entered. Katherine bumps her shoulder into his. While Caroline nods and holds his hand. " I don't know if you remember me I'm Niklaus."_ _

__" I do. You loved playing with your younger siblings."_ _

__Klaus nods. He doesn't know what to say to Ansel. " We have to go we have a plane to catch."_ _

__" Oh where are you flying too."_ _

__" Bulgaria."_ _

__Xxx_ _

__They land in Bulgaria and are in front of the apartment building everyone hugs Katherine. " You'll be in New York soon."_ _

__" I hope."_ _

__" I'm going to miss you so much, I love you Kat."_ _

__" I'm going to miss you too, I love you Caro."_ _


	8. Who the hell are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own tvd or gossip girl

" Rebekah and I are going out on our first official date, I asked her during study hall and she said yes."

" Congratulations."

" About time, you two have done everything but date."

Stefan turns towards his brother they are in the elevator on the way up to their penthouse, they are getting back from school. "We've kissed, and danced but we haven't slept together yet I'm not like you damon."

Caroline laughs as she walks out of the elevator turns to face her brothers " I'll help you pick out an outfit Stef you need to look perfect."

She sees the look of shock and confusion on her brothers faces she turns around and there in the living room is their father.

"Father."

Giuseppe stands up from the couch he was reading the paper waiting for them to get home." Children I thought about your favor Caroline and I called mr. Parker and negotiated for a meeting he will be here tomorrow."

Caroline smiles at their father. " Thank you father."

Xxx

Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Davina walk into the Mikaelson penthouse as they are passing the living room they many people trying to talks over each other. Freya and Lucien are surrounded by wedding planners. " Excuse I need to talk to my brother it will only be a moment."

Freya weaves through the fifteen wedding planners Esther set them up with. As she is making her way over to klaus she trips on a purse and klaus reaches out and catches his sister. " Thank you, Niklaus there's someone in the study here to see you."

" Do you know who?"

Freya looks back at Lucien they were both greeting wedding planners when the guest came, Lucien nods. " It's Ansel he asked me if I knew why my siblings were in England. I told him I did not know but he could wait for my siblings in the library."

" Who are all these people?"

" Since I told mother Lucien and I were engaged she has been on the phone finding the best wedding planner she can find, these are the best in America and Canada. Tomorrow we are supposed to meet with the best in Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia."

Rebekah goes to follow her brothers and Davina to the study when Freya pulls her back by the arm she almost looses her balance being yanked back by her sister " Freya."

" I need your help Lucien and I are drowning in wedding planners."

" I would but tonight I'm going on my first official date with Stefan. I need to prepare."

" Please Rebekah, if we are left alone to do this Lucien and I will go insane."

Xxx

" Dorota, these cookies are amazing."

Caroline had gone into the kitchen before going upstairs she was thirsty but while in there she saw sugar cookies in different shapes: hearts, snowflakes circles. Before she leaves she grabs a bottle of raspberry flavored water.

She enters her room and instead of finding it empty there is a dark brown haired girl in front of her full length mirror wearing one of the knee length dresses Liz left for her and a pair of low heels Liz also gave her.

" Who the hell are you? Get out of my dress, get out of my closet, get out of room."

Caroline calls out into the hallway. " Dorota call Smithers we have an intruder."

Damon and Stefan are in their rooms when they hear their sister yell they come into their sisters room and see Caroline staring at the other girl who is adjusting her I love New York shirt. " Who are you and what are you doing in our sisters room?"

The brown haired girl is uncomfortable in this situation she never expected this, she has imagined this moment so many times but never like this. They all look so angry at her. " I'm Sybil Salvatore, Giuseppe is my dad your my siblings, I begged dad to take me with him, I wanted to meet my siblings see how they live."

"Giuseppe only has three children us, your a fraud you say your a Salvatore to get into the spotlight. You wanting to see how we live is one thing you tried on my clothes, went through my closet and I'm guessing my drawers and all my personal items. You took wanting to see how we live to a new level now get out."

Sybil doesn't want to leave she is looking at her siblings she sees how well dressed they all are. Both Damon and Stefan are in tan dress pants, white dress shirt, red and grey stripped tie with a blue jacket while Caroline is in a tan knee length skirt a tan belt, a three quarter tucked in white dress shirt, black ankle boots gold hoop earrings and a gold wrap around bracelet she is still holding her school bag and water.

She has never seen teenagers so dressed up. " Why are you dressed up?"

Caroline and her brothers look at each other then at their clothes to them they aren't dressed up this is how they always dress. " These are our school unforms."

" Now tell us why you are in our sisters room going through her things?"

" Um I."

Xxx

Kol and Davina go to turn to their bedroom when Klaus grabs Kol's arm " You approached Ansel in England I'm not doing this alone."

They enter the library and see Ansel looking at the books. Kol clears his throat to get Ansel's attention. " Why did you come to London, your parents were not there. You were with your siblings?"

Kol and Davina look up at Klaus, Davina gives Klaus a little push and whispers. " It will be ok, tell him." Kol gives him a smile.

Klaus takes a breath and reveals. " We were in London looking for my biological father. Esther told me I am not Mikael's son she told me who my real father was and I wanted to meet him but couldn't bring myself to actually go inside and talk to him. My brother thought it would be funny to talk to him and invite everyone in."

Ansel takes a step back and trips on the couch and falls on it. " Your my son."

Klaus nods.

Xxx

Dorota heard Caroline's yell and was halfway up the stairs when Giuseppe spoke. " Dorota I will handle them, go clean something."

She nods it's not like she can say no Giuseppe pays her. Giuseppe doesn't go up the stairs immediately he waits and listens to the conversation then when Sybil stalls he goes up. " Children I see you've met your sister Sybil."

Caroline, Damon and Stefan turn to glare at their father. Caroline storms downstairs while Damon and Stefan storm into their rooms.

Xxx

Freya returns to the wedding planners with Rebekah by her side. " We are going to make this simple raise your hand if you can make a proper New York socialite up scale wedding."

Seven of the fifteen wedding planners raise their hand. " Everyone with their hands not raised leave."

Rebekah stands up and look back at Freya " There I just shortened your choice."

"We need help until we narrow it down to one, before you got home Esther called asking me if I picked out a wedding cake and a reception hall yet. Esther is drowning me in wedding questions."

"Fine I'll help you have to help me get ready then."

" Fine."

Xxx

" Dorota mimosa hold the orange juice."

Dorota turns around from getting cookies out of the oven for the school bake sale, the school signed up kids because no one was signing up. " Miss Caroline you should not drink it gives you a terrible hangover and sometimes you end up Ina different country."

Caroline lifts her head from the counter. " I just found some teenager in my room trying my clothes on then it turns out she is my half sister. You know I don't ask for mimosas on a school day but I need one right now."

Dorota nods and hands her a a glass with clear liquid, a lime and mint on the top. " This isn't a mimosa."

" It's a mojito I thought if your father calls you back to talk with your siblings and you walk In with a champagne flute it would be suspicious with this glass you could just say your having lime soda with mint."

Caroline smiles and comes around the counter to hug Dorota " I love you Dorota, your right this way we can fool father."

Xxx

" That's where you went Caroline, Dorota stop comforting her and get Stefan and Damon we are having a family meeting."

Dorota had her hand around Caroline's shoulders when Giuseppe walked in. Before she leaves she looks down at Caroline " Refill."

" Yes and one for Damon and Stefan we are all going to need it to get through this meeting."

Dorota kisses her forehead and refills Caroline's glass then fills two glasses for the boys.

Xxx

" What are you and the boys doing tonight for boys night."

Kol looks back at Davina laying on their bed he was changing out of his school uniform. " Jealous love."

Davina throws one of the pillows on the bed at him. " No with everyone busy I'll help Freya or have a quiet night I never get one in this penthouse."

Kol leans over her and kisses her neck. " Who needs quiet when you she's a life like ours."

Davina laughs and puts her hand on the back of his head while he peppers her neck with kisses.

Xxx

" What is this about I was texting Enzo about lacrosse practice."

Caroline is sitting at one end of the table while her father sits at the other end, Sybil tries to sit next to Caroline who puts her hand on the chair. " This seat is saved and even if it wasn't how do you even think you earned the right to sit next to me after

what you did."

Damon and Stefan sit on each side of their sister. "When does lacrosse start I'll come watch I know Davina and Bekah will be there too and we'll drag Kat."

" Practice starts next month and don't you remember Kat showed up to every practice and game to support the guys."

Caroline laughs " Yes besides supporting you I was also there for the guys."

Giuseppe clears his throat to get his first three children to stop having their conversation. " Sybil is your sister she is a year younger then you, her mother Selene and I talked and we knew how much Sybil wanted to met you and see the city. I had to come back to tell you about the meeting with mr Parker, so I brought Sybil with me. The whole plane ride over she was excited about finally meeting her siblings. She didn't grow up like you three did, Selene didn't want me to help her pay for anything they live in a one story apartment."

While Giuseppe was ranting about Sybil Caroline was texting klaus, Stefan was texting Rebekah and Damon and picking at his nails. " Children we are having a dinner tonight as a family to welcome Sybil."

All three siblings looks at each other and count everyone. It's Damon who speaks first. " If we are having a family dinner where's mom? Last time I checked mom was still part of this family unless." He turns towards his brother and sister " Have you heard anything to contradict that mom isn't part of the family."

They both shake their heads no. " Plus Stefan and I have dates and Damon you..."

" I'm hanging out with Kol and Enzo tonight night."

The siblings get up to leave when they all get a text, Stefan looks at his siblings " Nik."

Caroline calls to dorota " Dorota we are going to the Mikaelsons we'll be back."

While Stefan is calling a car, Damon is halfway up the stairs when he calls down to his sister. " What do you need from up here."

" My red coat, blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots, black tank top, grey sweater and my black day purse.

Damon returns with a jacket for Stefan and himself and hands Caroline her clothes. " I also grabbed your watch I remember you saying you liked to wear with this outfit."

Caroline leans over and kisses his cheek. " Best big brother ever love you."

Damon puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders. " I couldn't of asked for a better sister love you too."

Xxx

Sybil having watched her siblings and the way they work together, turns to her dad, " Your just letting them leave they never said goodbye to you, told you where they are going or even asked if they could go."

Giuseppe knows his family is different from the families he saw as a child on tv but he wouldn't change it, he's proud his children are strong and independent. He doesn't answer Sybil instead he calls Dorota who had been listening from the kitchen. " Dorota show Sybil to her room and give her whatever she wants."

They are passing Katherine's room when Sybil asks " Is that my room?"

She tries to enter the bedroom Dorota stops her " That is miss Caroline's closet."

" She has two closets?"

" Yes miss Caroline has a lot of clothes she needs room. Here is your room."

Sybil's room is at the end of the hallway it's not as homey as Caroline's room. There's a bed, dresser, nightstand and a chair.

Xxx

" Put your jacket over the camera and look away."

Damon puts his jacket over the camera in the elevator. While both brothers turn their backs to their sister. " Changing in an elevator that has to be the weirdest place you've changed."

Caroline unbuttoning her dress shirt and unzipping her skirt. " No, in October Katherine and I changed our outfits on the way to the kitchen. You two were none the wiser."

" We never are, are you done we are almost at the lobby."

As the elevator doors open Caroline is flipping her hair so it's not underneath her coat. " Done."

She goes over to Vonya at the front desk and puts her school clothes and boots on the desk. " Can you make sure Dorota gets these please."

" Yes miss Salvatore. How is dorota?"

" She's good there is a little hiccup in getting you two together but we are solving it."

Vonya looks concerned, he became the doorman the day dorota was helping the movers move the Salvatore's into their penthouse. He was sppechless by her beauty. He had left Russia for a better life and had only been in America for a week when he met her.

" Don't worry Vonya I have everything under control."

Xxx

They walk into the Mikaelson penthouse and see Rebekah, Freya, Lucien five wedding planners all talking at the same time. Rebekah sees them and tries to get to them but as she gets up Freya pulls her back down. She leans down and whispers in her sisters ear " I will be right back I'm sure you can handle your wedding planners after all it's your wedding not mine."

" Your my maid of honor you help plan the wedding."

"Your maid of honor will be right back, I'm going to talk to Stefan then be right back until I have to get ready for my date."

Rebekah gets away and hugs Stefan " Your early."

" Nik texted a 812, we came right away. It's been crazy at the Salvatore's what's going on here?"

Rebekah looks down the hallway to the library, when they have a family crisis they text each other 812. They text each other different numbers for different occasions. 812 is family crisis, 911 is emergency.

" Freya is going insane and has only been planning her wedding for less then a day, and she has roped me into helping her. Plus Ansel is here, what do you mean crazy at the Salvatore's?"

"Giuseppe is back and he didn't come along."

Rebekah knows how Giuseppe treats his sons. All their fathers are better fathers when they are in different countries. "Want to talk about it."

Stefan shakes his head " no, I'll see you at 7."

He kisses her on and the cheek.

Xxx

The elevator doors open and Sybil who is in the living room reading a magazine looks up and sees a man in uniform holding clothes enter the penthouse. " Who are you, you can't just walk into our home, I could have you arrested for trespassing."

" I'm Vonya the doorman, miss Caroline asked me to bring these up to Dorota."

Sybil gets up and takes the clothes out of his hands. " Let me see those clothes my sister asked you to deliver."

" Miss Caroline said to give them to dorota."

" Dorota is gone, I'm the only one home."

Dorota comes out of the kitchen she had been tuning out Sybil but when she heard another voice she came to see who it was " Vonya, what are you doing here."

Vonya looks at the ground shyly " Um Miss Caroline asked if I would deliver her clothes to you."

Vonya takes Caroline's clothes out of Sybil's hands and hands them to dorota. Who smiles. When Vonya handed the clothes to dorota his hands lingered touching hers.

Sybil bored and not interested rolls her eyes and goes back to the couch.

"Would you like a glass of lemonade I just made some, mr Damon and mr Stefan like lemonade while miss Caroline likes pink lemonade."

" Yes I love lemonade."

Xxx

Caroline and Damon go upstairs towards klaus room but Kol comes out of his and calls Damon. " I can't make bro night, I'm going out with Davina."

Caroline walks into Klaus's room and he's not there she walks further in and off his room he has a art room and she finds him painting. " Bekah mentioned Ansel's here."

" Yes he traveled all the way from England to ask why we were in England. I told him the truth he was my father."

" What did he say, did you guys talk after?"

Klaus is still painting the New York skyline while answering Caroline. " He almost tripped over the couch and all he said was your my son."

" Where is he, is he still here, did he leave? You two need to talk."

Klaus looks over at her " What if he doesn't want me or stays here with us."

Caroline smiles at him " Who wouldn't like you, your amazing. I'm sure he won't want to stay considering he was work in England he needs to take of."

Xxx

As soon as the doors of the elevator open up to the Salvatore penthouse Sybil is right there. Caroline pinches herself. " Why did you pinch yourself?"

" Thought you were a nightmare I was trying to wake up. Instead it's a living nightmare."

Sybil sighs she will eventually get through the hard exteriors of her siblings and be accepted by them. " Your just in time for family dinner."

Caroline motions with her finger between herself and her brothers while walking out of the elevator. " We have plans and even if we didn't it's not a family dinner if our mother is not there. Our family consists of Giuseppe, our mother Liz, Damon, Stefan, myself, and dorota. We can't have a family meal if one of them is not there."

Sybil storms away and sits at the dinning room table with her arms crossed over her chest. Giuseppe sees her then sees his other children heading upstairs. " Children come in here."

All three siblings roll their eyes and head into the dinning room. " Yes father."

" Why is Sybil upset."

Stefan takes this one since Caroline has been taking the brunt of Sybil since they got home. " She just realized New York is too much for her to handle and she misses England so you should send her home tonight."

Giuseppe bangs his fists on the table and stands up. Damon gets in front of his siblings, even though they were all born minutes apart he was born first. If Giuseppe was to do anything he will take the brunt of it. Giuseppe points his finger at them and Sybil looks at them with a victorious smirk on her face. Since she met her siblings she didn't like how they were acting.

" That is enough all three of you will apologize to Sybil she is your sister and she is here to stay, Start accepting her, Sybil is a Salvatore. Treat her with the respect you treat each other. If I hear or see that you are not treating Sybil the way you treat each other I will cut you three off."

Caroline, Damon and Stefan mouths drop at that last line, cut off they can't be cut off. They all look at each other they can't believe their father would do something so drastic for someone he just introduced and told them about today.

Xxx

After the tense dinner which was just Giuseppe and Sybil eating while Caroline, damon and Stefan didn't eat because they were eating later so they just drank lemonade.

Caroline is in her room picking out an outfit for her date with Klaus when Sybil comes in. " I'm sorry I didn't know you were indecent."

Caroline has on a black thong, black strapless bra and a burgundy silk robe from one of her moms fashion shows the robe is open. She also has one of the many dresses she might wear tonight this one is a purple thigh length dress hanging over her with tan heels and a gold platform " What do you want and you would of known if you knocked, do you think this is your room that father is going to give you this room? You might be staying here but this is still my room."

" When dad and I got here this afternoon I was shocked at the grander of the place then he got a phone call and told me to look around, I didn't know this was a bedroom until you came home and found me."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip moving the dress hanging on her. "The bed didn't tip you off."

Sybil never expected her siblings to be this mean to her. " Dad told me his wife your mom was a fashion designer I thought with the amount of clothes in here it was her work space and if she got tired she could fall asleep on the bed."

Caroline rolls her eyes and goes back into her closet to get another dress. " Sister."

Both Caroline and Sybil turn and answer" Yes."

" He was talking to me."

Stefan in black dress pants and a open white dress shirt holds up a red tie and a blue tie. " The red one."

" Party in here."

Damon walks in, in a pair of jeans. Sybil looks between everyone Caroline is looking in the mirror at a red mini dress covering her, both brothers have their torso showing she doesn't know what to do. First they were all dressed up and now there half dressed and none of them are uncomfortable or saying put some clothes on. " What do you think?"

Caroline lays a purple, red, and black mini dress on the bed she also lays a pair of black jeans." You should wear something else while looking in your closet I thought wow there are a lot of skanky clothes how did dad ever let you leave the house."

Caroline looks at her brothers then at Sybil. " Did she just call me and my clothes skanky?"

Both brothers nod. " Why should I take fashion advice from you your wearing an I love New York tee shirt and carpenter pants. Plus it's funny you said you can't believe father would let me leave the house, he would actually have to be here more then Christmas and if he has a layover."

Xxx

" I'm calling Kat she'll know what I should wear and I have to tell her about the meeting."

Katherine answers when her father walks into the room. " Hold on Caro."

They hear Katherine scream then returns to the FaceTime. " I'm coming home. I've missed the city, I've missed all of you."

" I told you I would I would figure out a way to bring you home."

"Hey Kitty Kat."

Caroline turns her iPad to Damon and Stefan in the doorway. " Shirtless Salvatore's my favorite."

" Flirty Petrova my favorite."

Katherine blows Damon and Stefan a kiss. Then notices Sybil. " Who the hell are you?"

Sybil goes to introduce herself but all three Salvatore's say " Nobody."

Caroline turns the iPad back to the bed while Damon and Stefan leave to get ready. " Jeans I can't let you be sick for my homecoming, wear the black slashed shoulder tomorrow for the meeting, wear purple or the red the next time we go to Vegas or Enzo's club."

" Love you Kat, I'll pick you up, your room is all ready for you."

" love you too Caro, I wouldn't have it any other way, I can't wait to sleep in my room. Before I come over I'm going to need to make a stop first."

" To see a certain Mikaelson."

Katherine smiles at the mention of Elijah.

Xxx

" Good evening Mr. Klaus, I'll tell Miss Caroline your here."

" No need dorota I'm here."

Caroline comes down the stairs in black skinny jeans, grey knee boots, off the shoulder sweater with diamonds, the diamonds are white then grey then black, even the bottom of the sleeves are black. She has grey dangly earrings and a black jacket with a belt around the waist, with grey purse on her arm.

Klaus comes to the bottom of the stairs and sticks his hand out which Caroline places her hand in his and he kisses her hand. " You look lovely tonight my love."

"Thank you. You look nice yourself."

Klaus is in jeans and dress shirt he also has a black jacket on. Sybil has come down the stairs after her siblings and is eyeing Klaus who noticed and whispers to Caroline " Who is that girl who keeps looking at me."

" Don't even get me started, wait she's eyeing you."

As Caroline Is walking over to Sybil Giuseppe comes out of his office " Damon, Sybil is going to school tomorrow and needs to at least know what your learning can she borrow your books and notes."

"Is she even registered at our school."

" I registered her on the plane here."

" Before you take her upstairs I want to give her a hug."

Caroline embraces Sybil squeezing her she whispers in her ear. " If you ever come in my room without knocking or I find you in my closet again I will personally see to it that you are removed from Manhattan. Also if you ever think about suggesting to father that we should get cut off you will be out of Manhattan so fast you won't even be able to say da. Do I make myself clear."

Sybil goes to say something but Caroline interrupts " just nod. Plus never one sided eye sex my boyfriend."

Caroline sees Giuseppe watching them and smiles at him.

Xxx

Damon takes Sybil upstairs and hands her the laptop Giuseppe gave her. " Type in gossip girl."

"I need books and notes if I'm going to know what's going on. Not some gossip website."

Damon turns around in doorway " Our school is a who's who of rich upper east side families. There's learning all the boring subjects like science, math, history and English. Then there's learning that Tracy over the weekend got a nose job because she didn't like that she wasn't getting attention. Or that Genevieve went up a whole cup size to get more boys then Hayley and Aurora which didn't work because once you kiss one of the three you've kissed them all. Why Ashley m

If you go to our school you need to know what's going on as much as you need to know how to do an equation."

Xxx

As they are leaving Dorota comes out of the dinning room. " Mr Damon, if Mr Enzo stays the night no random girls. I was finding women's clothes for a week."

Caroline, Klaus and Stefan let out a little laugh. " It was one time and how do you know it wasn't Caroline's clothes you found."

" I don't wear that type of underwear, or that ugly shade of green."

Damon looks back at his sister who smirks at him.

Xxx

Stefan walks into the Mikaelsons and is surprised that there are no wedding planners. Rebekah comes down the stairs in jeans, teal tank top with a white wrap sweater, brown ankle boots, teal purse and a black coat."

" Freya finally let you go."

Rebekah lets out a little laugh. " You have no idea, she was driving me crazy, half an hour ago we had just got it narrowed down to three."

Xxx

Klaus got them reservations at La Grenouville a French restaurant. They are seated and given the menu that is in all French. All those Summer's at theirs chateau's in Paris, fashion week, plus the school required them to take a language and since they all speak French all ready they took French as an easy A.

" Have you talked with Ansel yet?"

Klaus doesn't want to talk about Ansel so he suggests. " For every Ansel question you have to answer a question about who was in your home."

Caroline lets out an annoyed sigh and looks up to the windowed ceiling. " I hate you."

Klaus smiles showing his dimples and laughs. " I'll go first, since you asked first. No I haven't talked with him I don't know what I would say. What do you say to the guy that you who is your abusive who you thought was your father's business partner but it turns out that the abusive father is not your father but the business partner is."

" Wow I have no clue what you would say in that situation."

A waiter brings their food a cold salad for the table, grilled chicken with champagne sauce for Caroline and crispy pan seared sweetbread with glazed white turnips and veal sauce for Klaus.

" I answered your question so..."

Caroline puts her fork down and looks so annoyed. " Just forewarning you I love you and I love talking to you but this whole situation I am so done with it so the look on my face has nothing to do with you."

Klaus nods understanding " I love you too, one question then we can talk about anything else."

" She came with Giuseppe both her and Giuseppe introduced her as Sybil Salvatore our new sister. Damon, Stefan, Dorota and I do not believe she is a Salvatore. She just wants her fifteen minutes. I found her in and going through my clothes."

Klaus reaches a hand across the table and places it on hers " I'm so sorry I'm brooding about Ansel who I know is my father while your dealing with the possibility of a new sister and your father."

" No possibility, she's not my sister. I would accept Bonnie Bennett before I accept this girl who couldn't be as far away from what a Salvatore is, she reminds me of my crazy aunt Lily."

Xxx

Stefan took Rebekah to UVA after being seated they are looking at the menu which is in Italian, they know Italian from visiting Italy. " Who are the three wedding planners you've got it narrowed down to."

" Tony from New York, Sophia from Canada and Sylvia from California. Freya told me that Esther has called every wedding planner in the world and that Freya is supposed to meet with international planners tomorrow."

" I'm guessing your maid of honor."

Rebekah nods " Yea if I have learned anything from today that is if we ever get engaged we are not telling Esther."

Stefan laughs " Deal and you think we'll get married?"

Rebekah looks down shy and goes to say something but is interrupted by the arrival of their food she is kind of glad she was interrupted she needs more time to think of a response, she would love to marry Stefan but they are young and this is technically their first date.

Rebekah had ordered toasted strozzapreti with tomato Basil and mozzarella while Stefan had ordered mozzarella rolled in prosciutto breaded and baked in tomato sauce.

" Maybe but not now, I think out of all of us either Klaus and Caroline or Kol and Davina will be first. Both of them already act like married couples."

Stefan laughs he agrees.

Xxx

Damon and Enzo decided to go to Augustine they are dancing with two girls, but the girls look back at them whisper to each other then walk away laughing. This is the third time that has happened.

" What is going on all the girls either are leaving us laughing or avoiding us?"

" I don't know, it's not like we smell, we are respected men your a Salvatore and I own this club."

Xxx

" Can I spend the night here?"

Caroline looks back at Klaus following her out if the elevator " Avoiding Ansel or Freya's crazy wedding planning?"

" Both"

She smiles up at him and grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him down and kisses him. " Come on let's go to bed."

Klaus picks her up and her legs go around his waist and she lets out a giggle as their lips meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks on this story


	9. Presents, rumors and functions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries or gossip girl

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: Who has more drama the fathers or their children. Salvatore vs Petrova to win over Mr. Parker. Good luck Salvatore siblings and Katherine with your father's in town it will be fun to see how you cause trouble. You know you love me XOXO

Xxx

" Oh my god. That's not good."

Katherine is sitting on the Petrova plane with her father, when her father told her mother she was ecstatic and raced to pack up her things and get to Paris to model Liz's clothes for New York fashion week in two weeks. It's the quickest Katherine has seen her mom move since they got to Bulgaria.

" Katerina will you please I am trying to focus."

" Sorry father, but just real quick how many more hours till New York."

Katherine's father looks down at his watch. " Seven hours and 23 minutes why?"

Katherine looks up from her phone and puts all her focus on her father this is a very serious issue. " My best friend, my sister Caroline Salvatore I just read a story about her family it's not true obviously but if I don't tell her about it before she reads it she will flip out, she is going to flip out either way but I can soften the blow for her. I need to be in New York with in the hour."

" We will be landing at noon, twelve thirty at the latest. I'm sure Caroline Salvatore can handle this story on her own and if she can't she has brothers. "

Katherine's father turns back to his papers and Katherine gets up when her father says " And where do you think your going?"

" I need a drink I've been up since three am Bulgarian time."

Xxx

Katherine goes to the back of the plane where the flight attendants her father hired are. " Excuse me do you have a phone that works I need to use it."

There are two flight attendants in the back Ted and Tansy. The later goes out to ask if Katherine's dad needs anything and Ted hands Katherine the phone. " So what are you doing when we land, do you want-?"

Katherine stops dialing and looks up at Ted. She puts on her best queen of the upper east side bitch look, eyes glaring daggers and lips pursed, she cuts him off. " I'm going to stop you right there, first gross, second I'm sixteen, third even if I would fall all over that Terrible punch line I have higher standards then you, forth your not my type."

Xxx

Caroline rolls over in bed still half asleep she hears her phone ringing and sticks her hand out from underneath the covers to find it when she does she sleepily says " Who ever this is better have a good explanation for waking me up."

" Oh I do Caro, do not check gossip girl. I know it's your routine wake up if Klaus is in bed with you you mess around a little bit then check gossip girl and if he isn't in bed with you, you check as soon as you get up. I know Klaus is with you in bed so wake him up and hand me over."

Caroline elbows Klaus in the ribs next to her still asleep. " Nik wake up Kat wants to talk to you."

Klaus laying on his stomach opens his eyes and looks up at her still sleepy " What time is it?"

" 5am."

Klaus reaches up and kisses Caroline and takes the phone. " Kat it's five am you know we wake up at six. Plus couldn't this waited till you get home later today."

" No this is important. Gossip girl posted a picture of Giuseppe and a young brown haired woman getting off a plane, gossip girl speculated that Giuseppe is cheating on Liz with this woman, I saw her in Caroline's room last night and when I asked who she was everyone said nobody. Do you know who the woman is? Come on Klaus I've been in Bulgaria for almost a month and the only source of what's going on at home is gossip girl and tidbits you guys give me. Bulgaria has no drama."

While Klaus was talking to Katherine, Caroline decided since she was already up she should start her days she was just about to get in the shower when Klaus poked his head in. " Kat Wants to know who Sybil is?"

"She's real that wasn't a horrible horrible nightmare. Tell Kat there's too much to tell over the phone, I'll tell her everything when she gets here."

Klaus tells Katherine who sighs " Fine don't let her see gossip girl."

He hangs up and goes back into the bathroom " Mind if I join you."

Caroline smiles at him and holds out her hand " I would be insulted if you didn't."

Xxx

Stefan wakes up and hears water running from a shower in his brothers room, he decides to wait till he's done to turn his shower on so the water is not cold. He reaches over to his nightstand and picks up his phone he wants to check gossip girl.

Every teen in New York City or at least everyone in their school check gossip first thing in the morning. For some people they send in tips and check it to see if gossip girl mentions them to get more popular. Others check it to make sure their name is not there.

Stefan opens the website and drops the phone. The first story is about his family especially his father and Sybil who gossip girl is speculating is his mistress. He strolls past the story and the second one is also about his family this time it's about Damon. It says that Damon is in a relationship with Enzo.

Stefan has not heard screaming or things being thrown so he doesn't think his siblings have seen this yet.

Xxx

He knocks on his brothers door who answers in his school tan dress pants. " Morning brother."

" Morning have you seen gossip girl this morning?"

Damon shakes his head no, going over to closet for his white dress shirt. " Follow me"

The later follows his brother to their sisters Closed door. " Caro are you decent?"

" Yes come in."

They find their sister in her closet she's looking at the ceiling, she's in a pink fluffy thigh high robe. " I'm thinking of expanding my closet I need to make room with fashion week coming up."

" I need to tell you and show you both something."

Both Caroline and Damon sit on a footstool Caroline has in her closet. " The first two stories on gossip girl are about our family. The first was about Sybil gossip girl has a picture of them entering the building their arms are linked and gg is speculating that Sybil is Giuseppe's mistress. The second story she put out is that Damon and Enzo are together and in love."

Damon jumps up outraged " Enzo and I are not together, although that would explain but how would it?"

Both Caroline and Stefan look at him in confusion." Last night Enzo and I were at Augustine and none of the girls there would dance with us but every guy in the place was coming up to us and flirting."

" Who would start such a false rumor anyone who knows both you and Enzo knows you have a brother type love. Plus even if Giuseppe would cheat on our mother I think he would have higher standards then Sybil or her mother."

Xxx

Klaus is zipping Caroline's black knee high pencil skirt when there's a knock at the door. " Who is it?"

The door opens and Sybil pokes her head in " I don't know what to wear for school, I don't have a uniform."

Caroline turns around she has not put her shirt on yet so she is just in a black bra and her skirt klaus doesn't have shirt on either only tan pants. " Looks like you can't go to school then and I was so looking forward to it oh well."

" Please let me wear one of your uniforms I don't want to disappoint dad. I've never disappointed him and I don't want to start today."

Caroline rolls her eyes and throws her old uniform at her " There now stop whining your giving me a headache."

Before Sybil leaves she looks at Klaus who is in behind Caroline and has a hand on her shoulder. " Why is there a half naked boy in your room, you were changing?"

" We had a sleepover."

Xxx

Damon comes into the dinning room Enzo next to him and Sybil looks up from her pancakes " Who are you?"

" My best friend Enzo."

Sybil thought she misunderstood Damon, Enzo can't be a name that's silly. " What's your best friends name?"

Damon rolls his eyes " Enzo, his real name is Lorenzo but we call him Enzo."

Caroline sits down at the dinning room table with Klaus she now has a white long sleeve blouse with ruffles around the collar, front and around the cuffs. She also has a black jacket on to match her skirt, and cheetah print louboutin ankle boots with a stiletto gold heel. She is sitting across from Sybil, Klaus is on Caroline's right and Enzo is on her left while her brothers are next to Enzo.

Dorota puts a bowl of raspberries in front of her and Caroline smiles up at her.

" Enzo for Kat's welcome back party what do you think destination or Augustine."

" Augustine then destination, I could have Augustine turned into Bulgaria."

Caroline and Enzo laugh at his suggestion " She would kill you, I don't think she ever wants to hear the word Bulgaria again."

" l'll call my investors and tell them I'm having a private party there."

Sybil doesn't know what to make of her siblings and the friends she has met so far, and that they have sleepovers on school nights. She would dream of meeting her siblings and them being a real family. This reality never crossed her mind. " Why are you planning a party at breakfast, shouldn't that business be handled by someone else? Who is Kat? If we are are having a family breakfast with guests where is dad?"

" Father doesn't eat with us and especially doesn't eat breakfast with us if he does choose to eat with us it's dinner and our mother is here. Which again when our mother is here is the only time he eats with us. Kat is my best friend, my sister, you can't call her Kat only family can. If you meet her you will call her Katherine. You can conduct business anywhere anytime. Many meals and locations have been home to our plans although Enzo and I are missing a key person in our planning. Plus what's business without pleasure and I have both."

Caroline gestures to Enzo " business." And leans to her right and kisses Klaus " pleasure."

Stefan turning the conversation away from his sister and Sybil going at each other "So have you thought of anyone who would of started that rumor?"

" No."

Caroline popping a raspberry in her mouth " If the rumor was about me my first suspect would be Bonnie you know how she hates us."

Damon looks over at his sister with an why didn't I think if that expression on his face " Yes bonnie she has hated us forever. Dorota, Enzo and I are going to Brooklyn before we go to school."

"Mr. Damon you could go to Brooklyn to confront miss bonnie after school."

" No we need to find out who started this rumor and teach them that they don't mess with us."

Enzo gets up and kneels next to Caroline and takes her hand." Caroline my gorgeous darling I am so going to miss you on my journey. If I don't make it I want you to know I've always loved you since kindergarten. If I make it back from the horrific Brooklyn will you do my the honor of taken me to be your husband."

Caroline dramatically falls back Into Klaus who fans her with his hand. She sits back up, Dorota hands her a feather fan to use. " Do you accept my dowry?"

Enzo cheekily smile up at her. " Yes if you can accept that I may not ever come back."

Caroline caress his face "I accept, come back to me my sweet love."

Enzo leans up and kisses her cheek.

Sybil has been sitting across from them watching this. " Congratulations on your engagement."

Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Klaus start laughing " I'm not engaged Enzo always does this when he leaves Manhattan. Enzo went to England for the summer and before he left he did the same thing to our friend Kat, he's done it to bekah and Davina, didn't last year you had to go somewhere I can't remember."

" Denmark"

" That's right and before you left you proposed to Damon."

Enzo laughs and puts his arm around Damon's shoulders " Yeah my brother from another country."

Damon laughs. " Come on."

Caroline calls after them " Wait up on the way can you drop me off at Wes Maxfield office I need to have a word with him."

" Better take Klaus with you, you all know Wes doesn't like talking to you one on one."

Caroline pops the last raspberry in her mouth. " I know he's such a wimp, Dorota can you call Mason I have a job for him and can you tell him if he's available to meet me here around 2:30."

" Yes miss Caroline."

Sybil turns to dorota who is heading back into the kitchen with Caroline's bowl. "Dorota I left my jacket upstairs can you go get it."

Caroline, Damon, Klaus and Enzo who are in the doorway of the dinning room turn towards her and Stefan who is still at the table looks at her with I can't believe you just asked that. " What I just did what you've all been doing."

Stefan decides to take this one. " We don't ask Dorota to do things that we are capable of doing, we never ask her to go get us something that we can go get easily. Dorota is much more then just our housekeeper she is family, we treat her like we treat each other. Caroline, Damon or myself would never ask each other to grab a jacket if they are going to the kitchen. The only way that we would is if that person was going upstairs to grab something and we saw them."

"Caroline just asked Dorota to call some guy named Mason and what I've seen of Caroline she just asked Dorota to set up a booty call for her. It seems that at this point the only person Caroline hasn't flirted or have had intimate relations with is Damon Stefan and I, her siblings."

Everyone is speechless they all look at each other with the same expression on their face: what the fuck just happened expression. Caroline moves forward with red in her eyes her fingers clenched up into fists. No one talks about her that way especially in her own home and someone that claims to be related to them.

Klaus and Enzo put a hand on each arm and pull her back so she does not attack Sybil. Stefan joining his siblings stands behind his sister he looks at Damon silently asking do you want to take this one. Damon nods. " You are not our sibling. You may claim to be related to us but someone who just met their siblings like you claim to be would not be making the absurd accusations against Caroline that you have been. Caroline, Stefan and I are true Salvatore's we embody everything a Salvatore is. Our sister is not a tramp her clothes are fashionable and the way she presents herself is regal. You came here yesterday and saw that we live in a penthouse, have a housekeeper, private elevator for people who live in private residences, designer closets, present ourselves older then we actually are, and we protect support and love each other, you got jealous because you come from a farm in rural England."

Xxx

Mr. Bennett is doing the breakfast dishes when there is a knock on his front door. " Who is it?"

" Friends of Bonnie can we come in?"

" Yes."

Damon and Enzo smile at each other. Bonnie heard her father talking to someone and comes out to the kitchen to ask who he is talking to when she sees Damon and Enzo she runs back to her room.

" Bonnie Bennett!"

Damon and Enzo share a look and run after her. Mr Bennett tries to stop them from chasing his daughter. " Who are you?"

" Damon Salvatore and Enzo St. Claire your daughter started a rumor about us."

They get to Bonnie's room and see a window open and Bonnie running down the fire escape. " You can run Bonnie but you can't hide."

Xxx

Rebekah is finishing up breakfast when freya comes out of her room " Rebekah I was hoping I would catch you before you left. How would you like to skip school today and help out."

" Help out as in help you eliminate European wedding planners."

" Yes, as of right now there are seventy planners are coming. Lucien and I are in over our heads."

Rebekah puts her hand on her sisters upper arm. " I love you and I am so happy you are getting married, Lucien is a great guy. But I can't skip school I have things to do and people waiting to see me."

Xxx

" Mr. Maxfield, Caroline Salvatore is here to see you."

Blonde haired blue eyes Wes Maxfield just got to the office he hasn't even put his coffee on his desk yet and already he knows the one cup of coffee in his hand is not going to be enough and a dreading this meeting. " Send her in."

He gestures for Caroline, Stefan and Klaus to sit in front of his desk. " Before you ask the divorce papers were sent out to your housekeeper and her husband yesterday, it took a while to track down the husband and get an address."

Caroline smiles she is happy Dorota will be getting her divorce papers " Thank you but that is not why we are here. Stefan and I need to look at our father's will."

Wes had been drinking some of his coffee while Caroline was talking when he hears the last part of that sentences he starts coughing because coffee went down the wrong the tube. He wipes up the coffee that spilled on his desk. " Excuse me."

" When our father became a father he made a will and put his children in it, Stefan and I need to see it to see if he put a fourth name in it."

" Your father Giuseppe has three children you, Damon and Stefan who else besides your mother would he put in his will. I could get fired for letting you look at the will, when Giuseppe made it he told me do not let anyone look at it until I die."

Stefan addresses Wes trying to hurry this up as they are going to be late for school. " How about you leave the will on your desk leave the room talk with your secretary, get more coffee I don't care then come back that way your not letting us."

Wes flattens his hands on his desk he really does not enjoy meeting with the Salvatore children but he can't quit the Salvatore's were his first and are his highest paying clients. "Your going to pester me until I do this?"

Caroline nods. " Fine you win as always."

" Oh and one more thing when our does father comes in here has ever mentioned the name Sybil."

Wes turns around from getting the file " No your father has never mentioned that name."

Caroline and Stefan share a smile. " I am going to go get another cup of coffee, when dealing with Salvatore's you need a lot of caffeine one cup is not enough. Don't look at the open file on my desk."

He leaves and Caroline and Stefan race over to the desk they scroll down with their eyes until they come to the part he put if he dies who gets his belongings all it says is his children Damon, Stefan, Caroline and his wife Liz.

"I knew it, if Giuseppe would of had a fourth child that child would be in here but it's not so she is a liar."

They walk out and see Wes talking with his secretary Penny. " Bye Wes." As they are walking out Caroline turns to him " Wes by any chance do you know of any DNA testing labs."

Wes eyebrows go up totally shocked " Um I can't believe I'm saying this but come back at noon and we'll talk."

" I'm busy at noon I could meet you tomorrow same time or I could call you instead then you don't have to see me."

Wes lets out an annoyed sigh and flexes his fingers in annoyance " Fine call me when school is over."

Xxx

Caroline, Klaus and Stefan slip in to their first class a couple minutes late but nobody noticed. Rebekah whispers over to Stefan who just sat next to her next to her. " Where were you guys the limo stopped at your building and Vonya said they already left."

" Caroline stopped by the lawyers to help make sense of our unwanted houseguest."

" The one you were telling me about last night?"

" Yeah even if she is Salvatore she is making terrible first impressions. She is going after Caroline for no reason. When I got back from our date she was waiting up for me and told me that I shouldn't go out on school nights and that she feels that I don't fit in the with my siblings."

Rebekah looks up to see if their history teacher is looking at them " I hate her already she shouldn't be talking to you to like that."

Xxx

" I'll meet you guys by the car I need to go get something from my locker."

Caroline slips into Elijah's empty classroom she shuts the door behind her. "Elijah I have a present for you."

Elijah looks over at his brothers girlfriend who is crossing the room to sit on a desk. " You have a present for me?"

" Yes you might want to skip your afternoon classes it will be on your bed waiting for you."

"No clues?"

Caroline cheekily smiles at him while smoothing out her skirt. "One hint you'll love it."

She hops off the desk and come over to Elijah and pecks him on the cheek. " Take my advice go to your room around one."

She leaves and right outside the room she sees Sybil " What do you want?"

" I saw you, you kissed a teacher that's illegal I could get you expelled."

" Please I've know Elijah Mikaelson since the Mikaelsons moved here when I was in the first grade. Not only am I dating his brother I am best friends with his younger sister and brother, and will be attending his older sister's wedding. I am a frequent guest in their house plus they pick us up for school every morning. So you want to talk about expelling someone should I tell the principle who you really are, because I'm sure there are other people in New York who can pay to send their child or children to the best private school in New York. Unlike you who comes from a farm in rural England and is only now claiming to be a Salvatore."

Caroline pushes past her while Sybil just stands in the hall looking dumbfounded.

Xxx

As they are getting out of the limo at the plane hangar the Petrova plane arrives in the tarmac. Katherine is the first off the plane and she lefts out a scream when she sees her friends who envelop her in a hug. " I've missed you guys so much, I love you all."

" We've missed and love you too."

As Katherine is getting in the car with her friends her father calls to her " Katerina you will be at the Salvatore meeting tonight dressed appropriate and well behaved."

" Wouldn't miss it father."

Xxx

Katherine sitting between Caroline and Kol looks at everyone. "Fill me in, gossip girl did a terrible job of keeping me up to date and you guys didn't give me enough."

" Where should we start?"

Stefan adds on to what Rebekah said " Let's start with the breaking news. You saw that gossip girl had a story about Giuseppe and how he's having an affair he's not. The woman he was photographed with calls herself Sybil Salvatore the fourth Salvatore child. We found her yesterday in Caroline's closet trying on her clothes. She told us she didn't think Caroline's closet was a closet she thought it was Liz's studio. Sybil has been going after Caroline since we met her calling her and her clothes slutty, and this morning insinuated that Caroline asked Dorota to call a guy named Mason for a afternoon hookup. Last night when I got back from my date with Rebekah she was in the kitchen she told me that she doesn't think I fit in with my siblings."

Damon leans forward to say. " When Enzo and I got home last night from Augustine she told me I'm a terrible big brother for letting my younger impressionable siblings go out on dates."

"Young and impressionable. Seriously Stefan and I are older then her and you, Stefan and I are minutes apart in age. She is worse then Elena, at least Elena just straight up told us she didn't like us. Sybil is just taking jabs but when confronted she can't back them up."

" I hate her already it will be fun to take her down."

Xxx

Bonnie Bennett is walking down the hallway trying to avoid Damon and Enzo. When both of them link elbows with her and Kol and Stefan are in front and behind her. " Let's talk Bonnie."

" I have nothing to say now let me go."

They pull her into a classroom expecting it to be empty but Hayley and Tyler are on the teachers desk Tyler's back flat against the desk Hayley straddling him, both of their school jackets and ties are on the floor and both of their white button up dress shirts on unbuttoned. " Seriously we all know you have a reputation Hayley but do you have to be so on the nose with it. I don't think any of us will ever get the sight of you rubbing up against Tyler out of our heads."

Hayley still straddling Tyler smiling at the new people in the room totally not embarrassed she just caught almost having sex in a classroom during school. " Want to join, Tyler's fun but not as fun as having all of Caroline's guys with the exception of Klaus. If we're going to do this it'll have to wait till after school I don't think Markos would like walking into his classroom to find me having a very good time and I'll even share it with Bonnie."

Bonnie is speechless her jaw is open wide but no words are coming out. Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Kol are just annoyed that they found them. " Get out. Unlike you we actually have business to conduct. You on the other hand just want to have a quickie before Markos comes back, who there are rumors that he's been one of you and your friends conquests."

Hayley jumping off not only the desk but Tyler too bends down to pick up her jacket and her plaid red and blue school girl mini skirt raises revealing she is not wearing anything underneath. All the guys except Tyler clears their throats. Hayley finishes putting her outfit back together and as she leaves she drags her finger under Damon's chin " If you get lonely you know where to find me and you know my number."

" Yes it's hard not to know it, your friends place all your numbers all over the school. Including the bathrooms, the pencils, the desks, hallways, stairwells, lunch trays, lockers plus there was that one time where you guys were just giving out flyers with your numbers on it."

She winks at Damon then drags Tyler out with her.

Xxx

Elijah took Caroline's suggestion and got a teacher to watch over his only afternoon class which is a study hall. He walks into the lobby of the building his home is in and sees its full of people with folders and binders he guesses they are all the European wedding planners his mother set up for freya and Lucien to interview.

The manager using a megaphone to get everyone's attention " Everyone here for the Mikaelson/Castle wedding go into the second ballroom, and await to be interviewed."

He steps out of the elevator into their penthouse and runs into Freya " Elijah your home early do want to help us as you saw the lobby is full of planners and more are on their way."

" I got a call from Tripp at the private residents desk saying I got a package, plus I only had one class this afternoon and it's a study hall which just consists of our siblings their friends and a couple other students. So I don't really need to be there."

Freya turns to Lucien who is coming out of the kitchen with an apple " Are you ready."

" No, I love you and I want to marry you but I regret telling your mother about our engagement."

Freya links their hands while leaving the private residents elevator and walking to the elevator down to the lobby. " I love you too. I want to marry you. Your right telling my parents was a mistake my mother is suffocating us with planners, venues, cake design and how many people are attending. My father on the other hand hates that we are getting married and threatened you. When I woke up this morning I had ten texts from my mother all wedding related from where should we have the wedding to pictures of what cake we want."

Xxx

Everyone turns to Bonnie " Why did you sent a lie to gossip girl that Enzo and I are a couple?"

The girl in question starts laughing, " I didn't sent that in, my feud is more with Caroline then you two."

" If you didn't send it why did you run when you saw us."

" I thought you were there to call me out for sending in that tip that your father was seen getting off a plane with a young woman. I knew it would piss your sister off."

Damon rolls his eyes and Kol makes a comment " You and Caroline really need to stop this petty fighting between you two it's been years."

Bonnie points a finger a Kol " She started it, she had Katherine push not only me but my cousin too in the mud. It was my first day of preschool."

Stefan who was there when Bonnie and her cousin were pushed, he and Damon were comforting Caroline. Not only was it Bonnie's first day of preschool, it was everyone's first day. " She didn't make Katherine do anything Katherine do that all on her own. She wouldn't of pushed you if your cousin wouldn't of thrown Caroline coach bag in said mud. Caroline would of pushed you instead but she was a little busy crying over her new coach bag that your cousin ruined."

Xxx

Elijah opens his door and sitting on his bed is Katherine who smiles at him and stands up " I need a tutor think you can help me catch up."

As she is saying this she is removing her blue tank top to reveal her black lace bra, she ends up in front of him. He puts his hands on her bare waist and pulls her into him, presses his lips against hers. He breaks apart for a second to leave one delicate last kiss on her lips.

" I missed you."

" I missed you too, I'm back and I'm yours."

Katherine pins his body to the door with hers and starts attacking his lips. She quickly Unbuttons his suit vest, she rips open his dress shirt and buttons go in all directions. " I want you now."

He smiles down at her, He moves down her body leaving a trail of kisses on her jaw, neck, in the middle of her breasts and stomach until he is in a kneeling position.

Elijah locks eyes with her and and moves his mouth to the button hole and uses his mouth to unbutton her jeans. Katherine smiles at him, he gets her jeans off the rest of the way taking her thong with it. He throws them on the floor and puts her legs over his shoulders.

He peppers her inner thigh with kisses he stops when he gets to her core. He swirls his tongue in her folds. Katherine moans and runs her hands through his hair. He gets her really wet then replaces his tongue for his fingers he rubs her clit hard and fast and after a couple minutes she comes all over his fingers.

Xxx

" Wes I'm done explaining this to you, either give me the number or don't help."

"I found a building that will do what your asking but I'm not going to give it to you because I can not condone what you are doing."

Caroline sighs and rolls her eyes. " Fine. Next time we ask help from you it will only be legal law stuff."

Caroline her brother and Sybil are in the elevator up to the penthouse. Stefan looks over at his sister and the annoyance on her face. " Wes won't help."

" No he's being completely unreasonable."

They walk out of the elevator and there are workers everywhere getting the living room and first floor ready for the event tonight. " What's going on where are they going with our furniture? Are we being robbed?"

Caroline throws her arms in the air Exasperated. " I can't even with her, she is not understanding New York concepts, they are easy to understand."

Damon explains it to her while Dorota comes up to Caroline. " With everything going on down here and your father coming in and out I sent Mr. Lockwood upstairs to your room so your father won't question him."

" Thank you Dorota."

Xxx

Lucien and freya are interviewing the tenth wedding planner when Lucien leans over and whispers in Freya's ear " We need a break tomorrow just us no wedding planning or planners and no intrusion from your mother."

Freya smiles at him and leans over and kisses him on the cheek " I can't wait."

Xxx

Elijah carrying Katherine by the thighs over to his bed lays her down and crawls up her body and leaves a delicate kiss on her lips " My Katerina."

Katherine purrs in his ear. She flips them and finds what she wants most and runs her hand up and down his cock a couple times getting him harder than he already was. Elijah moans the sensation of her touching him. Katherine slides down on him and starts moving her hips. Elijah's hands go to her hips to help her. Katherine bends down so her beasts are touching his pecks and kisses him.

She rocks her hips from side to side. Elijah sits up and puts one of Katherine's breasts in his mouth and sucks while he massages the other one. She reaches down and rubs her clit and a couple minute she comes. She rides him threw it and he comes too.

Xxx

Rebekah, klaus, Kol and Davina step out of the elevator and immediately hear moans of passion and screams of Ecstasy. They all share a grossed out look. Rebekah yells over the noises " Elijah must have company grab what we need, we need to get out of here."

They run to their room and grab a couple pieces of clothes to change into and run back to elevator. They get downstairs and they go to the front desk and ask if Freya left.

He tells them that their sister is in the second ballroom. When they enter they see that not only is Freya and Lucien and the wedding planners there but also their housekeeper Anna is serving food to everyone.

Freya had forgot something in the penthouse and when she entered she heard the noises and saw Anna in the kitchen with earplugs she told her to come downstairs with her.

Xxx

Caroline enters her bedroom and Mason Lockwood is looking at her one of the books on her bookcase. " Mason my Favorite contractor how are you?"

" Miss. Salvatore, I'm fine and yourself? Is everything ok with the room my men and I build for you."

" I've been better, the room is fantastic thank you, my friend is moving into it by the earliest tonight. I called you here to ask you if could do anything with my closet."

Mason likes Caroline he thinks she's nice, when Dorota called him the first time to build Katherine's bedroom he was surprised that someone of the Salvatore's standing would call him. He's not in their circle, he choose construction while his sister choose to be in the family limelight. Growing up a Lockwood you get recognized as easily if you were a Salvatore, Mikaelson, Petrova or Claire he didn't like being in the limelight he told his sister Carol it's all yours. He was also suprised the Salvatore's called him because from what Tyler told him the Lockwood's and the Salvatore's do not see eye to eye.

" I'm thinking another floor, is that possible?"

Mason looking up at the ceiling "Are there any rooms above us?"

" A library which we hardly use and a family room which is wasted in this home since we use the living room downstairs all the time."

Mason looking around the closet and mapping it out in his head. " So you want to knock out the ceiling, having a second floor and put in stairs."

Caroline nods " Your going to have to move your clothes out so they don't get dirty."

" I'll be right back, so plan it out and you can tell me your ideas when I get back."

Xxx

Caroline runs to her brothers rooms and their empty, she runs down the stairs and finds Dorota. " Where's Damon and Stefan."

" The hot tub they said something about they need to soak off the drama."

"They are such drama kings, thanks Dorota."

She runs through the kitchen and down three steps is another door and though that door is a heated pool, hot tub, sauna, lounge chairs, a cupboard full of towels and robes and two changing rooms.

Since she's still in her skirt she takes her boots off and sticks her feet in the hot tub between her shirtless brothers. "Since our guest room is being occupied can I put some of my clothes In your rooms for the time being of course."

Both brothers look up at her " What are you planning?"

Caroline looks down at the water avoiding the question. " What have you done?"

" Nothing yet, but the storage room next to my room has been transformed into a bedroom for Kat."

When both brothers eye brows raise in curiosity she explains " Some nights Kat couldn't come in our room because Nik and I were in there hiding our relationship from you guys. So for Christmas I decided to give Kat her own bedroom but I didn't want to give her the guest room because she's not a guest. The room next to mine was a storage room I had Dorota find the best construction crew in the city which just so happens to be Tyler's uncle. He transformed the storage room to a beautiful bedroom for Kat. I had Dorota call him today to ask if he could expand my closet he said he would but I wanted to ask you two of you wanted anything done to your rooms, if not can I store my clothes in your rooms."

Damon and Stefan getting out of the hot tub " Show us Kat's room."

Xxx

Caroline brings them into her room which is a sea of light blues, pinks and a couple leopard print pillows. They go through her bathroom which is tan where there was a wall there is now a door, she opens it and they walk into a den of white, red and black.

White walls, a queen size black bed with a blood red velvet tufted with gold balls on the seams. There's red and black pillows on the bed and a red comforter. A black armed bench at the bottom of the bed.

Like Caroline's closet there is a double door entrance to the walk in closet. In front of the window there are red and black chairs.

While Damon and Stefan are looking around Mason comes out of Katherine's closet. " Mason I thought you were in my room?"

" I was but I figured since I'm doing your closet I should do this closet as well."

Caroline turns to her brothers " So you do guys need Mason to do anything to your rooms?"

" Nope we're good although if we are going to hold your clothes and Kat's clothes we are going to need bigger closets."

Xxx

" My guys will get started Monday 8am so you have the weekend to clear everything out."

" Your the best Mason, your definitely my favorite Lockwood, your way better then your nephew Tyler."

Mason stepping into the elevator turns to look at the female Salvatore " You know my nephew, Are you the one who damaged his corvette over the summer."

Caroline has to hide the smile trying to show. " I was in the hamptons over the summer I'm sure who ever damaged his corvette had a good reason and he deserved it."

As the elevator doors start to close Caroline hears " So did you enjoy your booty call. I had headphones in so I wouldn't hear your sordid affair."

Caroline puts her hand out to stop the elevator doors " Mason please tell this nobody why you were here? And what you do?"

" I'm a construction worker, we had a consultation."

Caroline smirks at Sybil as the elevator doors shut. "Don't make accusations if you can't back them up. And never accuse me of cheating I would never."

Xxx

Giuseppe comes out of his study and sees his children all talking " I'm glad you are all getting along. Caroline I need you to take Sybil shopping to get her a dress for tonight's event."

" The events tonight, it's a school night."

Caroline Damon and Stefan roll their eyes. " Why would the event not be tonight, the people who are involved in the business they don't have school."

"Father-"

Stefan whispers in his sisters ear. " We will get cut off."

Caroline nods and gets a devious smile on her face. " Of course father." She turns to Sybil " I'm going to change then we can go. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Xxx

"You made me wait so you could change and you choose that."

Caroline looks down at her black skinny jeans, a sheer Dior cheetah print sleeveless blouse with a black tank top underneath, a black faux fur coat, and white platform quilted white cuffed heeled boots she also has a Louis Vuitton black purse. " I try to look presentable when I go out unlike you who is still in my old school uniform."

As they leave the building the door of a black limo opens in front of the building. Caroline slides in while Sybil is standing outside looking in confused. " Get in, your drawing attention to yourself, stop acting like you've never seen a limo."

" Why are you using a limo, we can't just take a cab."

Caroline pulls her into and shuts the door. " Cabs are gross and unsanitary, and this limo is the Salvatore limo and I as a Salvatore is using it. Plus we are going shopping all our bags are not going to fit in a cab."

She bends down right behind Bill's seat. Who smiles at her in the mirror. " Where to Miss Caroline?"

Caroline smiles at him. "First I need to speak with Kai parker, so the parker townhouse, then I can't be alone with that so I need Bekah and Davina so the Mikaelsons then fifth avenue."

They pull up to a three story townhouse Sybil moves to get out but Caroline stops her. "I have a few errands to run before shopping this is one of them."

Xxx

Katherine has her head against Elijah's peck while he's running his fingers through her curly brown hair. Katherine smiles to herself over the last couple of months she has been through so much and being here right now with Elijah is all she could ever want.

Bulgarian school was not what she expected, she went in thinking she'll rule the school and it will be a breeze but it wasn't. Everyone was giving her dirty looks some even snarled American at her. When she got to lunch nobody would make room at their table for her, she's used to having choices for lunch or even going out to a lunch truck or Nadia making her something for lunch, there were no choices all they had was turkey which didn't look appetizing and looked more like marshmallows and brown gravy that you actually had to slice to eat, and mash potatoes that were sweet. She found an empty table and a girl came over and told her that there were no cliques, clubs, sports in the School and in the town there wasn't even a mall. Katherine hated every minute of it.

Elijah places his pointer finger under Katherine's chin and lifts it up to leave a delicate kiss on her lips. She smiles into his lips. They hear a phone ring Katherine looks for her phone. " Leave it."

" It could be important. I've been waiting for months for a shoe designer to call me what if it's him."

Katherine scurries over to her clothes and in the pocket of her black jacket is her ringing phone. " Hello."

" Miss Petrova your order is ready."

Katherine smiles while picking up her pants " Thank you so much I'm leaving right now and be there as soon as I can."

Elijah watches her scramble to put on her clothes, he moves to the bottom of the bed with the sheet up to his bare waist and his arms on his knees. "Your leaving to go shoe shopping?"

" Not shopping it's a pick up of one of a kind custom heels. Plus it's not like I'm leaving the country again I won't even be leaving the city." She leans down and leaves a kiss on his lips. " Will I see you tonight at the Salvatore event tonight?"

" I'm sure Rebekah will drag me along she doesn't think I get out much."

Xxx

Kai comes into his living and sees the back of Caroline " I love your visits my favorite queen, what can I do for you?"

Caroline gets up and smiles at him she comes up to him and caress his chin." My most loyal subject. I wanted to inform you your father's coming to town."

" What, I moved here because my judgmental stubborn father hates this city he thinks it moves too fast and nobody can get any work done in it."

" All our fathers are judgmental and stubborn, your father is the only one who has disowned you. My father, your father and Katherine's father are all having a meeting tonight at our penthouse. I was wondering if you wanted to come as my guest and have some fun show everyone that your father is not as family oriented as he claims."

Kai smirks down at her he loves when the queen's of the upper east side visit him. He moved to the city and quickly became friends with everyone. " I love what your planning. I'll be there."

Caroline smiles up. "I need you to do one more thing for me." She leans up and whispers in his ear.

Xxx

"How many stops do you have to make I would like to get a dress before tomorrow."

Caroline ignores her and gets out of the limo and enters the Mikaelsons building as she is passing the ballrooms Rebekah and Davina come out of the second one. " Let's go shopping."

" How did you know?"

Rebekah and Davina link elbows with Caroline. " Damon and Stefan texted us saying save Caroline she's shopping with Sybil."

" I love you guys."

Both Davina and Rebekah say at the same time " Love you too." Rebekah adds " Now let's shop." Caroline and Davina laugh.

They get back in the limo and Sybil looks at the two new people, Rebekah has on dark blue jeans, white lace tank top, brown leather jacket with black heeled ankle boots. Davina gets in after Rebekah and she's in blue jeans, grey long sleeve over the shoulder top, red suede jacket and beige lace up heeled ankle boots. " Who are they? Dad never said to invite people to shop with us."

"Rebekah Mikaelson and Davina Claire, my best friends. I didn't invite them but I can never say no to my girls wanting to shop. What kind of best friend would I be if they surprise me with the same idea I had and I tell them even though we were thinking the same thing you can't come shopping because the girl claiming to be the illegitimate Salvatore fourth child doesn't want to shop with people."

Xxx

They enter Bergdorf's and a sales guy comes up to them " Miss Salvatore, miss Mikaelson and miss Claire nice to see you again no miss Petrova today."

" No she's... Busy any new arrivals today."

The sales guy nods and begins to walk Caroline turns to Sybil " Pick something out we'll meet at the register."

" Wait, I've never been here or to an event like tonight, I don't know what I'm supposed to wear."

" Pick a dress not floor length more like knee length."

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina go over to the new arrivals. " Hey does anyone know where Kat is? She would never miss a shopping trip."

" When you guys got home today did you hear any noises?"

" What no!"

"Gross are you telling me that was what I thought it was?" Caroline raises her eyebrows and nods." Oh my god."

Davina looks between the two blonde. Caroline's smiling but also looks guilty like she just spilled a secret and Rebekah looks shocked and grossed out." What are you saying?..."

" ...The noises we heard today were Katherine and Elijah in his bedroom."

Davina's eyes widen in surprise then her whole body shakes with realization.

They meet Sybil at the register, Caroline, Rebekah and Davina pull out Betsey Johnson wallets, Caroline's wallet is cheetah print, Rebekah's is black lace and Davina's is black with a big pink bow on it. They hand over credit cards. Sybil looks down at her lime green knee length dress then at Caroline " I don't have any money can you buy this for me?"

" I could but I'm not putting anything that shade of green on my credit card plus you want to be a Salvatore and fit in here in New York, New Yorkers pay I didn't pay for Davina's dress or Rebekah's shoes. They didn't pay for my shoes. I'm sure we could find a thrift shop you could put a outfit together."

Caroline leans forward in the limo behind Bill. " We need a thrift shop Sybil needs a dress and can't afford Bergdorf's or Saks."

Bill nods but Caroline adds. " I saw this and knew you had to have it." She hands him a Gucci keychain. He leans over and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. " Thank you Miss Caroline."

"Your welcome Bill, my brothers and I can not imagine our lives with out you and Dorota."

Xxx

Caroline finds her brothers in Damon's room talking. " I'm back and I have gifts for both of you. Thank you so much for texting Rebekah and Davina, I love you both so much."

Both brothers pull their sister into a hug." We love you so much. We knew you would need back up."

Caroline pulls out four dress shirts two black and two white, matching jackets with red and black ties she hands them to her brothers. " A thank you present."

Xxx

" Welcome back Miss Katherine."

Katherine smiles and hugs Dorota who sees her walking though the living room towards the stairs with bags in tow. " It feels good to be back Dorota, are they upstairs?"

"Yes in Mr. Damon's rooms."

Sybil comes out of the kitchen with food and sees Katherine going up the stairs she turns to Dorota " Who is that? And why is she going upstairs?"

Dorota turns to her and point blank tells her " I don't work for you." She turns and returns to making sure none of the workers scratch anything.

Xxx

"I've waited months to say this I'm home. So let's take this family hangout to my brand new amazing bedroom."

All three Salvatore's turn their heads to the doorway and see Katherine they all smile. " When are you moving in Kitty Kat?"

" Giuseppe leaving tomorrow?"

Stefan nods " After the meeting there's nothing holding him here in the city."

" As soon as he leaves the building I'll move my stuff in."

Both brothers look at their blonde sister with a you have to tell her. Caroline nods " Um about your stuff, I'm getting our closets redone so your clothes will not be able to be in your closet. I'm putting my clothes in Stefan's room so."

Katherine knows what Caroline is going to say " Looks like we're going to be roomies Damon."

Damon smirks at her " My bed is your bed."

Xxx

When Katherine saw her room the first time it was being painted, there wasn't any furniture and there wasn't even carpeting. She is speechless at her room. They lounge on the bed and Katherine pulls out a shoe box from one of the two bags she has with her.

" This is a thank you for building me a bedroom and being the best friend a girl could have, I love you more then anything. Your my sister Caroline."

Caroline smiles at her and opens the box. She gasp at the sight of the heels they are the most beautiful pair she has ever seen inspired by one of her favorite fairy tale beauty and the beast. Gold sparkly heels, the left has a rose, on the inside of the platform there is a silhouette of belle and the beast as a prince. The right has the words tell as old as time in cursive black diamonds, below there is a silhouette in diamonds of belle and the beast with a rose. The bottoms are red with a portrait of chip outlined in black diamonds.

She reaches over and pulls Katherine in for a hug " Oh my god I love them so much, you are the best friend and sister a girl could ever need. I love you."

Katherine smiles at her while getting off the bed and going over to her closet which does have some clothes in it. " Let's get ready we have to be our fathers precious never do anything wrong little girls tonight."

Caroline laughs heading to the bathroom to go to her room. " I've missed you, good to have you home."

Xxx

Rebekah and Davina are coming through the lobby when they see several women crying and running out of the second ball room. " Freya what did you do why are they crying?"

"We told them they were not right and they wouldn't take no for answer they kept giving their presentation."

" It's been a long day and I let the queen of Manhattan out, I don't usually let her out mainly because I'm not the same person I was when I was queen."

Rebekah and Davina look at each other and Rebekah gives her sister a knowing look " You bitched them out. I guess once a queen always a queen."

Freya stepping in the private residents elevator " I didn't mean too, it just happened."

Lucien kisses her cheek in the elevator " I thought it was amazing you are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

She looks back at him and he nods.

As Rebekah is passing Elijah's room she sees her older brother at his desk "Are you feeling ok, I didn't see you at school this afternoon."

" Um yeah I um I'm had a lot of papers to grade so I came home for quietness."

Xxx

The Mikaelsons and Enzo who met up in the lobby enter the Salvatore penthouse to find that the furniture in the living room and the table in the foyer has been moved so now it's an open space that is filling up with middle age men and woman talking business.

"Hey man I can already tell this is going to be boring."

Damon sees in his mirror that Kol, Enzo, and Klaus are standing in his doorway. "Stefan, Caroline, Katherine and I only have to pretend to be father's perfect children for a little while then it's off to the pool for drinks."

Rebekah and Davina find Caroline in her room in a black thigh length one shoulder that's slashed dress with her hair pinned up and black heels.

"Beautiful."

Caroline turns around and smiles at them Davina's in a blue strapless dress the top is white and flowery while the bottom flows around her knees she also has blue ankle heels. While Rebekah has a long sleeve black thigh length dress on the sleeves of her dress have pearls halfway down them she also has buckled ankle boots on.

She brings both girls through her bathroom and into Katherine's room and they are speechless. They see Katherine at her vanity putting on her makeup in a beautiful black and white thigh length dress there is fringe over each shoulder, black at the top which has four gold buttons, the bottom and each side is white and over the whole dress there is a red flowery and vines design. She has paired it with a simple pair of black heels.

"Oh my god this room is beautiful."

Katherine smiles at the opulence of her room, " It is and I love it and I can not give Caroline and Dorota enough thanks. I also have presents for my girls they were supposed to be Christmas presents but they weren't ready in time and the whole situation put them back too but I got a call today saying they were ready."

They all sit on Katherine's bed and she pulls out three shoe boxes and hands them to each girl. Davina opens her box first she is so taken back inside Is a pair of blue sparkle platform heels inspired by Aladdin. The left heel down the side In diamond is the phrase whole new world, below that is a diamond moon with Aladdin and Jasmine in black jewels. On the right side says Aladdin and below that is a white and yellow encrusted palace. Under each heels is gold sparkles and a picture of the genies lamp circled by black Jewels. At the top and bottom of each heel is a circle of diamonds.

" They are so beautiful thank you so much."

Rebekah open her box and is stunned by the heels inside inspired by the little mermaid. On the right outside of the platform heel it says in diamonds kiss the girl below that is Ariel and Eric sitting in the boat about to kiss, on the other side of the heel is Ariel's castle under the sea. The left outside heel has Ariel as a mermaid swimming up towards the heel, below her is a gold moon with Ariel as a mermaid sitting on a rock looking up at it, on the other side of the heel is prince Eric's castle. The back and heel is green and covered in diamonds. Under each heel is blue with flounder in a circle of diamonds.

"Oh my god I love them thank you so much."

Caroline gasps at the heels in her box, they are light blue platform heels inspired by Cinderella. On each heel going down to the platform they have the words in cursive and in diamonds happily ever after. Below the words is cinderella's carriage in white and yellow diamonds. On the inside of each heel is the Cinderella's castle. At the top and bottom of each heel is a string of diamonds, and underneath the heels is silver with the Mickey Mouse head in black.

" I love them thank you so much."

Caroline Rebekah and Davina envelop Katherine in a very loving hug. They hear from the doorway. " Something is wrong this with picture. I know us."

Rebekah holds out her arm and the guys tackle the girls hugging them.

Xxx

"Dorota where are Damon, Stefan and Caroline?"

"Upstairs still getting ready I think Mr. Salvatore."

Giuseppe looking out the kitchen doors at his guests. "Find them and bring them down here, we need to show a family unit in front of Mr. Parker and if you see Mr. Petrova's daughter upstairs bring her down too."

Dorota is about to step into Damon's room when she hears laughing coming from Katherine's room. She walks into the room and everyone is on Katherine's bed laughing and all tangled together.

" Miss. Caroline, Mr. Damon, Mr. Stefan, and Miss. Katherine your father's are requesting you downstairs."

Thank you Dorota. How do we look?"

Everyone is smoothing out their dresses and suits. " Very beautiful."

As they are leaving Damon ask's Dorota " Did you put drinks in the pool room so after this we can have some fun."

" Yes and no. I put everything to make strawberry rosè spritzers. It's a school night I didn't think you should be drunk for school tomorrow."

Damon put his arm around Dorota to hug her " Dorota you always know what is best for us even when we don't. Thank you for taking care of us."

Dorota smiles at him she loves working for the Salvatore family and she loves Damon, Stefan and Caroline like they were her own children.

Xxx

" Which one is the young home wrecker?"

"Are you serious?" Caroline points to Sybil in the crowd she is very easy to point out, as she is in a ruffled orange and yellow dress, from the neck down to her knees there is yellow and orange ruffles and at her neck there is a red bow.

" Oh my god that is grotesque."

Caroline sees Kai and motions for him to come up to the landing where they were over looking the party with his guest that they have to sneak past Katherine. As Kai is coming up the stairs to meet them Katherine starts to turn around and Rebekah sees who is with Kai helps to distract her by whispering in her ear. " I brought Elijah."

Katherine smiles at Elijah dressed in a suit talking with Freya and Lucien. " Ahh he looks so sexy."

Rebekah whispers in her ear. "Next time you surprise Elijah can you try not to do it in the penthouse."

Katherine's eyes widen and she looks over at Rebekah with a guilty look. " You heard us."

"Not just me, Kol, Davina, Klaus, Freya, and Anna who had earplugs in while cleaning. Also Elijah seems happier since you two have been sneaking around."

Katherine smiles to herself while looking down at Elijah. As Katherine is being distracted Kai walks past them and Caroline whispers in his ear. " I need to talk with you later."

Caroline opens her mouth to say something but instead Davina speaks." Look who Sybil is talking with?"

She turns her attention from about to talk with Katherine to the suit clad guy Sybil is talking to and her eyes widen. "That's not good, I have to go save him, I haven't seen him in person since the breakup."

" Excuse me I'm going to steal her."

" Take all the time you want." When Sybil turns around the guy mouths to Caroline " Thank you." Which she smiles and nods at him.

Caroline takes Sybil over to the corner. " Do you know who you were just talking with?"

" Someone cute."

Caroline rubs her temple out of annoyance " That was Connor Kennedy as in the Kennedy's, now this is super important has anyone taken your photo because gossip girl and any other news outlet would have a field day with that hideous monster you call a dress. To save us all I'm going to help you. Follow me."

Giuseppe wanted to show everyone that his family could get in the papers not just from scandalous things his children did so he set up Caroline and Connor Kennedy. Both teens were fifteen and dated for almost a year, it was hard for them to find time to be together because he didn't live in the city and they both have school and friends. They decided to mutually breakup but remain friends and make civil small talk at functions.

She drags Sybil to Giuseppe's office, grabs a pair of scissors and circles Sybil, she first rips off the red tie and cuts the collar off, the cuts the bottom by three inches, cuts a slit up the side of the dress up to her mid thigh, she cuts off the poofs sticking out on the side and slims down the ruffles on each side. " There, although I would suggest sticking to the shadows your dress is still ugly but now it's a manageable ugly."

Xxx

As Caroline is returning to the party Giuseppe and mr. Petrova who have been boosting more accomplishments about each other over each other trying to get the deal with mr. Parker, they call their children over, Sybil starts to walk towards Giuseppe and Damon tells her " Legitimate children only, fake illegitimate children in ugly dresses stay in the shadows."

Katherine, Damon, Stefan and Caroline join their fathers with Mr. Parker " Now I am looking for someone who is a real family man and is hands on in their children's life's it's hard being a father and running a business. I want some one who can do both."

Giuseppe boosts " I come home to see my children as much as possible and when I'm not here I'm always calling and face timing with them seeing how they are doing and awarding them for their good deeds."

Mr. Petrova counters " I only have one child but I love her so much I would bring her everywhere with me but I don't want her to miss school. It must be hard for Mr. Salvatore's children to share his love my daughter gets all my love."

Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Katherine roll their eyes so hard at the garbage Giuseppe and Mr. Petrova are selling to Mr. Parker. " Mr. parker I saw your son earlier he's nice and is one of our friends."

" I didn't know you knew Luke or my other son Joey?"

Katherine Damon and Stefan picking up on Caroline's train of thought. " We mean your oldest son Kai, we met him last year and oh there he is."

Damon points to where Kai is talking with the others. " You must be mistaken he's not my son only Luke and Joey."

"Oh well your son or not we like him."

Giuseppe and Mr. Petrova glare at their children for possibly ruining this deal.

Xxx

They are dismissed and everyone but Caroline and Katherine meet in the pool room. Caroline pulled Katherine back upstairs and up to her room. " I have one more present for you."

Caroline pushes open Katherine's door and sitting on her bed is Nadia the Petrova's housekeeper. Katherine gasps and puts her hands over her mouth, Nadia smiles and they meet halfway in the room and hug. " I've missed you so much Nadia. We are not a family without you."

" I've missed you too miss Katerina. I love you too."

Caroline leaning in the doorway watching them announces "Nadia is going to be working here with Dorota. Since your living here and your parents live in Bulgaria and Milan it's stupid for Nadia to live and clean an empty home so i invited Nadia to come help out here. Dorota has her hands full with the three of us and with you moving in here I thought she could use some help."

Katherine wraps her arms around Caroline's neck " Have I told you how much I love you?"

" Not in the last hour, but I do love hearing it."

Xxx

"Sleeping here tonight?"

" My father's home so should probably sleep in my house but I want to see in my new room so do you say perfect daughters routine."

Caroline laughs as they are walking down the stairs. " Oh look this is going to be easier then we thought they are still talking with Mr. Parker."

"Daddy can I spend the night here please?"

" Yes please daddy."

Giuseppe and Mr. Petrova look at each other then at Mr. Parker who is watching this interaction. " You have school in the morning Katerina."

" I will wake up early and be there."

" Ok but I want you to call me before you go to school."

Katherine nods and they go to walk away but Giuseppe holds Caroline's arm tight and whispers in her ear. " What game are you playing this is not a joke."

" No game I thought calling you father, would think it's too cold. After all we are supposed to be the perfect family."

Caroline pushes Giuseppe's tight hold off her arm when they are out of reach of their fathers Katherine says " Table for two in deceiving fathers."

Sybil sees both girls laughing heading into the kitchen and goes over to Giuseppe " Dad I think Caroline and her group of spoiled brats are up to something."

Mr. Parker and Mr. Petrova look over at Sybil in different ways for Mr. Parker it's why is this young woman calling Giuseppe dad. For Mr. Petrova it's maybe his way of getting a leg up on Giuseppe and Mr. Parker will choose me over him.

"Who are you?"

" I'm Sybil Giuseppe's-"

Giuseppe interrupts " -She's a caterer who has decided to not wear her uniform and pretend to be a guest at this party, I will not have her return to cater for any other function."

"Why did she call you dad?"

" I have a very welcoming home and welcoming personality that everyone I work with is welcome to call me dad."

Xxx

Caroline plops into Klaus' lap and listens to Damon and Enzo's conversation with Klaus.

Rebekah is sitting on Stefan's lap and he leaves a kiss her shoulder " If you need a break from Freya's wedding planning you can always stay here my room is your room."

She smiles and leans back and kisses his cheek " Thank you, your the best."

Caroline sees Kai and goes over to him " You have connections with business I have connections with people. I need a favor."

" Only if you do me a favor."

" What do you want?"

Kai stirring his strawberry rose spritzer " I want to be invited into your group."

" No your a friend of, but I will invite you to our next party."

Kai nods " Now what can I do for you?"

Caroline deviously smiles " I need a DNA test. You saw that gossip girl post my father's mistress is not a mistress she claims to be the fourth Salvatore child. We need to know the truth."


	10. Attempted spa day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own gossip girl or the vampire diaries.

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: The four queens are backs may you never leave us again. Mystery people all over upper east side the two Im focused on is the well dressed gentlemen coming in and out of the Mikaelson building. The other one is the brown haired girl with the Salvatore's. What are you hiding Salvatores?" You know you love me xoxo

Two nights ago:

" So that's where you've been hiding all these years. I think its time for a reunion."

Yesterday:

" I will bring her home she has hid from us for too long."

Xxx

Today:

Freya Mikaelson is still in her pajamas she is taking a day off from wedding planning she is going to lounge around the penthouse in her pajamas with her fiancé Lucien castle all day. She is just about to bite into the waffle their housekeeper Anna just placed in front of her when the elevator doors ding open and Lucien comes out of their room.

As Lucien says "Babe," She also hears " Freya Mikaelson."

She turns from her fiancé to the guest standing in the hallway " Ansel? What are you doing here?"

Since his arrival to the city Ansel has been trying to have a conversation with Klaus after that first conversation where he found out that Klaus was his son he feels that they need to have a real conversation. " I'm leaving I need to go back to London I just wanted to tell Klaus, is he here?"

" I'll go get him." Freya opens Klaus's bedroom door and his room is empty his bed is made she goes into his studio thinking maybe he's doing some early morning sketching, nope it's empty too. She goes into Rebekah's room who is in the shower. Freya is not going into Elijah's room she doesn't want to see Elijah in bed with Katherine again. So she goes to Kol's room, who is in bed reading a text on Davina's phone while she's in the shower.

" Have you seen Nik he's not in his room."

Kol opens his mouth the answer when Davina comes out of the ensuite bathroom wrapping a towel around her, " He's either working out for lacrosse, or at the Salvatore's. Or at least he was last night."

Freya leaves and Kol hands Davina her phone " You got a text from Kat."

Xxx

Katherine hears the shower from the shared ensuite, she looks around her room and smiles she loves this room more then her old room at her parents penthouse she still can't believe Caroline had this room made for her she knows this room was made with love. She sticks her head in the bathroom." Who's in here?"

She hears a British voice from inside the shower, " Kat what do you want I just got shampoo in my eye."

" Sorry Nik." She quickly walks over to Caroline's side of the room and flops down on the bed next to her. " So I was thinking spa day, we definitely need one all the drama with my father and Sybil in general, I'll text Davina and Rebekah we'll have a girls spa day, your my best friend I knew you need one."

"Yes I need a spa day. So happy your back love you."

"Spa day I'm game."

Both girls look over at the Brit in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Katherine decides to take this " Not for you honey. I'm sure Caroline can help you relax without a masseuse."

Caroline pushes her off the bed " Go get dressed, meet in Damon's room later."

As Katherine leaves she laughs, Caroline goes over to Klaus who is in her closet putting on his school uniform. "I love having you here but you know you need to eventually go home and talk with Ansel."

" I know, I'm running out of clothes, I don't know what to say to him."

"Pick anyone of us and we will be there with you. You don't have to do this alone."

Klaus caresses her hands with his thumb " Noon the plaza I know that's where you girls will be. Bring Rebekah too."

Caroline nods and kisses his cheek. " I love you."

" I love you."

Xxx

Caroline pokes her head in Stefan's room and finds him tying his tie for school. " Damon's room thirty seconds."

" What do you think Enzo Britney Spears theme, everyone comes as her from a music video."

" What about the guys. How about nineties music. Everyone comes as a singer from the nineties."

Caroline nods shes been so distracted that it has pulled her focus from planning parties. With Katherine and Stefan joining them in Damon's room everyone is there and Caroline can explain why she called them together. " Kai texted me and told me to get a DNA test done for Sybil we need something from her. Hair, spit, gum, here's the thing we can't ask her for it without raising questions."

Damon sliding on his blazer and adjusting his tie. " Ask Dorota she knows all and can get anything."

Xxx

When Sybil woke up she called her mom in England it had been a couple days since she'd talked with her mom. " How are you sweetie, I've missed you. Are you adjusting all right, how are your siblings are they treating you right? Are you getting enough food? It must be weird having your father around all the time."

" I'm fine mom, I'm adjusting fine it is weird they don't live in a actual house, They live in a penthouse of a building. My siblings are fine I dreamed of meeting them so many times and the actual thing didn't match my dream. I'm eating mom, I'll actually take you downstairs and show you the breakfast spread we have in the morning. Dad is not here."

" What, your father left his three troubled children with their mother and my angel of a daughter with a woman she's never met."

Sybil listening to her mom not paying attention runs into Enzo and Damon coming out of Damon's room. " Watch it." Damon turns back to Enzo " I understand if my father had an affair but bringing said offspring home and expecting us to welcome her ridiculous."

" I get it mate every couple years my father tells me I have a new mom. I've had eleven new moms in the last sixteen years. After Augustine opened he sent me a letter: I read about Augustine I'm impressed you were able to open a club. We will have to meet up one day so you can meet my new bride."

" That sucks, well eleven can't be worse then eight or nine. I thought eight was the worse then he met nine and she brought a whole new meaning to the term stepmom from hell."

Enzo shakes his head remembering eight and nine, just thinking about nine gives him nightmares. Eight was horrible, nine was scary and a monster. Up until age twelve he would spend half the year in Vegas with his dad and whatever number of wife he married that time and half the year in New York with his mom and housekeepers. His parents never married and he was the result of a one night stand. When he was in Vegas he would meet his new mom and most of them would be nice to him or try, they didn't sign up to be a parent half the time. They signed up to be a trophy wife to a Vegas club owner. Eight and nine hated Enzo with a burning passion they would accused him of doing things he knew he didn't. It got so bad that when his dad sent Enzo back the last time he told his mom do not send him back he is to troubled.

The difference between eight and nine is that eight tried to be nice to him for a day then when he didn't feel like doing what she was doing that's when she started hating him. Nine hated him from the start never gave him a chance.

His favorite mom his dad married is six she was the nicest woman ever, she would play with him didn't matter if it was trucks, a board game or hide n seek. She loved him when he lived with his mom in New York, six would call him to see how he was. Still to this day him and six make time and have lunch once a month.

When he turned fifteen his mom told him that she is moving back to England and he can stay in the city to finish out his schooling. He and Damon were hanging out the day after his mom left and Damon suggested that he live with them. Enzo usually slept in the 1st guest room that is at the end of the hall that the triplets rooms are in, but now that Sybil is sleeping in his room he's been sleeping on the couch in Damon's room, they would've put Sybil in one of the other guest rooms but they are on the third floor and they want to keep an eye on Sybil.

Xxx

Sybil's mom heard Damon talking to her daughter." Honey are you ok? Is that how they always talk to you?"

" I'm fine it's early and they haven't had breakfast yet. Come on I'll show you the spread we have for breakfast it's so much."

Sybil goes down the stairs and shows her mom the dinning room, Damon, Stefan, Enzo and Klaus are all talking and laughing. " What kind of household is Giuseppe's wife running here. Who are all these young men there?"

Stefan looks up at her and the camera " Not that any of us care but who are you talking to and this is a private residence you don't film it and show people. You might claim to be a Salvatore but respect the privacy of real Salvatore's."

" It's my mom Selene, she wants to know how I'm doing."

Damon calls into the kitchen " Hey Caro, Sybil's mom wants to know how Sybil is doing."

Caroline and Katherine come out of the kitchen followed by Dorota and Nadia carrying bowls of raspberries, strawberries, and pancakes. Caroline is in a lace black over the shoulder long sleeve blouse with a cheetah print tank top, hot pink skinny jeans and ankle stiletto cheetah print boots. She has a sheer pink floor length robe the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom of the robe are trimmed in pink fur over her outfit. While Katherine is in black skinny jeans, a sheer black blouse the sleeves are rolled up halfway, the shirt is so sheer you can see her glittered zebra print bra, and black ankle boots with a heel.

" Sybil is doing awful here you probably miss her and so do her friends the animals on the farm so we'll send her back to you free of charge."

Sybil's mother is outraged nobody disrespects her child especially not some rich snooty bitch who thinks she's all that. She looks at the table of teens and does not see an adult, the only adults are wearing a maids outfit serving them food. " Sybil I'm coming there. These children all of them need discipline. They can not treat you like this, the girls walk around barely clothed in front of the guys. It is unbelievable."

" Mom you don't need to come. It's not necessary. I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come they can't talk to you like that."

Sybil glares over at Caroline and everyone who is discussing a party, That she knows they won't invite her too. " It's fine mom really they were trying to be funny. Their sense of humor is different in America."

As Selene is saying goodbye they hear the elevator ding and Freya steps out " Niklaus are you here we need to talk."

" Who is that another teenager how many are in that home?"

Sybil hangs up and looks over at Caroline and Katherine " You are all bitches."

Caroline and Katherine share a smile. This is not the first time they've been called bitches and it probably won't be the last. " We make it look good."

Xxx

Freya comes into the dinning room and sees the brother in question. " Niklaus we need to talk I've been calling and looking for you for the past half hour."

" Excuse me Freya before this goes further." Caroline turns to Sybil " Leave, this is a family matter go get ready for school, brush your hair, get a new personality I don't care just leave."

" Your not family."

Caroline points a perfectly manicured finger towards the stairs " We are all family just go."

Sybil scowls and leaves. Once they make sure Sybil is out of the room. Freya begins tells him Ansel is leaving and wants to talk with him before he leaves. " I'm going to meet him at noon I just haven't told him yet."

Xxx

Just as Freya leaves the elevator dings again and Rebekah and Davina walk out Rebekah in grey Jeans white tank top black jacket with black heels. Davina is more casual in black jeans and a tan tank top with a grey leather jacket with a matching scarf and black lace up boots. Both ladies have purses Rebekah's is white and Davina's is tan to match their outfits.

Stefan meets Rebekah halfway through the living room and lays a kiss on her cheek. "You look comfy and cute."

Rebekah smiling leaning into Stefan "I am after the wedding drama with Freya I need this day."

Rebekah sees Damon wink at her which she glares at him.

" Is Friday casual day at school?"

Everyone looks up at Sybil on the stairs in Caroline's old school uniform: a blue knee length skirt, white long sleeve button up shirt that is supposed to be tucked in but is not, a blue blazer, and a blue tie. "Only if you have permission. You don't."

Sybil joins everyone in the foyer and its Stefan who speaks first "Sybil father called me earlier and wanted me to tell you that he's sorry he had to leave so abruptly with no goodbye but business never sleeps he also wanted me to give you a hug."

As Sybil is in Stefan's embrace he snaps his fingers to get Damon's attention then points to the scissors that Dorota was using to cut the flowers on the table in the foyer. Damon carefully lifts up a piece of Sybil's hair and cuts a couple inches off the bottom then places the hair in a plastic bag Dorota quickly gives Caroline.

After Sybil goes downstairs Caroline says " I'm proud of you Stefan I didn't think you had it in you out of the three of us your the best."

Stefan playfully shoves his sister " I knew she wouldn't believe you and Damon forget it so it had to be me. The hardest part was making father sound good."

Xxx

When the guys get downstairs the Mikaelson limo is awaiting them Sybil who was waiting in lobby follows them to the limo but it's Damon who talks to her. " There's no room for you in here take the bus, get a cab."

Xxx

Just as Freya is getting back to the Mikaelson penthouse Lucien is finishing packing his stuff. Freya informs Ansel of what Klaus said and goes to find Lucien. "What's going on? Are you leaving?"

Lucien looks up from making sure he has all his stuff. " After you left the room this morning I got a call from Tristian saying I am needed in New Orleans the company needs their CEO for meetings and Signatures plus he also says that with the CEO not there it is making the company look weak and he has been turning people away who want to have a takeover."

"I'm guessing he's sending a helicopter to come get you who is he sending to inform you on what's been going on?"

"Who else but Tristian himself. He said to meet him on the roof."

Freya sits on their bed and looks up at him " I hate Tristian he always flirts with me every time we are in the same vicinity."

Lucien cups her chin and pecks her on the lips " I know I've told him your my fiancé and not to flirt with you but he wont stop. I would fire him for flirting with you but unfortunately he's good at his job and I cant afford to replace him."

Xxx

When the guys arrive at school Damon spots Kai and hands him the bag of Sybil's hair. " Tell them to make this number 1 priority we want to know as soon as possible she is driving us all insane."

" I'll send it to the lab during study hall. It usually takes them two weeks to run all the tests but I'll tell them to hurry it up. Now what is the theme of the party tonight."

" 90's singers."

Xxx

Upon entering the Plaza the ladies make a beeline for the front desk. " Reservation for Petrova, Salvatore,mikaelson and Claire. For the spa."

The young man at the front desk doesn't even look up from the book he is flipping through. " Spa is booked come back another day."

Since it was Katherine's idea to have a spa day she takes point on this. " Your booked since when, I called earlier this morning and you said there was room. So either you were lying then or your lying now. Either way I am not going to put up with it. So check again and see that there is a reservation for all spa treatments for Petrova, Salvatore, Mikaelson and Claire."

The young man looks up from his book this time and address the teens " The spa is booked come back how about you go to school and come back when it isn't full. Remember to make reservations in advance."

" Do you know who we are?"

Once again the young man doesn't even look up from his book as he answers. " Some entitled children living off your fathers money."

Caroline lets out a gasp of annoyance never has she been treated this rudely in the plaza. She looks around for the mangers door it's off to the left of the front desk she nudges Davina to follow her while Rebekah and Katherine try to get the reception guy to listen to them.

Xxx

When Sybil entered the school courtyard Aurora, Hayley and Cami rush over to her " We pride ourselves on knowing everyone in school but we don't know you."

Sybil is a little taken aback, this is only her second day at school. Yesterday nobody talked to her or even looked her way. Today she already has three people come up to her and she has not even entered the school. " I'm Sybil Salvatore."

"Salvatore as in Damon, Stefan, Caroline Salvatore?"

"Yes I'm their step sister."

Aurora, Cami and Hayley each give each other devious smiles. " Consider us your new friends, you just have to sit with us at lunch. We want to know everything about our new friend."

Sybil smiles at them she loves that she has made friends here she misses her friends in England and she feels lonely here with nobody to talk to.

Xxx

Caroline and Davina slip into the managers office undetected and come across the manager getting ready to do rounds say hi to the guests. " Is there a problem ladies?"

"Yes there is, my name is Caroline Salvatore and this is Davina Claire we made a reservation this morning and your reception guy will not give us a key card or recognize that we made reservations. We've been coming to the plaza our whole lives, we love it here but the way we've just been treated by your reception guy has us rethinking if we should take our business to another hotel."

Landon Kirby the manager stops the ladies as they try to leave his office. " Wait I'm sorry your visit has not been up to the quality it usually is I will be talking to Mr. Martin. You said you made reservations for today since Mr. Martin was rude your visit today is on us."

Mr. Kirby escorts the teens back to the front desk. While the girls rejoin the others Mr. Kirby shoos Mr. Martin to the side he types away on the computer and a minute later says." I see we have you four down for all spa amenities, including hair and nails too."

Katherine not happy that it took so long replies annoyed. " Yes like we told Mr. Martin who wouldn't even check he was too busy reading a magazine."

After the girls leave Mr. Kirby turns to mr. Martin. "Your fired, you almost cost this hotel four of the most influential guests in the world."

"But Mr. Kirby."

"No when it comes to those four girls when they come in give them what they want. Keeping them happy means more publicity and business for the hotel."

Xxx

Freya and Lucien hear the helicopter land on the roof. When they get to the roof they find Tristian hugging a red haired teenager in a school uniform. Tristian spots them and smiles. " This is my sister Aurora she goes to school with your siblings Freya."

Freya has heard Rebekah and Kol talking about Aurora and her friends and their reputation. She smiles at the siblings and kisses Lucien goodbye.

Aurora backs up next to Freya when her brother and Lucien get in the helicopter. Both wave to the men Aurora turns to her after the helicopter is in the air. " So your Freya my brother has talked about you."

Freya side eyes the teen she is not happy Lucien is gone and won't be able to help her with the wedding plans. Plus now finding out that Tristian has been talking about her with his sister has not made her feel any better. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have things to do and you should get back to school."

Xxx

Caroline enters the massage room takes her robe off and is getting situated on table when her phone rings. "Who is it?"

The masseuse reaches into Caroline's robe on the chair opposite her " Mason Lockwood."

Caroline still with her head Down reaches a hand up to take the phone. " Mason is there a problem? I didn't think you were starting till Monday?"

Twenty minutes ago Mason was taking a shower when his phone rang and gave him weird news he's calling to confirm the news he heard. " You want me to still build your closet? Twenty minutes ago you called and fired me saying that you would rather have anyone but me work for you."

This gets Caroline to sit up and pull the towel around her on the table " What! I didn't fire you, I've just laid down to get a message, before that I was getting a mud bath Whoever called you and fired you is not me. To justify this I will hire you back with a pay raise to forget this happened."

" I'll see you Monday." As he is about to hang up the police kick his door in and arrest him. When the cops handcuffed him he dropped his phone and Caroline was on the other end listening. As Mason is being escorted out of his apartment he yells Caroline so it picks up on his phone.

Caroline really needs this massage but knows she needs to go bail out Mason and figure out who is impersonating her and stop them and possible ban them from the city.

As she hops off the table and goes to get her robe she tells the masseuse " I'm so sorry can we do this later or possible at my house I have a big problem that needs my attention."

" Of course miss Salvatore."

" Again I am sorry and will pay you for the whole massage even though I have to leave before we even started."

Xxx

As Caroline is racing to their room to change she spots Katherine and Davina getting their nails done "I have to go down to the police station and bail out my contractor for allegedly assaulting me. Seriously one day of peace couldn't even last a morning. I couldn't even get a massage."

As Caroline is turning to walk away Davina calls out "Are you going to tell Tyler his uncle is being held at the police station."

Caroline scrunches her face up she forgot about Tyler. Tyler and Mason are so different she forgets they are related. After changing back into her clothes she calls Bill to meet her outside the plaza when she gets in she tells Bill " we need to go to school to pick up Tyler Lockwood then to the police station."

When he looks back at her concerned Caroline annoyed she has to interact with Tyler replies " Don't even get me started."

Xxx

When Aurora got back to school she finds her friends in gym stretching " So has she said anything else?"

"No she did try to get Damon's attention in the hall it failed we suggested she try Stefan and that failed too."

"They are avoiding her like plague. I would feel sorry for her if I cared about any of them."

Aurora turns towards Hayley. " Of course you wouldn't feel anything towards her she doesn't have penis, but with her in our corner we would have access to the holy grail of guys Salvatore's and Mikaelsons."

Xxx

When the car pulls up to the school Tyler is outside waiting. He gets in next to her and starts giving her attitude. " So you weren't really clear in your text. Why is my uncle at the station, how do you know my uncle, and that's impossible my uncle doesn't live in the city he lives in Long Island he hates the New York elite so basically he hates what you stand for."

Caroline lets out an annoyed sigh and rubs her temple. " Your uncle works for me he's my contractor. I was on the phone with him he got arrested. The elitism you say I stand for you want that's why you wanted to date me. Lets face it I said yes out of pity our two week relationship was a joke. That two weeks you were faithful one day and that was the day you asked me out. I never cheated you did. Did you forget your lacrosse team consists of my brothers and my friends so when you would come into the locker room talking about your latest what did you come it oh yes conquests. My brother and friends were in the same locker room. I know you don't have siblings but siblings live in the same house so my brothers would tell me what at the time my 'boyfriend' would say in the locker room."

Tyler yells back at her " YOU DESERVED IT YOU RUINED MY CORVETTE!"

The car pulls up to the station and as Caroline is opening her door she turns back to Tyler and adds "Nobody deserves to be cheated on pity dating or not, you screwed up first."

Xxx

They enter the station and Caroline goes up to the police officer at the front desk " I'm here to bail Mason Lockwood out. Also to disrupt his charges."

The officer looks at her knows who she is but still has to do his job " Are you 18? Can't post bail unless your 18. Also you need a lawyer."

Caroline looks up to the ceiling and sighs " Of course." She pulls out her phone and dials an all to familiar number.

Xxx

Wes Maxfield is trying to get more clients he is meeting with a potential client when his assistant pokes her head in to the office. " Caroline Salvatore is on line one she says it's urgent."

Wes smiles at the man and woman sitting opposite him before looking up at his assistant. "Did she say what the matter pertained too?"

"No she just said it's urgent and she need to speak with you right away."

He nods and tells the people opposite him. "This will only take a minute."

"Yes Caroline."

"I need you to represent my contractor Mason Lockwood and get him cleared of his charges and released from the police station."

Wes closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you have nothing to do with his arrest."

" Not exactly, I was getting ready for a message when he was arrested. Although the charges which are ridiculous mention me. Can you get him released?"

"Put me on speaker to the arresting officer."

Xxx

Caroline tracks down the arresting officer. "Excuse my lawyer would like a word with you."

"And you are?"

" I'm Caroline Salvatore the one Mason Lockwood is being accused of assaulting."

The cop turns toward her and only sees Caroline who is very annoyed. " You said your lawyer wanted a word where is he then?"

Caroline holds up her phone. "Wes."

" My client Caroline Salvatore was not assaulted as you can see there are not any marks on her body or anything leading to that conclusion. Now the accused man..."

"...Mason Lockwood."

"Mason is an employee of Caroline's. Also given Caroline's status in this town it would be ridiculous to do anything to her. There would be paparazzi and news surrounding both her and Mason. There is no evidence to this accusation, let my clients Contractor out because he is Innocent.

The cop looks over Caroline who changed back into her hot pink skinny jeans, lace black long sleeve blouse with a cheetah print tank top underneath and ankle stiletto cheetah print boots." If he didn't touch you why did you call here informing us of this serious accusation."

Caroline is getting really annoyed this is the second time someone has impersonated her and called someone this time it was way more serious then just firing Mason. " My client didn't call,"

"Wes if I may."

"Go ahead."

"Look someone is impersonating me and dragging Mason into their sick game." Caroline does not like the police station shes only ever been here once before and it was not fun.

"May I see your cell phone to confirm you didn't call us?"

"Gladly." Caroline hands over her phone and the cop goes through her recently calls. "Your last call was to Mason explain."

Caroline rolls her eyes. " He was calling me to confirm that I fired him but I didn't since whoever called you pretending to be me also called him."

With everything explained the cop lets mason go. "Thank god." She puts her phone up to her ear and says as she s walking back to Tyler " thank you Wes your a lifesaver."

" Your welcome now is there any more I can do for you or can I get back to other clients." Instead of answering she hangs up letting him get back to the couple that is still in his office.

Xxx

A dark haired man gets off the plane at JFK international with a paper wit a picture he printed out the picture is Damon, Stefan and Caroline with Dorota from Giuseppe's meeting\ party he had with Mr Parker and Mr. Petrova. There is a red circle around Dorota.

Xxx

As they wait for Mason to get released Tyler says." I've been thinking out of all the contractors in the city you would pick one in Long Island that just so happens to be my uncle and I think I've figured it out."

" Oh god lets have it." Caroline braces herself for whatever ridiculous explanation Tyler has come up with.

" You wanted to get back together. You missed me but didn't want to say anything so you hired my uncle to get information on me like if I had moved on. I heard your big blow up with Klaus in the hall so I know your Down a friend I could replace him. Although if we were going to try again things would have to be different obviously i don't forgive you for destroying my corvette and I didn't do anything to you during that two weeks. We would have to take it slow and work up to trust."

Caroline cant hold in the laughter she has to put her hand out to steady herself against the wall after she's done laughing she wipes a tear. " You are an idiot, why would I hire your uncle just to get closer to you. I hired him because he's the best and he didn't live on Long Island when Dorota found him he was in the city. Maybe he didn't want you to visit him so he told you he lived on Long Island when he live here in the city."

Xxx

Rebekah slides into the booth next to Klaus while awaiting Ansel to meet them for lunch. Klaus looks at the door and doesn't see Caroline with Rebekah or coming in the door. " Where's Caroline?"

"She'll be here she had to take care of some business first."

Klaus raises his eye brows in curiosity when Ansel sits down across from them. Rebekah whispers in his ear " She's at the police station with Tyler getting her contractor out."

"Seriously?"

Rebekah nods.

Ansel watches the two siblings whisper with each other " If this is a bad time We can just have this conversation over the phone."

Instead of Klaus talking its Rebekah." No no its not a bad time I was just informing him why our forth party will be late."

Xxx

Kol shuts his locker he's meeting up with Davina and they are going on a lunch date. Behind his locker awaiting him is not the beautiful Davina but the annoying Aurora. " The answers still no I will not amuse myself with you or your friends."

Aurora smirks she didn't track Kol through the crowded hallways just to entice him. "Always the tease Kol, actually I'm here to tell you I met your sister earlier."

"And all this time I thought you knew Rebekah."

Kol goes to walk away when aurora informs him. "Not Rebekah your other sister Freya. Also I knew you would want to hear the juiciest gossip that might even break gossip girl."

Kol takes a second going over what she said he looks down at his phone and there's a text from Davina 'where are you?' He scrunches up his face damn his curiosity. "How did you meet Freya and what gossip do you have that would break gossip girl."

"What do I get in return? I'm not just giving out free information."

"I'm not sleeping with you or letting you do anything to me."

Aurora pouts all innocently " Your no fun. How about you take me on a date."

"No I'm already late for a date tell me what you know and I'll try to get my friends to stop calling you guys slutty bitches."

"Why I love the nickname I call you guys rich bitches."

Kol pins her up to the locker with his body both hands on each side of her head. Aurora smiles at him and runs her hands down his chest and rests at his belt. "Kol Mikaelson I didn't think you had it in you. I love it."

"This is the closest you will get to one of us tell me what you know."

Aurora puffs out her chest so her chest touches his. "My brother was flying into the city and it turns out that the CEO of the company my brother works at is the fiancé of your sister. Now for the exciting part New York's number one perfect family the Salvatore's aren't so perfect they are hiding a huge secret."

Kol raises his eyebrows he knows where she's going but needs to know what she knows. "Oh the juicy part I'm going to need something for my work."

"You already have my body pressed against yours what else do you want?"

Aurora moves her head forward her nose touching his. Kol leans his head toward and leaves a kiss on her cheek. "Cheap but I'll take it the Salvatores have a half sister. They don't want anyone to know about it."

"Tell anyone including gossip girl and I'll destroy you."

"So it's true."

Kol doesn't answer just leaves and finds Davina waiting by the doors. "Finally lunch is almost over what took so long?"

"Aurora."

Xxx

Mason came out shortly after Tyler's ridiculous outburst. They all get back in Carolines town car. As she is telling Bill that they need to drop Tyler back off at school she looks down at her phone and sees she is completely late for lunch with Klaus, Rebekah and Ansel.

While in the car Tyler turns to his uncle. " Why would you take a job working for the Salvatores and why did you tell me you live in New Jersey when you live here in the city."

"Tyler your being rude to Caroline, we'll discuss this later."

"No I want to know now."

Mason looks over at Caroline who is texting Rebekah. And getting texts from Kol. She's not paying attention to them. "The Salvatore's called said they wanted the best contractor in the city. I did live in New Jersey but when they called I was in the city looking for an apartment since I didn't like commuting from one state to another everyday."

When they pull up to the school Tyler gets out and turns to Caroline expecting her to get out too. "Your to cool for school today."

"I have plans and a party to plan which your not invited."

As they are driving to the Plaza Mason speaks." I'm sorry for my nephew he's been a little bitter since his car was vandalized."

Xxx

" I know you must hate me, for not knowing I had a son or reaching out to you sooner. After that night that Esther tried to cut ties with me and tried to get mikael to get her pregnant again and to also come it ties with me. Mikael didn't see why he had to cut ties since I was his business partner. A couple years after Rebekah and Kol were born was when I heard that you were moving to America. When you were little i had to drop something off for Mikael so I came to the house i saw all of you. The first time I saw you Klaus you were playing with Kol, you saw me and looked up at me and smiled you looked like I had when I was a kid. After I had dropped off what I needed for Mikael I cornered Esther and asked her If you were my son, she dismissed the accusation very strongly. A couple weeks later you moved to American and I never saw you in person again until you showed up at that coffee shop."

Klaus nods he doesn't know what to say to Ansel. He has remained quiet the entire time Ansel has been here. Ansel looks at his son and before he can say another thing Caroline slides into the booth next to Klaus who smiles at her. "It looks like Mikael and Esther gave you a better life then I could ever. You have siblings and friends who love you. How long have you known I was your father?"

Klaus swallows and looks to Rebekah and Caroline on each side needing their strength right now. " A couple days before Christmas Esther told me. Your right I have siblings and friends who love me but if I had grown up with you as a father I would not of gone through some of the experiences I did with mikael as a father."

"Has Mikael done something to you?"

Klaus shrugs. "Doesn't matter."

Ansel reaches his hand across the table but doesn't touch Klaus. "If he has hurt you I want you know."

Rebekah shares a looks with Caroline they both know what Mikael has done to Klaus. "Why it won't make a difference, you can't change the past. What's done is done. I am Mikael's bastard son because Esther was to scared to tell my real father she was pregnant with his child."

Ansel doesn't know what to say he looks down at his watch and notices that his plane takes off in an hour. " I hope we can stay in contact and if your ever in London we'll have lunch or you can stay with me."

Klaus nods after Ansel leaves Klaus puts his head back against the booth.

"Need a drink."

" Yes they won't serve us since it's day."

Caroline leans her head on Klaus shoulder while his head rests on hers he presses his lips to her forehead " Promise me if we get married and have kids we won't turn out like our parents. I do not want to turn out like Mikael, Esther or Ansel."

"I promise and you think I want to turn out like Giuseppe or my mom. At least my mom is happy when she sees us. It will be you and me our children and Dorota."

"You get Dorota who decided among the three of you that you get Dorota."

Caroline smiles up at him " I did just now I spend more time with her and she helps out with the plans."

Rebekah has been watching them smiles. "It's only a matter of time either you two or Kol and Davina to see who gets to that finish line first."

Xxx

" Do you know this woman I am told she lives in this building."

Vonya who is on the phone with another couple who lives in building calling down to the front desk to complain. He pulls the phone away from his ear after he glances down at the picture this dark haired man in a suit placed on the counter. The picture in question are the Salvatores and Dorota. " Yes they live here but you wont be able to get to them since they are not here at the moment you can wait for them to come back."

As the man is walking over to one of the chairs in the lobby Damon and Stefan walk into the lobby. Vonya calls them over to the desk. He explains what the man asked him. Both Salvatores look at the man with flowers and a photo.

Damon decides since he is the oldest he will take point, they both go over to the man both brother side by side but Damon is the only talking." We're told you had questions about our housekeeper Dorota."

The man looks up at the teens he recognized them from the photo. " Yes I'm her husband Stanislav. I'm here to take Dorota home."

Both brothers look at each other they did not expect this. They thought that maybe he wanted an autograph or his fifteen minutes of fame but not that he is taking Dorota away from them. " Um sir why don't you come with us we'll set you up in ballroom number two while we go get Dorota."

Xxx

The brothers find Dorota in the dinning room placing flowers in a vase for the entrance. " Dorota we have a problem, your husband is downstairs in the second ballroom and he's talked to Vonya but I didn't sense he revealed who he was to Vonya."

Damon looks to Stefan to get his option who agrees with his brother. " Yeah the only people who know your husband and potential boyfriend are in the same building are the three of us."

Damon elbows Stefan in the side. Dorota tries to sneak out of the room but the brothers catch her. " Your going to have to face him we got him to not come up which he wanted to but we got him the ballroom."

" Where's miss Caroline? She has been the front of this whole thing with my husband?"

"She's still at the spa and according to Nik our sister has had quite the day and needs a spa moment. Don't worry Damon is going to take over for Caroline. While I handle everything up here."

Dorota smiles at the brothers She loves the Salvatores and they love her. She can also tell they are hiding something from her. " What am I missing?"

Both brothers look at each and Stefan lets out "Your husband didn't just come here to reunite he wants to take you back to Poland and away from us."

Dorota pulls both brothers in for a hug. "Never I will always be here for you three. Your my family."

Both brothers squeeze Dorota, She is so much more then a housekeeper to them.

Xxx

While Damon is dealing with Dorota and her husband Stefan goes upstairs to pick out an outfit for tonight. When he hears voices coming from Katherine's bedroom. He goes to her doorway and sees Sybil FaceTiming her mom showing her Katherine's room. "What are you doing in here? Get out!"

Sybil turns around surprised to be caught " I was giving my mom a tour when I found this room, Who's bedroom is this? It's beautiful can I move in if its another guest room."

When both are in the hallway Stefan tells her " Don't you remember when I said don't film our home."

"I wanted to give my mom a tour before my friends came over."

That stops Stefan in his doorway. He turns around stunned " You have friends who would be friends with you?"

Sybil goes to open her mouth but Stefan speaks. "Never mind who ever would be friends with you has no taste and I really don't want to meet someone that desperate for friends they would settle for you."

Stefan closes his siblings and Katherine's doors before closing his door leaving Sybil in the hallway with her mom listening to their conversation. " Mom I know what your going to say and I don't want to hear it. I wanted to know my siblings they just don't want to know me. I have no Excuse this time."

"You should come home sweetie."

"That's what they want. they many not like me but I will not give them the satisfaction that they drove me back to England."

Xxx

When Damon and Dorota entered the ballroom Stanislav stood up and tired to kiss Dorota but she back up so insisted he offered her the flowers. She smiled and took them but only out of courtesy. "Dorota your family is so thrilled I found you. We all want you to come back to Poland. Your a countess there here your a maid."

Damon lets out a sigh of annoyance he never thinks of Dorota as their maid or their help. She is their housekeeper and family never maid.

" I have a good life here in America I am not a maid, I look after the Salvatore children and run their home. There are not many people who can handle both the children and the household. I needed to leave Poland I was not happy."

Stanislav starts speaking in polish and Damon although he speaks a couple languages polish is not one of them. He rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair.

Xxx

After getting her hair and nails done she had asked the masseuse if it was possible to do the massage at her home. The agreed and followed Caroline home. " You can set up in the pool room past the kitchen down the hallway down the stairs and through the doors. I'm going to change and meet you in there."

As she is coming out of her room tightening up her fleece pink mid thigh polka dot with word pink on the back in glitter. She hears. "You have a nice home Caroline."

Coming up the stairs is Hayley and Cami. " What they hell are you two and I'm guessing Aurora is somewhere around here too, doing in my home, who invited you in, your on a do not let in list."

"We're flattered you put us on a don't let in list."

"Your sibling let us in."

Caroline rolls her eyes she know they would never. She puts her hand on her hip out of annoyance. " Damon loves women but even he wouldn't stoop so low. Stefan wouldn't invite you in either so get out."

"Silly your sister Sybil invites us oh sorry your half sister. Looks like daddy Salvatore wasn't faithful to his perfect family."

Caroline has to swallow the tiny amount of vomit that comes up every time she hears Sybil is her sister. "Get Aurora we need to have a conversation."

Xxx

Caroline finds Stefan in his room kissing Rebekah on the bed. As she is entering Stefan takes his shirt off. She clears her throat. "As much as I am a fan and support this coupling I need my brother Bex."

"I wouldn't interrupt you and Nik."

"You would if you just found out what I did. We have a pest problem, Sybil's friends are no friends. As much as I hate Sybil, father is persistent that she is a Salvatore and you don't use a Salvatore."

Xxx

As the siblings are walking down the stairs. Caroline asks her brother "Where's Dorota, why didn't she stop them."

When Stefan informs her of everything with Dorota and her husband, Caroline hits him in the arm. "Why didn't you text me?"

"We knew you already had a busy day how's the police station."

Caroline side eyes him. Damon joins his siblings as they sit down with Aurora and her friends. The siblings sitting with their back to the living room and Aurora and her friends sitting across from them. " So how did you find out Sybil is claiming to be a Salvatore."

"She told us its really quite sad multiple times today she tried to get your attention at school and you ignored her."

Both brothers shrugged. " Didn't hear her now how much will it take for you to forget you know this information and to never post it on gossip girl."

Aurora leans forward " This home is much nicer then any of ours, we live in the same borough, go to the same school, sleep with the same guys and yet you have a nicer home then us. So to keep our silence we want this home, Does the staff come with it?"

All three Salvatores laugh at her request. " I'm not the asshole ignoring their sister and treating her like garbage."

"But you are the jealous bitch, when will you accept it we are better then you plus we don't sleep with the same guys, you know nothing of our lives."

Since his sister and Aurora are giving each other death glares across the table Damon decides to intervene. "Ladies now that we've gotten the name calling out of our systems let's get back to the issue since some of us have other things we need to get back too."

"What else do you want?"

Aurora whispers with her friends a couple minutes later Aurora speaks. " Three thousand each, and we want Damon, and Enzo and lets throw Kol in there too he's delicious."

The siblings look at each other astonished the balls on these three. Stefan doesn't know if he should feel insulted that they don't want him. " One thousand split three ways that's it."

"This is a huge secret that could ruin the reputation of the perfect Salvatore's so I think I was generous with my first offer."

Damon has been relatively quiet during this conversation pipes up " One thousand split three ways and me for a night that is the finale offer."

Both Caroline and Stefan look at him they pull him up and into the living room for a minute. " Damon no you don't have to prostitute yourself especially to them."

" Yes I do, to save not only our reputation but to protect the three of us. I will spend a night with them I am not dragging Kol or Enzo into this craziness."

Stefan stops Damon from going back to the table " No this is crazy why do we have to clean up Giuseppe's mess. You shouldn't have to prostitute yourself. Caroline shouldn't be getting harassed in her own home and I shouldn't have to be repeating myself to her."

Damon pulls his siblings in for a hug he knows this is crazy but he doesn't have a chance. When they return to the table Aurora agrees to the terms, they get Damon for a night and one thousand split three ways.

As they are leaving Aurora turns around " Are you sure we cant get Enzo too or Kol. Damons fine but there's three of us."

"Get out of our home."

The three girls smirk at them Hayley and Cami blow a kiss to Damon who look disgusted. The elevator doors start to close when Cami stops them as sticks her head " I do have one question do you always walk around her home practically naked Caroline plus that hair is not doing anything for you."

Caroline glares at her Stefan holds her back, Cami satisfied with the reaction gets back into the elevator.

Xxx

Damon looks back at his siblings Stefan has let Caroline go and she is straightening her robe. " I have to get back to Dorota she wasn't happy I left her alone with her husband. Stefan can you watch her."

Stefan nods while Caroline rolls her eyes. " I'm going to be getting a massage I don't need Stefan to watch over me."

" Can I trust that you wont go after Sybil or the slutty bitches."

Caroline puts her had on her waist lets out a sigh of annoyance and answers "Yes."

Damon nods and leaves to return to Dorota while Caroline goes to get her massage. Stefan pulls his phone out and makes a call while he's on his way back to his room.

Xxx

Damon finds the two spouses sitting in silence not even looking at each other Stanislaw has his arms crossed and Dorota is sitting sideways in her chair looking towards the entrance. He whispers to Dorota " When I left you two were yelling at each other now your not talking what happened."

"He wont sign the divorce papers, he wants to give us a second chance."

"Stanislav Dorota is part of our family, I get she married you before she met us but she left you and has a new life and a family that loves her. You can not take Dorota away from us. If you don't believe me I will text my siblings so they can tell you that Dorota is essential to our lives. She is so much more then a housekeeper she is a member of the family."

Stanislav looks at the teen still in his school uniform. He is a little taller then the teen and his frame is thicker then Damon's. His English has gotten better from watching American tv but he still prefers to talk in polish but for Damon he speaks English. " She is my wife we are going home."

Xxx

Later that night Dorota is helping Caroline get ready for the 90's welcome back party. Caroline is standing at the bottom of her bed with white pants that lace up at the top and a white crop top that is cut on the sides. Dorota is hand designing in rhinestones a sun over Caroline's belly bottom underneath the sun is a purple flower and vines going to her hips.

Sybil walks into the room and sees this. "Wow and just when I think you can't be more selfish you have Dorota hand designing a tattoo on you."

"She's helping me with my outfit what do you want?"

"You kicked my friends out why?"

Caroline rolls her eyes since she can't move while Dorota is designing. "Yeah that was hours ago did you just realize they weren't here. Whatever they were using you, those girls were not your friend they just wanted to irritate us they are only friends with each other."

Sybil feels hurts by this confession she thought they liked her. "How do you know they were using me, they could of liked me."

"Well for one when they found out which family you are claiming to be apart of they immediately wanted to post it on gossip girl. True friends don't find out a secret about the other one and immediately want to post it on the internet for everyone and embarrass other people in the process."

Xxx

Everyone is meeting at the Salvatores As Caroline dressed as Christina Aguilera from come on over baby with pink is in a purple strapless thigh high dress with a black lace spaghetti strap cover over the purple dress the lace is a couple inches longer then the purple dress, she also has mid calf strapped heels on. She's posh spice Victoria Beckham from the 90's.

Caroline is taking a picture of Katherine to send to Elijah when the elevator doors open everyone expecting the Mikaelsons and Davina instead it's the Salvatores grandma Cecily everyone calls her Cece. She Liz's mother and in her sixties she loves her grandchildren but hates when someone calls her grandma so she insists her grandchildren call her Cece. She lives in the hamptons is divorced from her husband and loves younger men. Cece is very put together too, you will never see her looking old and frail, She always looks fabulous. Behind Cece is a man in his fifties in a suit.

When Cece brings her grandchildren in for a hug Caroline mentions."Your boy of the month is older then most."

"Oh honey he's my new driver I had to fire the last one since he was stealing from me and blaming it on the young men in my home."

Damon spots Sybil on the stairs and smiles he goes up to her and she asks who is the old woman. Damon smirks as he replies. " That is our grandmother, you should introduce yourself she loves being called grandma."

Sybil looks down at him since she is higher on the steps then him then at Caroline and Stefan who are smiling and talking with Cece. Damon nods encouraging her to go.

Sybil goes down the stairs and throws her arms around Cece while saying grandma. Cece pushes Sybil off her and looks disgusted at the brown haired teen. "Who is this and why did she call me grandma."

All three siblings snicker at the situation even Katherine and enzo cant help but smile. "This is Sybil according to father she is our half sister."

"I always knew your father was never good enough for my Liz, the only thing he did that was right was produce the sperm to help make you three."

The siblings scrunch up their faces in disgust. They know Cece thinks the only good Giuseppe has done is help produce the three of them but hearing her say it is gross.

"Cece I thought you were bringing your new guy, where is he?"

Cece smiles at the mention of her guy she likes this one, She likes to do seasonal relationships, usually different guys for different events and functions she attends. This guy is her winter guy but she's thinking of keeping him past winter. "Chris was going to come but when he went back to his home to pack he found his little brother about to have sex with his best friend and had to break it up and stay with his brother. He'll be joining me for fashion week."

Katherine whispers to Caroline. "Sounds like Chris' brother would fit in just fine around here."

Caroline smiles back at her " We definitely use a new face that's interesting." She glares at Sybil when she says interesting.

Davina and Rebekah come up to get everyone and they are dressed Madonna and Britney Spears. Davina has black stripped dress pants on a cone bra on and a black suit jacket with black heels. While Rebekah has a plaid mini pleaded skirt and a white three quarter dress shirt tied under her breasts. With Knee high black socks and black heels.

" You all have a wonderful time at your party I'll make sure Sybil doesn't make any scandals."

"I'm fifteen I don't need a babysitter. Especially one who doesn't want to be here."

Cece had been saying goodbye to the triplets when she turns to Sybil. " You are a nuisance in my grandchildren's home there is no way any of us is letting you alone in this house."

Xxx

When they get to Augustine there is a line of people outside. The investors for the club wouldn't let him shut it down for a night just so fifteen people at most could dance so they have to celebrate with everyone else.

As they are walking in Enzo whispers in Katherine's ear. "I got you a surprise since we are doing a nineties theme I pulled some strings and got a nineties boy band to perform for one night."

When they are walking through the club Aurora and her friends plus Tyler see them. Enzo leads them through the busy club to the down to the stage where a burlesque show usually is instead the curtains are closed and the room which is usually open is closed off by curtains.

He gets on stage in front of the curtains and smiles at his friends. "Katherine your one of my best friends none of our lives were the same when you were in Bulgaria. Now that your back let the dramatic fun begin."

As Enzo get off the stage the curtains go up to reveal nineties boy band *NSYNC. "This is for Katherine welcome home."

Katherine kisses Enzo on the cheek as they start singing.

Xxx

"You certainly got more help since the last time I was here."

Dorota nods and Cece can tell she is focusing on something else and is not really paying attention to what she is doing and she just picked up a sharp knife. Cece reaches out and takes the knife from her and takes her into the dinning room and sits her at the table. "What is going on?"

"I really should get back..."

Cece interrupts "There is a kitchen full of people, they will put the dishes away, and clean. You need to tell me what has you so distracted you almost cut a finger."

Dorota explains The whole thing with Stanislav and her feelings for Vonya. Cece during the whole explanation was drinking a dirty martini and spinning her olives on a tooth pick. "You have two choices either decide to work on things with Stanislav which is what he wants or have a fling with Vonya and see if there are true feeling there. If there are true feelings divorce Stanislav and be with Vonya if it's nothing but lust then you know."

While Dorota is contemplating all this Cece bites an olive and says. "That's how I met my Chris. Every month my community has a party to introduce the new residences. I never stay long at them I find them boring. The one in November I had brought my fall guy with me I was going to make a round talk with some people but when I was talking with a friend I noticed him, six foot one, piercing green guys, brown short hair, the most handsome guy there by far the only one who rivaled the title was his brother. Since there was a crowd around the brothers I waited until I saw Chris was alone and introduced myself. Later that week we had lunch after a few lunch dates we ended up in the bedroom. I broke up with fall to make Chris winter and so far winter is the best I've been all over the world and have had many types of men but never realized how sexy the Scottish accent was until I met Chris."

Xxx

*NSYNC, have pulled Katherine on stage with them and she pulled Caroline with her bothered dancing with members of the band.

Damon has pulled Kol to the side of the room and informs him that Aurora wants him but he blocked her path for now by offering himself up.

Kol puts a hand on his shoulder. "Your the bravest of us all after I'll go with you to see if they gave you anything."

Damon pushes him and they both laugh.

Xxx

A brown haired forty year old women and a buzz cut teenage boy with suitcases in their hands walk up to the front desk. " I was told my daughter lives here Sybil Salvatore."

The night desk guy looks up from his phone there usually isn't any activity during the night hours and over night so he's on his phone or watches a tv they have in the back. " The Salvatore's left. But I'll call up to see if anyone is left."

The desk guy calls up to the penthouse and informs Dorota of who is here. She comes down " I am told you are Sybil's mother. And you are?"

"Im Cade Sybil's best friend."

" I am Sybil's mother and I want to see my daughter. Where is she? Ive seen enough of what those brats have been putting my daughter through she needs someone in her corner."

Dorota doesn't even think should I defend the Salvatores she just does. " What those brats as you call them have been putting your daughter through. I am with the Salvatores everyday I see all that goes on in the penthouse, Your daughter is not innocent in this whole thing. The Salvatores are not picking on her for no reason they are not even picking on her. Your daughter has made hurtful accusations about all three of the Salvatore triplets and has made it a mission to not only try to drive a wedge between the triplets but to destroy Miss Caroline' life."

Sybil's mother Selene looks Dorota up and down who is still in her uniform a black dress and a white apron and a white headband. " Who exactly are you?"

"The Salvatores housekeeper. You can't come up but I'll wake your daughter and send her down."

Dorota goes to walk back to the elevators and Selene and Cade go to follow her they don't want to wait down here in the empty lobby its late they've been traveling all day. Dorota notices they are following her and yells at them in polish. She scares them off and they back up.

Xxx

Dorota wakes Sybil up and informs her of who is downstairs which she quickly scrambles down the stairs to elevator. When she get to the lobby she runs over to her mom and best friend. " What are you doing here I told you, you didn't need to come."

" I knew you needed someone here, I should of never agreed for Giuseppe to take you here without me or without making sure he was going to stay I just assumed that when he wasn't visiting you he was here with his triplets."

Sybil shakes her head as she hugs her mom " According to them dad is rarely here although he did ask his middle child to give me a hug for him this morning."

Xxx

Caroline excuses Kai from his conversation with Kol, Enzo and Damon to ask him " How is the DNA testing going."

"They said give it a week maybe two and they will have answer."

"Did you tell them..."

Kai cuts her off " I told them it was high priority and to put it at the top of their list."


	11. Sexy naughty business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own gossip or vampire diaries

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: My sources told me that our new favorite mystery brunette slept in the lobby of the Salvatores building. Have the Salvatores thrown her out before we know her name sources also say she was not alone. Spotted KOD in the park making a deal careful you don't want to get arrested again.

Xxx

Very Early in the morning Vonya comes in for work and notices people are sleeping in the lobby. He puts his stuff on the floor leaning against the front desk and goes over to them he sees Sybil and shakes her awake. "There's no sleeping in lobby."

Sybil wakes her mom and best friend upstairs ignoring Dorota last night by saying you can't come upstairs. "Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich, obnoxious and annoying."

"How could anyone be obnoxious and annoying living like this. This is the most beautiful home I've ever seen."

Sybil joins her mom Selene and best friend Cade looking around the living room. She's next to Cade when she says. " Reading about them on gossip girl is one thing meeting them is a whole other thing. The triplets are wicked and entitled they proclaim themselves as rulers of the upper east side. Plus their friends are always around and are wicked and entitled too."

This is the first time since Sybil has got to New York she has felt happy. Upon entering the dinning room Selene expected there to be a table of food awaiting them whenever Sybil called her she would mention their breakfast spread but instead the table is empty the only thing on the table is the off white table cloth. "Where's the table spread?"

"Nobody's up yet or more importantly nobody important is up yet. Probably still drunk and sleeping in from last nights party."

"And they didn't invite you disrespectful."

Sybil is taking them upstairs to her room and going through the hallway she is pointing Who's bedroom is Who's. When Cade tries to open Katherine's door Sybil stops him.

When they got in last night everyone was tired Caroline and Klaus went to Caroline's room, Katherine and Enzo went to Katherine's room, Stefan and Rebekah in Stefan's room and Damon, Kol and Davina in Damon's room.

Xxx

A couple hours later Sybil looks over at Cade who had fallen asleep waiting for everyone to wake up. Selene once again says. "This is ridiculous waiting for spoiled entitled children to wake up to have breakfast I'm going down there to give whoever is awake a piece of my mind."

Sybil tries to stop her mom but she's already out the door storming downstairs when she gets Cade up. While they are going down the stairs. Sybil's asks him. " Since you read all the gossip girl posts could you tell which one was the one I sent in, everyone thought it was a girl that hates them named Bonnie nobody suspected it was me."

That stops Cade in his path he turns towards her. He is shocked his Sybil would ever send anything into gossip girl. When they found out who Sybil's dad really was Cade while on the internet found gossip girl and become obsessed with it and idolized the stars of this gossip website. Whenever he was checking out gossip girl Sybil would always make fun of him.

Selene has found her way into the kitchen and is yelling at the chef who is cleaning a knife and getting everything ready for the day. Dorota comes into the room and remembers Selene from last night who she also told she was not allowed to come upstairs. " Who let you upstairs you were not invited."

Selene turns her rage on Dorota. "My daughter Sybil lives here and not only is she a Salvatore but that also makes her your boss so telling your boss's mother she can't come up and see her daughter should be grounds for firing."

The chef and other workers in the kitchen have stopped working and are watching, I Dorota has been working for the family the longest she helped create the team that helps keep this house working. "I work for the Salvatore family that includes Giuseppe, Liz, their three children Damon, Stefan and Caroline. Any half children that are born outside of that family are not in my job description. I've been with the family longer then your daughter has been alive."

Before Selene can respond Dorota tells everyone get back to work and leaves the kitchen.

Xxx

Cade is sitting at the dining room table with Sybil when they hear something from upstairs, Cade gets a smile on his face and his ears perk up. " Oh my god its them, they're coming."

Sybil's rolls her eyes she knows what will happen and doesn't want Cade's feelings hurt when the image of his idols in his head don't match the reality. " Don't get too excited they will try to throw you out when they see you."

Cade ignores her and watches the stairs hearing footsteps. Instead of teenagers it's Cece Who is in a off white nightgown and a long white robe. When she sits down Dorota brings out a mixed berry smoothie and a glass of water. Cece smiles up at her. As Dorota is leaving Selene tells her. " I would like some eggs and toast a little bacon."

Dorota doesn't even turn around she just keep going into the kitchen. Selene looks at Cece who is drinking her smoothie and texting Chris seeing how he's doing." How come she gets food but no one else does? How is she more important then us."

Sybil leans over and whispers "That's their grandmother."

Cade was disappointed when he saw it was just Cece. He hears more footsteps and this time its a lot of footsteps and coming down the stairs are his idols. When the triplets get to the dining room table they stop prompting everyone to stop behind them. " Who are you and what are you doing in our dinning room?"

Selene stands up and tells them who she is and who Cade is who is still shocked he is an arms length away from the triplets.

While Caroline tells them to get out Damon and Stefan look out the windows if Sybil has a friend the world has to be over. "She has to be lying New York is still here."

The triplets and friends laugh at Damon's joke. Selene address her comment to Caroline who she takes as the ringleader of the hate on her daughter. "Whether your spoiled butt will accept it Sybil is your sister. She does not deserve to be treated like she is gum on your shoe."

Caroline rolls her eyes she doesn't even know Selene or why she is getting a lecture on how to treat Sybil. Damon pipes up being the big brother, they just woke up and are being scolded by a stranger on how to treat Sybil of all people. "Stop blaming this whole thing on my sister. Your precious Sybil is not innocent in this situation she has done things too. Bet you she didn't tell you that, your phone calls are probably mom they are so mean to me Caroline is the worst. Bet she also didn't tell you she almost ruined a business deal that Giuseppe was trying to close, I'm not a good big brother, Stefan shouldn't go on a date on a school night and Caroline and her clothes are too slutty and of cheating. Also she has insulted our best friends Enzo and Katherine, she said that Enzo shouldn't exist since Enzo is not a name and Katherine is a cat. Lets see is that all the insults oh yes she has repeatedly said she is a part of our family when she shows no sign of respecting us or anything that would show she has some Salvatore in her."

Sybil glares at everyone while Selene turns her fury on her daughter. While everyone slips into the kitchen. "I didn't raise you to insult people especially not family. Now I understand your not only in a new country but environment with new people but that doesn't excuse manners."

"Mom-" Sybil is cut off by the dinging of the elevator and Kai coming out which distracts Selene. "Another teen is a home or a halfway house."

Kai ignores both of them and goes into the kitchen.

Xxx

"I got a text at four am I just assumed it was from you."

She doesn't remember texting him at four am, she also has no idea what could be in this Manila envelope that is heavy and puffed out.

Xxx

Later that afternoon all their friends went back to their homes, Katherine and Enzo are upstairs. Caroline is sitting at the table with stacks of money and a list, Giuseppe gives her a list every month of bills that need to be paid in New York. Sybil comes across her and picks up one of the stacks. " You've taken to just flaunting the money now."

Caroline grabs the stack out of her hand and puts it back in its pile. "Actually I'm paying bills and since Giuseppe wants us to treat you like a sister. Here." Caroline hands over a Manila envelope. "This gets delivered to the front desk."

Xxx

Caroline watches as Sybil leaves with the envelope hoping that her siblings are finally beginning to trust her a little. Damon and Stefan come up behind their sister. "How much do you want to bet she won't deliver the envelope to the front desk."

"Would you deliver it even if it is fake we just gave her over two thousand dollars."

"I know she wont so that's why I'm calling reinforcements."

" You know you'll owe him and you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Caroline ignoring the last half of the sentence replies."He owes me and his owes are always fun."

Stefan side eyes his sister as they join her at the table. "Uncle Peter would be so proud of your plan."

She smiles up at her brothers. " We did learn from the best."

Xxx

Sybil goes right past the front desk and out of the building as she is already on fifth avenue she is looking in the windows when a shaggy haired teen dressed in all black including a black hoodie bumps into her. He continues walking and she stops him. She smiles at him he has a handsome face but it's blocked by his hair and the hood. "I've recently come into a huge sum of money and I want to be generous and you are obviously homeless let me give you a makeover."

Before the guy can respond Sybil grabs his hand and is dragging him into north face. She goes up to the counter because unlike when she went into any store with Caroline nobody came up to them. " This man is homeless and I want to buy him so clothes where are the warmest outerwear."

The store clerk looks at the man in question who rolls his eyes she goes to say something but the guy mouths don't bother.

Xxx

Katherine walks into the Mikaelson penthouse apartment and finds Freya and Rebekah meeting with the planner Freya and Lucien picked. Rebekah sees Katherine and smiles and quickly goes over to her. "Elijah's not here, want to save me until he comes back from Muay Thai."

"I would love to be your knight in shining armor." She winks at Rebekah who shoves her with her shoulder and laughs " Shut up."

Rebekah leaves with Katherine to her bedroom.

Xxx

Cece finds her grandchildren in the dinning room sorting through the bills and money. " I heard you were taking debutant classes, I'm proud of you following in the Forbes women's legacy."

All three siblings look at each other, Caroline forgot about her debutant classes and if she had to go she was dragging them with her. Damon is the first one to speak. " I'm go get ready for tonight."

He gets up and Stefan follows with. "I'm going to help you."

Caroline tries to reach out for Stefan but is not in reach " Dorota is calling I have to go."

She quickly rushes into the kitchen and finds Dorota. " I need you to find the debutant teacher find out where she lives we are making a house call."

Xxx

Liz is on her way to the private residence elevators when she hears a man trying to reason with the guy behind the desk. She over hears him say Dorota. "Excuse me Dorota is my housekeeper, I'll send her down."

Stanislav looks at the short haired blonde woman he guesses this is the two Salvatores he met yesterday mother but he doesn't see a resemble.

Xxx

"We're here Miss Caroline."

"Thank you Bill I won't be long you can just wait here, do I look professional enough?"

Bill looks over her outfit and nods. She knocks on the door of the townhouse and a middle age man answers and Caroline puts on a smile. " Is Mrs. LaRue here."

"She is but who may I ask is looking for her."

"One of her students I have a quick question about a step and I couldn't wait till the next class."

He shows Caroline in to the living while he goes to get Mrs. LaRue. A few minutes later a women in her sixties enters looking very regal in a brown long sleeve dress and a red shawl draped around her shoulders. "Your not one of my students."

"If you check your enrollment list my name is on it. I need you to help me can you give me a crash course in the classes up until now."

Mrs. LaRue looks at the blonde teen in a light pink knee length skirt with pink squares and a long sleeve white blouse with light pink heels, pink pearl earnings with a matching necklace she also has as a light pink coach purse.

She is impressed by the way this young woman is presenting herself. "There is not enough time to give you a crash course. You will just have to come to classes next year."

Caroline gets up to leave and sees that there are photos of Mrs. LaRue with other debutants around the room and one of the photos is of Mrs. LaRue, Cece and Liz. "I see you taught my mom you must know her brother Peter. "

When the name peter was uttered Mrs. LaRue lets out a breath of annoyance she never wants to hear the name Peter again. "Unfortunately I've had the pleasure of meeting him."

Caroline trying to hide her snarky and conniving smile that is trying to form on her lips. "He's my uncle and when I told him I was taking debutant classes he marked the ball in his calendar and said he wouldn't miss it. So do you want to tell him he can't come because you won't let his niece walk or should I tell him it's been canceled but still walk."

Mrs. LaRue underestimated the blonde who once again is sitting across from her she didn't know what she was walking into when her husband said there is a student in the living room. She does not want Peter Forbes anywhere near her debutant ball. "Tell him it was canceled he is not to step foot in the ball."

"Thank you. Mrs. LaRue. It was a pleasure meeting with you." As Caroline gets up she curtsies in front of the older women who nods her head in thanks.

Xxx

"You can set up in the dinning room, if its to small we can move up to the third floor living room or even the library."

Liz notices Stanislav came up with the employees she brought with her so they can put the finish touches on the show and make sure everything is perfect. "I guess wait in the living room while I get Dorota. Can you wait in the living room you couldn't wait downstairs."

Dorota is in the wine cellar that is in the floor, you open up a glass window on the floor and down a spiral staircase is all the alcohol. "Why did you not tell anyone you were married. It all makes sense now when we met you, you were running."

Dorota is caught off guard and almost knocks a bottle of Dom off it's rack and looks up at Liz standing at the top of the staircase in the kitchen. "Mrs. Salvatore I'm sorry I never told anyone about Stanislav. I left Poland and was looking for a new life when I met you and you offered me the job I took it. Not only was it a excuse to get far away from Stanislav and my parents but You were nice to me I love working for this family."

"We love you too, You have done so much for this family. I just wished you would of told at least me. Since he followed me up and is in the living room."

Dorota tries to back up even more into the cellar but cant it's not really built for people to move. "He's here in the apartment."

Liz nods. "Do you know where my children are?"

" Damon and Stefan are upstairs and Caroline is meeting with her debutant teacher."

Xxx

Sybil goes to pay for all the stuff she is buying and when she hands over the money she is told the money is fake and the cops are called. She and the teenager with her are taken away in handcuffs.

Xxx

Caroline is in the back of the town car changing into black skinny jeans, a white bandeau maxi cape strapless top. With a faux pink fur jacket and silver spiked louboutin ankle stiletto boots. When she gets a phone call.

Xxx

"So what is really on between you and Elijah? Is it just a sexual relationship have you been on a date."

Katherine flips over on to her stomach and faces Rebekah who is sitting in a chair across from the bed. " We both love each other but Its been mostly sexual, he is-"

"-Sister I don't need to know how good my older brother is in bed."

Katherine scrunches up her nose in embarrassment." Sorry beks, We've never been on a date the only time we didn't meet in a bedroom was the one time we had sex at Barney's in a changing room."

Rebekah looks up from her phone and widens her eyes she was at Barney's with Katherine that day all of the girls were there they were having a girls shopping trip with Enzo. "That's why it took you so long in changing room, you were seconds away from us sending Enzo to look for you."

Katherine smiles up at her and changes topics instead of her she turns it on Rebekah. " So you and Stefan I saw you went to his room last night did anything happen. Have you now bedded both Salvatore brothers."

Rebekah throws a pillow at her. "We all promised we wouldn't talk about Damon but he has been teasing me with winks and knowing smiles. Nothing has happened with Stefan. I haven't had a relationship gone this long without having sex its kinda weird, I really like Stefan."

"Do we need to sexy you up?"

Rebekah shyly smiles at her, she loves Katherine and her personality but she loves her relationship with Stefan slow or fast sex or no sex.

Xxx

Liz goes with Dorota to try to get Stanislav out of the apartment. When Selene spots her and starts in. "Liz Salvatore is that you, I didn't think you lived here."

At the sound of the familiar voice Liz turns her attention from Stanislav to the brunette she never expected to see again. " Selene, I thought the last time I would see you was fifteen years ago when security was escorting you out of my store when I fired you. So what are you doing in my home, How did you find us and get in our home." She turns to Dorota . "We need better security. This is a home not a train station."

Dorota nods but Selene answers. " Could of fooled me every time my daughter called me there were boys and girls all over the place. Very dysfunctional."

"Of course there were boys and girls here, I have two sons and a daughter. What do you mean your daughter. The only daughter in this penthouse is mine."

Selene looks at Liz' confused face and almost feels sorry for her but doesn't Liz has had this coming since she fired her. " This is embarrassing, I have a daughter Sybil, Giuseppe is her father. He brought her here the last time he visited his out of control spawn. My sybil has been living here for a couple weeks."

Liz will not take this insult of her children unlike Giuseppe Liz actually loves their children and does not use them. " My children are not out of control. We may not be a picture perfect eat dinner together, tuck our children into bed each night and ask how was your day, but that doesn't mean that there is anarchy in our family. My children know if they need me I am only a phone call away. Plus our lives has made my children have an unbreakable bond that I am proud of. So what if they have sleepovers or have parties on weekends, they are getting good grades in school, not embarrassing the family, not causing problems. You can come after me or Giuseppe but never come after our children."

Xxx

"Is this becoming a daily occurrence Miss Salvatore?"

Caroline leans on the front desk of the police station. " I hope not ..." She pauses and raises an eyebrow silently asking for the tall, short messy sideswiped brown hair young guy. " Gregor."

" Earlier today Gregor I put some money aside to donate to this police station for all its done."

"That was nice of you, So what can we do for you to today?"

Trying to get in good with Gregor she explains. "My friend Kurtz was brought in with a teen by the name of Sybil Let me guess she used the last name Salvatore."

Gregor looks down at the sheet of people they have brought in today. She was right there is a Sybil Salvatore. Gregor is still new to the police station he's seen Caroline come in a couple times but never interacted with her. " Yes one Sybil Salvatore was brought in with Kurtz for money fraud. Is she your sister?"

Caroline rolls her eyes she seriously hates the words Sybil and sister used in the same sentence. " She wishes. You see Gregor my friend Kurtz is completely innocent in this he didn't have any of the money. It was a case of being there at the wrong time. I know he gets arrested a lot for drugs but is it possible you guys arrested him because you always do so you just assumed he did something this time but he did not."

Gregor tells another officer what Caroline said and he nods his head and goes back to the cells. Sybil gets excited about seeing the officer unlocking the cell she stands up but the officer points to the guy next to her.

Xxx

Liz still mad at Selene turns to Stanislav who is trying talk Dorota into leaving with him but Dorota keeps telling him no this is her life and family now. " Get out of my home Dorota does not to go with you or back to Poland. She is part of our family."

Liz finds her sons in Damon's room talking with Enzo. She asks Enzo nicely to give them some privacy which as he's leaving Damon asks him again. " Are you sure you don't want us to build you a bedroom like Kat's. You wouldn't have to sleep on the couch, or get kicked out of the guest room."

"You don't like sharing your room with your brother from another country."

Damon smirks at him. "Think about it."

Liz watches the interaction and decides. " Call your sister get her back here we need to have a family meeting."

Xxx

Kurtz whispers in to Caroline's ear as they leave the police station. " You owe me now."

She smiles back at him as they slide into the town car. " So what do you want?"

He smirks at her while he slides his hand up the inner seam of her black jeans. She side eyes him. " I have a boyfriend."

He leans in and peppers her neck with kisses. " I know."

" Your bad."

She straddles his waist and smiles down at him. " How about a burlesque dance instead."

"Can't wait." He leans up and kisses her on lips, it's her that deepens the kiss and only stops when her phone rings signaling she has a text. While still straddling him she pulls her phone out and reads it while he tries to take her coat off. She stops him after she reads the text.

Xxx

Kurtz decided to wait in the living room for Caroline but while in the elevator up to the apartment, she begins to ask him questions but he spins her into his arms while one hand goes in her hair.

Caroline has always felt the chemistry between them and in the recent years the chemistry has also produced sexual tension. With her being a queen of upper east side and him being king of drugs their lives are intwined. They both know if one of them is in trouble or need something they can call on the other and they will be there. Every time the cops bring him in he uses his one phone call to call Caroline who always bails him out. They've know each other their whole lives but really formed their friendship at school.

She puts her arms around his neck fingers playing with the bottom of his hair, his other hand lifts her right leg up and she wraps its around his right leg the spikes on her stilettos poking him in the leg. Both are looking at each other's lips then attack each other. The only thing that breaks them up is the ding of the elevator.

Xxx

Like Liz did with her sons she's kisses both cheeks of her daughter who sits on the bed with her brothers. "How many people live in our home that I do not know about?"

"Katerina."

"Enzo"

"Nadia the Petrova housekeeper, although she hasn't been living here. She's just been working here."

Sometimes Klaus."

"Occasionally Rebekah."

"Lately to the dismay of us all Sybil and as today her mom and her friend Cade."

"Don't forget Cece she's here for fashion week and her new guy is going to accompany her."

"Sybil friend is creepy while we were eating breakfast he kept watching us, even when we entered the room and told them to get out his eyes were trained on us and not moving."

Both Damon and Caroline nod they noticed that too and were creeped out by him.

Liz watching her children listing people living in their home the only one she is not happy about is Sybil, Selene and their creepy friend. "Why did nobody tell me your father had another child and I had to hear it from the bastard's mother."

All three siblings look at each other and at the same time say. "You didn't tell her. I thought you were going to tell her."

Liz claps her hands together to get her children's attention since they have once again gone off course and are talking among themselves. "Children back on me."

When all three look at her she begins again. "Why is Katerina Petrova and her housekeeper living and working here plus Enzo St. Claire. Both of them have homes. Have you told your father Katerina is living here I'm sure he took great joy in waving that tidbit in Mr. Petrova's face, How long have Katerina and Enzo been living here?"

"Katerina has been living here a weeks after school started. She's only had a bedroom for a month. Kat couldn't handle her cousin anymore and this was her safe place. When she came back from Bulgaria and moved in we moved their housekeeper over too since it was pointless for Nadia to clean a empty home so I brought her here to help Dorota."

"Enzo's been living here since we got back from the Hampton's. His mom sold their home when she moved back to london and his father doesn't want him to stay with him and his new wife. Enzo didn't have a place to stay."

Liz smiles at her children and cups Damon and Stefan's cheeks since they are on each side of their sister. "How did I get three very generous children."

They smile up at their mom. Their mom may be critical of their outfits and how they handle themselves but they do love her. As Liz is leaving she remember something they said. " Did you say Cece was here and she has a new guy."

Stefan nods when their mother asks. " Where is she and Do you know who her new guy is?"

" She might be upstairs in her room last time we saw her she was in the dinning room. Her new guy is named Chris he's thirty and has a younger brother named Sebastian That's all we know."

Xxx

Katherine sees Elijah going past Rebekah's open door she leaves a kiss on her cheek and follows him. " A sweaty Elijah my favorite although I usually like to make him sweaty."

Elijah taking his tank top off looks in his door way and smirks at her he tries to make her speechless sometimes lets see if it works. " Katerina, since you like to make me sweaty how about you help me get clean then we can get sweaty together."

Katherine is speechless that was one of her lame come ons and he retorted with that she doesn't know what to say, since her body is in shock she stumbles into the room.

When she gets to him she runs her hands down his sweaty chest. He lifts her chin up so he can look into her brown eyes.

Xxx

After Liz leaves both brothers look upon their sister they can tell something is different about her and it's the subtle details like when she entered she was fixing her hair and her lipstick is a slightly smeared. "Who have you been kissing?"

When Caroline doesn't answer right away Stefan reminds her that." Be honest no secrets."

They all remember the last time Caroline kept a secret from her brothers and the result of that. "I kissed Kurtz and it was hot, I feel like I've cheated on Nik."

Damon puts his arm around his sister. "Have you had sex with Kurtz yet?"

She shakes her head no. "No penetration no cheating. So you can kiss him and owe him without feeling like you've cheated."

Stefan adds "If you still feel like you've cheated break up with Nik, take some time apart."

Xxx

Katherine is thrown on the bed, Elijah hovers over her before he leans down and leaves a sensual kiss on her lips as he enters her, she gasps through the kiss.

He thrusts into her as her nails run up and down his back. He grunts as her nails scrape his back.

Xxx

As she's coming out of her room after changing she runs into Klaus coming stairs, To find his girlfriend covering up her outfit with a long black cloak. "Kurtz says you owe him, what have you two been up to?"

Caroline kisses him on the cheek " Nothing much a little business."

"When you owe him just don't sleep with him, I'd rather you not kiss him either but I know Kurtz he doesn't care if you have a boyfriend he'll try to get with you either way."

"You make him sound so much worse then he is. I know how to handle him."

She leaves her boyfriend to find Enzo who she drags into her bedroom. To first ask for the keys to Augustine, and second to reveal her outfit to him. " Your hot making me want to go this burlesque show instead of going with Damon to the slutty bitches."

Caroline wraps her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much for going with him. I told him he should not be going alone."

"Of course he shouldn't go alone I texted everyone we are all going."

Xxx

Katherine is in the throws of passion when her phone rings but she doesn't hear it and leaves a trial of kisses from Elijah's lips down his neck and to his shoulder.

Xxx

Liz finds her mother in the kitchen talking with the chef, while he cooks dinner for anyone who is here. " Mom I thought you were coming next week, why didn't you call, plus last week when we spoke why didn't you mention you have a new guy?"

Cece brings her daughter into a hug. " Nice to see you too, I got a call from Stefan saying we need a babysitter for Sybil its a long story and you know I can never say no to those kids so I got in the car and came right away. I didn't tell you or Peter about Chris because both of you judge the company I keep."

"Mom we worry You have twenty and thirty year olds coming in and out of your house all the time. Your driver was robbing you before you fired him. When are you going to tell Peter or when he and Lexi come for my show is he just going to meet Chris and be sprung with it."

"When your brother gets here I will pull him and Lexi aside and inform them of Chris. I love living in the Hampton's it has everything I need and in the summer all my grandchildren spent the summer there except for Lexi who could only spend two weeks in July."

Xxx

Elijah takes Katherine by the hand guiding her to the bathroom, after he turns the water and its hitting both of them he moves her hair off her neck and peppers her neck with kisses. She reaches around and runs her fingers through his wet hair.

Xxx

Kurtz and Caroline exit the town car when another town car pulls up and Rebekah and Davina exit. Since Kol and Klaus took the limo they had to take the town car. "Kat's other wise occupied so it's just us."

Kurtz looks between the three girls and doesn't know why Rebekah and Davina are there, but they are also in knee length black jackets.

Caroline points for Kurtz to sit on the couch in front of the stage while the three of them go behind the curtain. "Bek's hypothetically if I were to break up with Klaus how upset or heartbroken would he be?"

That has both Rebekah and Davina's full attention on the blonde asking them. Both girls look at each other silently asking did she just say that."Your thinking of breaking up with Nik?"

"Why would you-" Davina's eyes widen she just got a crazy theory. "Does this have anything to do with Kurtz. Did you finally sleep with him, you too have been playing should we we shouldn't for almost three years."

Caroline brings them over to a table backstage and they all sit down. "We haven't slept together but you know when your with someone and all you want to do is rip their clothes off and have sex right there? And it actually takes all the will power you have not too."

Both girls nod. "That's what it's like being around Kurtz and I don't want to hurt Klaus so the best thing would be to break up but I still love him. "

Both girls bring Caroline into a hug. They can't imagine the internal turmoil she is going through.

Xxx

Rebekah and Davina in black baby doll halters and with black shorts to match draw the curtains. Revealing Caroline in a red corset halter top with fringe black shorts with a matching garter belt attached to black stockings with red knee high platform boots With a black feather boa around her arms.

As Davina pushes play on her phone Caroline smiles at him before she turns so her back is to him and he watches as she raises her arms and starts to move her hips back and forth. She turns back around and locking eyes on him she bends down and runs her hands up her legs and up her the side of her body.

She gets off the stage and struts over to him moving her hips as she struts. She leans forward and places her boa around his neck and he smiles up at her she traces his lips with her finger and leans down her cleavage in his face " I love your devilish smile."

He leans forward to grab two glasses of champagne hands one to her and raises his.

" Pleasure doing with business with you."

" The pleasure is always mine."

Xxx

After their shower Elijah wants to try something new, they've had sex they love each other but they never talk. He wants to deepen this relationship, so when Katherine is dryer her hair in Rebekah's bathroom he orders Chinese food.

When it gets to the penthouse he takes it back to his room and Katherine who is back in her black skinny jeans and a teal top with black lace over it and teal heels, sees him with Chinese containers she is confused. "What are you doing?"

Elijah looking in the containers looking for the rice knowing Katherine likes rice. "I thought we could talk. Rebekah mentioned you had a welcome home party how was it?"

Katherine is weirded out by the turn of the night. This is not what she expected. "It was fun. Enzo got NSYNC to do a one night only preference. We were dancing on the stage with them."

Xxx

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina get back to the Salvatores as Damon and the other guys are getting ready to deal with the slutty bitches. Caroline hugs her brothers and kisses Klaus on the lips while she kisses Enzo and Kol on the cheek. Rebekah and Davina hug Damon, Rebekah kisses Stefan on the lips while Davina kisses Kol on the lips. At the same time they kiss both of Enzo's cheeks. " Good luck don't contract anything."

Damon side eyes his sisters joke. "Shut up."

Before Stefan can push the elevator button the doors open revealing a tall, slim, short brown haired man in his early thirties wearing jeans, a long sleeve Henley and a leather jacket. He looks at the teens blocking the exit of the elevator. "Excuse me."

When they hear the man speak and it's a Scottish accent the triplets have one guess who he is. It's Stefan who voices it. "You wouldn't happen to be here to see Cece would you."

"Yes, I'm surprising her."

Damon smirks and takes charge. "You must be Chris, Cece has told us about you, I'm Damon, this is my brother Stefan and my sister Caroline." After he introduces everyone else he continues. "I have to be somewhere but my sister will take you to Cece."

Xxx

"Ladies look we got five for the price of one."

Damon glares at her he doesn't want to be here or his friends to be here either. The lengths he will go to keep Giuseppe not in New York and not being yelled at by him. "We are not having sex or kissing any of you."

Aurora frowns "With those options out what fun can we have."

Cami and Hayley smile at the added guys they were getting.

Xxx

Cece is in the dinning room with her daughter helping everyone sort everything when Caroline who had changed back into her black skinny jeans white capped strapless maxi bandeau and ankle spiked louboutin stilettos, shepokes her head in. "Cece I have surprise for you."

When she gets to the doorway she gasps and hugs Chris. "I thought you were coming next week?"

" I was talking with Sebastian and since I was supposed to come with you yesterday but he got in to trouble he agreed to not let anyone in the house and if he needed me I would only be a phone call away."

He leaves a kiss on Cece's cheek which makes her smile his arms are still around her waist. Davina whispers over to Caroline " I've never seen Cece this happy before."

"No guy has ever drove out of his way to spent time with her, they usually go around the Hampton's and that's it."

Xxx

Aurora is laying on the couch with her feet on Kol's lap tracing the outline of his dick with her foot, he's moved her foot away a couple times but she keeps moving it back. " You do remember I have a girlfriend Davina, this will never happen."

She frowns and asks "Will you dance with me at Augustine."

"If you stop tracing me." she nods. "Fine."

Stefan, Enzo, Damon and Klaus are being groped by both Hayley and Cami. Cami is all over Klaus running her hands down his chest he is uncomfortable and wants to leave. Stefan stops Hayley's hand from sliding up his leg. "No."

Damon doesn't stop them but is not happy about it he loves girls but these three he cant stand, even Enzo is not thrilled with this and he loves all genders but can't stand these three girls they are just jealous and bitter. He pushes Cami's hand off him as he says. " First round of drinks for my friends is on me at Augustine."

Xxx

"Liz this is Chris."

Liz looks at the thirty year old man next to her mother then at her mother who actually has a glow about her that she didn't have before. " Nice to meet you, how long have been with my mom, do you have any kids or family."

Chris is a little taken back by the accusatory tone Liz is using but understands she loves her mom and is just looking out for her. " I have a younger brother the same age as your children. He's the only family I have our parents died seven years ago. We've been together since thanksgiving."

"Cece you came here for thanksgiving why didn't you tell us about him."

"It was still new I wanted to be sure I was keeping him around. I don't introduce every guy to you."

Katherine comes out of the elevator." You guys wont believe.-" she cuts herself off when she sees everyone looking at her including Cade who is on the stairs watching them. She glares up at him. " Why are you even here?"

" It's live gossip girl its a dream come true."

Caroline who has decided to ignore him looks up at him. " Why don't you go see Sybil I'm sure she's bored."

Cade comes down the stairs and cant believe he's about to say this but he has to defend his friend even to his idols. " You can get her out, confess it was you who got her arrested. Everyone knows it was you."

" I have no clue what your talking about, I gave her strict instructions and was willing to trust her that she would deliver the money to the front desk, that was people's rent and the employees who work in this buildings paychecks. I didn't tell her to spent the money I cant control her actions. She did this to herself don't blame me because your friend got arrested."

Chris watching this whole interaction is amazed by the level of maturity, grace and a little bit bitchy Cece's granddaughter projects herself.

Xxx

Aurora is grinding against Kol who is counting the minutes until this is over. Cami is grinding on Klaus who like Kol is wishing this would be over, Hayley is dancing with Stefan who is just happy she is not feeling him up anymore. Since the girls are distracted Enzo and Damon go to the bar and get a rum and coke. " Thank you for calling them."

"Of course mate your my best friend, You need anything I'll be right there."

Damon smiles he cant imagine his life without his best friend. Where there's Damon there is his siblings and Enzo. You can not spilt them up."

Xxx

All four girls are on Katherine's bed, Katherine and Caroline at the top while Rebekah and Davina are laying on the bottom. "Elijah wants to deepen our relationship by talking and eating Chinese together as we talk."

" We all know you and Elijah have a very healthy sex life but is this the first time he has tried to talk after, or buy Chinese?"

Katherine tries to remember all the times she's had sex with Elijah before and after. " It's the first time he's ordered Chinese but its not the first time he's tried to talk after. When I got back from Bulgaria he asked me how it was after I told him I got a phone call telling me our one of a kind Disney heels were ready and rushed out. There was nothing stopping me this time and it felt weird eating Chinese in his room talking about our day."

"Speaking of my brothers and relationship drama, Caroline do you want to tell Kat what you told us at Augustine?"

Caroline scrunches up her nose she has no idea what to do. " I'm contemplating breaking up with Klaus not because I don't love him or we don't work anymore I don't want to hurt him. I love Klaus but I also have a soft spot for Kurtz always have everyone knows and sees that if we are in a room together we gravitate towards each other and our hands or some part of us is touching."

"Your dance for him today was intense, when you turned back around to face him you two never broke eye contact."

Caroline looks over at Davina. " really?"

She nods and Rebekah adds " Nik will be broken up but he will move pass it. It might take some time."

"If I break your brothers heart will you still be my best friend, love me?"

Rebekah smiles at her. "Of course sisters till the end." She leans over and hugs Caroline.

Xxx

Aurora, Hayley and Cami order a drink and when its time to pay Aurora mentions that Enzo said its on him. The bartender replies. " I was told to let his actual friends on his tab not wanna be clingers, that will be thirty dollars."

They all glare at him while they search their purses for money. They find Damon and after a couple grinds on him they are ready to leave. So the guys drop the girls off at the plaza where they had a room. Damon follows them and before Aurora goes in she tells him." Pleasure doing business with you, I had fun tonight."

"Believe me the pleasure was all yours."

She leans in and places a kiss on his cheek and whispers in his ear. "maybe next time we can have a one on one."

She goes inside and Damon's whole body quakes trying to shake off the disaster of a night when he realizes Aurora let a note in his hand with her number.

Xxx

"I don't have the heart to wake them up and tell them of this dumpster fire of a night."

"They look so cute."

"You might not have the heart to wake them but I definitely have the heart to take a picture." Kol raises his phone and snaps a shot of all four girls asleep on Katherine's bed.

Xxx

"Miss you can't sleep here." Gregor nudges Selene who is laying on a bench in the police station and has not moved since she arrived to see her daughter.

"I want my daughter free she does not belong here."

Gregor looks at the clock and it's after two am. Selene has been telling anyone who walks past her for most the afternoon and all night that her daughter does not belong here and that she was framed and it's the Salvatores fault and they should be here instead of her daughter.

"Once again we will let your daughter go when her bail is payed."

Gregor leaves the station and goes out to his car and Selene runs after him. "I do have the money I called her father and told him he said he would sent the money it will be here by tomorrow night."

"Ok but you can't sleep on the station bench, go home come back tomorrow."

" I can't go home my sweet innocent daughter is locked behind bars and the people responsible are living in luxury."

Gregor rubs his temple it's been a long day and he just wants to go home. "Look your daughter was caught in a money fraud and your claiming the Salvatore's are responsible. That is a big claim plus why would they donate to the station then commit a fraud. It makes no sense. The Salvatore's are not criminals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you tailbrady and mollyrose for bookmarking this story. I love writing it and a have fun writing it and it means a lot that you bookmarked it.


	12. Emotions and clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set up a little different then the others, as it takes over a couple days instead of one. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story, I love reading your reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or gossip girl.

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: Are our wild boys cheating on our queens they were seen with A and friends getting real close last night at Augustine. Augestine was hot as it also saw queens C,R, AND D enter with KOD. Is there cheating all around. Queen C does look comfy with KOD. Spotted: the mysterious brunette leaving the police station early this morning. Mysterious and a criminal everyone loves a secret. You know you love me xoxo

Xxx

Monday:

Everyone is sitting at the dinning room table eating breakfast before school. When Damon asks his sister. " So have you solved your Kurtz problem yet?"

Caroline takes a sip of her raspberry smoothie, "No, I was even desperate enough to go to a church on Dorota's suggestion. Not even a higher power could help me. All that priest said was that I need therapy."

"You went to church did the church catch on fire when you stepped in?"

Caroline glares at Enzo playfully while both brothers laugh at his joke. The elevator dings and they all hear. " You bitch you got me arrested."

"Sybil language."

Everyone looks over at Sybil, Selene and Cade coming out of the elevator. "Like I told your creepy friend I can't control your actions. Don't blame me because you got arrested."

Xxx

Caroline pushes Kurtz into Markos' classroom. "Treading on the slutty bitches territory here. I'm sure we can be quick."

"Shut up, I'm not here to hook up with you I just wanted to tell you that my mom wanted me to tell you that you are welcome to sleep in our home anytime. Apparently your dad and my mom were friends."

"Really what kind of friends."

Caroline hopping up on Markos' desk and smoothing out her black knee length pencil skirt. " I don't know maybe they were friends like us."

Kurtz has his arms leaning against the desk trapping Caroline. "If that's true my dad always had blue balls.

Caroline leans forward and drags her middle finger under his chin. "Aww does that mean you want to stop our games?"

He reaches up and holds her chin and leans in inches apart he says. "Never." Their lips attack each other as the door opens and a voice clearing stops them.

"I don't know when my classroom became the hookup classroom, I wish it wasn't go to class."

Both teens look at each of course they get caught but if Aurora or one of her friends were in here they wouldn't be caught.

Xxx

Liz is in the dinning room with her employees when the elevator dings and fifteen men come out. One of the employees in the dinning room nudges Liz' arm and points, Liz turns around and sees fifteen men in her living room, "Um excuse me who are you and what are you doing in my living room?"

Mason Lockwood answers since he is in charge of the men." I'm Mason, Caroline's contractor this is my crew, We are here to build Caroline Salvatore and Katerina Petrova another floor to their closets."

Liz smiles at him but inside she is furious yesterday when they had that family meeting and even this morning at breakfast Caroline never mentioned she had hired a contractor. " Well if you need anything just ask I will be in the dinning room."

Mason nods, him and his crew go up to Caroline's room. Mason splits the crew up half go into Caroline's room with him and half go into Katerina's room.

Xxx

Everyone is in class when a phone buzzes. Everyone looks around even the teacher Mr. Ryan Clarke turns around from the chalkboard. A tall man with an athletic build, brown eyes and short brown curly hair, there is stubble on his face with an appearance of a mustache but it's just stubble. Wearing dark dress pants and a off white dress shirt with a dark dress jacket, the only jewelry he wears is his wedding ring. This is his first year teaching and he does not like cell phones being used during class.

"Who's was that?"

Everyone looks around at each, and looks down at their phones. He leans forward on his desk. "Come forward and you won't get detention."

Caroline hesitates but puts her hand up. "Miss Salvatore would you like to tell everyone what was so important it interrupted class."

" Not really."

Mr. Clarke hovers over Caroline's desk his hand outreached for her phone, "What if I tell you what is so important can I keep my phone?"

"No you can get it back at the end of class."

She begrudgingly places her phone in his hand. As he returns to his desk Cami snickers at the situation which earns her a glare from the former blonde.

Five minutes later Caroline's phone on Mr. Clarke's desk buzzes again. Without looking from the blackboard he says. "Miss Salvatore quiet your phone."

Caroline looks over at Davina and rolls her eyes. " I would but you took my phone."

When class is over Mr. Clarke returns the phone and as Caroline is leaving she turns back to him. "Oh and to answer your previous question it was my mom and my grandmother."

Xxx

Davina, Kol and Caroline are at the lockers when Caroline's locker is shut and Aurora, Cami and Hayley are standing there. "Well this can't be good what do you three want?"

"Cami told us that Mr. Clarke was hard on you, If you want we could talk with him we have a way with teachers."

"Gross, I don't think Mr. Clarke would be as accepting of your 'talks' as Markos or other people are since Mr. Clarke is married and it would assume happily."

Aurora looks back at her friends who are looking at the guys in the hallway. "We can be quite persuasive." She winks at Kol who shifts uncomfortably.

Xxx

After the school everyone goes to the Salvatore penthouse and Liz comes out to greet her children. "Why didn't you answer my call?"

"Mr. Clarke took my phone."

Liz pulls her children aside and quietly says. "After you didn't take my call I went to go find Cece so she could try to call you and she was in bed with Chris. There are some things nobody should ever see."

All three teens pull their mom into a hug to comfort her for seeing Cece in bed with Chris.

"Why didn't you tell me you hired a contractor?"

Caroline scrunches up her nose. " I forgot."

Xxx

Later that night Ryan Clarke walks into his townhouse and the smell of cooking chicken invades his nostrils, he follows the smell and finds his beautiful brunette wife Hope at the stove cooking dinner for them. He comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and snuggles his head into her neck leaving a kiss right below her ear.

She smiles into his embrace, "How was your day?"

He hops up on the counter next to the sink. "These kids do not understand no phones in class. Today I was told that every year the school teams up with charities around town, I feel bad since it seems like these's kids are so privileged that they will not take it seriously."

Hope places two plates of Asian orange chicken on the table and goes over to Ryan on the counter she lean up and he leans down and she connects their lips. "Dinners Ready. And I'm sure everything will be fine."

Xxx

Tuesday:

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: one of my many sources sent in this tip looks like queen C and new teacher Mr. Clarke are not playing nice could could it be a teacher student war on the horizon. Spotted KOD leaving the Salvatore building early in the morning did the king and queen have a sleep over. You know you love me xoxo

Sybil is laying on her bed when Cade comes in and lays down next to her. " So are you going to do anything to them for getting you arrested?"

"Eventually I want them to live in their perfect life before I crash it down proving to them that they could of accepted me and we could of lived as a family but since they didn't I'll become their worst nightmare."

Xxx

Thursday:

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: Sources sent a picture of two masked figures coming out of the Salvatore building in the middle of the building with thousands of dollars in clothes, could it be true a picture is worth a thousand words. Spotted Queen R and S in central park ice skating.

It started off like every morning Dorota wakes everyone up then wakes Caroline, then gets breakfast started. Caroline goes into the en-suite bathroom showers and goes over to her dresser picks out a matching black pair of panties and bra. Since her clothes are in Stefan's closet she picks up the pink silk robe that says Liz' designs on the back, she laid it out last night to wear this morning.

She crosses the hall into Stefan's room he's on his phone when she enters. All their closets have a double door entrance only her and Katherine have glass doors. By habit she opens both doors since her and Katherine put all their clothes on racks they had rolled into the closet' on Sunday.

The blonde lets out a blood curling scream and falls to the ground. Stefan jumps startled by his sister's scream he scrambles over to her who is just pointing to the closet. Damon was in the shower heard the scream quickly shut the water off and grabbed a towel as he is tucking it in he sees Enzo folding the blankets from his bed on Damon's couch. Katherine was getting ready to take a shower she grabs the same robe Caroline is wearing.

Katherine, Damon and Enzo find Stefan comforting Caroline who is crying into his arms on the ground. Damon bends down next to his siblings and runs his hand up and down his sisters back "What's wrong why did you scream?"

Caroline still in tears points to the closet. Damon looks towards Stefan." The racks of clothes Caroline brought in are empty. So are the shelves of shoes, purses, even her belts and jewelry.

"Everything is gone."

Katherine and Enzo are standing behind the triplets on the floor and they both look at each other and nod. They burst Sybil's door opens and find Sybil and Cade on the bed while Selene is asleep in a chair.

"Well isn't this cute, for someone so rigid she has no problem letting her daughter sleep with a guy and yet said daughter judges us for doing it."

"She's such a hypocrite."

Everyone wakes up and see Katherine and Enzo going through the closet and all the drawers. " Excuse me what are you doing?"

"You stole Caroline's clothes and since your not creative you probably stashed them in your room."

" They are not here and what makes you think I took them?"

Enzo turns around from the dresser. "The three of you are the only people in this home who have ill will against any of us."

Selene can not watch this anymore her daughter's rights of privacy are being violated. "Get out my daughter said she did not do anything I believe her."

At the same time both Katherine and Enzo say. "Your the only one."

Enzo looks under the bed and pulls out a box. "Kat I found something."

Katherine comes over to the bed and looks down at the box and inside are the two pairs of one of a kind Disney princess heels that Katherine gave her as a Christmas present and a for building her a bedroom.

"Then explain how these ended up under your daughters bed."

Selene is silent she looks over at her daughter who tries to make a run for it and is caught by both Katherine and Enzo, they drag her to Stefan's room.

Liz has joined her children they have got Caroline off the floor and onto the bed, when Katherine and Enzo return, "We found the culprit."

Caroline attacks Sybil pinning her to the door her arms an each side of her head her eyes red from crying, screaming. "Where did you put my closet?"

"I sold it, you had so many nice things its a shame others don't so I sold everything."

Caroline pulls back and both brothers are there to comfort her, when Sybil speaks again. "All you had to do was accept me, I'm a Salvatore just like you. Instead you were cruel and entitled, you deserved this."

Before Caroline can attack her again Liz stands in between them. "Damon, Stefan take your sister downstairs, Katherine, Enzo go get ready for school while I have a talk with Selene."

Xxx

Liz comes back downstairs from talking with Selene who is as unapologetic about this situation as her daughter. She looks into the dinning room and sees her three children and a mimosa with little to no orange juice in it. She picks it up and when Caroline looks up at her she says. "Yes this is a stressful time but it is not even seven am its too early for alcohol."

Liz hands the glass to Nadia who takes it back to the kitchen, "You three will be staying home from school today, Caroline is in no space to handle school together and you two will help her feel better."

Xxx

The Mikaelson limo pulls up outside the building, Rebekah and Klaus go up to get the others. When they exit the elevator though they see everyone is in the dinning room and only Katherine and Enzo are dressed for school.

Rebekah goes over to Stefan and places a quick peck on his cheek. He smiles back at her and places his lips on her cheek and whispers in her ear. "We are not gone to school today."

She raises her eyebrows in curiosity and he whispers in her ear. "Sybil sold all Caroline's belongings."

"That bitch." Stefan nods.

Klaus sees his girlfriend leaning into Damon's side and when Damon sees him he slides away so Klaus can take his place and Caroline squeezes his waist. " Nik its awful. I have nothing."

Klaus leaves a longing kiss on her forehead. "Its going to be ok my love."

Caroline doesn't understand how she can still have tears in here but they begin to fall again into the arms of her boyfriend.

Liz is the one who shoos everyone out for school.

Xxx

After a family breakfast Liz address her children. "Damon, Stefan help your sister find something to wear today."

Liz hates to see any of her children hurt, this is to much. She goes into the kitchen and finds Dorota. "I need you to find Caroline's clothes."

Between Damon, Stefan and Katherine's closets they find an outfit for Caroline consisting of one of Damon's white dress shirt which will be used as a dress, one of Stefan's belts which will be tied around her waist and a pair of black stiletto thigh high boots.

While upstairs they stand in the hallway between their rooms and look into Sybil's room and all three of them get an idea. Caroline and Stefan enter while Damon runs downstairs to get stuff. When Damon returns he hands each sibling a garage bag.

They fill up each bag with her room and carry them to the landing of the stairs where they proceed to throw them over the bannister. When Selene comes back into the room after her shower she finds the triplets moving stuff in.

"What are you doing in here, we don't have your clothes."

"We know."

Selene goes over to her suitcase and it's not in the room, she pulls open a draw to see if her daughter has any clothes and she finds its full of men's clothes. "Where are my clothes? Where is Sybil's clothes?"

Caroline was placing stuff on the nightstand she turns to face Selene in a towel. "Sucks when you can't find your clothes doesn't it, at least we know where yours are, try downstairs your lucky we didn't send them to the lobby. Oh by the way you your creepy friend and terrible daughter are kicked out indefinitely."

Selene glares at her. "My daughter was right you three are spoiled and entitled, you are so glad I'm not your mother or I would of sent you three to boarding school in Switzerland when you learned how to walk. Better yet I'll talk with your father of your recent behavior and he'll send you away."

Xxx

Mason and his crew show up to work that day and are used to Liz and her staff working in the dinning room but are surprised to see Liz's children home. Caroline comes over to them, "Mason we might have to put on hold my closet renovation there's been a death in family."

Mason looks at everyone in the room and nobody is crying he sees Damon and Stefan look at each like really she went with that phrasing, but since this is his employer he asks. "Who died?"

"My clothes everything I own, they were stolen from me and everything was sold."

Xxx

Enzo didn't have lunch with his friends since he is meeting stepmom six she's in town and wanted to have lunch. He kisses both her cheeks and sits down across from her in the restaurant. "I ordered you a soda."

Stepmom six is the nicest stepmom Enzo has had, Eva is a beautiful woman with dark skin, brown eyes and long brown curly hair and a British accent. "thanks."

"So how is school, and your friends?"

"School is fine, I've been living with the Salvatore's. Everyone is good."

Eva is so proud of Enzo she saw how his father didn't care about him or show him any respect then excommunicated him from his life, and his mom sold their home and left leaving Enzo behind. "The offer is always on the table for you to come live with me."

Enzo smiles at her he loves Eva even though she was only his step mom for a little while she cared which is more then he can say for the others. "I know but I'm happy living with the Salvatores they are my best friends."

"Have you spoken to your father recently?"

Enzo shakes his head no. "When I opened Augustine he sent me a postcard 'I didn't think you could do it, we should meet up sometime so you can meet your new stepmom' have you spoken to him recently?"

"No, I did however speak to the new wife, every new wife calls all the previous wives to ask what to expect and is it true that she just became a stepmom."

"Wow, and yet none call me the son who they just became a stepmom of."

Xxx

The triplets are helping Liz and everyone else with finishing details when Liz's phone rings and Damon and Stefan come up behind their sister on each side. "I know what will make you feel better."

"Sybil on a plane back to where ever she came and we never have to see her again plus all my stuff being returned."

"Sorry I'm good but not that good, I was thinking a trip to the Hampton's."

Caroline looks over at her oldest brother "And why would I suddenly in the middle of winter go to the Hampton's, everyone we know from there is here except the Saltzman's who live there year round."

Damon levels with her. "You need to get out of the house, your bad mood is bringing everyone down."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you go pick up Chris' brother Sebastian, Surprise Chris with his brother. It gives you time to be out of the house and away from Sybil if she returns and gives us a break from your anger."

Caroline looks over a Stefan, "I'm sorry I'm not in a better mood after being robbed of all my clothing, shoes, accessories, jewelry. And you guys want me to drive all the way out to the Hampton's and pick up a nerd no thank you."

"He might not be a nerd."

"Chris said Sebastian wanted to go to our school, nobody wants to go to our school not even the kids who go there. The uniforms are just tasteless, the only good thing is the rules are relaxed."

Damon reminds her "Cece did mention she didn't bring Chris with her when she came because Sebastian was caught about to have sex with his best friend, remind you of anyone you know?"

Caroline side eyes him. "You owe me, Fine I'll go pick up Sebastian."

As she is getting up both brothers tell her. "We've texted Kat and Enzo to join you." "Bill is waiting down stairs with a limo and chilled champagne."

While Caroline is upstairs getting clothes for Katherine and Enzo to change into Liz comes out of the kitchen. "That was one of your teachers Mr. Clarke wanting to know why you three weren't in class."

Xxx

Shortly after Caroline left the elevator doors open and they hear. "I'm here, everyone can calm down."

Stefan, Liz and Cece look out into the foyer and see Peter and his daughter Lexi. Peter is a handsome, muscular man with brown short hair slicked back and blue eyes he has a goatee and a small mustache, in jeans and a blue v neck with a grey jacket on, his daughter in her late teens long blonde hair and hazel to green eyes, in jeans and a black short sleeve shirt with a black jacket and boots. Both have tanned skin from living in California.

"Uncle peter." Stefan hugs his uncle and his cousin, out of the three triplets Stefan is the closest with Lexi.

When Liz hugs her brother who she hasn't seen in months, she whispers in his ear. " Have you met or heard mom has a new guy."

"Who is it this month." Since their father died and Cece has become a cougar Peter hasn't really paid attention to his moms love life. All of the men his mom 'dates' are younger then him. He only has one rule if it ever comes to marriage he is not calling the guy dad or father.

Peter looks around the apartment. Which is even more busier then usual, with Liz' staff and Mason's construction crew upstairs but sometimes they have to use the elevator to get wood. Plus the usual staff that works in the apartment. " His name is Chris he's thirty."

"That's a little old for mom."

Liz chuckles into her brothers necks. When she lets go and hugs Lexi, Cece hugs her son. It's been a while since she's seen him he's been busy in Bel Air while she lives in the Hampton's.

After all the hugs Peter notices something. "Where are the rest of your kids?"

"Damon's upstairs talking with Caroline's construction crew, apparently he needs some renovations and Caroline I'm told left to make herself feel better. It's been a stressful day so far."

Peter puts his arm over his sisters shoulders. "Anything I can help with."

Cece loves her children and loves that her family is under one roof.

Xxx

Lexi and Stefan go upstairs to Stefan's room as they are turning to into Stefan's room they see Mason come out of Caroline's room with Damon. Who hugs her " I'll catch up with you guys."

Damon takes Mason to what was Enzo's room turned Sybil's room turned back to Enzo's. "I want to tear this wall down so this room has an en-suite bathroom too."

Xxx

The limo pulls up in front of this nice two story home, Caroline pulls out the keys Damon stole and they work in the lock. She kinda expected Sebastian to come to the door when the door was opened to see who was entering his home but no instead there's nobody and the house looks empty.

The split up with Caroline and Katherine taking the upstairs and Enzo the downstairs. Caroline is the first one to poke her head into the bedroom off the stairs. When she does she pulls Katherine in both speechless at the sight in front of them. The most attractive guy they have ever seen brushing his teeth in a towel listening to music headphones in. His wet shaggy hair not combed so it's hanging down his face. His arms are muscular not extreme but defined.

"Oh my god we've died and went to hot heaven."

"I love the Hampton's."

Since both girls agreed earlier on that they would never fight over a guy they both turn to each other and at the same time say "Threesome."

Enzo comes around the corner at the bottom of the stairs and sees the two just standing in the doorway of a room upstairs halfway up the stairs Enzo speaks " Did you forget were-"

Katherine puts a finger up to her mouth to quiet him. He pokes his head in and sees what the girls are staring at. " Damn according to gossip girl I am gay and in love with Damon but I would cheat on Damon with this guy."

Caroline smiles at him and playfully shoved him. The guy they were gawking at turns to come into the room and notices them.

Xxx

Lexi lays across Stefan's bed while he sits in a chair. "So how are you? You haven't texted me in forever."

"I've been busy I got a girlfriend and we've been dealing with a literal monster, who calls herself Sybil Salvatore forth child of Giuseppe."

Lexi flips over on her stomach at that. "What uncle Giuseppe cheated on aunt Liz when do I get to meet the monster."

"Hopefully never she's been a real pain in everyone's sides and she's upped her annoyance level by inviting her mom and best friend to stay with us. It's bad enough we have to put up with her but now we have to put up with her mother who is very uptight and does not approve of boys and girls living under the same roof and her creepy best friend who is obsessed with us thanks to gossip girl."

Lexi reaches out and puts her hand on the arm of the chair. "I'm sure some Peter Forbes tricks would get rid of them."

"We've tried, and in retaliation she sold everything Caroline owns except two pairs of custom made Disney heels Katherine gave her for Christmas."

Lexi is shocked she's kinda wants to meet Sybil if she's this stone cold bitch but on the other hand she doesn't if she does that to people she doesn't like. "You said you had a girlfriend who, Katherine, Davina although she always seemed to like Kol, Rebekah."

Stefan smiles when she says Rebekah. "Rebekah, we've been dating since the beginning of school. She is amazing I don't know why we never dating in the past we've been friends since they moved here."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah I think I do. I haven't told her yet though."

Lexi sits up on the bed. "Why not any girl would be lucky to have Stefan Salvatore love them."

Stefan's cheeks turn red and he looks away as he says. "I'm scared of what she'll say. Look at our family it doesn't have the healthiest love: Giuseppe and Liz live in different cities, Cece always has a different guy, since your mom died your dads been single, Damon's always jumping from girl to girl and Caroline said I love you Klaus we beat him up didn't speak to either and now she's still with Klaus but occasionally kisses Kurtz. The most healthy love in our family is Damon Caroline and I."

"It was hard on all of us when my mom died, I think my dad has finally moved on he has a weekly hooker appointment."

Stefan's mouth drops open in shock but it's Damon who comes into the room that speaks. "Uncle Peter and a hooker I can see it."

Lexi throws a pillow at him. That's still her dad. "I caught them once and dad said that even hookers need money."

Xxx

Sybil returns from school to find her mom and Cade in the lobby with all their belongs. "Your stunt this morning has got us kicked up out indefinitely. I already called your father and he said he would handle it but since we are still down here I'm going to guess he hasn't handled it yet."

"Maybe he'll listen to me." Sybil pulls out her phone and calls Giuseppe. Giuseppe is in a meeting when his phone rings he quickly answers it to say. "I'll call you back I'm busy right now."

"But daddy it's important."

He hears the whining in her voice and puts his hand over the phone and address everyone. "Excuse for a moment I need to take this."

He goes out into the hall and snaps into the phone. "What?"

Sybil is a little taken back by the tone of his voice he's never snapped at her before. "Caroline threw us out for no reason at all, she's being selfish and spoiled. All I've wanted was siblings and they are being mean to me."

Giuseppe rolls his eyes seriously he left a meeting for this, this was the important issue he had to tend to right now it couldn't wait. "They don't kick people out unprovoked you must of done something. I will talk with Caroline when I am done with this meeting and get her side of the story."

He hangs up and Sybil looks down at them. "We might have a problem he wants to hear Caroline's side of the story."

Xxx

Caroline, Katherine and Enzo try to scramble out of the room but are stopped by the seducing Scottish voice coming out of the teen in the towel. "Wait, how did you get into my home and who are you?"

"Um we used your brothers key. I'm Caroline, this is Katherine and Enzo."

He comes closer to them and all three teens breathing becomes heavy. "What are you doing my home?"

They all look at each other silently asking who wants to take this, Caroline takes it since it involves her grandma. "I'm the granddaughter of your brother Chris'..." she looks back at her friends as she says " girlfriend Cece?"

They nod. " Chris was telling us that you want to go to school in the city so here we are to make your dreams come true."

"We'll leave you to get dressed and packed." When nobody moves and instead there is just a lot of intense staring at each other. It's Katherine that blurts out. " What is your name?"

The towel clad teen pulls his eyes from Caroline's eyes to glance at Katherine, "Sebastian."

Katherine Enzo and Caroline smile at each other. They are going to enjoy Sebastian. As everyone is leaving Sebastian's room to change he reaches out and hold Caroline's arm. "Wait."

Katherine and Enzo in the doorway looks back at them and sees Caroline nod at them.

Xxx

Katherine and Enzo walk down the stairs and wait until they are out of earshot of the teens upstairs. "Oh my god he is so hot."

"You and Caroline might have some competition."

Katherine turns to him and raises an eyebrow, "honey I don't think he's..."

"There's only one way to see."

Katherine and Enzo both get devious smiles on their faces this is going to be fun.

Xxx

Caroline looks up into his dreamy brown eyes and feels weak in the knees nobody has ever had this effect on her.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said were here to bring you to the city so you can go to your dream school. Plus reuniting with your brother."

He nods but doesn't believe her. He continues to look at her and she tries to look away but can't. She can't hold anything back from him the whole truth is bursting out of her. Which is not who she is she tells people what they want to hear but she still has the upper hand. "I'm having a terrible day and my brothers suggested I get out of the city for the day and come get you. It was the best suggestion ever since leaving the city my day has improved. To be honest with you, you were not what we were expecting your so much better."

Sebastian believes that gets even closer to her they are inches apart. "What were you expecting? You heard I wanted to go to a private school in the city and you thought nerd. As you can see I'm far from a nerd.

She nods as words have left her and he smiles at her showing off his perfectly white teeth. "Do you feel that."

Caroline swallows hard and tries to act like she is a queen when she feels like at any moment she is going to collapse out of his sheer hotness. "Feel what?"

"We're drawn to each other. You could've picked any room upstairs to check but you choose mine. I've haven't been able to take my eyes off you since I first saw you."

Caroline breaths heavily. Her sharpness of breath and the fact that the two have not broke eye contact since Katherine and Enzo left is making her feel a new feeling she has never felt vulnerable she doesn't know if she likes the feeling.

He leans closer to her and whispers in her ear. "You look beautiful."

She actually blushes at his compliment. He leans back and she notices his eyes have left hers and have become focused on her pink lips. She glances at his pink full lips as if two magnets were pulling them together. They attack each other. Falling on the bed Caroline straddles him and he looks up at her and smiles. She feels his smile all through out her body. He leans up and runs his hands through her hair while she runs hers through his still wet hair as they continue to attack each others lips.

She only comes back to reality when she feels the buttons on her shirt being unbuttoned. She pulls back from his embrace and gets off him. Walking backwards she says. "I'll see you downstairs." As she is leaving she almost runs into the frame of the door.

She gets right outside the door and has to get her heartbeat to stop racing. Meanwhile Sebastian touches his lips and looks out the door and smiles.

Xxx

When she get downstairs both Katherine and Enzo surround her. "You kissed him how was it."

"How did you..."

Enzo points to her hair, "Your hair is messed up and your shirt dress is wrinkled."

Caroline shyly looks down and tries to get the wrinkles out of Damons dress shirt. "Oh my god he's an amazing kisser, I am definitely in trouble. When we get back to the city I have to break up with Klaus."

Katherine and Enzo both put an arm around Caroline and put their head on her shoulders when her phone rings. " Ugh Giuseppe keeps calling me."

She walks into the kitchen to take his call this is the third time he's called. " Yes father."

" Why have you not answered any of my previous calls?"

"I was busy."

Giuseppe looks down at the papers on his desk, he knows he is not only going to get two different stories but two different sets of facts. " Selene and Sybil called me and told me that you kicked them out of the apartment. Sybil told me you kicked them out for no reason and that your being selfish."

Caroline bunches up a fist and lets out a guttural groan of course Sybil would say she has done nothing wrong. Always play the victim to Giuseppe. " Seriously she did nothing wrong, We tried to be nice to her because you said but she attacked every aspect of our lives. She called me and my clothes slutty, told Damon he's a terrible big brother and told Stefan he shouldn't go on dates. She also insulted Katherine and Enzo. Made a fool of herselfin front of everyone at that event we all had to go to for you partnership to go through. She invited her mother who is so rigid and judge mental its crazy and her creepy friend who is obsessed with us. Last night or early this morning she sold everything I own. So did I kick her, her judgy mom and her creepy friend out yes I did but it was after being pushed so many times. You don't understand father you left her with us and what did you expect us to be one big happy family."

Giuseppe lets out a annoyed sigh and rubs his nose. " I will settle this whole issue when I come back for your mother's show, so for now Sybil and her mom and friend will live in our home."

"Why can't we just put them in a hotel, or you can buy them an apartment or better yet we buy them plane tickets to go back to England."

"Caroline she is staying in our home that is finale until I get there and we can settle this in person."

"Fine." Caroline hangs up and lets out a little scream without opening her mouth.

Xxx

While Caroline had been on the phone Lizzie Saltzman had come through the front door and surprised Enzo and Katherine, after they hug, Lizzie explains that she is Sebastian's best friend. Katherine and Enzo look at each other and remember the reason why Chris didn't come with Cece to Manhattan.

"His best friend, have you two ever…?"

Lizzie looks away from the two teens, she has known everyone forever, Lizzie, her twin Josie and her father Alaric are always invited to the Salvatore White party at the end of summer. Lizzie looks like Caroline, both blonde both when need be will let out that inner bitch.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm going to go see Sebastian."

"So your not the best friend who was about to have sex with Sebastian on the couch and got stopped by Chris?"

Lizzie stops on the stairs, turns and looks down at them. "How did you know?"

"News travels fast or it could be Chris told Cece who told us when she arrived at the Salvatore's. We are not judging you, we're jealous you got to kiss that hot guy and almost have sex with him lucky you."

Lizzie smiles to herself. " Your right lucky me."

Sebastian has joined them downstairs and questioned where Caroline was after he kissed Lizzie on the cheek.

Both Katherine and Enzo watch as Sebastian puts his bags by the door and kiss Lizzie, Katherine motions her head towards Sebastian silently saying to Enzo its now or never.

Enzo nods and thinks about hows he's going to go about this, " So we saw when Caroline came down the stairs she was flustered and Lizzie blushed when you kissed her and it was only on the cheek, so my question is have you tried your skills on a guy or do you stick to females?"

Sebastian doesn't know Enzo or where he is going with this question. "Um I've never tried on a guy."

"Want to try?"

Sebastian is taken a back for Enzo's forwardness. Katherine puts her arm on Enzo's shoulder. "I think you scared him."

"I'm not scared." Sebastian grabs Enzo's face and connects their lips. When he pulls back Enzo is stunned. "He's straight which is a bummer for me but your charms work on guys."

Katherine looks between the two guys. "I feel left out you haven't kissed me yet."

Sebastian shrugs and steps forward and connects their lips. "You get around."

He pulls back from Katherine while Caroline hugs Lizzie. "You didn't have to stop on my account."

Sebastian kisses and hugs Lizzie one more time and gets in the limo. "Maybe I'll come visit you."

Xxx

As they are driving back to New York Caroline is texting Damon and Stefan what Giuseppe said, while Katherine is uncorking the bottle of champagne and Enzo is holding out glasses. Sebastian has had champagne before but is surprised that not only they arrived in a limo but there was chilled champagne and champagne glasses in the back ready for them and they all took a glass like this was their everyday.

Xxx

Giuseppe had called Sybil back and told her she could move back into the apartment until they settle this whole thing out so when she enters the apartment and met with the looks of two two new people and five glares. She knows this is not going to be a fun wait until Giuseppe gets here.

Damon leans over and whispers to Stefan "Giuseppe seriously has lost it letting her back in here."

Stefan nods. Lexi leans over and whispers. "Is that them?"

Both brothers nod. " Somehow I expected more being a child of Giuseppe."

"So did we."

"She reminds me of your-"

At the same time both brothers and Lexi say " Crazy aunt Lily."

Sybil, Selene and Cade go upstairs to Sybil's room and a couple construction crew people are coming in and out and someone's else's stuff is in the room. She storms down the stairs and into the dinning room. " What did you do to my room? I was only gone for a couple hours."

Peter leans over to Liz and whispers. "Is this the bastard child as you called it?"

"Yes pleasant is she. Wait until you re meet her mother."

Peter groans he does not want to re meet Selene she was all over him the last time.

It's Stefan that address her. " That was originally the guest room but then we had turned it in to Enzo's room, so when you got here Enzo nicely gave up his room to you. It's only natural that when you were kicked out the room goes back to him with a few renovations courtesy of Damon."

"Enzo has money and probably a home too why doesn't he go home. Why doesn't Katherine join him, its dumb that you build them bedroom when they are not family. On the topic of people who are not family shouldn't Rebekah be going too."

Stefan and Damon stand up and face her while Peter leans across the table to his daughter and whispers. "This just good."

She nods as they watch, they don't have this kind of entertainment in Bel Air. Its just the two of them in what they call the Forbes Mansion.

" I don't even know what we should start with."

"I know don't disrespect my girlfriend, Rebekah has done nothing to you as a matter of fact none of the people who you just attack have done anything to you."

"Your just mad that this whole experience is not what you thought it was going to be, You might not know but before you showed up in Caroline's closet we had never heard of you. Where you had heard of us, you read about us. You wanted our lives."

Stefan and Damon sit back down and Rebekah leans up and kisses Stefan on the cheek. She smiles back at her and squeezes her hand that is under his.

Liz calls into the kitchen. "Nadia will you show Sybil and her guests to a room on the third floor."

Nadia comes out goes to escort sybil away when she pipes up again. "What I'm now not good enough for Dorota you give me a housekeeper that doesn't even work for the family."

Damon, Rebekah and Stefan roll their eyes and Rebekah leans over to Stefan and whispers. "Its a good thing Kat's not here to hear Sybil insult Nadia."

He nods.

She finally allows herself to be escorted out. Peter is the first to speak. "Your right Liz she is not what you expect when you hear Giuseppe fathered her."

"Maybe all her Giuseppe traits were shoved down by that wretched woman she calls mom, going after my daughter and throwing herself on my son then getting herself pregnant by my son in law. I'm not Giuseppe's biggest fan but still everyone can see a gold digger when they come."

All teens snicker at Cece's remark, Peter and Liz are speechless.

Nadia takes them to a room on the third floor and its very bland tan walls, one chair, a single bed, a nightstand and a smaller closet then what she had.

Xxx

Caroline Katherine and Enzo return with Sebastian and Chris is surprised to see his brother walking into the apartment. "Sebastian what are you doing here?"

Chris hugs his brother," They said that since they see how happy you make their Cece they wanted to do something nice for you. So they brought me to the city."

Chris looks over at Caroline, Katherine and Enzo. "Thank you, I really do like your Cece."

Caroline smiles at him she sees how happy Cece is with him and she loves to see happy Cece. " Don't hurt her and that's from all of us... Oh and here." She pulls out his keys from her black faux fur coat.

"How did you get my keys?"

"If we asked you for them it wouldn't of been a surprise."

Damon and Stefan come up to Caroline and Damon whispers in her ear. " You seem in a better mood?"

"Yes and can I just say I needed that."

Damon chuckles as both him and Stefan meet Sebastian. Caroline hugs her uncle she loves him and he has taught her so much that she uses in her everyday life. Peter loves his niece and nephews he treats them like they were his kids too.

Xxx

"Do you want us to show you to your room?"

Sebastian is surprised he has a bedroom here he just got here and he is under the assumption they just decided to get him this morning."I have a bedroom?"

Caroline smiles up at him. "Of course unless you want to share a room then I'm sure Katherine, Enzo or myself would be happy to lend our bedrooms."

"Happily."

"I couldn't think of anything better."

Sebastian smiles at them. "Thank you but I'll take my own room."

They go up to the third floor and enter the room between Cece/Chris and Peter across from Lexi. The room has tan walls, a queen sized bed with blue sheets, a chair, a desk and chair, and a closet. "If you don't like the color of the walls we can change them."

"It's fine."

Xxx

Later that night Damon takes Enzo upstairs and makes him close his eyes as he guides him to his new bedroom. "Open"

"Why are we in Sybil's room."

"Look around its your room and you never have to give it up again. Plus look." Damon takes him over to the closet and opens the door and the back of his closet is now an opening to Damon's bathroom." You have an en-suite bathroom."

Enzo smiles at his best friend as he hugs him he never expected this and is overcome with shock and awe. "Thank you Damon."

"Of course your my brother too Enzo."

Xxx

After the day they've all had Caroline lays in bed in the arms of Klaus she didn't want to be alone tonight so she texted they were home. he kissed her forehead and says. "I love you."

Caroline rememberers the fiery kiss she had with Sebastian early that day and says I love you back. But feels guilty about it she does love Klaus by why if she loves Klaus is she allowing herself to flirt, kiss and give lap dances to Kurtz and have a hot make session with Sebastian when she just met him minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Yadiratorres_k for leaving a review on this story. I loved reading it and can’t wait until you read the rest of the story. 
> 
> Anyone who leaves a review you get a shoutout in the end notes of the next chapter.


	13. Breakup and charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story it means so much to me and i love you all.
> 
> Continue to leave reviews I love reading them they bring a smile to my face.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or gossip girl

Saturday:

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: Watch out Salvatore triplets having family over is all well and good until father shows up. Spotted R and S being cute on fifth ave, I'm giving you my highest label cutest couple. D dancing with a nobody Enjoy it while you can because by tomorrow you'll be back to being irrelevant. You know you love me xoxo

Xxx

Chris wakes up and looks over at Cece's sleeping form, she looks so peaceful and beautiful he wants to show her that he is really committed to this relationship he is not just dating her for money, he slips out of bed and goes into the room across from his brothers he knocks on the door and when he hears a groan he pops his head in. "Lexi can you please wake up and wake up the other grandchildren I have a surprise for you four."

Lexi groans awake she grabs her phone to see what time it is and its six am on a Saturday. She goes down a floor to her cousins room and the first room she passes is Stefan's she knocks on the door and pokes her head in, and sees Stefan in bed with Rebekah Stefan has an arm around her. She bends down next to him and quietly says, "Stef wake up we are needed downstairs."

He groans and rubs a hand over his face. " Who needs us?'

"Chris I'm going to guess he wants to get to know the grandchildren."

She wakes Damon and Caroline too and like Stefan they were not alone in bed, Damon had a random girl in his bed and Caroline had Klaus in her's. Damon didn't even bother to put a shirt on he has on a pair of plaid sleep pants on and as he is entering the pool room he yawns. "If there is no reason why we are up this early on a Saturday I'm releasing Caroline on all of you."

Caroline in her half slept state nudges him in the shoulder. And he shoots her a smile, all of them curl up on tanning chairs under the glass ceiling. " First I want to say that I know its early and you are tired but thank you for getting up this early, I want to get to know you four your important to Cece she has pictures of you around her house and she talks about you four."

Lexi looks over at Chris "Before we become invested in you, answer me one thing I'm told your thirty your only eleven years older then me and there is over a thirty year age difference between you and Cece. What is it about Cece that intrigues you?"

Chris looks down at his hands then up at the four tired teens in front of him. "Well a lot of things, Cece is one of a kind she has such a big heart, she seems to have everything but nothing at the same time."

"You want to get to know us stay around this home a little longer you'll get to know us."

I want to help you with problems and someone you can come to."

Damon stretches out on his lounge chair, "You live in the hamptons and lets be real here Cece is a seasonal dater you probably wont make it to spring, so why should we get to know you if you wont last. If you somehow do get past spring then we'll talk."

"Plus we don't have any problems the only problem is the Sybil issue and we are handling that."

The triplets leave and Lexi is the last to leave she sees Chris sit down at the table and put his head in his hands " Don't feel discouraged we love Cece and just want her to be happy but Caroline did tell me that when you showed up that Cece's face lit up. She's happy with you maybe you will be the one who lasts longer then a season."

Xxx

Caroline comes up the stairs and sees a brunette coming out of Damon's room obviously doing a walk of shame and trying not to be spotted by anyone. Caroline would ignore the brunette but something catches her eye her black dress, she had that black dress. She fakes a smile and engages the brunette.

"Oh my god, I love your dress where did you get it?"

The brunette looks down at her dress smoothing it out. Also she doesn't like that she was spotted and by one of the queens of the upper east side. " Um I don't know my mom got it for me yesterday."

"Do you know where she got it?"

"No."

Caroline rolls her eyes and notices that Damon and Stefan are standing at the top of the stairs. " Thanks for nothing you can go now."

The brunette hangs her head low and doesn't even make eye contact with the brothers when she passes them. "Wait a minute. I want my dress back, don't worry we'll get you something to wear instead."

"Its my dress, my mom paid for it."

"The only reason it was wherever your mom got it is because it was stolen."

The other girl between between the three Salvatores Stefan's the furthest away from her leaning between his and Damon's rooms Damon is leaning in his doorway while Caroline is in front of her closed door. She was impressed that Damon Salvatore was dancing with her last night and was shocked when he asked her back to his home. She didn't think he knew who she was none of them pay her any attention at school.

Caroline had rushed upstairs and is coming out of Sybil's room when Sebastian comes out of his room and notices that the blonde has clothes in her hand coming out of a room that is not hers. "What are you doing?"

"Some nobody from school is wearing my dress."

Sebastian squints his eyes not understanding he importance of this situation but doesn't question it since he just woke up.

Caroline throws the clothes at the other girl who looks down at them and is disappointed it's a pair of jeans a white I love New York tee shirt, "Whose clothes am I wearing?"

" A bastard who is more of a nobody then you."

When she doesn't change Caroline raises her eyebrow, "Who is that?" The other girl pointing her head towards Sebastian who is next to Caroline.

Which earns an eye roll from the blonde, "Our new friend Sebastian, Can I have my dress now?" She leans over and whispers in Sebastian's ear and he leaves. A couple minutes later the brunette comes out of Damon's room and hands Caroline the dress.

As soon as they hear the elevator ding Caroline speaks. " Do you know what her name is?"

"Aimee Bradley she goes to our school I picked her up last night at Augustine."

Caroline gets a text on her phone as Stefan goes into his room. She smiles down at it and dials a number. " Hello is this Mrs. Bradley?"

"Yes who may I ask is calling?"

"Caroline Salvatore, I saw Aimee wearing this beautiful black dress and she told me you got it for her, Where did you get it?"

" I got it at some thrift shop here in the city."

That makes Caroline's blood boil her designer one of a kind cost millions clothes and accessories are in a thrift store touching knock offs and fifties collectibles nobody wants.

"Where did you see Aimee wearing this dress?"

Caroline gets this devious smile on her face. " In my home she slept with my older brother last night." She hangs up when she hears Mrs Bradley's gasp. Damon shakes his head and lets out a little laugh " You my sister can be quite the bitch."

" One of New York's baddest." She hurries back down the stairs to find Dorota who is putting flowers in a vase in the dining room. "I found my clothes they are at a thrift shop, I don't know which one but we now know a general location."

Xxx

When she returns to her bedroom she sees Klaus not in the bed but hears the shower running she sits down at her vanity and puts her head in her hands, she is reaching her breaking point, With every thing going on and her wanting to break up with Klaus because she has desire to sleep with Kurtz and Sebastian she doesn't want to break his heart or cheat on him. She loves Klaus but her desire has been growing everyday and she is finding it harder to her squish down.

She feels hands on her shoulders and looks in the mirror to see Klaus in a towel behind her, she places a hand over his.

Xxx

Later that day Dorota, Nadia and Bill come out of the elevator carrying countless clothes they drop them on the kitchen table and go back down to the lobby to grab more clothes. After five trips they have most of her closet, shoes and accessories on the table.

When Caroline sees her belongings back she screams in excitement and hugs Dorota, Nadia and Bill.

Xxx

Sunday:

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: So many new people in the Salvatore building introduce yourselves I don't bite hard. It's hard to live in the city. You know you love me xoxo

xxx

"Kol I need your help."

Kol and Davina were looking at something on Kol's laptop when they heard Caroline in his doorway. " You must be desperate if your coming to Kol for advice."

Kol side eyes Davina who blows him a kiss as she gets up to leave. Caroline stops her " I need your option too."

Davina can see the torn expression on her best friends face she pulls Caroline over to kol's bed. "Caro What's wrong?"

The later bites her lip and address the brunette couple. "How mad would Klaus be if I broke up with him?"

"Are you doing it today?"

The blonde nods, "I love him but I need to do this."

"Nik is going to be hurt he loves you too. When you didn't talk to him after the white party that killed him he went to Tiffany's and hand selected jewelry for you. You breaking up with him will make him catatonic."

"I know but I'm not Giuseppe I will not cheat. I have a plan break up with Klaus get the desire of Sebastian and Kurtz out of my system and make up with Klaus. When I think of the future I only see Klaus in it with me but I need to do this."

Davina pulls her into a hug she can't imagine how her friend is feeling, she can't imagine breaking up with Kol and having to see him everyday and the heartbreak that must be.

Kol stands up in front of the two women and pulls the blonde up and guides her to his doorway hands on her shoulder. "You can do this and when its done I'll be there to pick up the pieces of my brother's broken heart."

"Kol your not helping."

Xxx

She enters Klaus' room and finds him sketching on the couch in his studio. "Nik we need to talk?"

He looks back at her and moves his feet off the couch and pats the spot so she can sit next to him. "What's wrong?"

Caroline takes a big breath she knows she has to do this but it hurts her, she knows if she doesn't she will do something that she can't take back and could loose him forever so its better if she breaks up before that happens. " I think we need a break."

Klaus' eyes widen he never expected this, he thought their relationship was good he didn't know Caroline wasn't feeling the same about their relationship. He goes to reach out to place his hand overs her's but she draws back, he can see that this is hurting her too and wants to fix this. "My love talk to me, we can fix this."

She shakes her head no, she can feels tears forming in her eyes she gets up and kisses his forehead, her voice cracks as she whispers. "I'll always love you."

He watches as she hurries out of the room.

Xxx

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: spotted queen C rushing out of the Mikaelson building wiping tears off her face, what's wrong C? Why the MET C taking in art while sad? You know you love me xoxo

Xxx

Sebastian walks into the kitchen and sees Damon getting a water from the fridge, "Have you seen your sister? She was busy yesterday so I didn't get to ask her why she told me to stay a way from sybil, Sybil's mom and Sybil's friend."

Damon closes the fridge and turns around to face the other guy, "I haven't seen her recently, but I can answer your question. Sybil and her mom are crazy and her friend is creepy. So Caroline was just trying to protect you."

After Sebastian leaves Damon pulls out his phone and texts everyone, "Have you seen Caroline?"

Davina texts him back as he's going up to Stefan's room. He's hanging out with Lexi, "Come on we need to go, Caroline's not answering her phone and she just broke up with Klaus."

Halfway down the stairs they hear Lexi behind them, "I'm coming too. Now do we know where she is?"

Stefan looks up from his phone as they are getting in the elevator, "She's at the MET."

Gossip girl is the bane of everyone's lives but when gossip girl created location it seemed creepy the website tracking people but it comes in handy sometimes.

Xxx

As they enter the MET Lexi ask "should we split up we don't know where she is and a lot of area to cover?"

Both guys look at her and shake their head no. This is Lexi's first time having to track Caroline down, usually Caroline is out with her friends. They find her on a bench in front of a black and white painting of a villa in front of tree over a lake titled Italian lake scene with villa. Both brothers sits on each side of their sister while Lexi sits next to Stefan.

"Want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head no. Stefan entwines their fingers, " Want to go home and watch a River movie, the four of us, Cece, if you want Kat, Enzo, Sebastian, the whole house."

Caroline smiles at him and lays her head on his shoulder while Damon lays his head on her shoulder and Lexi smiles at the siblings she doesn't have anyone besides her dad she loves her dad but wishes she had that sibling relationship that the triplets have.

Xxx

Wednesday:

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: it's charity day upper east siders time to put aside our petty difference and do something nice. Then we can get back to being our petty dramatic selves. You know you love me xoxo

xxx

Hope Clarke comes out of the bathroom all dressed for the day in skinny jeans and a black tee shirt that says NYC charity day when she spots her husband still in bed, "If you don't get up your going to be late."

Ryan Clarke slides the pillow off his face, looking up at the ceiling he responds to his wife. "True but if I don't get up I don't have to deal with the privilege teens not taking today seriously."

Hope leans down and kisses her husband on the lips, "I'm sure they are not as bad as you make them out to be and this is the first time we get to see each other while at work. Get dressed, I'll see you later I love you."

"I love you too."

Xxx

"Brett Talbot." After a minute with no answer Mr. Clarke asks the over crowded room full of students. "Is Brett Talbot here?"

Aurora opens her mouth to answer but it's Katherine who answers, "He's not here he's modeling right now he should be back soon."

Aurora glares at her. " Of course you would know when he's coming back your all over him when he's here."

"He's one of my best friends. Unlike you who just wants him for his insane physique."

"Well at least I know what he feels like in bed."

Katherine leans forward in her seat defending Brett, he can't be here to do himself so she will. "Do you really, I remember that party too. It was his going away party which you and your friends weren't invited but crashed, dry humped him and tried to take his shirt off he was drunk. When you look at him you see only his body well maybe just his abs."

"Me and Brett out here getting all the ladies, I feel sorry for the other guys they get our sloppy seconds."

Instead of Katherine answering its Caroline who takes this one. "That's cute you think you and Brett are the same, last time I checked he doesn't go around using people, cheating on people or proclaiming to anyone who will listen how many girls he got. Unlike some people."

Tyler turns around on the desk of Hayley, "Come on Salvatore admit you loved our relationship no matter how short it was you long for it to resume."

Damon and Stefan are leaning against the side of the room talking with Davina and Kol when they heard that they focused on the conversation between their sister and Tyler ready to take him down if need be.

"You caught me I want you desperately, our ten day relationship which you tried to get me into bed eight times and couldn't get it up by the third time it was sad by the eighth it was down right pathetic. Lets not forget you cheated on me all ten days why wouldn't a girl want that back."

The class roars in oohs. Caroline smirks at Tyler while he makes a fist and tries to get off the desk but Hayley stops him.

Mr. Clarke whistles to get everyone's attention. "You four headmasters office."

Xxx

"You aren't even half the man Brett 's shadow is let alone Brett himself."

"Then why is there a rumor going around that I'm getting the captaincy over him."

"You do remember in that pea size brain of yours I live with three of your team mates, and Brett the captain is my friend so if there was a rumor I would hear about it."

Aurora turns to Katherine while sitting outside the headmistress' office, "So if all I see is abs what do you see?"

Katherine rubs her temple she so doesn't want to be here, " A sweet caring, person who makes me laugh and can turn any bad day into a good day."

Aurora not happy with that answer folds her arms over her chest and sits there in silence for a minute until the lady behind the front desk tells them they can go in.

Headmistress Rayna Cruz looks at the four students sitting in front of her, she was making sure she had everything for todays field trip but she has to deal with this problem first. "Mr. lockwood why are you here and in in Mr. Rosza office?"

"I thought since we are combining classes today that today we were combining offices."

Long haired Rayna who looks like a descendant of Katherine's but they are not related but there is a strange resemble between them. She rubs her temple and places her hands on her desk and leans down since she was standing up behind her desk. "Because today is a very hectic day I'm just going to separate you. Miss Salvatore and Miss Petrova go back to Mr. Clarkes while Mr. Lockwood and Miss. De Martel go to Mr. MIkaelsons class."

"My friends are in Mr. Clarke's class."

"Miss de Martel this is the most stressful day of the year I do not have time to worry about whether you and your friends are together."

Aurora glares at her and flips her hair as she and Tyler leave the office.

Xxx

The rules of charity day are very simple don't give your person money or tell them where you live. All the students go to homeless shelters and get paired off with a person and the student is to give the other person a day all about them. So if that person just wants to go to the spa and relax they give it to them or if the person wants their photo in the papers they make sure the paparazzi gets their photo.

All of Mr. Clarke's classes are in the homeless shelter and Mr. Clarke is standing next to his wife as he introduces her. While she's talking Davina leans over and whispers to Rebekah, "Mrs. Clarke is out of Mr. Clarke's league."

The blonde nods, "Who knew Mr. Clarke had game when he isn't judging us and confiscating our phones."

The brunette snickers as they hear, "You will be split up into groups of three." Caroline gets paired with Kurtz and Sebastian, Rebekah is with Damon and Stefan, Enzo is with Katherine, Klaus, and lastly Kol and Davina with Aurora who snuck on the bus since she was kicked out of the class.

Damon, Stefan and Rebekah were assigned a woman in her early 20's named Rose. Katherine, Enzo and Klaus were given a woman in her late forties named Pearl while her fifteen year old daughter Anna is with Caroline, Kurtz and Sebastian. While Kol, Davina and Aurora were given a male in his earlier thirties named Declan.

Kol had called the Mikaelson Limo to pick them up since he didn't feel like going back on the over crowded bus. Davina stop Aurora from getting in "You flirt with my boyfriend and your through."

Aurora runs a finger down the side of Davina's face. "Your so cute when your threatening."

After everyone is in Kol asks, "Where are we all going?"

Declan, Pearl, Anna and Rose all start talking at the same time, Aurora who is not happy she thought she would be, she snuck her way into the bus and is paired with Kol but she is so over helping the homeless. Everyone is ready to help they enjoy this day, no school and all they have to do is ask what the person wants and give it to them unless its money.

Aurora stands up and shouts at them, "Shut up one at a time."

All the people who just got yelled at look taken back, they were told of this event and all had different views on it. Declan didn't care about it, Rose thought it was cool, Pearl wanted them to help her get out so she can start a new life with her daughter and Anna thought it would be cool to meet the people who she reads about in the paper.

Pearl begins " I want help getting a good job."

Katherine, Enzo and Klaus all whisper together after a minute they decide they are going to get her a job on fifth ave, After they get her a better outfit."

Anna announces "I want to have your life for a day."

Caroline and Kurtz look at each other and their eyes widen if she only knew what their lives were behind the scenes. "We will do our best."

Rose doesn't think her request will be possible but she is going to try anyway, "I want to go Home to England."

Damon, Stefan and Rebekah look at each other and nod, "Yeah we can help."

Declan finds this ridiculous he is asking teenagers for help, he is the adult he should be able to do this himself. "I just want my old life back."

Kol looks over at Davina who raises her shoulders and he widens his eyes, they have no clue how they even begin with that one.

Xxx

They drop Katherine, Enzo, Klaus and pearl off on fifth ave. "This is to expensive for me."

"We will get you a new outfit and an interview all you have to do is get the job and keep it."

Pearl gulps she wants a better life for Anna. They take her to Neiman Markus and Katherine buys her a tan dress jacket and a tan skirt with a black long sleeve shirt with matching tan heels. While Pearl is trying on her outfit Katherine, Enzo and Klaus go up to one of the counters and asks to see a manager.

When they are escorted to a manger's office they explain what is going on and even though this is a luxury store he knows that this is a good cause and agrees to give her an interview.

They send Pearl in and ten minutes later she comes out and tells them she got the job she will be working in kids.

Xxx

They drop Caroline, Sebastian and Kurtz outside the building that they live in, "Our lives are pretty normal when you think about it we go to school, go to the spa, go clubbing, shopping sprees, traveling, yeah there is a the occasional blackmail and power struggle but who doesn't deal with that everyday."

Anna is shocked hearing them say they have normal lives is weird. "Can we go shopping and I get my photo in the papers?"

"I think we can arrange that but instead of taking the Mikaelson limo we're taking the Salvatore limo. Just let me call the driver."

"You have a driver?"

Caroline is on the phone so Sebastian answers "Drivers, housekeepers the Salvatores have a whole staff."

She is stunned before she was in the shelter with her mom they lived in an one room apartment and Caroline has a whole staff in her home. "I would love to go to your house."

"No can do we can't give you money or tell you where we live." A black limo pulls up in front of them and Bill gets out and opens the door for them. After they get in Caroline tells him Saks.

Upon entering a woman comes up to them, "Good afternoon Miss Salvatore, Can we help you with anything?"

The blonde smiles at the woman, "Right now we are good but one of us will find you if we do."

The woman leaves and Caroline tells Anna "Look around this is your day and its the first stop."

Anna smiles in excitement and runs off to look at everything leaving the three teens to look around too, Caroline goes to the shoes dresses, Kurtz goes looking at wallets while Sebastian has never been in Sax's so he is just wondering around and ends wondering over to where Caroline who is in front of a mirror seeing how a pair of blood red lace up thigh high, heeled boots look on her.

"Wow you look hot."

She blushes as she look at him through the mirror, "Overwhelmed by the store and needed some comfort."

"I've been shopping with Lizzie and Josie and even though Lizzie made me sit in front of the dressing room while she tried on every outfit and made a fashion show about it that was not as nerve wracking as this store."

Caroline lets out a little laugh, "It's just like every other store. I can see being overwhelmed at a jewelry store but here no its just a store."

He comes up behind her and they both look at each other in the mirror and out of nowhere Caroline asks" Do you think I'm a petty manipulative bitch?"

His eyes widen he is completely thrown by that question he finds her so beautiful and intriguing she acts completely in control so this question blindsides him. "No what brought this on?"

"We've known each other less then a week so you still have that outsiders perceptive, I've been called different versions of bitch over the years and I let it slide off but it still sticks. I act so in control but people forget that I have feelings too. So when I was robbed of everything it felt awful those twenty seven hours I was so worried about my clothes, my shoes and accessories I didn't know where they were and if they were being handled with care and now knowing they were in thrift shops breaks my heart. I love my life I love being a queen but some days I feel like Marie Antoinnette before and after guillotine."

Sebastian looks at her in the mirror on the outside she is perfect, her black pencil shirt, white ruffled long sleeve blouse, tan sweater buttoned at the top and caped around her shoulders, with a diamond C necklace and matching earrings and a diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist and a couple rings on her fingers. She looks older then she is but she is a teenager and on the inside that what she is, she has the emotions and hormones of a teenager.

"I don't think you are a petty manipulative bitch, and anyone who has called you one is crazy."

She turns around and leaves a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." He wraps his arms around her.

They get ready to pay for their purchases and Anna has picked two outfits one for her and one for her mom. For her she has picked out a sweater and pair of jeans and for her mom she's has a black skirt and a matching jacket.

As they are leaving paparazzi are outside taking their photo, Anna smiles as she looks back at the others who smile and nod she turns back around and gets her photo being taken one of the photographers comes up to Caroline who hands them a twenty "Make sure those photos of her end up in the papers, online everywhere."

"I'll do my best."

Xxx

Damon, Stefan Rebekah and Rose were dropped off at one of Mikael's hotels "We will buy you a one way ticket to England all you have to do is call someone to pick you up when you land."

Rose nods she's excited about going back to London she hasn't been back in years. "Thank you."

"No problem."

They use the Mikaelson town car and arrive at JFK and see Rose off after she gets on the plane Damon turns to his brother and girlfriend, "What now? Stay in queens, or back to manhattan."

Stefan on the way to the car holding Rebekah's hand, "I don't know about you brother but Bekah and I are going back to Manhattan we might go swimming."

Damon looks around the airport and quickly catches up to his brother and girlfriend.

They get back to the Salvatores and Liz asks what they are doing back from school early.

"We were done with our charity and once your done you get to come home."

Rebekah slides down into the hot tub with Stefan next to her, their fingers connected. "I love you."

She blushes and looks away when she look back at him she feels him what's in her heart, " I love you too."

Stefan smiles at her confession he was nervous to tell her and happy she loves him back. He leans over and leaves a quick kiss on her lips which she deepens by moving over and straddles his waist bringing her arms around his neck playing with the bottom of his hair while his hands go to her waist.

Xxx

"So what was your life before you became homeless?"

"I had a job and family now my family wont talk to me and i have no job."

Aurora rolls her eyes she wants to get this over with, "Where is your family?"

Declan looks over at the red head both of them would rather be anywhere else. "Here in the city I think my cousin goes to your school Camille."

"Shut up. Cami is your cousin. This will be easier then I thought." Aurora pulls her phone out and texts cami " Your cousin Declan is staying with you no buts."

A few minutes later her phone dings. With just one word fine. "You can stay with your cousin."

"What about a job?"

Kol leans forward across from him, "What kind?"

"A bartender or bouncer?"

Both Kol and Davina get the same idea and smile at each other it's Davina that texts Enzo "Hey you need a backup bartender or a bouncer?"

A couple minutes later her phone rings. "I'm good with bouncers but bartenders I only have one and the club does get packed maybe I should hire someone to help him out."

"Try our guy Declan only downside he's related to Cami."

'If he's good and follows the rules I don't care if he's cami's dad."

Davina looks up from her phone and tells Declan "Want to bartend at Augustine?"

Declan looks clueless he's never heard of a bar named Augustine. He's worked in a couple bars around town and has never heard of that one. "What is that?"

"Its a popular club here in the city."

"What time?"

Davina looks down at her phone, "Tonight."

Xxx

Friday night:

Gossip girl here your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite: after a week of heartbreak and doing good, Party tonight but know I'm always there. Spotted queen C sandwiched between KOD and new comer Sebastian on the dance floor, R and S kissing in the corner while D, and E are looking for girls or guys K and queen D on the dance floor. You know you love me xoxo

Xxx

Katherine is dancing when she feels hands on her hips and lips on her neck, without looking back she reaches her hand around his neck and into his short styled brown hair. She feels hot breath in her ear saying "Miss me?"

"Always. Its been lonely without you here."

Katherine turns around in his embrace and both arms go around his neck while his stay on her hips she leans up and places her lips on his. They've missed each other's presence and touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much moongirl 3 and yadiratorres_k for their reviews. I love reading them. I love seeing people love this story as much as I do.


	14. Guess who’s back

The next morning Katherine rolls over in bed and smiles when she sees naked Brett in her bed. She slides out of bed grabs a robe and rushes for the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and her hair plus put a little makeup on.

She gets back in bed and smiles down at the gorgeous guy his delicate porcelain face how the blankets have fallen on him he looks like an angel, his short brown hair messy from her running her fingers through it last night she grabs her phone and takes a picture of him as she is sending it she hears in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing Petrova?"

"Texting the girls Talbot."

Xxx

Caroline's phone ringing wakes her up and she rolls over in bed picks up her phone and smiles and lets out a little laugh at the photo of Brett's 8 pack abs with the caption 'Guess who's back'

As she is sending a text to Enzo the guy in her bed stirs and as he kisses her shoulder she hears "It's to early for society business lets go back to sleep or we could do something else."

She smiles back at him, "It's not society business it's party planning, I'm sure if you look at your phone you'll have people wanting their drugs and I'm not having sex with you, i just broke up with Klaus almost a week ago I'm in mourning for that relationship."

All Kurtz does is put his pillow over his head which earns him a a chuckle. "When and where is the party."

Xxx

Rebekah reaches over Stefan when she hears her phone and quietly laughs so not to wake Stefan at the photo.

Xxx

Davina reaches one arm onto the nightstand and grabs her phone she barely opens her eyes to see what the text is when she sees there's a photo she opens them all the way, she nudges Kol who groans, "Brett is back and brunch at the Salvatores."

While turning Kol mumbles "Cool."

Xxx

Brett moves his left arm under the pillow the way his muscles move make Katherine's mouth water."How've you been?"

"Surviving, taking down people, same old same old. How about you?"

"You know shocking people with my beauty, using my assets to get paid. Same old same old."

Katherine leans down on and pecks him on the lips, laying back down in bed they are both on their sides facing each other little to no space between each other and their legs entwined. " I missed you. I could of really used you over Christmas."

Katherine has walls up all the time and especially around her heart, she uses her sexuality and her money to get things but around her friends she lets her walls down, she was letting Elijah in but he spooked her by wanting more. She has known Brett her whole life, she would go to the lacrosse games with the girls for their brothers but she would also cheer Brett on. She doesn't have to be a queen of the upper east side around him she can not only be herself but vulnerable which she doesn't do often.

"I missed you too, traveling the world modeling is not as fun with only a manager as company. You could of texted me of all I got from you was happy Christmas/new year."

She looks away from his sparkling blue eyes, "I didn't want to bother you, I knew you were working."

Since school let out last year for summer Brett has been all over the world modeling, mainly Europe, Madrid, Australia, China, Japan, etc.. he got back last night. He dropped his stuff at his families townhouse in the city and went to go find Katherine to surprise her. Before he left him and Katherine would occasionally hook up, they act like they are dating but they haven't. Brett is on the lacrosse team with Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol, Kai and Tyler, Brett is one of the best players. Growing up in this city and how they live you learn to put up walls but with him and Katherine all walls come down and they are completely open with each other. At school all the girls and even some of the guys all want him because he is so gorgeous but in that crowd he is picking Katherine every time he feels safe and at home with her.

"Still could of texted, it didn't stop Damon from texting if I'm going to be back for lacrosse."

Katherine wraps her red silk kimono around her body as Brett leans up on his elbows looking around the room for the first time the blankets falling down his body resting around his waist exposing his eight pack abs, "New room I like it, when did you move out of your old place, I went there last night to find you and it looked abandoned."

"Don't let my parents hear that they think I live there. Caroline had this room made for Christmas I moved in after the disaster that was Bulgaria."

He leans down and leaves a kiss on her lips as he grabs his jeans from last night. "So your at the Salvatore's cool I need to talk with Damon."

As he is reaching for his shirt Katherine stops him. "Everyone will thank me for this, you wearing a shirt is criminal."

He reaches out and grabs her pulling her into his chest and peppers her neck with kisses. While she laughs.

"This is new, When did you get this?" As she runs her pointer finger up his right forearm.

There's a green scaled dragon with its mouth open and a red tongue out getting ready to bite a red apple that says truth. On the right side of his torso he has the word Gemini, on his right shoulder he has three roses connected to a small thorn petal and two leaves. The leaves are green with black lines, the thorn petal is green with yellow thorns, the three roses are red. Surrounding them are two black feather with lines.

He and Katherine always joke that the left red rose symbolizes her. She was there when he got the roses and the Gemini tattoos.

"Last month I was in Tokyo, I had a day off and decided to get it. I had been wanting another one."

Xxx

While Davina is in the shower Kol slinks out of bed and goes over to Klaus's room. When he his brothers room he sees that his brothers neat room is a mess clothes on the floor. He walks over the clothes to get to his brother who is sprawled across his bed under the blankets. "Nik wake up brunch at Salvatores."

His brother groans as he moves the blankets off his head " No she's going to be there."

Kol sits down next to his laying brother he feels sad for his brother he's fallen apart since the breakup. " You've been fine at school and you don't even have to look in her direction. Plus Brett's back so come to see your friend."

"Fine I'll come for friends but I'm not looking at her."

Xxx

As they are coming down the stairs Brett asks "Were you with anyone while I was gone?"

She shrugs "Kurtz once but there was this older guy I was with secretly of course since he was older, but were not together anymore he wanted more and it spooked me I ran. How about you?"

"No one sexually I kissed a couple models, a guy hit on me he was cute but other then that nothing."

Xxx

Katherine and Brett are sitting at the dinning table for brunch he has an arm across the back of Katherine's chair, Caroline leans down and kisses his cheek, "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

She takes a seat next to Katherine, Damon, Stefan and Rebekah enter the dinning room and Rebekah kisses his cheek while with Damon and Stefan shake hands his hand and throw one arm around the other, when Enzo comes in he give the same handshake/hug he gave damon and Stefan but Enzo also gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Davina, Kol and Klaus come into the dinning room, Davina leans down and kisses Brett's cheek while he gives the same handshake/hug to Kol and Klaus.

Xxx

" Hey can I stay here for the weekend if gossip girl knew I was back she would post then Aurora would try to break into my house again. Luckily my mom got home the same time Aurora was sneaking up the stairs to find my room."

"Of course man."

Brett and Damon reach across the table and high five.

Cece sees Brett at the table without a shirt his muscles on show since he has one arm extended as she sits down at the head of the table she asks, "Dorota do you have a fan?"

There is always a fan near by when Caroline is being dramatic she likes to use fans. Dorota hands her a pink feathered fan. Damon leans forward and quietly tells his friend, "Dude put a shirt on your going to give Cece a heart attack."

"It is wrong for you to wear a shirt but I agree with Damon."

Brett looks over at Katherine with an outstretched hand and she relents and hands over a burgundy v neck shirt.

Xxx

"Now the real issue Brett's welcome back party, what are we thinking in terms of a theme?"

"Sexy"

"Burlesque?"

At the same time Caroline and Enzo look eyes with each other and say "Saints and sinners."

"I have the perfect pair of sinful boots I got during charity day that I have been dying to wear."

Cece watches as her grandchildren and their friends plan this party she is impressed by them their independence and their excitement for life and how they love this lifestyle.

Peter, Lexi and Liz are taking their seats at the table with everyone else to make room Rebekah is sitting on Stefan's lap, Katherine is sitting on Brett's lap, and Davina is sitting on Kol's lap.

Brett leans down and whispers in Katherine's ear " We were in Paris for Christmas and I got you something."

Her eyes widen waiting for him to continue as he is dragging a finger across her collar bone they hear from the doorway of the dinning room. "Oh great they've either invited another friend or they are now just housing strays."

The triplets look up at Sybil and Cade in the doorway, " Wow it really hurts you that we have friends and a lot of them instead of the one friend you have."

"Doesn't hurt just annoyed there's no room at the table for actual family."

"What are you talking about everyone at this table is family.

As she glares at the triplets she notice Kurtz on the other side of Caroline, she hasn't seen him or noticed him since they got arrested. " You know him?"

"Kurtz yeah everybody knows him."

"What did you do, set me up with him and got us both arrested."

Caroline rolls her eyes and sighs how many times does she have to defend herself this is getting annoying. " Seriously just accept it you got arrested it was your own doing I told to to take them to the front desk you decided to not listen and got arrested how is that my fault. It is 100 percent not my fault you thought Kurtz was homeless I had nothing to do with that. Plus it was very generous of me to donate even more money to that police station so they wouldn't reveal that they arrested you since you told them your name was Sybil Salvatore when it's not its Sybil whatever your last name I really don't care."

"You your friends your whole life is fake."

"There's nothing fake about us."

Sybil angry at everyone in the room storms into the kitchen to get something to eat Cade following her.

Uncle Peter leans forward from his relaxed position around the table "If you ever need to get away from her you can always come to the Forbes estate."

The triplets smile and Caroline responses with "Thank you uncle Peter."

"Who was that and why does she hate us?"

Stefan scratches his head and looks towards Brett "There's some things you should know since your back. That annoying human is Sybil she claims to be our half sister but judges us and in Caroline's case slut shames her and her clothes."

"Aurora has told the whole school you two slept together at your going away party."

"Tyler said there's a rumor going around that he's replacing you as captain."

Brett taking in all this information takes a minute then looks down at Katherine "I didn't sleep with Aurora at my going away party?"

She shakes her head no. "Tyler has wanted to be captain ever since we were kids. He hated that I was picked as captain. I think on Monday we need to have a lacrosse meeting."

Brett doesn't remember most of his going away party he got drunk, he remembers hearing Katherine's voice saying no and get off. Then he is being pulling up the next thing he remembers is telling Katherine to stay the night.

Caroline glances over at Klaus who is telling Dorota to refill his mimosa. Klaus isn't even paying attention to her.

Xxx

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: come out come where ever you are all my saints and sinners. Enzo is hosting a masquerade at Augustine. Will it be be angelic or devilish. Will an angel fall or be taken under the allure of an devil. You know you love me xoxo

Sybil is laying across her bed with Cade in a chair across from her. "It's just not fair they have all this money and power, live like royalty, have countless number of friends and they don't do anything about it. You seen where I grew up my whole home could fit in their closet pre renovation. This is our home and I don't feel at home here. My whole life I've wanted to know my siblings well I got my wish and they are selfish arrogant people."

"Have you ever considered that maybe your not a Salvatore?"

Sybil was on her back facing the ceiling she flips over and dead eye stares at Cade, "How dare you say that, have they got to you? I am a Salvatore we have the same father it's just becoming more clear which children he loves more."

Xxx

Later that night uncle Peter finds everyone in the living room fussing with masks, "Everyone looks beautiful and handsome what's the occasion."

Caroline in a red v neck body con mini dress with thigh high lace up the front heeled boots leans up and leaves a kiss on her uncle's cheek. "Thank you uncle Peter. Saints and sinners Masquerade, tell Lexi she is invited but has to wear either red or white."

Katherine has a blood red Lace Crochet Side Slit Body con spaghetti strap mini dress with red spiked louboutins it matches Brett's blood red suit that he has matched with a black dress shirt.

Rebekah and Stefan are in white Rebekah in a white mid thigh strapless dress the neckline is black and she has red bracelets and black louboutins. Stefan is in a white suit.

Kol is in a red suit while Davina is in white long sleeve mid thigh dress with white and black ink splatted louboutin boots.

Damon and Enzo are in red suits while Sebastian is in a white suit.

Xxx

They get to Augustine and the lights are red and white everyone is either in red or white some even have devil horns and halo's everyone is in a mask too.

Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah and Davina are all in a booth watching the guys dance. "So who is going to corrupt saint Sebastian?"

The other three girls laugh as they look at Sebastian in a white suit dance with Cami. "Well I guess the burden falls to me." Caroline gives them a devious smile.

"So when are you and Brett going to finally date. You two have the healthiest relationship in the city."

Katherine blushes as she looks at Brett on the dance floor dancing with Enzo. Brett's arms around Enzo's neck coming up to caress his cheek while Enzo has his hands on Brett's waist his fingers dangling across his ass. Both dancing to the beat of the music their bodies close. They are both getting envious looks from girls and guys even though they both have masks coving their faces they give off hot vibes.

"I don't know, would we even work as a couple?"

Davina, Rebekah, and Caroline all look at Katherine all of them silently saying seriously with their faces. "Ok you don't need to shout."

Aurora who is in a red cut out mini dress is at the bar she turns around from getting a drink to spot Hayley giving Tyler a lap dance in the corner. Cami dancing with a guy in a white suit, she spots two guys dancing one is a giant and one is shorter, they are close and both in red suits. She downs her drink and goes over to the guys and uses her hip to move the shorter guy to kick him out of the taller guys embrace. Only to mover her hands up his chest and rest at his neck.

The taller guy Brett looks over at Enzo who just booted and mouths help. He nods Aurora looks up at Brett but since he is wearing a mask and the club is dark she can not tell it is Brett. She leans up and since she is wearing heels she whispers in his ear, "Hey sexy, who are you? I thought i knew everyone here?"

Brett does not answer her and does not want to be here, He is not a fan of Aurora and her friends, Aurora is his least favorite of the slutty bitches. She broke into his house, dry humped him when he drunk, has tried countless times to get him to go out with her or sleep with her. Him not answering her is just making her more curious about who this guy is.

Enzo goes over to the girls "Brett needs your help."

All three of them look up and see Brett stopping Aurora from moving his mask. Katherine quickly gets up quickly and hurries over to them. "Get your hands off my date Aurora."

Aurora turns around from Brett to face Katherine but still keeps a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know he was your date, I was saving him from Enzo dancing with him flirting with girls. Leave some for the rest of us."

Katherine is shocked she just said that Enzo is one of her best friends and she was trying to get handsy with her other best friend, "He's bi Aurora. And there's plenty of guys go find one."

Xxx

Caroline moves closer to Rebekah and asks her "How's Nik?"

"Awful, he barely leaves his studio, Kol found him sitting on the floor papers everywhere he had flipped his table in his sadness. I had to drag him out to the party, look at him."

Rebekah grabs Caroline's arm and they around the throngs of dressed up people dancing and she points to a red suited sad drinking Brit at the bar. Caroline gulps and leans in close to Rebekah, "I have tell him the truth why I put us on pause."

She goes to move forward and Rebekah pulls her back and tells her. "This is not a good idea you could push him over the cliff."

"So what do I do go corrupt 'saint Sebastian' or explain everything to Klaus."

"I don't know."

As they are talking Lexi walks into the club in a red mid thigh long sleeve dress, with red heels. Caroline hugs her and kisses both cheeks "You made it and you've went sinner."

She side eyes her cousin "Please I'm in college, your my cousin and Peter is my dad I'm no saint. So do you have any reigning quarrels with anyone I should avoid?"

"Only the slutty bitches." Caroline points to Aurora staring daggers at Katherine, Cami dancing with Sebastian and Hayley in the corner dry humping Tyler.

Rebekah. Whispers in Caroline's ear, " You go corrupt saint Sebastian and I will talk with Klaus. You would break him."

"I didn't mean to."

Xxx

Caroline finds Sebastian in the crowd with Cami trying to kiss him, she taps cami on the shoulder "Thanks for keeping him warm for me."

Cami spins around so viciously that her hair hits Sebastian in the face, "Caroline should of known the hot Scottish man was yours. You really are a cliche hot blonde likes accents."

"I could say the same for you, except your not hot and you like all guys doesn't matter if the guy is in a relationship or single you and your friends will go after him."

Cami glares at her and storms away. Caroline smiles and faces Sebastian, "Want to stay with me tonight I did just save you from a slutty bitch."

Sebastian's eyes widen he didn't expect that, the world of upper east side is different then the Hampton's or the other places he's lived. He's never experienced friends who party all night, drink, and own clubs and are so confident. He nods.

Xxx

Brett turns around from dancing with Katherine she was behind him with her hand on his waist and he was dancing on her instead of her dancing on him. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "Want to get out of here."

She smiles up at him and leaves a kiss on his lips, both of them get that devious smile on their faces as they weave their way through the crowd.

Xxx

Rebekah finds her brother at the bar drinking water the bartender thought water was best since he had already given Klaus two bourbon's. "Nik I dragged you here to have fun not just so you could get drunk."

He kinda slurs his words while he points to the dance floor "Look at her acting like everything is fine and normal.'"

Rebekah looks at where her brother is pointing and sees Caroline sandwiched between Sebastian in a white suit and Kurtz in black suit. "Nik there is no feelings in that relationship it's just sex. I think bringing you here was a bad idea."

"Your not helping Rebekah."

Rebekah scrunches up her nose she knows Caroline has not had sex with either of them but it's just a matter of time. She searches the club for Stefan and finds him dancing with Enzo she tells both of them "I need help with Nik."

Rebekah and Stefan both put one of Klaus' arms around their shoulders while Enzo opens the doors and they get him in a town car. Rebekah and Stefan go with Klaus while Enzo goes back in the club.

Xxx

The elevator doors open and Brett picks up Katherine bridal style and carries her to her room. One of her arms is around his neck playing with the bottom of his brown hair. He sets her down in her doorway and it's on they start attacking each other clothes coming off, she starts by kissing the roses then moves up his neck finally his lips.

Her dress is pooled by her feet she steps out and he bends down and removes each of her heels and kisses up her thigh. She caress his head and he looks up at her and she brings him up only her hands to start unbuckling his pants.

Once clothes are out of the way he slides his hands behind her and picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist she can feel his dick touching her ass she moans in the kiss while her hands run through his hair. Both of them melting into each other's touch. Last night was not enough for them. Katherine loves the feel of his soft fingers on her skin.

Her nails scratch down his abs to run her hand up and down his long thick cock a couple of times before she guides it to her slits running it up and down her coating the edge in her before he inserts himself.

He connects their lips and she smiles into his moan.

She pushes him backwards him falling on the bed still riding him. Her hands slides from his shoulders down his chest and down his washboard abs while his hands are on her hips, he leans up and sucks on her nipple while he palms the other her head rolls back in passion.

Sex with Brett is different then sex with Elijah Katherine can't describe it, they both give her passion and she loves both.

Brett flips them over and connects their hands over Katherine's head and leans down and passionately kisses her tongues connecting. He thrusts into her making her moan into his mouth making him smile.

He comes first, a couple minutes later Katherine tells him "harder."He continues to thrust and she comes too. He rolls off her and she lays her head on his shoulder his arm coming around her.

Xxx

Later that night everyone else enters the Salvatore home and Caroline is going up to her bedroom with Sebastian behind her she enters and he shuts the door behind them.

Xxx

Sunday:

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: In a contest between an angel and devil on the upper east side devil wins every time. Spotted last night R leaving the party early with her drunk brother, looks like K isn't taking the breakup well, where as C is bouncing back dancing with KOD and S. But the big headline on webpage the hot guy dancing with K last night people have sent in speculations that B is but could he be back and be so under the radar that not even I knew. If so we'll played B. You know you love xoxo

The Salvatore's are awoken by persistent knocks on their doors. Damon and Caroline groan as they roll of out of their beds, Stefan slept at the Mikaelsons, Caroline grabs a pink kimono as she gets up.

"Why all the knocking?"

Uncle Peter stands in the middle of his oldest nephew and his only niece. "Where is my daughter? Lexi went out last night dressed like you and she is not in her room."

Damon rubs his forehead and looks at his sister who raises her eyebrows and shoulders. "Um we don't known, I'm sure she's fine. I would say check gossip girl but I don't know if Lexi is one of her targets. Maybe she found someone handsome and had a good night."

"I know I had good night. Lexi might be on gossip girl I mean she's part of the family, gossip girl knows when Giuseppe's in town so why wouldn't she know where Lexi is."

Damon knows it could be one of two people who could be in his sister's bed, he knows for a fact that both of them are not in her bed. They may like to have people sleep in their beds with them and will have sex but they don't have more then one partner at a time. "Who's your good night?"

"Sebastian."

He smirks as he says "Ohh took a trip to Scotland last night sister."

"Shut up Damon."

Peter watches his nephew and niece go back and forth and all he wants are answers. Before he can continue his questions they hear the elevator and all three go to the landing in the middle of the stairs.

They see Lexi with her heels in her hand tiptoeing across the foyer to the stairs. "Where have you been?"

Lexi jumps out of surprise she thought she could sneak back in without anyone noticing she was out all night. "I met someone last night and we ended up back at his apartment he's cute. His name is Mason we didn't go into last names I met him outside Augustine."

Damon and Caroline share a look and Caroline's eyes widen and she scrunches up her nose " This Mason guy did he happen to be tall, brown hair, muscular, really good looking, blue eyes, Athletic build, his hands are rough so you know he works with his hands."

Lexi's eyes widen her cousin just described Mason, she enjoyed her night she never expected that she would of slept with someone while on this trip. "Yeah, do you know him?"

"His name is Mason Lockwood his nephew Tyler goes to our school he's a huge douche always wants his fifteen minutes. I've had some business dealings with Mason you know Giuseppe wants something but not in the city so he gets me as his liaison to do it."

Damon looks down at his sister he know she is lying about Giuseppe wanting Caroline to get Mason to do something. Lexi wants to ask more questions but Caroline along with Damon goes back upstairs.

Xxx

Caroline re enters her bedroom to find Sebastian looking out the window seat in a pair of jeans. " What's wrong?"

"I miss Lizzie."

"Such a dude move doesn't matter where they come from. We had sex last night and this morning you are thinking about Lizzie Saltzman. I know we look alike but please don't tell me that we were having sex you were imagining I was her."

Sebastian turns away from the window and faces Caroline on the bed "No I had fun with you, I don't mean I miss her in a romantic way I just miss her as best friend. I want to continue this I do like you Caroline."

She leans over and leaves a kiss on his cheek "Good I like this too."

Xxx

That night Katherine looks out the front window of the living room. "I think the coast is clear its dark and we're going to be in a car so Aurora wont see us anyway."

"Its so ridiculous that I have to travel by night to avoid Aurora from pouncing on me."

Katherine leans up and brushes hair off his forehead, " Yes it is."

Brett smirks down at her.

The town car pulls up to the Talbot townhouse, as they enter they see Brett's mom on the phone she tells them to hold on as she tells her son, " I was her beginning to wonder if you had moved in with Katherine."

He rolls his eyes and moves so Katherine can come in too, "Katherine how are you?"

"I'm good how are you Mrs. Talbot."

She smiles at her son and his best friend as they go upstairs and she continues with her phone call.

As they enter his bedroom four suitcase's are on the bed with smaller travel bags surrounding it. He unzips the third suitcase and inside Is a medium size black jewelry box he opens it and signals that Katherine turn around. She does and lifts her hair and he puts a row of diamonds leading to a ruby red gemstone in the middle.

"I love it, thank you."

"We were in Paris over Christmas, I saw it in the window and I thought if you."

Katherine leans up and kisses him as there's a knock on his door and his mom comes in. " Katherine are you spending the night I know you both have school in the morning."

Brett's face turns red in embarrassment and Katherine tries to hide a smile "I was just leaving."

Brett's mom nods and leaves when the door closes Brett says " I'm so embarrassed, she wasn't like that while we were gone."

"It's cute your mom wants her only child to get enough sleep for his first day of school. Plus for the last six months hasn't she been in manager mode."

He nods and she gives him another kiss and caress his face "See you tomorrow the Mikaelsons, you, then us."

Xxx

Monday:

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: The city just got hotter Brett Talbot is back from his model tour. Even with him not in the county my many sources sent in photos and tips. Have fun B. Spotted the Salvatore's cousin Lexi doing the walk of shame back to the Salvatores. K and D having a walk through Central Park, R and S having lunch together. You know you love xoxo

Aurora is at her locker with Sybil when Cami and Hayley come up to them." Guess who is back?'

Aurora turns towards her friends an raises an eyebrow. Hayley continues where cami left off. "Sexy Brett."

Aurora turns towards the mirror in her locker and makes sure her makeup and hair look impeccable. "Ladies its going to be good year now that's he's back, Where do you see him?"

"Going into the library with Katherine."

"Damn they were always hot and heavy before he left. I want another night with him especially one doesn't involve him being drunk at a party."

As they are walking to the library Sybil asks " Who is Brett?"

Cami turns around and starts walking backwards answering her, "Only the most gorgeous guy to walk the halls of Constance Billiard/St. Judes."

They find Brett in the lounge area of the library with Katherine's legs over his lap his arms are over her bare legs they are having a conversation. " Welcome back Brett. School has not been the same without you."

"Thank you ladies."

Sybil's eyes widen when she sees Brett she saw him over the weekend but didn't know his name, if she knew who he was she could of told Aurora and the others sooner. Hayley tells him. "Now that your back our offer still stands, you can come over to your homes anytime."

Brett smiles showing off his sparkling white teeth." Thank you I appreciate the offer."

Xxx

As they are leaving Sybil whispers to Hayley " Brett was in my home all weekend."

That stops Hayley in her tracks and she puts one arm to stop Cami and reaches out to grab Aurora. "Say that again to them."

"Brett was in my home all weekend, he was slept in Katherine's room everyone was excited he was back."

"Why didn't you text us?"

"Of course he slept in Katherine's room, probably was in Katherine at least once this weekend."

Sybil is not used to having so many girl friends so when they come at her at the same time with questions it overwhelms her a little. "I.. I didn't know it was Brett they never said his name. I just learned his name, I thought he was just another friend or person they are taking in since they have a lot of people living in that home."

Cami leans over and whispers to Aurora "What is the point of knowing she is a Salvatore if she wont give us heads up about the new hot guys in town or who is back."

"I don't know."

Xxx

Elijah comes into the library looking for Brett he was not expecting Katherine to be there and that close to him. "Mr. Talbot you need to stay after everyday to help you catch up on what you've missed while you were away."

"Actually-" Brett is cut off by Elijah turning to Katherine, "Miss Petrova this is a library not a club please keep your hands to yourself."

Katherine rolls her eyes and removes her legs from Brett's lap and his arms from her legs. With her limbs to self her ruby necklace is visible.

With one more look towards Katherine he walks away. Once he's out of hearing distance Brett turns towards Katherine. "You and Mr. Mikaelson. He's the older guy you were with that wanted more and spooked you."

"What… your crazy how did you even come to that conclusion."

"Yeah your right I must be imagining things out of touch since I've been away for a while but that look of jealousy is the same on every continent."

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

Brett laughs he knows he's right and is surprised that Elijah slept with a student. "Your not talking to me anymore because I'm right."

She just turns her back to him. Which he smirks at, "How about this." He moves his navy blue dress jacket and lifts up his white dress shirt exposing his eight pack abs. "Still not talking me?"

Katherine peeks over her shoulder laughing her whole face shining in her smile, "Your an asshole."

"Prettiest asshole you know."

Xxx

After school Brett goes to Elijah's classroom and Elijah tells him to sit while he puts a stack of papers on the desk. " Actually I'm all caught up I was getting my assignments sent to me and I was doing them during and after shoots plus on days off."

Elijah looks down at the tall guy he saw Katherine with earlier he doesn't like that he is jealous and he really hates that Katherine has seemed to move on and they didn't even break up. Can they even break up they never went on an actual date in public or in his room. They mostly just had sex. The thought of her just using him for sex crossed his mind but he dismissed that thought. She told him things personal things, they both said I love you. He can't turn off his feelings.

Xxx

Brett is walking down to the gym for the lacrosse meeting he called when Aurora falls into step with him. "Hello Aurora."

"It's so rare to see you not with Katherine."

"Contrary to what you believe Katherine and I are not joined at the hip. Yes we enjoy each other's company and get each other but we also do stuff separately."

Aurora just rolls her eyes she is happy she is getting Brett all to herself. "I don't know what you see in her she just the worst her Caroline all of them. They call us the slutty bitches but they get first dibs on all hot guys."

Katherine told him that before he got back Katherine had defended him to Aurora. Its his turn to defend Katherine to Aurora. Both Katherine and Brett are not only defending each other but their relationship too. " I see a different side of Katherine not only is she my best friend but we don't see each other as a queen and a model, we can be each other. They do not have dibs on all hot guys."

"Are you saying I'm shallow and only see you as a model. I see you as a hot lacrosse captain too."

They stop at the gym and Brett stops her from following him in, he rubs his temple dealing with Aurora makes his head hurt."Aurora I have a lacrosse meeting and your not on the team so you can't come to the meeting. I'm not saying your shallow I'm just saying you don't understand our relationship so don't try."

Aurora storms off disgruntled. Brett enters the gym and the whole team is there, both Salvatore brothers, both younger Mikaelsons, Enzo, Kai Parker, Tyler Lockwood, and other guys at their school. "I was told that someone on this team was spreading rumors that they are taking my position on the team as captain. I want everyone to know that whoever made the rumor was lying. Now does anyone want to come forward."

When nobody speaks up he watches as everyone's eyes look to Tyler."If I was the one who came up with rumor that everyone knows is a lie just for attention I would feel lousy about myself."

Tyler glares at him but doesn't say anything.

Xxx

Tuesday:

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: I spy with my little eye C and E taking S going shopping. K and B fixing their outfits as they get out of town car. S and R being cute holding hands while taking a walk through Bryant park. You know you love me xoxo

Lexi is laying on her bed doing some some work for college when she notices someone walk past her open door she remembers that silhouette she quickly rushes to the doorway to see Mason entering the library.

"What are you doing in my cousin's home?"

Mason turns around at the sound of her voice he remembers that lovely voice. "Your cousin's the Salvatores are your cousin's?"

Lexi nods. "My dad is their mom's brother we're in town to support her for her show on Friday."

Mason smiles at her shes cute in her grey cami and low riser jeans her cami is raised enough that he can see her belly button ring it's a diamond stud. " You don't live here in the city?"

"No Bel Air California, Are you a New York native?"

Mason nods. "Well before you leave I'd love to take you out on a date we had fun the other night."

Lexi shyly smiles at him " Yeah I'd like that... Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing?"

As Lexi is leaving Mason calls back to her "I'm Caroline's contractor she wants me to add another floor to her closet and Katherine's. I didn't break in just to come to the third floor library."

Lexi lets out a little laugh, " Well I guess I'll see you around."

Xxx

Wednesday:

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: With fashion week on almost over, the city is filled with models and designers. Spotted our favorites exiting the Louboutin tent. You know you love me xoxo

The Salvatores, Katherine, and Enzo are eating breakfast when Giuseppe comes out of the elevator and in to the foyer " Family meeting now."

"We're going to be late for school."

"I'm sure you won't miss anything important."

All three triplets roll their eyes and get up to follow their parents into the Giuseppe's office. Caroline sits on the couch between her brothers her arms crossed while their mother sits on the chair across from the desk Giuseppe is sitting behind.

"Who wants to explain to me why Sybil and her mother Selene keep calling complaining about the three of you. Saying your horrible horrible people, selfish, show no remorse or compassion, overtly sexual, rude, cruel, and should be sent to a military school or separated and sent to different schools."

The triplets scoff and Damon responds "Overtly sexual please any sex we have we have behind our bedroom doors. Sure we may kiss someone in the living room or dinning room but no tongue and it doesn't go any further then that. We didn't know kissing someone hello was illegal in this house what other rules of this house have we broke, no kissing ohh no helping others what about no being nice to the staff."

"Damon!" Giuseppe glares at his oldest son.

Since Damon is done Stefan jumps in. "We are not cruel we have a lot of compassion, we are just done with someone who wants our lives but at every point critiques our lives and clothes, who we hang out with, what we do in our spare time. She told Damon he's a terrible big brother, Caroline is a hoe, and I shouldn't be going on a date since I'm not good looking. Plus she stole everything Caroline owns and sold it to a thrift shops it took a couple days but she got almost everything back the point is she should not of sold any of it in the first place."

Giuseppe didn't know that Sybil had been calling them names or degrading their character. He was told they were calling her names making her feel terrible. " I will have a talk with her. Clearly there is a a break in communication as I am getting two different stories here."

"Typical Sybil always play the victim and blame us."

"So it wasn't your fault she got arrested and the guy she was with got bailed out while she had to stay there."

Caroline looks up from her phone checking the time to see if school had started yet. Nope in a few minutes though. "This is the last time I'm saying this. It was not my fault I gave her the money to hand to Vonya it was the people who live in this buildings rent their hard earned money she just threw away at Nordstrom because she thought Kurtz was homeless. Also she has been attacking me since she got here, it was my closet we found her in it was my belongings she sold it was myself being called a whore with terrible taste."

"You gave her fake money."

"You know what I must of given her the wrong envelope there was one with the rents and there was one with fake money for a casino night Enzo and I were planning but never happened. Plus it was bill day so I had multiple stacks of money and a list."

Liz wasn't really paying attention but that last line caught her attention. "You make our teenage daughter pay the bills, not only is she a teenager but she is not even our oldest."

Caroline leans over to Stefan and whispers "I don't know if I should be insulted or not."

He shrugs "At this rate I don't think we will even go to school today and I had a test in biology."

"If we do and I show up halfway through Mr. Clarke's class he'll kill me. For a new teacher he is so strict. Elijah's a new teacher and he doesn't care if we have cell phones out or have to answer the phone if our mother is calling."

Giuseppe looks over at his children whispering to each other then at his wife who looks angry at this revaluation "Not all the bills just the ones in New York plus donations."

"She shouldn't be paying any."

Damon leans over and whispers to his sister. "Think they would notice if we left."

Caroline looks at their parents going back and forth "I don't think so."

Xxx

As Katherine and Enzo are going to the elevator to go down to the Mikaelson limo the elevator opens to reveal Katherine's mother. "Mom what are you doing here?"

Katherine's mother kisses both her daughter's cheeks. "I should ask you the same thing Katerina? Are you normally at the Salvatore's in the morning?"

Katherine looks over at Enzo and silently asks for help he moves his shoulders up. " Um... she scrunches up her face. "Fine the truth is because you were going to find out anyway I live here I have a bedroom made for me and I even brought Nadia here she works with Dorota."

Katherine's mother is a tall, young looking woman with long brunette hair and brown eyes. She does love Katherine but doesn't get to spend much time with her since she is one of Liz's models. She is in all of Liz's shows. Where as Katherine is in a black knee length skirt and a white blouse and black ankle boots her mom is in blue jeans brown half calf length boots a white sweater off the left shoulder and a off white scarf. Katherine's mothers name is Alessandra.

"Does your father know you live here?"

Katherine bites her lip and shakes her head no. "He has a meeting with Giuseppe and Mr. Parker at one then he might go back to the town house is it dirty, how long have you been living here?"

"Since we got back from Bulgaria I think a month."

Alessandra nods "You go to school if I see Nadia I'll send her to the town house."

Katherine and Enzo leave and since the Salvatores are still in their meeting Alessandra is in the dinning room waiting and Nadia walks in to clean up. "Nadia can you go back to the petrova home and clean it up since Mr. petrova and I are in the city. I am glad that Katerina and you have somewhere to go so you both are not lonely in the townhouse."

Nadia nods as she takes the plates to the kitchen.

Xxx

Later that afternoon Giuseppe goes to Cut Wolfgang Puck's restaurant in the four seasons, to meet Mr. Parker and Mr. petrova.

Mr. Parker looks upon the two men "Where are your children?"

That throws off both men "School."

"I planned this meeting during lunch so you could bring your children and I could see how you interact. I always bring my oldest daughter with me."

Kai's older sister rolls her eyes of course she goes everywhere with her father she's his second at the company.

"Since you can't have your children here have them here tomorrow at lunch we will reschedule this meeting."

Giuseppe knows his children will not like this and knows what they will say but this is important.

Xxx

Caroline and Katherine are in Elijah's class when their phones buzz and they sneakily look at the texts and then at each other with the same what the fuck look.

Damon and Stefan were in gym and after they change they look at their phones and see the same text Giuseppe sent Caroline 'You three are having lunch with me, Mr. Parker, Katherine and Mr. Petrova tomorrow say no and I will not do anything about your serious problem.' Damon and Stefan both look at each other and its Damon who speaks "Oh this is going to fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Yadiratorres_k, and moongirl3, For commenting on this story. I love reading them. And for leaving kudos and bookmarking this story.


	15. Liz fashion show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and comments I love seeing people love this story because I love writing it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment tell me your favorite part or whatever. favorite and follow. I have the next couple of chapters planned out.
> 
> warning there is smut in this. Its short but still there and mentions of sex so if that makes you uncomfortable im sorry you can skip over the smut.
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, gossip girl or teen wolf.

Thursday:

Liz hangs up and the first thing she does after running her hands through her short hair is"Damn it... all my teen models are sick in France and can not make it, they were supposed to be here yesterday."

"Liz you have a whole house of teenagers."

Liz looks over at her brother who is watching the adult model's spin and try on clothes "Eyes on me Peter. Using my children and their friends why didn't I think of that. Thank you."

Peter smiles up at his sister while still keeping one eye on the beautiful models in the living room "Any time sis you mind if I sleep with a model?"

"Yes remember the last time you mixed pleasure with my business I got sued because you didn't call her back."

Xxx

Liz is taking a five minute break she needs a breath with her brother flirting with the models and her teens models not being able to make it and her show being in less then twenty four hours the stress is really hitting her. Her phone rings and she smiles down at the screen and quickly rushes to the empty pool room. "Hey Pax."

"I'm good, stressed but tomorrow will be all worth it, Are you back in Spain?'

"I love you call you later."

Xxx

As class is dismissed and everyone is walking out Elijah asks Katherine to stay after. After everyone is gone he asks "What are you doing?"

Katherine looks up from her nails trying to decide if she wants them blood red or keep them fiery orange. " Trying to figure out why you asked me to stay late. I might miss my ride."

"I'm sure my siblings will wait for you. I was referring to us, we were together now your all over Brett Talbot."

Katherine puts her purse down on a desk and takes a breath she knew Elijah would eventually ask what happened with them but she didn't think it would happen this soon. "I'm actually leaving with Salvatore's we have to do something for our fathers. I do still love you Elijah but eating Chinese in your room and talking spooked me I wasn't ready for that. Brett and I are best friends, We're not dating."

Elijah comes around his desk and leans against it so he's closer to Katherine. " I'm sorry I spooked you I still love you too."

Elijah reaches forward and caress Katherine's hand. "Elijah."

Katherine overwhelmed by her feelings rushes out of the classroom and out of the school to awaiting Salvatore town car.

When the triplets were walking to the town car two freshman come up to them. "Oh my god your the Salvatores, Can I be your friend."

"Can I just go on a date?"

The triplets looks between each other they don't have time for this. "Sorry you missed the deadline we take applications at the beginning of school year better luck next year."

As the triplets go to walk away the guy calls to them, "Your really pretty."

Caroline smiles at her brothers. "Freshman just boast your ego."

"What makes you think he was talking about you?"

Xxx

The elevator open as Liz is coming back into the living room after getting a drink and sees her children, Katherine, Enzo and Sebastian. "Children two things, I need you and all your friends to model in my show tomorrow. Second Caroline remember you have debutant class today."

Caroline scrunches up her face she had hoped her mom had been to busy to remember. She looks at her brother and they both shake their heads no. She glares at them what is the point of having brothers if you can't drag them somewhere you don't want to be.

While going up the stairs she texts Kurtz. "I need a favor will you go to debutant class with me."

"You know I love your favors but I'm getting sick of blue balls I'm surprised they haven't fallen off."

"You suck."

She leans over to Enzo and asks him and he agrees which earns him a kiss on the cheek. "Your the best Enzo."

When they get to the top of the stairs Caroline notices Cece in her doorway. "What are you doing Cece."

Cece turns around and Caroline notices that there is a martini in her hand. "Being generous giving drinks to the thirsty construction workers in my granddaughters room."

"Mmh." Caroline goes to turn around when she notices that it is really warm in her room. "You wouldn't happen to know why it is warmer then usual in my room?"

Cece fakes innocent they both know what she did. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Caroline squeezes Cece's shoulder. "Love you Cece."

Cece kisses her cheek. "Love you too sweetheart."

She enter's Stefan's room to find something to wear, "I've accidentally turned my room into a thirst trap for Cece. How did I not put together that attractive men and Cece in the same home equals thirst trap."

Stefan finishes tying his shoes and puts a arm over his sisters, "You've been preoccupied. So how are you going to keep Cece away from your room."

As she goes into the closet to pick something from her rack she says. " I don't know maybe we could use Chris."

"Cece has Chris why does she need to be making Mason Lockwood and his crew sweat."

Damon and Stefan are both in jeans and long sleeve shirts, Katherine is in black jeans, black tank top and a black jacket with black heels, Caroline is in black jeans, a white tank top with a white long sleeve hooded unbuttoned cardigan and a brown fake fur vest with black platform heels.

Xxx

The Salvatore's and Katherine show up before Mr. Petrova or Mr. Parker show up. Giuseppe leans over next to his children and whispers to them "Which one of you wants to explain why there was a man in his twenties carrying lumber up the stairs of our home."

Both Damon and Stefan snicker and Caroline rolls her eyes " That's Mason my contractor and recently Lexi's one stand."

Giuseppe lets out a deep breath and side eyes his daughter " I don't need to know who your cousin has a one night stand with. I do need to know however if you hire people."

"Shouldn't we know if you cheat and have a bastard child."

Giuseppe glares at his children lucky for them he cut off by Mr. Petrova showing up. He does however lean over Damon and whispers to Caroline. "Why can't you be more like Stefan he doesn't give me any problems."

Caroline looks offended, its true she is not like Stefan she is more troublesome like Damon but more dramatic then both brothers. Definitely better dressed then them too.

She leans over to Stefan "I don't want to be like be like you. Giuseppe doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I love you just the way you are crazy and unexpected. Giuseppe has been off since he announced Sybil existed."

Xxx

When Mr. Parker showed up every one stood up and Mr. Parker kissed Caroline and Katherine on the cheek. While he shook the guys hands. Both Caroline and Katherine roll their eyes. While they are sitting there bored out of their minds. Katherine texts Brett under the table while Caroline is filing her nails, Damon is texting Enzo while Stefan is texting Rebekah.

When Mr. Parker asks them. "So how Is your relationship with your father."

Giuseppe and Mr. Petrova stare down their children. They all smile deviously at their fathers. Katherine is the first to answer. "He's the best if we were at our home I would show you his number one father mug I got him for Father's Day."

Damon answers for his siblings. "He's the greatest father ever, we tell him everything and he keeps no secrets from us. Complete and open honesty."

"Wow its good to see teens having a good relationship with their fathers. As a father it is important to have fathers work for me. Since I have one of my children working for me I want my employees to have a strong relationship with their children."

"Well you can't get more of a good relationship then at this table."

Mr. Parker satisfied leaves, and Giuseppe and his children leave. Mr. Petrova gets up to leave and asks his daughter. "Is there a reason why when I came into the penthouse it was empty no Nadia and all your stuff was gone?"

Katherine looks over at the hostess of the restaurant then back at her father. "I don't know that's weird, are you sure you were in the right home?"

"Katerina."

Katherine scrunches up her face. "Fine while you and mom have been away I've been staying with... Brett."

"Brett?"

Katherine gets in the Petrova town car after her father. "Brett Talbot one of my best friends, captain of the lacrosse team, a model." Katherine doesn't mention that Brett is also crazy sexy.

Katherine's father looks up from his briefcase "While your mother and I are in town you are sleeping under our roof."

"Whatever." She leans up and tells the driver. "Can you drop me off at the Salvatore's building please."

Her father watches as she sits back in her seat. "And why do you need to go to the Salvatore's?"

"I'm a model in their mother's show tomorrow."

As the car pulls up the building and Katherine opens the door her father calls out to her. "Remember your expected to be in our home tonight."

"Yes father."

Xxx

Katherine enters the foyer of the penthouse apartment to find that the furniture in the living room has been moved and there are models and a couple of their friends trying on clothes and there are also racks of clothes and Liz's employees around. Her mother Alessandra comes over and gives her a kiss on each cheek. "How was the meeting with your father?"

"Boring he asked me to sleep at our home while you two are in the city, I usually do."

Alessandra puts an arm around her daughter. "How about this since you live here with your friends you can bring one friend with you when you sleep at our home."

"Only one?"

Alessandra nods.

Xxx

The Salvatore car pulls up to the building that the debutant classes are being held and Enzo is waiting outside when Caroline exits the car he takes her hand and squeezes. "Come on between the both of us we can make this fun."

Caroline smiles over at him when they enter the class has already started they quickly join and pick up the dance that everyone is doing. Unfortunately for them they are next to Hayley and Tyler. Caroline and Enzo put their hands up and circle each other.

Hayley, Cami and Aurora are in this class but Hayley is the closest to Caroline. " Really your crashing a debutant class your not classy enough to be a debutant."

Caroline lets out a little quiet laugh "Seriously that's rich coming from you, I have been wondering do they share you Tyler or are you just Hayley's. Like if Aurora or Cami needs a guy do you go. If so what was the point of our failed two week thing that you wanted for your fifteen minutes for."

Tyler stops dancing with Hayley and pushes Enzo out of the way to confront Caroline he's not going to fight her but try to intimidate her.

Mrs. LaRue was walking around the students and noticed Tyler push Enzo out of the corner of her eye. "Is there a problem Mr. Lockwood?"

Tyler glares at Caroline then goes back to Hayley. "No."

"Miss Salvatore is everything ok?"

Caroline putting on her best queen of the upper east side smile on. "Yes Mrs. LaRue."

Mrs. LaRue leaves and Hayley asks "Why was she nice to you, has resting bitch face and a hard attitude."

"Legacy."

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: With Fashion week almost over all eyes are on Liz Salvatore's line will it fly or flop. Spotted Queen C and E going into debutant classes. has our queen being taking secret classes. Spotted D and K getting frisky outside the Salvatore building careful guys you wouldn't want the wrong people seeing that. Along with D and K there was also R and our fallen sad Klaus. Cheer up Klaus fashion week is full of girls and guys wishing and will do anything to get past the velvet ropes. You know you love me XOXO

Xxx

Sybil and Cade come down the stairs and watch as Kol zips Davina's dress and leaves a kiss on her shoulder and she leans back into him and smiles. Liz is having Sebastian circle, Stefan and Rebekah are talking while Liz's employees see if their outfits fit, Peter is talking with some of the adult models who are smiling at him. Lexi is trying on an outfit while Katherine is with her mother, Damon is talking with Klaus who is scanning the room for Caroline.

"Our living room has turned into a Zoo unfortunately the looks like the zoo keeper is missing."

"Zoo keeper that's what your calling her."

Sybil looks over her shoulder at him " Why shouldn't I call her that she calls herself a queen. Also acts like she calls all the shots around here."

Cade laughs as they go down the stairs. Its Sybil who speaks as they step off the stairs. "I'm surprised you didn't ask us to be models we live here too and it looks like you needed teen models."

Liz stands up from hemming Sebastian's pants. "I needed experienced models which I know my children and their friends are. Unfortunately my show does not call for bastard children who were conceived through cheating."

Sybil's hand bulges up into a fist and she goes to walk forward and Cade stops her. "Are you seriously going to fight their mom Caroline might not have the power to kick us out but she might."

She looks back at Cade and takes a breath and nods.

Liz goes back to her work she was finishing Sebastian's pants when she was interrupted. She does go over to Damon. "I need one more male do you have any other male friends."

"Give me a challenge mom I could do this blindfolded the captain of the lacrosse team and my friend Brett is a model. He was here over the weekend and this morning."

"Call him." As Damon is texting Brett, Caroline and Enzo exit the elevator and Liz sees them. "You two come here and change."

Xxx

Bonnie Bennett is at the table she is supposed to be doing homework but she is on gossip girl and even though Elena moved back to Virginia they still keep in touch. When there is a knock on door she is surprised who is at her Brooklyn studio apartment.

"Did you get lost? Or were you hooking up with someone and wanted to be edgy so you choose Brooklyn as the place."

Aurora, Cami, and Hayley push past her and into the apartment. "This is your home?"

"Sorry I didn't have time to rob a Salvatore and buy a home in Manhattan."

Aurora turns around to face Bonnie. "It's cute."

Bonnie sitting back at the table looks up at them. "Why are you here?"

They join her at the table. "We have a proposition we all want the queens out of power."

Xxx

When Brett shows up he kisses Katherine on the cheek and wraps an arm around her waist and she leans into him."Hey, You've been called into model too."

He nods. Alessandra notices Brett and her daughter smiling at each and talking she remembers her daughter and Brett always being close."Brett its been a while how are you."

"I'm good Mrs. Petrova. How are you?"

"I'm good, Katherine have you decided on which friend you want to bring home."

Katherine nods and points to Brett. "Brett."

Alessandra knows her husband will not be thrilled that their daughter is bringing a boy home. She knows her daughter while her husband might not trust Katerina but she does. Like Liz Alessandra knows their daughters are not perfect angels who follow every rule and wait for them to come back, they have lives and are boss young women sure they party drink and sleep with some guys but they are not failing any classes and don't get arrested.

Liz notices Brett has showed up and drags him over to the clothes give him his outfit. When he takes his shirt off and exposed those eight pack abs Caroline Rebekah and Davina lean into Katherine. "You are so lucky."

Katherine smirks " I know."

Xxx

After the fittings Alessandra leaves with Katherine, and Brett and an outfit from Katherine's closet for tomorrow. The Mikaelsons leave too so the only teens that matter in the home are Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Lexi, Enzo and Sebastian. Damon turns towards his siblings and tells them. " Follow me I want to know for real who Giuseppe would choose us or her."

Stefan looks over at Caroline as they follow Damon to Giuseppe's study "Damon I don't think this is a good idea."

"What exactly are you going to say anyway."

Damon turns around at the beginning of the hallway leading to their fathers study. "Her or us choose."

"This is not going to end well, we all know Giuseppe is going to to choose her she doesn't give him any drama."

"Sybil is Giuseppe's dream child no drama no mess no fess, always loves him and calls him dad or daddy." Caroline gets really sarcastic when she says "Gross."

"I know he will choose her I just wish he didn't use us for his own gain."

Stefan and Caroline pull Damon into a three person hug. "We are with you whatever you choose."

"We already know so what is the point."

As they go to turn around they hear her voice. "Well isn't this cute we all had the idea to say good night to our dad."

Stefan and Caroline look over at Damon who has turned back around to walk down the hall to Giuseppe's study. They both look at each other this is not going to end with everyone happy.

Xxx

Alessandra, Katherine and Brett walk into the Petrova penthouse and Mr. Petrova comes out of the kitchen and is surprised to see Brett. " Who is that and why is he here?"

Katherine puts a hand on Brett's shoulder both teens are offended Alessandra steps forward towards her husband. "Katerina why don't you and Brett go to your room, you both need to be up early tomorrow."

Katherine nods and takes Brett by the hand. Once they are out of the room Alessandra address her husband. "I told Katerina she could bring a friend home, we are asking her to leave her friends and the room they made for her, I saw her new room it's beautiful. They really love our daughter. I wanted her to be happy so if that mean her best friend Brett sleeps over so be it."

"Where is her new bedroom?"

Alessandra shallows she knows he is not going to like the answer. "The Salvatore's."

"What! She has been living with the Salvatore's. Its one thing for them to be friends but living together. If word gets out that my daughter..."

"Our daughter."

"-... Our daughter is not living in our home but the Salvatore's I could loose the Mr. Parker deal. Do you think Giuseppe knows our daughter is living in his home."

Alessandra sighs as she sits on the couch. "I'm going to say no since when parents are home teen go back to their original homes."

Xxx

Giuseppe looks up from his desk and sees his children and Sybil in the doorway. "Well this can't be good you three are here and I didn't summon you."

Damon goes to open his mouth but Sybil speaks first. " I don't know why they are here but I'm here to say goodnight and thank you again for letting me live this life."

Giuseppe nods as the triplets roll their eyes she leaves and Damon starts. "I want to know who would you choose us your actual children or Sybil who you have been hiding for fifteen years."

Giuseppe folds his hands on his desk and sighs he never thought he would have to answer this question. He is unprepared for this and hates being caught off guard he likes to be in control of everything. "I'm not answering this question Damon. Now I have to get back to these papers and don't the three of you have to get enough rest for the show tomorrow."

As they are leaving Stefan whispers to Caroline " I knew he wouldn't pick."

She nods as her phone rings. "Let me guess Katherine misses her room and her and Brett want to sneak back here."

Caroline looks down at the text and as she is texting back she tells them. "No it's Kurtz he's bored and misses me he wants to sleep over. I'm texting him back no I need sleep for tomorrow no distractions."

Liz tucks in each of her children its Caroline that says something. " You haven't tucked us in in years."

"You haven't went to bed or been home early for me to tuck you in and I wanted to say thank you for helping me tomorrow."

Caroline pulls her hand out from underneath the blankets and lays it on her moms. "The show is going to be fabulous."

Liz squeezes her daughters hand and leaves a kiss on her forehead like she did her sons.

Xxx

Friday:

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: Rise and shine my lovely readers it's the last day of fashion week. My sources tell me that our very own New York royalty will be taking the stage. Break a leg everyone I'll be watching. Spotted B leaving the Salvatore's with K with the amount of time they spend together if I didn't know any better I would say they were married. You know you love me XOXO

"Miss Katerina, Mr. Brett you need to wake up for Miss Liz's show."

Brett is laying on his back while Katherine is laying on her stomach with one arm over his abs. Katherine groans awake.

Xxx

Freya goes into Klaus' room she know he's a model at Liz' show but he hasn't come out of his room yet. When she goes in she finds that he is still in bed with the blankets over his head. She sits down on the bed and lifts the blankets off his head but he grabs them too so they are still over his head.

"Nik you need to get up, Liz is counting on you to help her model her clothes."

Still under the blankets she hears. "I know but she is going to be there, it feels like our breakup didn't even effect her. She's out there with Kurtz and Sebastian while I'm getting drunk and heartbroken."

Freya tries again to remove the blankets and Klaus doesn't fight her this time. "She's hurting too, Rebekah told me that Caroline did not want to hurt you and that the breakup affects her too. You both love each other you will get back together."

Klaus turns on his back and looks up at his older sister. "How do you know?"

"I'm older and I know trust me."

"Easy for you to say your engaged Lucien will always come back."

Freya pulls the blankets off his body and helps him up. "You need to get dressed doesn't matter in what Liz will redress you. If you need any strength today remember Rebekah and Kol will be walking in the show with you and I will be in the audience."

Klaus allows himself to be pulled out of bed and when his sister leaves he pulls on a pair of jeans and a grey Henley. When Freya left the room she is greeted in the living room by Lucien with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. They both smile at each other and meet between the living room and the kitchen.

After they kiss Freya tells him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Klaus sees his sister and her fiancé embracing and turns around. "I'm going back to my bed."

Freya runs over to him and grabs his arm. "No your not you can do this Niklaus. Then you can live in your bed all weekend."

Xxx

The triplets, Enzo, Sebastian and Lexi come down the stairs and the elevator opens and a delivery guy with a Bouquet of flowers comes out. Caroline signs for them. Her brothers follow her into the kitchen while she puts them down Stefan notices a card.

The flowers are addressed to Liz. " Knock them dead. Ps can you give the flower tablets to my son. Pax."

"Who's Pax?"

Both Damon and Caroline shrug their shoulders. "Maybe mom has a secret lover."

Chris comes down the stairs and sees his brother, and Enzo since Lexi has joined her cousins in the kitchen. "Where are the Salvatore's/Forbes?"

"The kitchen."

Chris pokes his head into the kitchen and sees them talking. "We have to go."

"I'm guessing you drew the short straw and now are in charge of gathering the teen models."

"No we didn't draw straws and yes I'm in charge of gathering the teen models and getting them to the show."

Cade overheard them and gets excited. " Give me a couple minutes I'll go get dressed and wake up Sybil."

"Who wants to tell him?"

"I will." Stefan sighs and looks up at the teen racing up the stairs. "Stop you, Sybil and even Selene are not invited."

Cade turns around at the top of the stairs and turns around to face them. "I came to New York City to not only see my best friend Sybil but to meet the people on gossip girl that I have idolized and so far only Sybil hasn't let me down."

The elevator opens and Chris gets in. "We have to go."

Xxx

In the limo on the way to get the Mikaelsons Chris asks the triplets. "You three have become friends with my brother why can't you accept that I'm dating Cece?"

"Stefan and I don't really know Sebastian he's more Caroline's friend. We know Cece we know how she works. We will give you this you seem like a cool guy and we will accept you way before we accept Sybil."

They pull up the Mikaelson building and Rebekah, Kol and Davina get in. "Where Klaus he's supposed to be coming too?"

Rebekah and Kol look between them it's Kol who answers Chris. "Freya thought it would be better if he came with her and Lucien."

Caroline feels awful she is the reason Klaus can't be in the same room as her and it is so heartbreaking. If only she resisted her hormones for Kurtz and Sebastian he would not be so sad.

When Katherine and Brett get in Chris does a head count he does not want to ruin Liz big day he also wants to prove Liz, Peter, the triplets, and even Lexi that he is in this for the long hall.

Xxx

The limo pulls up behind the venues they don't have to deal crowds. Liz sees them and claps her hands. "Half of you hair and makeup half go get dressed."

The question of who is Pax at the back of the triplets minds. Kurtz slips in and finds Caroline at the makeup station he kisses her hand while the makeup artist is doing her makeup. "So will I be a distraction tonight."

"No so how is out there?"

"Its packed so here's the weird thing Mr. Clarke and his wife are here and so is your contractor Mason."

Caroline can't turn her head to look at him so she looks at him through the mirror. "I can understand Mason his family is rich and he did sleep with Lexi and I think there's something there so maybe she invited him but Mr. Clarke and his wife I don't know I don't even think they could afford a ticket."

With Liz, Peter, Cece, and Liz's staff running around like a chicken with their head cut off making sure everything is perfect and all the models getting dressed and doing makeup. Peter stops his sister and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Liz breath take a second for yourself."

"I am right now."

Alessandra's is the last of the adults to walk down. She is in a floor length short sleeve over the shoulders plunging neckline Diamond studded dress with a nude color dress underneath. She also has a four row diamond necklace and the last row dangle's a little and then a medium circle diamond that has two smaller diamonds dangling between her breasts, diamond earrings to match the dress and the necklace and nude color heels. She struts down the runway and stops at the end so the photographers can get their photos.

"Its the teens turn Klaus, Rebekah, kol, Davina, Sebastian, Enzo, Katherine, Brett, Lexi, Damon, Stefan and last Caroline.

Before Klaus goes out Rebekah puts her hands on his shoulders and whispers in his ear. "You can do this Nik don' t worry that Caroline is here and so is Sebastian and Kurtz you look amazing and just remember Freya is out there cheering us on."

Klaus puts a hand over his sisters. "Thanks Bek's,"

Liz comes up to them. " Klaus go."

Klaus walks out in this blonde color suit with his hair slicked back and orange sunglasses on.

Before Katherine walks out Brett leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles back at him. She struts out just like her mom in a strapless mid thigh length black diamond dress there is a belt around her waist and half a big bow coming up her left breast there is also a black mesh train and she is in black heels.

She notices that in the front row on the left side is her father, Giuseppe, Mason, Elijah, Mr. Clarke and his wife Hope, and Kurtz.

Elijah had two tickets for fashion week but since he is a Mikaelson and his siblings are in the show he gets in for free so he gave Mr. Clarke the tickets.

Brett goes out in black dress pants a white dress shirt tie and a maroon sweater vest.

When Lexi goes out in a a long black dress with one strap she winks at Mason who she had texted last night to invite.

Damon is in ripped jeans and a yellow sweater while Stefan is in white jeans and a black dress jacket.

Caroline goes out in a white feather like strapless dress the front is short and comes up to her upper thigh while the back is long and she has white heels on. As she walks the runway she puts her arms up in celebration. The crowd cheers and the photographers take pictures. when she get to the end she puts her hand on her hip and juts her hip out and smiles while she is getting her photo taken.

When she returns backstage Liz gets ready to go out with all her models. Liz starts and her adults models follow her out first then the teen models. The whole tent is a roar of applause.

Xxx

"Dorota champagne for everyone."

As Dorota is entering the dinning room the power goes out and Enzo goes over to the window instead of seeing streetlights lit and traffic and buildings lit up he sees darkness. "Citywide blackout."

Don't worry my lovely readers the city may be at a standstill but I never am.

Xxx

Sybil, her mom and Cade were exploring the city all afternoon they did try to get into Liz' show but were stopped by security. After it got dark they decided to go back to the penthouse apartment they get in the elevator then it stops.

Xxx

Dorota passes everyone a champagne glass Liz holds her glass up and addresses all her models adult and teenage in the glow of candlelight. "Thank you for making the show a success. I thought half of my show would have to be canceled but my brother Peter got through my over worked and stressed brain that even though I don't have my teen models I have something better my children and their friends. My adult models I love working with you guys some of us have been working together for years and some are brand new just know I love all you and I am truly thankful."

Everyone raises a glass while Dorota and a couple other people from the staff have been placing candles around the living room and lightening them.

Katherine goes over to her mom. "Since it's a city wide blackout and it would not be safe to go outside can I stay here tonight?"

She looks up at her mom with puppy dog eyes and since the room is lit entirely with candles Alessandra gets a glimpse of her daughters face. "It would be safer if you stayed here and as your mother I care about your safety."

Katherine smiles and kisses her moms cheek. "Thank you mom."

Xxx

After taking with her mom Katherine finds Brett talking with Damon she wraps an arm around his waist and even through the candle light he knows who is next to him. Damon leaves when he notices Katherine has come up to them he really does not want to be privy to Katherine and Brett flirting with each other. "Guess who gets to stay here tonight since it's not safe to go outside."

Brett smiles down at her and entangles their hands. "Let's go have some fun then."

Katherine gets a devious smile on her face as they go up the stairs. At the top Brett lifts Katherine up and she puts her legs and his waist and her arms around his neck. She places kisses up his neck as he walks them to her room.

Xxx

Damon put his phone on a Bluetooth speaker and there is music playing if people want to dance, Davina is dancing with Kol when she learns up and whispers in his ear. "Want to go find a room and have some fun."

Kol smiles down at her and takes her by the hand.

Stefan had taken Rebekah by the hand to the pool room. "What are we doing here?"

"I wanted to spent some time with you alone. Do you want to go swimming or be in the hot tub or we could just kiss."

Rebekah smiles at him while taking off her white long sleeve shirt. " That's such a hard decision."

She unzips her jeans so she's just in her matching blue bra and panties. Stefan's mouth waters looking at he scrambles to get his shirt over his head and his pants off they meet in the middle. "Are we doing this."

Rebekah smiles up at him and nods before she leans in to kiss him. He smiles into their kiss. He turns them around and backs her up against one of the lounge chairs they have around the room. "Chair or table?"

Rebekah looks behind her at the not for sex pool chair or the table they have for drinks. "Table."

He lifts her bare ass up on the table and gets in between her legs her arms go around his neck. As he kisses her she pulls him closer to her, her breasts smooshed against this bare chest.

Their lips do leave each other so he can lay her down on the table and he hovers over her. He leaves one more kiss on her lips as he slides in.

They have both had sex before just not with each other. It's different with each other this is more tender and loving. When Rebekah hooked up with Damon they were both drunk and it was fast.

Stefan brings a hand up and caress the side of her face and she smiles up at him while he thrusts.

Rebekah runs a hand down his back and squeezes his butt.

Xxx

Lexi comes over to Mason and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You want to get out of here?"

"It's a blackout we can't leave."

Lexi smiles her smile mirroring her cousin's and her father's devious smile. "I was talking about going upstairs and not to work."

Xxx

After dancing with Enzo, Caroline sits down in the ruby red chaise lounge she leans up against Sebastian. "What's wrong you don't seem to be in the party mood?"

Sebastian runs his fingers up her arm. "It's been a long day I don't feel like partying."

In the dark Kurtz sits down at the end of the chaise and slides his hand up one of Caroline's jean covered legs. She looks down at him and reaches out to cup his chin and run her thumb over his jaw.

"Want to go upstairs and have a party just the two of us."

Sebastian leans down and kisses her shoulder. "Now that I could get into."

Caroline leans forward while Sebastian gets up she whispers in Kurtz ear " See you later." She leaves him with a kiss on the cheek. As Sebastian takes her by the hand upstairs to her room. Giuseppe stops them and pulls his daughter off to the side of the stairs.

Caroline calls back to Sebastian. "I'll meet you up there." She looks back at her father. "Yes."

"Where is your sister I've looked all over this home, Selene, Sybil or Cade are nowhere to be seen."

"First off I don't have a sister only brothers unless your referring to Katherine who is like a sister to me then she's probably off with Brett I wouldn't interrupt them."

Giuseppe lets out a big breath. "Sybil your half sister. Where is she?"

Caroline rolls her eyes and puts a hand on her hip she's tired of sybil conversations. "I don't know maybe she finally got the hint that nobody wants her here and left. Maybe she's stuck in the elevator that would funny."

"Caroline."

"What." Caroline can't see the glare Giuseppe is giving her but she can feel it. "Fine it would be very sad and not funny at all. Are you happy now."

Giuseppe tired of his daughter's antics and her demeanor about Sybil dismisses her.

Xxx

The lights come back on and everyone looks around and Liz does not see her children, Alessandra does not see her daughter or Brett. Peter does not see his daughter either.

Katherine arches her back while she is riding Brett when the light in her room comes on she leans down and attacks his lips. " Power's back on."

Sebastian is about to slide in Caroline when the power comes on and she smiles up at him.

Lexi pushes Mason onto her bed and is about to straddle him when the lights come back on.

Rebekah bites Stefan's lip as to not make noise so the staff does not hear them as she comes. Stefan stifles his grunts in her neck as he comes.

Xxx

Liz and Peter go over Chris who is talking with Cece. " I wanted to thank you Chris for getting all my teen models to the show. I know it must not be easy meeting your girlfriend's children and grandchildren and getting thrown into this crazy life. Both Peter and I are happy that our mother has you for however long that is."

Chris smiles at her even though the end was a dig he will still take it. "Thank you for letting me into your home. This life may be crazy but you and your children make it look easy. I love Cece I will be around however long she wants."

"You do seem different around this one mom."

Cece smiles at her children while she dangles an arm off one of his shoulders. " I really like this one, Im thinking of keeping him more then a season."

Liz and Peter look at each other that is big for Cece wanting to keep a man more then a season. Peter leans over and whispers to Liz. "i'm still not calling him dad if something happens."

"Neither am I."

Xxx

Damon can't sleep he doesn't know if it's Amy Bradley who is breathing very loud next to him or the conversation with Giuseppe yesterday where Giuseppe did not pick between them and Sybil. He looks over at the clock and it says 2:00am.

Fifteen minutes later he can not take Amy's breathing anymore they met up after the show she was walking past the building and Damon noticed her and asked if she wanted to have some fun. She agreed she does always enjoy a night with Damon Salvatore. It's the morning after she doesn't like.

He gets up and quietly slides a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He goes into Stefan's room and finds him in bed with Rebekah he nudges his brother awake. Who groans and looks up at him. "Get dressed and meet me in the hallway."

Stefan rubs his eyes as he searches for a pair of jeans he doesn't bother putting a shirt on. "What is it couldn't it wait till morning."

"No you remember what uncle Peter said if we ever need a Sybil break go to his estate."

Stefan nods. " It's not Sybil who has me to this point it's Giuseppe the one time I want him to be a father and choose his children he can't, I cant do it anymore do you want to go with me?"

Stefan looks back into his dark room at Rebekah asleep in his bed, then back at his brother he knows Damon is strong and not much breaks him but if he is choosing to run away from a problem then it's serious. Giuseppe uses them to get ahead all the time. "Let me pack."

"I'll finish packing too, go wake Caroline."

Stefan nods but before he goes in his sister's room he asks his brother. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"We gave father that ultimatum and he choose to ignore it, I don't know about you but I'm tired of Sybil and telling her to leave and Giuseppe bringing her back. I need a break and I know Caroline does too."

"Of course I need a break from Sybil, but it seems like we are running."

Damon puts his hand on his brothers shoulder and whispers back." Never we are taking a Sybil free vacation. We just so happen to be leaving in the middle of night and not telling anyone where we are going."

"Caroline wake up." Stefan gently trying to wake his sister up. The later rolls over in her bed and opens one eye.

"Stef what's wrong?"

Stefan smiles at his sisters sleepily voice and obvious lack of movement and knows that waking her up in the middle of the night is never a good idea but because it's him she's being nice. "Pack a bag the three of us are going on a Sybil free vacation."

She gets a huge smile on her face as she slides out of bed " What should we do with Kurtz in my bed, leave him, wake him."

Stefan raises an eyebrow he's surprised like everyone else that this hasn't happened sooner. "You finally had sex with Kurtz it's about time."

Caroline puts a hand on her hip. "Just sleeping as you can see we still have our clothes on. "

Xxx

Before they leave Caroline goes up to the third floor and enters Cece and Chris' room, she nudges Chris awake. When he sees Caroline he is surprised she didn't seem to like him and now she's coming to him. "What's wrong?"

She drags him out into the hall. "You want us to trust you, do this one thing for us and maybe we'll be sad when she breaks up with you in the spring."

Chris looks down at the blonde teen it's just incredible how mature Cece's grandchildren are he has to constantly remind himself that they are just teenagers. "You really have no faith in our relationship?"

"It's not faith I know Cece the boyfriend she has in summer is not the same at thanksgiving or even Christmas. She actually does seem to like you more then the others. I didn't wake you up in the middle of the night to talk your relationship with Cece."

Chris looks back in the dark room where Cece is sleeping then back at the teen in front of him. "Fine, I'll do this for you but you have to believe that I actually love Cece and we are happy."

Caroline sighs and puts her hand on her hip, "Fine, my brothers and I are leaving. When everyone realizes in the morning don't tell them but don't let them call the police and put out a missing persons report."

"Where are going?"

Caroline smiles deviously. "I'm trusting you with we're leaving I'm not showing all my cards."

"Don't you get tired of keeping so many cards close to your chest. Let someone in."

"No that's how you survive in this city. I let people in."

As Chris goes to turn back into his and Cece's room. "Ah one more thing Chris can you help me get my bags downstairs since I can't leave any thing here for the chance that she devil herself Sybil will sell them again."

"Say you trust me and I'll help."

Caroline bites the inside of her lip yes she has sex with Chris's brother and she thinks he's kinda cute in that older guy way but other then that she hasn't thought of him. " I'm trusting you with my clothes that huge."

Chris smirks as he shakes his head. He knows Caroline's clothes mean a lot to her so if she is trusting him with helping her carry them that means he trusts him. "lead the way."

They go down to the second floor and in between Caroline and Stefan's room are multiple suitcases and bags. "Are you sure you don't want to wake anyone else to help."

"No now how many can you take in one trip?"

When Chris comes down the stairs to put three suitcases and a bag by the elevator. Damon and Stefan see him and look at each other. "What are you doing up?"

Caroline comes down the stairs with two suitcases and two bags "I woke him up to tell him to stop people from putting out a missing persons report. Plus I needed help with my bags."

After they get all her bags in the elevator Caroline hugs Chris which at first he is a little started by but reciprocated by wrapping his arms her. She also leaves a kiss on his stubbly cheek. "Thank You. I'm starting to accept you."

Xxx

Sebastian one night Kurtz the next your becoming quite the slutty bitch sister."

Caroline throws a pillows at Damon and they both smile at each other.

"I had sex with Rebekah a couple hours ago."

Both Damon and Caroline both get smiles on their faces. Internally they both know Damon slept with Rebekah, Damon doesn't know that Caroline know. " Finally."

"Congratulations."


	16. Bel Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. I know this chapter is different then the others. It's kinda a introduction of some character for a spin off I have in the works called Bel Air.
> 
> I love reading your comments, seeing people follow and leave Kudos on this story it means so much I love writing this story and expanding this universe I've created.
> 
> As always keep sending in comments I try to respond to every one, and take your options into consideration while writing.

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: The Salvatore's fleeing in the middle of the night but also a Mikaelson fleeing too. Where are you guys running to? You know you love me xoxo

Xxx

Bel Air:

Bill lands them at an air strip in Bel Air, flying over Nebraska the triplets had fallen asleep. After he wakes them up they get in a limo Bill had arranged to be waiting for them. Once at the front gate of the Forbes estate Bill turns back to the three teenagers. "This is the furthest I'm taking you, I have to get back to New York and get some sleep."

Caroline gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Bill."

Xxx  
Manhattan:

Aurora rolls over in bed and reaches out for her phone with her eyes barely open she opens gossip girl and reads the first headline. It wakes her up and she sits up waking the guy next to her. "What is it?" He asks in a sleepy voice.

She shushes him and immediately calls Cami and Hayley. "Ladies read gossip girl now."

Xxx

Bel Air:

As Bill backs down the road in front of the gate. Damon presses the button to notify the staff that there is someone at the gate. The staff is cleaning when they hear the gate buzzer. The Dorota of the Forbes estate named Genevieve who is tall and has red hair answers the buzzer.

"Who is it?"

"Damon, Stefan and Caroline Salvatore, the niece and nephews of Peter Forbes. Can you let us in and bring a golf cart down we have a lot of bags."

Genevieve gets Paige who medium length dark brown hair and brown eyes and Greta who is the youngest she works here before and after school with her mom Sabine and her brother Luka cleans the pool every week. Greta has darker skin and black curly hair, oval shaped brown eyes, prominent red lips, high cheek. She does not like Caroline only because she is jealous of her lifestyle and Damon turned her down last time they were here.

Paige and Greta come down the half mile of road to get down the black iron French style gate.

"What are you doing here?"

Stefan rubs his forehead of course Greta had to welcome them. This stress free vacation just became non stress free with Greta starting in. Before Damon or Caroline can say anything Stefan interjects. "Vacation, we didn't know you still worked for our uncle."

"Yeah well we all can't be lucky enough to live like you."

Paige being the oldest here stops them. They put all their luggage on the golf cart side car. As the golf cart drives up to then estate. There is a stone wall lining hallway up the road the rest is a row of lollipop trees leading up to the estate. Bordering the front lawn are carob trees. Coming up to the front of the house, the mansion looks like a French château.

Genevieve welcomes them back to the estate when they enter the grand foyer. There's a staircase off to the side leading upstairs off to the side of the foyer, a glass chandelier dangling from the ceiling, limestone and black marble flooring leading into the main salon. There's chairs outside the main salon and candle fixtures on the wall.

Xxx

Black haired Jason, honey blonde haired Liam and light brown Theo pull into the driveway of their best friend Nolan home's. Jason gets off his Black BMW motorcycle and looks over at the two guys. "Where's Peter and Felix. We were all supposed to meet here to practice."

Theo closing the door of his black truck. "Where do you think they are. I've never met a couple gay or straight who has more sex."

Liam having closed the passengers door comes to the front of the car and Theo puts and arm around Liam's shoulders. They've been together for three years. "I'll text again but I don't think they will answer. They are either sleeping or having sex.

Nolan's mother lets them into the house but tells them that Nolan is still asleep. She goes back into the kitchen to finish her coffee with her husband. They sneak up stairs and open Nolan's door and inside is Nolan his blonde light brown hair and freckles looks so adorable curled in his bed blankets wrapped around him.

They jump on the bed and he jumps awake his heart beating like a hummingbird. When he sees his friends he puts a hand over his heart. "Not funny."

His light blue eyes furring around the room seeing who is there. They all hug him. "We're sorry noley but you were asleep and we need a goalie."

Nolan leans up on his elbows. "Since I'm up let's play some lacrosse."

"Yay you get ready and we'll set everything up."

As the three teens get to the doorway Nolan calls out to them by his dresser. "We are missing a couple where are Felix and Peter?"

Jason, Liam and Theo share a look. "They won't answer their phones."

Xxx

Manhattan:

"Dorota can you go wake up my children please."

Dorota nods and goes upstairs as always she goes into Damon's room first it's empty Amy Bradley had snuck out hours earlier, she doesn't worry sometimes all their friends are here they all sleep in one room usually Caroline. She pokes her head in Stefan's and sees Rebekah asleep in his bed. Why would Stefan sleep in another bed and leave Rebekah in his. She goes to Caroline's room and Kurtz is asleep. Getting a little worried but checks Katherine's room Katherine is snuggled up to Brett who has an arm over her. Lastly she checks Enzo's room nope just him Kol and Davina. She's worried now.

"The triplets are not in their rooms."

Liz looks up from the reviews of her show yesterday and Giuseppe looks up from his coffee. "Excuse me?"

Liz looks back at Giuseppe. "What did your bastard to with our children?"

"Sybil loves her siblings that's all she's talked about since she found out she has siblings."

"Dorota go wake up everyone we need to find the triplets."

Dorota returns to the dinning room with a bunch of sleepy teens. Kol has his arms around Davina's neck and she's leaning into his chest with his hand on his arms. Brett who does not have a shirt on, his arms are draping over Katherine's shoulders with her leaning into him.

"The triplets are not in their rooms. Do you know where they are?"

All the friends look at each other this is news to them. Davina speaks first. "They did say they were getting tired of Sybil's attitude towards them. Selling all Caroline's clothes was a breaking point for her."

"She was judging my relationship with Stefan, Caroline's relationship with anyone."

Kol chimes in after his sister. "She thought Damon was a terrible brother for letting his siblings date. Her mother thought it was uncivilized that the ladies interacted with guys."

Enzo standing next to Brett and Katherine. " At least she thought you guys existed. She didn't think I was person."

"She thought I was a cat. Plus she called us all whores. We may be comfortable in our sexuality and sleep with people but it is a very small window of people. We're not the slutty bitches."

"I've only been back a week and I've caught her watching me. The other day I caught her trying to open your door to watch me get put a shirt on."

Katherine turns around in Brett's grasp and runs a hand down his cheek. "I'm sorry you've come back to this horrible women who is trying to catch you naked."

He kisses her hand and they smile at each other.

Liz turns back to Giuseppe who is still sitting at the head of the table in front of a window. "We need to call the police."

That makes him stand up and put his fists on the table. "No if we call it could get out and then how would that look on us we lost our children. Could it just be that they are somewhere in this three story home that seems to house every other teenager in Manhattan."

"I don't care how it would reflect your reputation Giuseppe I am filing a police report."

Chris and Cece having come down the stairs stops next to the teens. Chris leans over towards Kol and Davina. " What is going on?"

"The triplets are missing and Liz is calling the police."

Chris eyes widen remembering his conversation with Caroline earlier that morning. "Liz if I may do not call the police."

Liz looks over at the thirty year old who is in sweat pants and a tank top and dating her mother. "Why should I not, Do you know where my children are?"

Chris scratches the back of his head. "Well it's complicated. I was awoken in the middle of the night by Caroline to help her get suitcases to the elevator. She didn't tell me where they were going but they did tell me not to let you put out a APB or call the police."

"Why did she wake you up of all the people in this home why you?"

" I have no leg to stand on in this family. I'm just Cece's boyfriend for as all of you think this season."

Liz looks at her mom who is looking at her. " This why I don't introduce my boyfriends to you, you always judge and make them feel bad about themselves."

Cece cups Chris' chin and pecks him on the lips. "Your my favorite of all the guys I've been with."

Liz has tried to call them but they are not answering their phones.

Xxx

Bel Air:

The triplets each have a room at the estate. High ceilings floor to wide side windows you can see the Pacific Ocean, Caroline has a pink canopy bed she picked out when she was five. She loves it, it makes her feel royal. They all have clothes here so after they unpack, Caroline has a red bikini on with tan platform wedges and a flowery kimono. Damon has black swim trunks and Stefan has on blue swim trunks.

Damon and Stefan's room like the same high ceilings wide windows. Each room has an en-suite bathroom.

Xxx

Manhattan:

As Peter is coming out of his room he sees his daughter coming out of her room with Mason Lockwood putting his shirt back on. He clears his throat making him noticeable. "Lexi who is your friend?"

Lexi bites her lip embarrassed. She turns towards mason and mouths. I'm sorry. She turns around to face her father. " Mason Lockwood. Mason meet my father Peter Forbes."

Peter and Mason shake hands but Peter tightens his grip on Mason's hand. After the tense meeting Mason leaves as Peter and Lexi go into the dinning room. Peter takes a seat next to his sister who looks stressed. "You wouldn't by any chance be missing the triplets?"

Liz whips her head so fast to Peter its amazing she does not have whiplash. "Peter do you know something?"

"I was woken up this morning by a phone call from the head of the staff at my estate Genevieve and she told me that the triplets were at the gate, let in and went to their rooms."

"My children are at the Forbes estate?"

Peter nods. As Dorota comes out of the kitchen with a vase of flowers. "With everything going on yesterday and now I didn't get a chance to tell you these came yesterday for you."

Liz smells the purple flowers and looks for a card and smiles when she reads it. Its Lexi who speaks up. " Who is Pax?"

Liz holds the card to her chest and its been a while since Peter and Cece have heard that name. Even Giuseppe puts his paper down and looks at his wife. Liz looks over at her niece. "An old friend how did you know they were from Pax?"

Lexi swallowing a piece of grapefruit. "Caroline signed for them and Damon read the card."

"Liz are you cheating on me?"

"That's rich coming from you since right now your bastard daughter, her mother and her best friend are asleep on the third floor of our home."

Liz looks upon the table of teenagers that are not her's, her husband, her mom and her boyfriend, her brother and his daughter. "Dorota wake up Bill and call the hanger, I'm going to Be Air who is coming with me? First I need to know which teenagers live here full time."

Katherine and Enzo raises their hands. Sebastian raises his hand but adds. "Only since I got here."

"Who lives here half the time?"

Rebekah, Kurtz, and Brett raise their hand. Brett also adds "I usually sleep where Katherine is. So she's here that's where I'm sleeping."

Liz smiles at him. "I applaud your friendship and dedication to Katherine."

"It's a two way street."

Giuseppe saw Katherine raise her hand and gets a devious smile on his face. " Mr. Petrova's daughter lives in my home. He's pretending that he is a perfect family man and his daughter doesn't even live in his house at least my children live in my home."

Liz ignores him there are bigger issues at hand then his tug of war with Mr. Petrova for the honor of Mr. Parker.

Xxx  
Bel Air:

When Caroline comes into the kitchen Damon is asking the chef Lana who has darker skin and short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her food is amazing. "Lana what is on the menu today?"

"This is not restaurant there is no menu."

He turns towards Stefan. "Red or white?"

"Red."

Caroline makes herself known. "How about a nice Rosé."

"Yes salads and Rosé."

Lana was making lunch for the staff but turns towards the teenagers. "Salads fine but I'm not serving minors wine."

Damon sighs and looks up at the chef. "Why not we are not going anywhere and we can hold our alcohol."

Xxx

"Come on Noley just catch one."

Nolan takes off his goalie mask and comes out of the goal They have been practicing for maybe half an hour and Nolan has not caught a ball he came close but no. "You try being goalie with balls flying at your face and your body. They are fast and hard."

Theo smiles over at Liam. "I remember telling you that exact same thing. Although it was not about lacrosse."

Liam smirks over at him and pecks him on the lips. To which Theo puts his arm over his boyfriends shoulders and pulls him closer.

Xxx  
Manhattan:

After all the teens separate Liz looks at her brother, niece, mother and her boyfriend. "Looks like your going home Peter and your bringing us with you."

Peter smirks he had plans to go home either later today or tomorrow he came to help and support his sister since her show is done he will be going back to his estate. Lexi looks at everyone. "I can't go home yet I have a date tonight with Mason. I was really looking forward to it."

"How about a lunch date and I'll send a helicopter to get you after."

Lexi nods her dinner date with Mason has now turned into a lunch date. They've slept together before going on a date. She's a little nervous. Mason is not like anyone she has ever met. She usually dates guys who just throw money at a problem but Mason even though he come from money likes to work and has his own business. He does not mind getting dirty.

As the adults and Lexi are turning to go to the stairs Cece turns towards them from whispering with Chris to say. "Actually Chris and I are not going to Bel Air we will be going home to the Hampton's. We came to help you with Fashion week that's over now. You know how much I love those three but they are safe and sound at the Forbes estate. There's no reason for the two of us to go too."

Liz and Peter hug their mom they do miss her considering they all live in different parts of the world. "We love you mom."

"I love you too."

Xxx

Katherine, Brett, Enzo, and Sebastian go upstairs to pack while Rebekah, and Kurtz go home to pack. Kol and Davina are not going as Liz explained the school might notice if all of you go missing so only taking a couple they might not notice.

As Katherine is getting a suitcase out Brett comes up behind her brushes her hair off her neck leaves a kiss and tells her. "I'm not going but I'll visit on the weekends."

She turns around to face him putting her arms around his neck. " What. Oh I get it you just got back to the city your mom wouldn't like it if you left the city so soon after leaving."

He nods while leaving a kiss on her forehead. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Xxx

Sebastian enters his room followed by Chris. "Sebastian are you sure about this. You came to this city to go to St. Judes private school and now your leaving for California."

"I know I came here to go to the private school but I've made friends with them and I've formed a relationship thing with Caroline."

"I just don't know if they have your best intentions in mind."

Sebastian turns around from his closet to face his brother who is sitting on the bed. " I know you want the best for me and I love you but I want to do this and its not like its forever. I'll be back at soon."

Chris comes over to his brother and hugs him. "I love you too have fun."

Xxx

Enzo knocks on Katherine's door having finished and wanted to see how far she is. "Come in."

When he enters he sees Brett on his back on the bed and Katherine on top of him. She flips her hair back. Empty suitcases open on the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No I was just saying goodbye to Brett he is not coming with us."

Enzo looks down at the shirtless in plaid pajama pants handsome teenager under Katherine. "Why not?"

With Katherine still straddling him he leans back on his elbows. "I just got back to the city my mom would freak if I left for a undisclosed amount of time. Plus if I leave Tyler will try to take my position as captain of the lacrosse team again."

Enzo dramatically shakes. "Don't speak of such words."

Xxx

As Rebekah, Kol and Davina are walking past the kitchen they see Lucien coming down the stairs quietly. He notices them and tells them. "Freya and I enjoyed the fashion show yesterday. If your going upstairs please be quiet she's still asleep and I want to get her a surprise before she wakes up."

They nod as they go to pass him Rebekah speaks. "Actually um I'm leaving the city my boyfriend Stefan left for Bel Air last night and I'm joining him today. I don't know how long I'll be. Kol and Davina are staying behind we can't take everyone the school might notice."

Xxx

"Dorota are you sure you do not want to come with us?"

"Yes I have stuff to do here plus the Forbes estate already has a head of staff."

Liz kisses her on both cheeks "You will be missed."

As they are putting their luggage in the elevator Sybil and Cade are walking down the stairs they stop at the landing between the stairs. "Are you leaving? Have fun I'll take good care of your home for you and the staff."

Everyone looks up at Sybil standing on the landing between the stairs smiling deviously at them with Cade behind her.

Katherine leans back and whispers to Enzo "You think she would press charges if I hit her."

"Yes but since both your parents are in town one of them would bail you out."

Xxx

As they are walking through the lobby Liz sees Vonya and remembers Dorota. "Children I will be back."

The elevator dings and Liz rushes out Sybil and her mom and best friend are at the table with Giuseppe. As she enters the dinning room she notices her husbands replacement family. "Our children are gone a night and I'm gone not even five minutes and you've already replaced us."

"Well my family deserted me so I had to find a new one."

"Yes you, your bastard, the women I fired years ago and your bastards best friend who is obsessed with our children and their friends your a perfect family."

Giuseppe stands up and looks at his wife both at each end of the table he is by the window and she is near the kitchen door. "At least I'm not getting flowers from past lovers."

Liz smirks. "It really bugs you I got flowers. He's an old friend we don't have any children together."

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?"

"When she is living in our home eating our food and annoying our children no."

Selene has watched the two go back and forth for long enough. "Will you please stop talking about Sybil like she is not here. Sybil is innocent it's your out of control highly sexually active children that caused all this mess."

Liz takes a breath she did not come back up here to fight she just needs Dorota. "Dorota you need to come with me. We all love you and since you told me that you have an ex husband but like Vonya I decided to do something."

"The triplets have already tried to send out divorce papers."

Liz smiles over at her in the elevator. "That was sweet, I was talking about getting you a date with Vonya."

They return to the lobby and Liz drags her over to the front desk. Liz looks between Vonya and Dorota watches their shy hi's to each other. She has a group of teens waiting for her and wants to join her children.

"Vonya you like Dorota, Dorota you like Vonya your going tonight. Here in the bar."

Both Vonya and Dorota look at Liz. "What I am not going to continue to watch you secret flirt with your eyes when this is a better solution."

Xxx

Freya awakens as Lucien is coming into the room with a tray of fruit and a bouquet of flowers. He puts the tray over her lap and gives her the flowers. She leans over and pecks him on the lips they've missed each other. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Xxx

The limo pulls up to the Talbot townhouse, Brett and Katherine slide out and stop on the sidewalk. Katherine wraps her arms around his neck and their lips find each other.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Remember Davina, Kol and I are coming for the weekend."

Katherine being dramatic while still in his embrace of his arms around her waist she puts a hand over her forehead. "A whole week without the sexiness of Brett Talbot is torture."

He laughs and is as dramatic back at her. " Your torture is my torture with out your sass how will we survive."

With one last kiss she tells him. "Keep those slutty bitches off you."

"I'll try but its hard looking this good."

She laughs as she gets in but Enzo gets out and kneels in front of him. "Brett we've had many a night a night together."

Brett laughs knowing this is a joke this is just what Enzo does, before he leaves the borough of Manhattan he proposes to a friend dramatically, they both are dramatic about it and have fun with it. "Yes I remember them fondly."

"I'm going to make you an honest man out you. Will you marry me?'

Brett dramatically puts a hand over his heart and gasps. "Yes we'll be the envy of town."

They both laugh as Enzo gets up they hug goodbye and Brett goes into his townhouse while the limo drives away.

Xxx

They pull up to the Mikaelson building and Katherine gets out and passes Rebekah, Kol and Davina in the private residence foyer. "I want to tell Elijah we will not be in class."

Kol does not know about his brother and Katherine. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "But he-"

Davina put a hand on his arm. "Just let her."

Katherine finds Elijah in the library reading she comes up behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders he turns around to face her. "Rebekah already told me your leaving."

One hand moves from his shoulder to cup his cheek which he leans into."How could I leave without saying goodbye to you. Just because we've stopped sleeping together doesn't mean I don't still care about you. Your always in my heart Elijah."

"I miss you Katerina."

Katherine's sharp intake of breath brings her out of the moment. "I…I have to go."

She leaves a little peck on his cheek. But still lingers in his presence after the kiss for a moment.

When she returns to her friends, Rebekah reveals. "Klaus is gone he fled the country last night. He's staying with Ansel in London. He does not know when he's coming back."

Everyone look at each other they don't know what to say or how to tell the triplets.

Xxx

Bel Air:

The triplets put in their order for salads and as they wait they decide to go down to the pool. As they walk down one of the cascades there is a stone water fall in the middle of both walkways. Which leads to a enclosed by bushes grand fountain in enclosed areas there are statues of the four seasons. Off to the right through a series of perfectly manicured hedges is the pool and pool house.

Potted trees line the sides of the pool there's a table and chairs with an umbrella in the corner, lounge chairs with an umbrella on one side of the pool there is a cascading rock garden on one side of the pool next to the pool house.

Caroline takes off her kimono and lays back on one of the lounge chairs while her brothers take their shirts off and put their feet in pool.

A couple minutes later Greta comes out to the pool with their salads and smoothies to substitute the rosè which is fime thye like smoothies too. Greta is not thrilled she has to now be at the beck and call of these spoiled teens she asks "Do you want this here or in the pool house?"

The triplets look at each other and nod. "Pool house please."

They follow her to the pool house which has a full kitchen, a circular bar, full changing rooms with lockers and a floor to ceiling mirror, curving couch with pillows in a nook with a window above the couch, tan medium size table with matching chairs.

She puts their food on the tan table and leaves. Caroline has croutons and cheddar cheese with Italian dressing on her salad with a raspberry, strawberry, pomegranate smoothie, Damon has wontons, mozzarella cheese and creamy Italian dressing on his salad with a strawberry, banana, blueberry smoothie, Stefan has cucumbers, Italian cheese and red wine vinegar dressing on his salad and a peach, mango, pineapple smoothie.

As they finish their lunch Caroline's phone rings. She puts it on speaker as she answers. "Hello."

"I had no idea how much of a sore loser you three were. Fleeing the state that's pathetic."

The triplets look at each other they were not aware they had lost and did not flee. Caroline told Chris they were leaving. "Sore loser, we didn't know our lives was game to you. That makes sense how many points did you get when you called me a whore. Or called Damon a bad brother, or Stefan he can't date."

"Or insulted our friends. That has be like half a point she didn't expect them."

"And the accusation of fleeing, we did not, nobody forced us into leaving. We wanted to get out of the city. City life is fun but sometimes you need a break."

Sybil flips onto her stomach on her bed she has Cade next to her. "Of course your lives are a game. Your whole life is fake. Have you truly ever had a real emotion or action in your life."

Damon takes this one. "Our lives are not scripted by Giuseppe. We don't get excited and wish everyday that he will come home and grace us with his presence and one day he will bring home a forth child. We do not call him daddy and hold onto his every word."

Sybil goes to say something but Stefan interrupts her. "You, your mom, your annoying friend and Giuseppe claim your a Salvatore but what have you done to show your a Salvatore?"

"That's my last name. Giuseppe is my father."

"We take initiative, have business arrangements, are at the top of our game all day everyday. Have connections."

Caroline tells her. "If you think you have won, whatever game this is you think we are playing you haven't seen anything yet."

Before Sybil can retort Damon hits the end call button.

Xxx

Peter sits next to his sister on the jet and looks over at her, she's on her phone. "The last time I heard the name Pax was right before you started dating Giuseppe. I remember high school Liz you and Pax were the number one couple our yearbook said most likely couple to get married. So why would your ex boyfriend from high school sending you flowers."

"Go away Peter."

Peter smirks his theory was correct. "So where is he? Fled America and is hiding out in Europe but where in Europe."

Liz looks over at her brother so not pleased but he is loving this. "I would not tell anyone if I knew."

Xxx  
Bel Air:

They are lounging by pool they tried to find something to drink in the pool house but the bar was empty and so was the kitchen. Damon's phone rings and Caroline looks at the caller. Both brothers come to the side of the pool in front of their sister who is sitting on one of the lounge calls." Hello father."

"Get back to New York now."

Giuseppe hears three no's. He takes a breath and relaxes his hand from wanting to become a fist. "Then tell me why you've decided to run from the city and take solace at the Forbes estate."

"You and Sybil should of group called. Although Sybil would have to play 'daddy's' little princess talking to the three wicked step siblings."

Giuseppe rubs his forehead. "You four need to work out your problems. I have you three telling me one story Sybil telling me something else then your friends telling me something close to what your saying but also different things."

Stefan leans up from the pool to ask. "There were no problems before we knew she existed why did you have to bring her to New York and have her invalid Caroline's closet."

"I did not know she had wondered into Caroline's room let alone her closet. She told me she wanted to look around and since she would be living here I didn't think it would be a bad thing."

"It was coming home to find some stranger in my closet getting called a whore and slutty clothes. Not my idea of a good time. Plus did you forget she almost ruined your event we went to with her hideous dress and calling you 'daddy' and she made of fool if herself in front of my ex boyfriend Connor Kennedy."

Caroline sometimes misses Connor and that short relationship that only happened because Guiseppe wanted to brag and say his daughter was dating a Kennedy. They've remained friends she's even gone up to his families compound for a weekend in the summer.

Giuseppe sighs and puts the pen down he was writing with, and actually picks up the phone. "In hindsight I should of handled that better and told your mother but it was just that one time and I only have one illegitimate child."

Damon looks over at his brother then up at his sister. "Let's hope."

They smile at him. "We'll be home soon father, we won't be staying in Bel Air permanently."

Xxx

Manhattan:

Cece leans in the doorway of her granddaughters room. "I'll miss you. I always miss you children."

Lexi turns around from packing and hugs her grandmother. "I'll miss you too. I'll come visit or you could come to the estate. I'm happy you have someone. Chris seems like he really does love you."

Cece smiles at the mention of Chris. "How can you tell?"

"He willing came here to this lion's den. Knowing everyone you love would be here."

"True I have not loved anyone since your grandfather I might love Chris. I know you four worry about me."

Lexi was zipping up her last suitcase when heard that. She whips around "What you love Chris? We worry because we love you and we don't want you to get hurt and its not just the four of us its also aunt Liz and dad."

"I know. I love you, Tell your cousins I love them too."

Lexi nods

Xxx  
Bel Air:

Nolan finally catches a ball from going in the net. After a couple more tries they sit in the grass in a circle Nolan next to Jason and Liam is between Theo's legs with Theo's arms around his shoulders.

"Nolan I dare you to ask the next person who walks past the house if you can kiss them."

"What if the next person is a 84 year old grandmother walking her dog?"

Liam looks up at Theo and they both smile at each other and shake their heads that was an oddly specific what if, they only dared this because Nolan is shy and a virgin they are trying to help him build some confidence. "Pet the dog and ask her if she says yes give her a kiss on the cheek."

"Why can't I just kiss one of you. Jason?"

"Sorry man that's the dare."

Nolan looks over at the first couple in their friend group. "I have a jealous boyfriend."

"Yeah I'm a real wolf when someone is talking with my boyfriend."

Xxx

Caroline leans up from leaning back on the lounge chair. "Even from across the country Sybil and Giuseppe are annoying. I'm going on a walk."

Both brothers look at each other confused their sister does not exercise just to exercise the most exercise she does is either gym class or a shopping trip. "Your going on a walk are you ok, do you want to talk about it?"

Damon and Stefan grab their shirts and towels and dry off as they follow their sister through the path back to the house but instead of going in the house she goes down the path towards the gate. They throw their towels by the door they will get them later, or one of the staff will get them.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Lexi comes down the stairs for her date she has all her suitcases and bags with her to go back to Bel Air after her date when Sybil comes out of the kitchen. " I'm sorry we never had any time to get to know each other after all we are family."

"That is unfortunate but since you called my cousins whores and terrible siblings I'm not sure I want to know someone like that. "

Sybil glares at her shes just like the triplets and will not accept her. "I don't know what they told you about me but I'm a very pleasant person and all I want is to be a part of this family. Its my birth right as a Salvatore to be apart of the Salvatore family."

"If you think getting in with the cousin will help you with the triplets it won't. Plus I'm a Forbes not a Salvatore yes same family but where as you come from their father's side I'm on their mother's side. One more thing before I leave try not to terrorize the staff. They are not loyal to you and your people they are loyal to my cousins and this home."

Xxx

Katherine and Rebekah sit on each side of Enzo. "You've been quiet what are you think about?'

Enzo looks between his friends. He loves all his friends sure he is closest with Damon but that doesn't mean he doesn't love the others any less. "Augustine should have theme nights. Like drag night, ladies get in for free night, Gays get in for free night."

"Vegas night."

"Rio night were everyone has to dress like they are going carnival."

Enzo smiles at these suggestions when he gets back to the city he will suggest these ideas to the board of his club. "I remember the last time we went to Carnival. That was so much fun. Dancing through the streets of Rio with tall red feathered crowns on some in bikini's."

"Didn't you hook up with a guy?'

Enzo nods. "My first guy. I would call him see what he's doing but I forget his name and number."

Rebekah' phone rings and she looks down at the text then back at her friends. "I'm going to kill my boyfriend."

Xxx

Manhattan:

The town car pulls up the rustic table and Lexi gets all of her bags out and a hostess seats her at the table Mason had just got there. "Sorry I'm a little late its been a hectic morning."

"Explains the bags." Mason points to the two suitcases and three bags on top of them and her purse.

"Right about that I was hoping to do this later but here it goes. I'm going back to California today like after this date. Also do you think you could drive me to the hanger where the helicopter is going to pick me up."

That is a lot for Mason to take in. He likes Lexi she's fun and unlike the other girls he's met she is not dating him because his last name is Lockwood she actually enjoys herself when they are together. " Wow that's soon. Yeah I'll drive you. Caroline gives us the weekend off So I don't have to go work in her closet today."

"Caroline probably didn't tell you but everyone except Sybil and the staff and their father are gone they went to Bel Air last night and this morning."

"Thank you for telling me I did not know."

Lexi orders a Nutella classica and a strawberry, banana, apple salad, while Mason orders a smoked salmon and a slow cooked brisket.

"I hope with me going back to Bel Air this does not put a wrench in our budding relationship."

"It will be difficult now but we can try."

Lexi smiles at him. "Its funny my cousins and your nephew do not like each other but we are on a date and might go on more."

Mason lets out a little laugh. "That is funny they would hate us if we had a family gathering and they both were there."

'It might be a epic sass off."

After their date Mason drives them to the Salvatore hanger and landing is a helicopter.

Xxx

Bel Air:

Caroline is stressed picking up and moving across the county in the dead of night does that to you. She is finally free of Sybil and loves the beautiful grandeur of the Forbes estate but here Greta hates her for just existing. Anyway she is going to do something she never does she's going for a walk in her bikini, kimono, and wedges her brothers next to her because they find it strange she is going for a walk. They are walking down a residential street when a green Jeep whips into a driveway and two teenagers get out one brunette and one blonde the blonde is taller then the brunette and has shaggy hair.

"That's the last time I let you drive my Jeep. I'm not trying to get murdered by you Peter."

The brunette has come around to the passengers seat and puts his arms around the taller blondes waist. "I would never kill you Felix and the squirrel is fine and I didn't hit the curb that hard."

The blonde smiles down at him and pecks him on the lips. Both boys notice Nolan coming from the backyard. They watch as he goes to talk with the three strangers at the bottom of his yard.

"Hi, this is so embarrassing. But I've been dared to kiss the next person who walks past my house and that's you so can I kiss your hand."

Caroline smiles at him he's so nervous it's cute he's adorable. " Hand, lips you decide maybe a kiss will untangle my brain."

He lifts her left hand and on both hands she has rings. He kisses her hand and walks back to his friends. Peter and Felix follow Nolan to his backyard. Caroline turns back to her brothers who like her are still in their swim suits they are in their trunks and she is in a bikini with a kimono untied over it and wedges. "I want one."

"Well just wait where ever we go boys and girls just fall at our feet." Caroline sighs that's not what she meant she doesn't want him to sleep with or kiss or anything she noticed his shyness it was hard to miss she wants a friend who is shy and totally platonic.

Damon looks between his siblings and gets devious smile on his face. "Want to go sneak into Uncle Peter's wine/tasting room for a drink."

Both siblings nod and they turn around and start back to the Forbes estate.

Xxx

"Its about time you two got here."

"How many rounds did you have to be this late."

Peter and Felix sit down in the grass next to Theo and Liam and Nolan. Felix lays his head on Peters shoulder which he brings a hand up and cups his cheek. "Just two one last night and one this morning. We overslept and didn't hear your texts."

"Or phone calls."

Jason looks over at them right now they look precious like they have never done a bad thing in their life. "Next time we are jumping on your bed to wake you up."

Both Peter and Felix smirk at him "Sure just be aware sometimes were naked."

Jason laughs and shakes his head.

Xxx

The triplets walk through the forty car galley they come to a double set of wooden doors past the unlocked doors is a iron gate which Damon pulls out a key from his pocket. "Stole it from uncle Peter's room."

They go through a wine tasting room to get to the large room that holds twelve thousand bottles of wine it's not all full and is temperature controlled. "Do we still want rosè?"

Both Caroline and Stefan nod. As they are wondering around the wine cellar Damon lets out a laugh and his siblings find him. He takes a pink skinny neck bottle out of its hole. "Uncle Peter either still had a couple bottles from the last time we were here or he knew we would end up here. Sweet bitch anyone?''

Caroline and Stefan take the bottle out through the car gallery while Damon takes the elevator up to the living areas of the main house and sneaks upstairs when he is coming out of uncle Peter's room Greta's mom Sabine is coming up the stairs. "What were you doing in Mr. Peter's room?"

Damon thinking fasts as to not be caught. " I was - swimming and I wanted to see what my hair looked like and Uncle Peter has the best mirror in the mansion."

Damon gets outside and texts his siblings "Where are you?"

"Koi pond with the bridge in the canyons."

To get to the koi pond he has to go through a secret echoing tunnel and take a golf cart up the paths which on each side of the path are trees and bushes making it look like a forest. He does find his siblings sitting on the bridge their legs hanging above the water with koi fish swimming below them. This is only the first koi pond stream on the property. He sits between both of them and Stefan hands him the bottle and he takes a swig.

"I love this home, the property, the seclusion, the look on people's faces when they find out you live here. The only thing I could do without is Greta. We leave one home with Sybil only to come to another home with another Sybil."

"Everyone knows that Greta is not his so she's not another Sybil."

Caroline lays her head on Damon's shoulder. "Why must everyone hate us. We are just like everyone we wake up, go to school, have friends. Yes we have housekeepers, go to private school and have power but besides those things just like everyone else."

Damon smiles at his sister. "The Californian air has made you philosophical sister. "

"How's this for philosophical, our Salvatore sibling night has turned into a trip."

"Not that good I would work on it."

Stefan puts his head on the post. "The next time I see Rebekah she is going to kill me. I left her after we had sex for the first time. I did text her earlier that we left."

Xxx

A Limo pulls up the the Forbes estate and is let in. When it pulls up to the front of the estate everyone gets out and Peter directs them inside. They haven't been at the Forbes estate in years. "Make yourself comfortable I'll find your three house crashers."

Peter goes into the kitchen as is welcomed back by his staff. "Thank you, My niece and nephews where are they?"

The kitchen staff and Genevieve look around they haven't seen them. "Last time I saw them was lunch the tried to have Rosè with lunch and we gave them smoothies instead with their salads Greta took them out."

Peter sends Paige out to the pool and the canyons she finds them at the koi pond. "Your presence is requested at the main house."

Xxx

They follow Paige into the main salon and find their uncle sitting on the couch. "When I said you can come to my estate I didn't mean steal my keys and escape during the night."

"We didn't steal your Keys. We did however steal a bottle of rosè."

"Your mother was worried about you this morning."

Damon looks over at his siblings "We'll call her and tell her we are fine."

Peter walks over to the doors leading out to the grand terrace and Liz is waiting for them. "Mom."

"When I found out you were not in the house this morning I was worried about you were as your father thought you were just being lazy and in another part of house. We give you three a lot of freedom but when your father and I are in town we would love if you told us where you are going."

All three nod and Liz looks upon her triplets. "Now that is over I have a surprise for you three. You can come out now."

Coming out of the bushes is their friends minus Kol, Davina, Klaus and Brett. Katherine sees the Salvatores and the first thing she says is. "You bitch you left us with that bitch."

As she finishes a smiles forms across her lips, Caroline smiles at her and pulls her in for a hug. "I thought I already made it up to you by a whole plane ride with a sexy Scottish guy."

She winks at Sebastian who is behind Katherine. "You did, that plane ride was perfect, I had everything I could ever ask for, my best friends, a sexy Scottish guy and if I needed any drugs Kurtz plus you know I like them a little older your uncle."

Both girls turning to face the others Caroline whispers in Katherine's ear. "Please please please do not sleep with or flirt with my uncle."

"He's just so handsome." She smirks and winks at her best friend.

"You bitch." Caroline laughs at Katherine and they hug again.

"Without Brett Kitty Kat guess you will have to slum it with me."

Katherine smirks as she runs her nail under his chin. "What do you think I am just filled with sexual desire that needs to come out everyday."

Damon smirks at her. "I'll make you a bet Damon I will not sleep with you the entirety of this Bel Air trip."

"Deal but I'm not going to go easy on you either."

As they shake on it Katherine replies. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Where's Klaus did he not want to come?" Caroline looks around for her ex and he's not here.

Katherine, Rebekah and Enzo look at each over and Rebekah rubs the back of her neck before saying. "He's in London with Ansel. He left last night."

Caroline's eyes widen she'll miss him, she still loves him she always will. "Oh."

As Rebekah goes up to her boyfriend everyone else finds a reason to scurry.

"How dare you Stefan do you know how it felt to wake up this morning after what happened last night to find that not only did you leave but you also left the state."

Stefan knows he should of done more done it differently but everything happened so fast last night he didn't think about it. "I told you we were going."

"In a text the next morning. I've never got a complaint about how I was in bed but you fleeing the state tells me I am really bad."

Stefan looks down at the ground shameful. "You were awesome it's not personal and it was Damon's idea."

"I want my own room here. I still love you Stefan but I'm still pissed."

Xxx

Everyone else had gone inside and was being shown to their rooms. Like in Manhattan Caroline's room is across from Stefan, and diagonal from Damon's. Katherine's is next to her and Enzo's is next to Damon. Rebekah's is next to Katherine with Kurtz next to Caroline, Sebastian on the other end of Rebekah's room. Uncle Peters room is on the other end of the hallway and Lexi's is next to his with Liz's room across from her nieces.

Kurtz leans whispers in Caroline's ear. "Should I need a room if I'm spending the nights with you?"

She smiles back at him and curls her fingers under his chin. "You need to put your clothes somewhere. Although tonight we need to talk."

"Business and pleasure."

"Always."

Neither Kurtz nor Sebastian have ever been here. Only Katherine, Rebekah, Kol, Davina and Klaus.

Xxx

Nolan's mother comes out into the backyard and sees her son and his friend do playing lacrosse and her son just caught a ball. "Nolan are your friends staying for dinner or the night."

They all look up at Nolan's mom and say. "Both."

As she goes back Into the house Nolan tells them Peter, Felix and Theo, Liam remember no sex at sleepovers."

"We'll try but his body is just so sexy sometimes I can't help myself."

Xxx

"I was going to tell you this morning that a photographer came up to me after the show and told me he wanted to do a photo shoot with my teen models it was going to be set up for today but your little stunt today I've rescheduled it for next Saturday can you promise you won't leave till after the shoot."

All three triplets nod.

Their mom continues. "While on the plane I called one of your teachers Mr. Clarke and informed him that you will not be in school for a little while so when you don't show up on Monday he is not calling Dorota. I'll also enrolled everyone in school here in Bel Air."

Caroline drops her fork and Liz raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem Caroline."

"Please say our new school is not a religious school because I think I can speak for everyone when I say we wouldn't fit in first off we've already had sex so I don't think they would let us in. Plus I was told by a priest I'm too dramatic. I understand but still rude of him to say."

Liz just has to nod at the mention of her children and all their friends have already had sex she knew it was probably a given. "I was going to say public school."

All the teens look at each other public school out of this group only Sebastian has been to public school. Rebekah is the first one to speak. "Ladies you know what that means no uniforms, shopping trip tomorrow."

Katherine and Caroline share a smile with Rebekah. "Did Cece go back to the Hampton's?"

"Yes her and Chris went back this morning."

"That's sad I was starting to accept Chris as Cece's lover."

They all hear air whistling and propellers coming towards to house. Lexi's helicopter lands on the helipad which is in the canyons further up from the koi pond the triplets were at earlier and to the right of the garden pavilion. The garden pavilion is in the middle of the helipad and the outdoor barbecue area. After a quick golf cart ride down to the main house Lexi comes in a hugs everyone she hands her father his keys.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Dorota and Vonya go into the bar that Is off to the side of the lobby in the building. It's awkward yes they like each other but Dorota is technically still married and is keeping that from Vonya.

He pulled her chair out for her and she smiled at him. They both order drinks have a nice conversation.

Xxx  
Bel Air:

Caroline rolls off Sebastian and grabs a red silk mid thigh robe. "We both needed that. With leaving New York and coming to Bel Air travel is stressful. Oh by the way one of the staff here Greta she's easy to spot out she's the youngest does not like us so if she's mean to you that's just how she is."

Sebastian leans up in bed and watches Caroline go over to her vanity to fix her hair. "Is there anyone outside your bubble that likes you? Sybil, now Greta, Aurora, Cami, Hayley, Tyler."

Caroline spins around in her chair to face the naked guy in her bed with a sheet resting around his waist . "First off the slutty bitches do not hate me nor do I hate them. They are jealous of us we were born in the same zip code but to different level of privilege. We have an understanding they are jealous of us and we find them tolerable. Second Tyler is greedy all he wants is fifteen minutes of fame. Now Sybil and Greta are a different form of jealousy. The slutty bitches could have this life style it's within reach for them were as Sybil and Greta are on the outside looking in."

Sebastian grabs his clothes leaves a kiss on her cheek and leaves a couple minutes later Kurtz slips in. "I was going to come earlier but you were busy."

"What can I say I'm a busy women."

Kurtz sits on the messy bed and Caroline smiles at him through the mirror and watches as he gets comfortable in the middle of the bed shoes off of course but still black jeans, black long sleeve shirt, black jacket. She turns away from her mirror and crawls up the bed and up him until she is straddling him. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"When we go back to the city it might be time to enact the nuclear option to get rid of Sybil."

He looks up at her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders instead of lipstick she was gone with pink lip gloss that she has just put on. "Are you sure there is no coming back from that and what if they believe her over you."

"I know so many things could go wrong. we could be caught, they believe her, you get arrested right before I need you."

"I'll try to keep drops to school only. This morning I felt a little cheap being left in your bed no text or even wake up I'm leaving the state."

She leans down and pecks him on the lips. "Thank you and I'm sorry everything moved so fast if it makes you feel any better we didn't tell anyone except Sebastian's older brother Chris but only part of it."

He flips them so he's on top and her legs are still around his waist. She laughs as he flips them.

Xxx

Sunday:

Liz wakes up the next morning with a confidence she didn't know she had she pokes her head in her sons rooms and they are there then into her daughters room and it's just Kurtz who does not have shirt in her bed. She worries where could she be, did she go back to the city. She goes back to her sons rooms and wakes them up. "Your sister is missing."

Damon rolls over and rubs his eyes. "It's the weekend and morning she's out in the rose garden."

They find Caroline sitting in the pavilion writing in a notebook. Her brothers sit on each side of her and their mother stands in front of them. "I was told you signed for my flowers and read the card. Pax is my boyfriend we've been together for almost three years but we were also together in high school and college. You have to know your father and I do not have a loving marriage. I want your option on how would you feel if I bought a different home for you?"

Damon looks at his siblings. "I'm going to ask what we are all thinking. Please do not tell us that at the end of this conversation you are going to announce that you and Pax have a illegitimate child who wants to meet us. We are still dealing with the last illegitimate child who we don't believe is even related to us."

"Pax and I do have children but not together. He has a son named Kurtz."

Caroline's eyes widen. "Kurtz as in Kurtz the guy who is asleep in my bed right now."

Liz scratches her head and nods. Caroline freaking out. "Oh my god I've kissed and slept with gotten close to sex but not there yet with my moms boyfriends son he could be my brother."

"Caroline you and Kurtz are not related continue on with your Kurtz affair."

"Not an affair just king and queen and heavy flirtation seeing how far we can go until one of us pulls back. I never had an affair while I was with Klaus sure a couple kisses with Kurtz here and there but no penetration."

It's Liz who squints her eyes and looks at her daughter she's going to overlook the penetration comment. "King and Queen?"

Her daughter nods "We all have nicknames via gossip girl a website that loves the teens of the upper east side. Kurtz is the king of drugs, Davina, Rebekah, Katherine and I are the queens of the upper east side. Damon is the easy sibling and Stefan is the gentle one etc..."

Stefan remembers something his mom said earlier. "Wait you said your buying a new house in the city for us. Why do we need a new house, when Sybil, her mom and creepy friend finally leave we'll hang some sage and get rid of her bad energy."

"I want to divorce your father so when I come back to the city I don't want to come back to the home we shared with your father. Of course Dorota and the staff can come too."

The triplets look at each other this is a lot of information to take in first thing in the morning. "How would you feel about moving?"

"I would have to tell Mason to stop the closet renovations."

"We would have to tell everyone our new address."

"Where would the new home be? Would we be leaving the upper east side?"

Liz knows her children love their home she loves it to but if she wants to divorce Giuseppe and stop hiding her relationship with Pax in Paris and Spain. She doesn't want to come back to the home she bought with Giuseppe.

"I found a six floor mansion I think you'll love still on the upper east side. It has a spa floor, bedrooms for you and your friends, big kitchen for Dorota and the staff. Nobody would be able to get in without your confirmation, so you wouldn't have to deal with half siblings showing up or the doorman saying people are downstairs for you since there is no doorman, when we get back to the city I'll show you the home."

The triplets look at each they are impressed. "Can I have the master?"

"I'm the oldest I should get the master."

Caroline turns to her oldest brother. "By minutes Damon. I have more clothes, shoes and accessories, I should get the bigger room."

"The master is a suite and it's an entire floor the top floor actually." Their mother looks over at Stefan who is watching his siblings argue. "Stefan do you want to get in on this?"

"All I need is a room big enough for me and sometimes Rebekah stays over when she's not mad me." Stefan said the last part sad, Rebekah is still mad at him she didn't even kiss him goodnight last night.

Liz looks between her oldest and youngest children. "I'm the mother I'll be getting the master."

"No offense mom by that does not make sense your only in the city for a couple days every couple months while we live there. So it just makes sense for one of us to have the master."

Liz can't argue that is a good point. She doesn't spend a lot of time in the city she's usually in Paris or Spain. Where as yes her children sometimes do leave the city their home base is the city. Damon is the oldest he's her first born but Caroline has more clothes and is more in charge and responsible. Both Damon and Caroline look out for each other and Stefan. Stefan on the other hand knows his brother or sister will take charge so he leaves that up to them all he worries about is Rebekah happy.

Xxx

Caroline and Stefan go back to their rooms but Damon goes to the kitchen to get a drink. When Caroline enters her room Kurtz is still asleep she wanted to tell him his dad and her mom knew each other and are dating. "The one time I need you awake."

As she is leaving her room Sebastian who left his room spots her. "Your up early."

She quickly shuts her door and holds the door knob. "Yeah you know... shopping... getting ready for shopping... why don't you go downstairs have some breakfast we'll catch up later."

"Do you want to join me, you could show me more of this beautiful home."

Caroline smiles at him through her awkwardness. "I would love to but Katherine... I need to go talk with her."

Sebastian looks at her it's true he's known her for a short time but they share things. "Are you sure your ok?"

She nods and he goes downstairs. She looks up to the ceiling kicking herself that was so awkward. "I got second hand awkwardness from that exchange."

"Thank you Damon." she glares at him. " You try keeping the guy your having sex with from finding out someone else is in your bed."

She slips into Katherine's room and luckily for the blonde the brunette was waking up. "Good your up I have news want to come and wake Bekah up."

They go into Rebekah's room and she's up she had a hard time sleeping Stefan was on her mind last night. "You'll never guess this one."

Caroline tells them everything Liz told them. "When are we moving this house sounds amazing although I will miss my custom bedroom."

"Your mom and Kurtz dad."

Caroline nods. "I know I can't believe it either. Bekah when Damon and I were discussing which one should have the master suite Stefan said all he needs is a big room because you stay over sometimes. Even though your mad at him he's thinking of you at our possible new home."

Rebekah smiles that is very sweet and one of the reasons she loves Stefan.

Xxx

"I thought Monique was coming."

Greta and another girl from her school named Cassie who has a brunette pixie cut are outside the gate of the estate. "I didn't tell her first we don't know if your claim is true and second you can't interrupt when she's with Gabe."

"When is she not with Gabe."

Cassie may not look tough or even menacing but she will kick ass if she has too. "I didn't have to come and finding out that where you want to meet is not even your house is a waste we all knew you didn't live here. So why should I believe you?"

"I'm telling you the truth. Inside that estate right now are powerful teens who will try to takeover Monique's rule."

A limo drives out of the gate and Greta and Cassie watch it turn onto the street and drive away. "I bet you that was them. I'll prove it who are the richest families in the world?"

"The Salvatore's, the Petrova's, the Mikaelsons, and the Claire's."

"Exactly and the Forbes are the cousins to the Salvatore's in that house are all the Salvatore's, a Petrova, and one Mikaelson plus some of their friends."

Cassie looks through the gate and just sees the path up to the home. "What no Claire's."

Xxx

Gossip girl your one and only source for the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite: with queen K out of town looks like sexy B is on the market watch out B wouldn't want the hordes of ladies trying to get you to mess up that pretty face. You know you love me xoxo

Xxx

Manhattan:

Brett hears a ding he opens his eyes enough to read his phone when he sees it's just gossip girl telling the ladies to lineup for him and calling him sexy he rolls his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Xxx

Bel Air:

Liam and Theo get in Theo's truck, Peter and Felix get in Felix's Jeep with Felix driving and Jason gets on his motorcycle. As he is putting helmet on a limo drives by.

Enzo looks out the window and notices Jason getting on his motorcycle. "Who is that he is hot. While here I want to find someone who I can either have fun with or go on a date. Hopefully with him."

"Watch out ladies and gentlemen Enzo is on the lookout."

Enzo shoves Damon who laughs. Rebekah who usually sits next to Stefan has made Katherine sit between them. Caroline is between Kurtz and Sebastian, while Damon is next to Enzo.

The limo pulls to a closed club on sunset Blvd. every time Caroline is in California she has to stop here she never goes in. She gets out and stops outside of the club and kisses her fingers and lays them on the sidewalk this is where one of her favorite celebrities died River Phoenix. Cece had introduced her to his movies and she loves them. She watches them all the time. They make her feel better if she's sad she'll play one and feel better.

After she's done paying respects she gets back in and uses hand sanitizer to wash the germs of touching a sidewalk. Bill takes them to rodeo drive and they feel at home.

After a couple stores they enter Salvatore Ferragamo. No relation to the triplets while looking around Caroline tells Kurtz. "We need to add color to your wardrobe its to black."

"Black is slimming. Plus colors draw attention what person wants to get their drugs from someone who is wearing a red sports coat."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "You really are terrible to shop with."

They got some Christian Dior, Chanel, Armani, Gucci, Hermès, Dolce and Gabbana, Fendi, Coach, Lois Vuitton, Prada amd of course a little diamond shopping at Tiffany's, and harry Winston. They only stop shopping because their arms are full of bags.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Kai Parker comes downstairs and is greeted by Davina awaiting him in his living room. "What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from one of the queens."

Davina puts the magazine back on the table and looks back at Kai. "I wanted to tell you in person that you've been promoted while everyone else is in Bel Air you get to join the big leagues sit with us at lunch hear the first hand truth before it becomes gossip."

"I'm honored."

Davina picks up her purse she's running a little late to a lunch with Kol. "We'll pick you up for school tomorrow. Oh before I forget how is the DNA test going?"

Kai sitting on the couch putting his feet on the table. " They are halfway done. They were busy with other things when I send it in but should be finishing real soon."

She kisses him on the cheek before she goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AMS0220 for leaving a comment on the last chapter I loved reading your comment and excited to see how you like this new location.


	17. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with another chapter. The scene's with Lexi and Peter are teases for their spin off titled Forbes the first chapter is up. Where as this story is about the Salvatore family and their friends Forbes is about the Forbes family Lexi is their cousin Peter is their uncle you see their lives and their friends the big difference is in Forbes Lexi and her friends go to UCLA. You also get to met another Forbes uncle he is mentioned this chapter and will be making a cameo next chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire Diaries or gossip girl

Monday:

Manhattan:

Davina is standing in front of the full length mirror next to their closet adjusting her D necklace Kol got her for her birthday when he comes up behind her and kisses her on the shoulder. He's in his tan school pants and his white dress shirt is unbuttoned. While she is in a black knee length skirt and a white long sleeve blouse with black heel ankle boots. "What's wrong darling?"

"I'm nervous about today I've never solo queened. What if the slutty bitches over power us."

"They won't your a beautiful queen and if need be I'm right there with you. Plus we are friends with someone that the slutty bitches wish they had, Brett. We also have Kai."

She leans back and kisses his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Xxx

Bel air:

For all the girls getting dressed this morning is difficult for one they are going to a new school the other this new school is public meaning you can wear whatever you want. They want to make an impression but what impression.

As Rebekah is trying to figure out what to wear there is a knock on her door when she opens it she is face to face with Stefan who is in dark jeans and a purple tee shirt and black jacket. "Hi."

"Hi, may I come in."

Rebekah extends her arm to let him in. "I know you're still mad that I didn't tell you we were leaving until after we left but know everything happened so fast and you looked so adorable asleep in my bed I didn't want to wake you. "

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt that my boyfriend who I love didn't tell me he was leaving the state right after we had sex."

"I know how about this next time I leave the state if you are not with me I will call or wake you up no matter what."

Rebekah nods and Stefan smiles. "I got you something yesterday when we were in Beverly Hills."

She raises an eyebrow while looking at her outfit on the bed; capris and a grey long sleeve off the shoulder top and grey peep toe wedge sling backs.

Stefan holds out a black jewelry box and inside is a black and white diamond bracelet. "Thank you. I'm forgiving you not because your giving me jewelry, your forgiven because I see that your sad about it."

He smiles at her and tackles her on the bed, with her laughing as he peppers her with kisses.

Xxx

Katherine is putting on a black peplum leather jacket over a solid blue peplum tank top that she has matched with black skinny jeans and black pumps. Her phone rings and it's a text from Brett. 'Knock them dead."

Xxx

Caroline is in her room picking out a thigh high grey and black plaid skirt with a black crop top bustier corset with straps and so she's covered she grabs a black cropped cardigan that she has kept unbuttoned. She also has on black and gold strappy peep toe heels.

Xxx

Liz is coming down the stairs as all the teens are getting ready to leave for school. It's sad she has to ask this but since she is not there in the mornings she needs to ask. "Now what does Dorota say before you go to school?"

"Don't make anyone cry."

Liz takes a sharp breath. "You've made people cry at school?"

"Only a couple. The last time was Stefan's fault."

Stefan looks over at his siblings. "Really we are blaming that on me?"

They both nod. "She was talking to you last before she cried."

Xxx

Before the limo pulls out of the estate Caroline reaches out of the window and puts a letter in the mailbox. While they are in the limo the girls phone's ring and its Davina. 'Good luck today.'

They smile and text back 'Good luck too show those slutty bitches you can solo queen.'

'Cross country queendom.'

Xxx

Liz enters the breakfast room to see her brother and niece eating breakfast. She sits down and tells one of the staff what she wants. As she is waiting she asks. "Have you spoken to him recently."

"And that's my cue to leave."

As Lexi is standing up Peter puts a hand on her arm and pulls her back down. " You are sitting back down and finishing your fruit."

"Your lucky I don't have an 8am class."

Peter retorts back to his sister. "No I haven't spoken to him since he turned his back on this family and repeatedly breaks into my homes."

Lexi's phone rings as she is finishing her fruit. "I have to go kappa is having a morning meeting." She gives her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Give uncle Sawyer a break you would be breaking into family homes too if you were cut off from the family fortune."

Peter glares at his daughter. "Don't you have a meeting you need to get too."

She scrunches up her nose at him.

Xxx

As Lexi is going to the car gallery she texts her two best friends twins Aiden and Ethan who live in the guest house on the Forbes estate. 'Kappa morning meeting you'll have to take your bikes to school.'

Lexi, Aiden and Ethan have been best friends since they were two and they all go to UCLA and they usually take one of Lexi's car to school. Ethan and Aiden have motorcycles.

Ethan and Aiden were coming back from their morning swim when their phones ring. 'Have fun.' 'Tell Lydia I said hi.'

Lexi laughs at the last text as she is opening the door of the two seater blue Audi convertible. She usually drivers her other cars that have more seats but since today she has that meeting and the twins are taking their bikes she's driving her two seater that does not get enough love.

Xxx

The limo pulls up to the school and everyone outside the school notices the limo and watches to see who gets out. It's not everyday a limo pulls up to a public school.

Cassie gets out of her car the same time Gabe has brunette short hair and a face that just makes you want to punch him, coming to meet her and they watch as a limo pulls up to the school and eight new people get out. "Who the hell are they, and who do they think they are?"

"Guess Greta was telling the truth. Go find out everything you can before Monique gets here."

They get out and notice everyone outside the school is staring at them. Stefan entwines his fingers with Rebekah's and she smiles at him and brushes her thumb over his.

"We just got here how have we already drawn a crowd?"

"We haven't caused this much stir just with our presence since I got out of the car without panties and the paparazzi took pictures or Caroline and Rebekah got into a fight with the slutty bitches over the last pair of boots in their size at Saks."

"Weren't you having sex with Brett in the car."

Katherine nods. "I miss him." She winks at Rebekah and Caroline and they nod knowing she also means Elijah too.

Enzo puts an arm around her shoulders. "He misses you too...Oh look it's that guy with the hot back from yesterday he has a hot front too dying to see if he has a hot face too."

Stefan looks over to where Enzo is looking and sees Jason getting off his motorcycle. His back is turned when he takes his helmet off and he's talking with his friends as they go into the school.

"Alright bitches let's show this school how the upper east side does things."

Damon who like his brother has darker jeans on with a blue John Varvatos tee shirt and a leather jacket looks over at Katherine. "That was so eloquently said."

She shrugs "I'm not in debutant classes."

Caroline closes her eyes, "Damn it forgot about those."

"Mom should of never signed you up for those you will never be a eloquent young lady of the upper east side."

Caroline goes to say something but closes her mouth he's right. She is sleeping with two guys, loves to party and wear short clothes. One of the guys she is just sleeping with sells drugs. She is no saint or eloquent enough for a debutant. The only debutant thing she does is present herself as eloquent as she can or at least tries to hide all the drama behind the scenes so people think their lives are perfect.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Davina is at her locker when Aurora, Hayley and Cami come up to her. "We read on gossip girl that your friends left you here, that sucks, I would never leave them if I was fleeing in the middle of the night."

"They didn't leave me and they didn't flee. I get it you thought since we were gone you had a clear shot at ruling the school and Brett. Sucks that I'm still here so you can't have either."

Cami shuts the locker as her and Hayley flank Davina and Aurora is in front of her they literally block her in. "We could we do out number you. So here is how it's going to go your going to hand over the reins of the title of queen and we will spare you in our overhaul of our new kingdom."

"You outnumber me last time I checked four is greater then three. Kol, Brett, Kai and myself then there is you three. I'm not handing anything over. Now get out of my face."

The three girls share a look then it's Hayley that speaks. "We all know that out of the four of you you're the weakest so drop the tough act it doesn't look on you."

Davina lets out a breath of air she didn't know was holding if they want to go there she will. Davina does not like going into the stereotype of mean girl rules the school. Sure none of them are that stereotype but they do have that in them. "Ok if we are going there we all know that you three are jealous and you want the crown for pettiness. Even befriended Sybil to get a woman on the inside tell me how is that working, She's not with you now and you three are on a do not let in let."

All four ladies are glaring at each other when Elijah comes over "Ladies is there a problem here?"

Aurora putting on a fake smile turns towards him. "Of course not Mr. Mikaelson just some girl talk."

Xxx

Lexi pulls up to the back of her sorority Kappa Kappa Gamma the sorority house is very old Italian villa style. She leans against a pillar in the entrance of the living room next to her roommate and best friend Erica Reyes. Their house mom announces to the group after all the girls get settled. "Some of you may not of noticed but last night we were vandalized the ladies of delta have decided to change our house name from KKG to KKD."

Xxx

Enzo is walking down the hallway when he is pulled into a classroom and pinned up against the wall behind the closed door. "I don't believe we've met, who are you?"

He does a once over of the brown messy hair amazing cheekbones very handsome teen with his arms on each side of Enzo's head trapping him against the wall plus their bodies are only inches apart.

This is him the guy who has a hot back and front and Enzo was right he does have a hot face too. "Enzo."

He raises his eyebrow and the other guy answers. "Jason." As he says his name he looks Enzo over just like Enzo did to him.

Both guys are impressed by each other.

Xxx

Damon is in class with his siblings on each side of him when his phone rings and disturbs the class as everyone looks at him he tells his siblings. "It's Giuseppe."

The teacher comes over to them, "Silence your cell phone or I will take it."

Damon nods and Caroline leans over. "Well his cell phone' policy is more relax then 's."

Stefan leans over. "How much you want to bet Giuseppe was calling to convince us to come back to the city."

Both Damon and Caroline nod and the teacher glances up at them and shush's them.

Xxx

Monique slams her tray down on the table she is pissed. "Why didn't anyone tell me we had new meat I had to hear about it in the lunch line from two nobodies gossiping."

Cassie and Gabe share a look they knew they should of told her and they were going to the next time they saw her they know not to text her during the morning. Especially on the weekend because she is with Gabe and you can not interrupt her time with Gabe. So that's why Monique didn't text her yesterday. Gabe goes to say something but a new person at their table looks up at the pissed off black curly haired teen. "Maybe if you showed up in the morning and didn't skip them saying all morning classes are unimportant you would of known there were new students."

Monique nods to Cassie who goes over the guy who talked back to them and tugged him by the back of the shirt so hard it started choking him he eventually got free of her hold and stood up. " Get out my sight you are not allowed to sit with us anymore."

Monique runs this school and Cassie is her muscle. Essentially they rule this school together. Gabe watches as Cassie moves the kid to another table. "Monique that was a new transfer student. Today was his this is his first week here so your really making a good impression on him."

Monique glares at him."If he wanted a good impression he shouldn't of talked back. I run this school and I will not be talked back to. Now who knows who these new students are."

Cassie comes back to join them. "Try Nolan and the gays."

Monique gets a sinister smirk on her face and runs a hand under Gabe's chin. "Do you want to intimidate Nolan for me?"

"It's not really an intimidation with Nolan, you just need to get him away from his friends and he crumbles."

Xxx

Jason is sitting in the lunch room eating an apple with his friends when Monique with black curly hair and Cassie with a short pixie brown hair. Plus Gabe is with them, Monique hits the table her hands flat on the table. "Why didn't you tell me we had new meat?"

"We don't report to you."

"You might have everyone else in the school under your thumb and it kills you that you don't have control over us."

Monique glares at Liam and his boyfriend Theo then her and Cassie turn their attention back to the new students. " Well we have to show them who runs this school."

The three go to walk away and hear a crunch of an apple Monique turns around and sees Jason bite his apple she nods to Cassie who hits him in the shoulder. "Lets go."

He rolls his eyes and follows them. If he doesn't go Monique is just going to keep bugging them.

Xxx

Damon slides a folded piece of paper over to Rebekah. She reads it and glares at him and he nods. Katherine is texting with Davina and Brett while she is telling everyone what was going on at home when they hear. " Stop this lame conversation, take some notes to see how a real conversation goes."

Everyone looks at each other with the same expression on their faces 'is this bitch for real.' "Now since your new you have to kiss my ring every new student does."

Monique sticks her left hand out and there is a gaudy .1 karat diamond ring on her ring finger. She makes eye contact with everyone waiting for them. It's been a tradition at their school every new student has to kiss the most popular's girls ring.

Once again everyone looks at each but Kurtz actually talks this time. " She might be worse then aurora and her friends."

"Just when we thought we got rid of Sybil's annoyance."

Caroline places her head on Sebastian's shoulder who caresses her cheek. "Just what we need someone worse then Aurora and the annoyance of Sybil."

"Hey losers I'm waiting and I never gave you permission to speak."

While this whole thing is going on Jason has left his spot and leans down and whispers in Enzo's ear. "Hey babe."

Enzo smiles at his new nickname, since his name is already nicknamed and he calls people gorgeous and darling its weird to hear someone call him something other then Enzo. " Hey darling."

Jason opens his mouth to say something else when Monique notices that Jason has left his spot and snaps her fingers and points to the spot next to her. Once again Jason rolls his eyes.

Monique has now moved her hand right inches from Caroline's face, who shoves it away and her Katherine and Rebekah all stand up but instead of the formation Monique has where she is the center with Cassie, Gabe and Jason behind her Caroline Katherine and Rebekah are all side by side with the guys ready to stick up for the girls if need be.

"None of us are kissing any fake gaudy diamond ring, That looks like you picked it out of a cereal box. Do you know who we are?"

Monique is taken a back for the first time in her life nobody has ever stood up to her or called her jewelry gaudy. " Excuse me this is a real diamond. I don't care who you are, as long as you kiss the real diamond."

"Fake I know because." Caroline sticks out her wrist and shows a real diamond bracelet she also has a diamond C necklace on and pearl earrings, Katherine shows off the necklace Brett bought her and Rebekah shows off her bracelet Stefan gave her this morning. "My uncle gave me this yesterday. He also got my brothers diamond tie clips."

Monique looks down at her ring then at their jewelry she sees a difference but will never say it because at this point the whole cafeteria is watching them, this is the first time something like this has happened.

'You just made an Enemy I rule this school and everyone in it."

"You rule but are you a queen?"

Monique snarls at them. "Of course I'm a queen I rule and to show you just how friendly and my rule I'll take a few of the guys with you off your hands." She points to Kurtz, Sebastian, and Damon.

Damon and Stefan share a look and Stefan is a little offended that he was not chosen. Kurtz and Sebastian share a look they both came on this trip for the same reason Caroline. Damon addresses her he would rather not get into a fight with a girl on their first day but here we are. " Like you could afford us or make us happy. You wouldn't even be able to give us a moment of pleasure."

The three girls look between each other and nod. Caroline with the help of Kurtz and Sebastian stands on the table. Damon, Stefan and Enzo all whistle to get everyone's attention. When all eyes are on Caroline she begins. " I'm Caroline Salvatore, this is Katherine Petrova, and Rebekah Mikaelson we are three of the four queens of the upper east side of Manhattan. Now lets have a vote who in this room is tired of being under the dictatorship of Mafia Monique."

Everyone including Jason raises their hand to which Cassie hits him in the chest and Monique glared daggers at him, Enzo tries to hide his smile that his new friend raises his hand.

Monique leans back and whispers to Cassie and Gabe. "What is she doing make her stop."

They go to move forward but is blocked by Katherine and Rebekah and behind them are Damon and Stefan. Cassie not used to being blocked off from people flicks her wrist signally move. But it's Rebekah that says. "Not going to happen."

"Now who wants to see this school have some new leaders, since you have three of the four queens here lets vote who would like us to take control we wouldn't make you kiss any rings or reprimand you for speaking. Plus you can party with us."

Almost everyone Jason included raises their hands.

"Would anyone like to remain under the dictatorship mafia rule of Monique." Only one person raised their hand and it was Cassie.

With everyone cheering for the new change of rule Caroline gets off the table with the help of Kurtz and Sebastian. "I hope you took notes so you can see what real queens look like."

Monique storms out of the cafeteria with Cassie and Gabe behind her, Monique halfway through the cafeteria realizes Jason is not with them and sees he's still with the new teens. "Jason!" He winked as Enzo as he was heading back to his real friends.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Davina, Kol, Brett and Kai are at lunch when someone from the lacrosse team comes in looking for Brett and whispers in his ear. He rolls his eyes. "Again."

The other guy nods.

Xxx

Bel Air:

"This school is making me want a drink, especially her. Seriously kiss my fake gaudy ring no thank you."

"I have some drugs will that do." Kurtz reaches inside his bag.

"I live by two rules don't cheat and don't do drugs. the first one I came close to breaking but I broke up with Klaus before I starting having sex with other people so I would not become a cheater, sure there were some kisses here and there but like Damon says no penetration no cheating. Plus kissing you I feel like I get a contact high."

Kurtz goes back to his phone but Caroline shrugs her shoulders and runs a finger under his chin and turns his head towards her and their lips meet. As they are pulling apart Caroline asks. "I need a favor."

"You know my price."

"Put it on my tab and try to be more original."

Kurtz shrugs his shoulders "What can I say I'm a man who knows what he wants."

He curls a piece of her hair around his fingers and she pulls away taking her hair with her. "Maybe if your fast enough we can find a classroom or a bedroom later."

He smirks at her. Sebastian who is on the other side of Caroline is watching her flirt with Kurtz. He's seen them talking but not to this level.

Xxx

Manhattan:

"That was quick Katherine, Caroline and Rebekah are already ruling the school. They kicked out a dictator."

Kol shuts his locker and looks over at Brett. "What. Did you just say dictator?"

Brett nods. "What is going on at that public school?"

"Maybe that's it, it's public school so they don't have a hierarchy."

"My brave sister co queen and making the best of public school."

Brett laughs. "Come on we are going to be late for Mr. Clarke's class."

As they are walking they notice Tyler walking down the hall talking with Matt Donovan. Brett reaches out and pins Tyler to a locker. Brett has a handful of Tyler's maroon sweater vest and white dress shirt. "You realize this is the tenth time you've tried to take my captaincy since we started playing lacrosse and the second time since I've been back. When it is going to sink into that thick skull of yours that I'm better. Coach gives you the opportunity to be captain but you fail every time. Time to face it you are not equipped to be captain."

"And you are what makes you so equipped?"

Brett sighs "I know how to be a leader and to multitask." When you think of Brett's life it is a multitask. He has to balance school and keeping his grades up but also being a model and his social life and friends plus lacrosse.

Kol notices Matt reaching up to pull Brett from still clutching Tyler's shirt. "I wouldn't Donovan."

Mr. Clarke pokes his head out of his classroom to see if there are anymore stragglers before he shuts the door. "Is there a problem here boys."

Brett lets go of Tyler and turns around and both him and Kol hide Tyler fixing his sweater vest and dress shirt. "No."

Xxx

Bel Air:

Damon, Enzo and Katherine are in class and after the lesson but before the bell the teacher tells them they can talk quietly before the bell rings. "I miss private school, this is the second public school I've been to this school year at least this has editable not good but editable food then that school in Bulgaria plus class ranking."

"Don't mess with Katherine and a hierarchy."

Damon laughs as Katherine shoves Enzo. Jason and his friend Nolan come up to them. Jason stops next to Enzo's desk. "That was quite a performance your friend made in the cafeteria."

"Yeah that's my sister and we are not know for our subtlety."

Jason looks over at Damon and raises an eyebrow. He meant for Enzo to respond he doesn't know the other two with him. "I wasn't talking to you."

Damon puts his hands up in surrender as Katherine lets out a little laugh Enzo smiles at the situation. Jason looks back at Enzo. "Yeah like Damon said we are not know for our subtlety. Although I don't think anyone was expecting standing on a table. We make our presence known."

"You certainly have pulling up in a limo, calling out Monique, table standing."

Damon leans over and whispers to Katherine. "That guy with him he kissed Caroline's hand yesterday. "

Katherine raises her eyebrows in question and Damon shrugs. "All he said was it for a bet."

She mouths, "her hand?"

He nods.

Before the bell rings Jason tells Enzo "Everyday some of the student body goes to the beach want to come?"

Enzo smiles and looks back at Damon and Katherine who are talking in hushed voices. "We'll see what's your number I'll text you if we go."

As the bell rings and Jason and Nolan walk away. Katherine and Damon smile at Enzo. "He likes you."

"What do you say kitty Kat by the end of our bel air trip Enzo and Jason boyfriends."

"One hundred percent."

Enzo looks at his two friends as they walk outside as school just finished "We just met today."

"Caroline met Sebastian and minutes later they were kissing."

"Touché"

Xxx

As they are leaving school that day Kurtz falls in line next to Caroline. "Her name is Monique, her lackeys are Cassie who is her muscle and Gabe who she sleeps with and that other guy who was talking to Enzo is named Jason. Monique sees herself as a mafia ruler not a dictator she claims she lives in the richest and biggest home in bel air and comes from the richest family in California."

"Richest and biggest home I'm bel air I didn't see her at uncle Peter's estate. So Monique is a fraud and is basically claiming to be a Forbes without using the name Forbes."

He nods and she pecks him on the lips "Thank you."

Xxx

Enzo tells them of the beach invite in the limo on the way back to the estate. "I met a boy today well he pulled me into a classroom and pinned me to a wall."

Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah smile Damon, Katherine smile too but they already seen Jason and Enzo together. When they get back to the estate Katherine and Caroline go to change you can't wear heels to the beach.

The limo pulls up to the beach and its just a bunch of teens hanging out. Jason is hanging out with his friends when he spots Enzo and smiles. Theo and his boyfriend Liam are sitting like they always do with Liam between Theo's legs leaning back into him and depending where they are sitting Theo will have his arms around Liam's waist or behind him supporting both of them like he has them now. The second couple in their group of friends are Peter and Felix and they are sitting on a log next to each other their legs touching and Felix being taller then his boyfriend has an arm on his brunette partners shoulder.

Both couples and Nolan who is sitting next to Jason notice him smiling and looking towards the parking lot which the new teens are getting out of a limo. "Which new teen has caught your eye Jason."

Jason shakes his head and looks back at his friends ashamed he got caught. "What?"

"We know that look so which one is it, the ladies outfits are fashionable and the guys are hot."

"One of the guys his names Enzo he has a British accent and really hot."

Both couples and Nolan share a smile they are happy about their friend. Liam reaches forward and swats Jason in the leg. "What are you doing here with us, go flirt Romeo."

All the boys laugh as Jason gets up.

Xxx

Monique is with Cassie and Gabe when she notices a limo pull up to the beach and the people that embarrassed her today get out. "Is nothing sacred anymore we are just letting new students come to our beach hangouts. Next the band kids will show up and this will be ruined."

Gabe moves her hair off her neck and leaves a kiss under her ear. "Relax Mo."

She leans back into him. She'll have to talk with new teens tomorrow at school.

Xxx

Enzo notices Jason walking over to him and his breath hitches a second "Oh my god he's coming over."

Damon being next to him tells him. "Use that New York charm might not want to mention that we might only be here for the week."

Enzo glares at him and they hear. "Hey Enzo."

"Jason Hi. Um... these are some of my friends. Damon, Stefan and Caroline Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, and Rebekah Mikaelson."

Jason smiles at them but notices Kurtz and Sebastian who Enzo didn't introduce. Enzo notices where he is looking. " Oh they are with Caroline not our inner circle."

"Well it really depends..." Caroline elbowed Katherine "Oh look that guy that kissed my hand lets find out what his name is."

Everyone else follows Caroline and Katherine leaving Jason and Enzo alone. "Your friends seem fun."

"When we are all together yeah we are big but we're family."

"When your all together?"

Damon words repeat in Enzo's head. 'Might not want to mention we might only be here for a week.' "Yeah before we left we had to leave our other four best friends Davina Claire, Kol and Klaus Mikaelson and Brett Talbot."

Jason is impressed that Enzo has such a large inner circle of friends nothing bad just when someone thinks of inner circle they think small not nine people.

The rest of Enzo's friends go over to Jason's friends. "So your friend is flirting with our friend."

Caroline shoves Damon. "Damon."

They all look up at the new comers even Peter and Felix who were getting up to find somewhere more secluded."Your Enzo's friends?"

"Most of us yeah."

Caroline rolls her eyes as she sits next to Nolan. "What's your name?"

Shyly the shaggy brunette looks up from his homework and says. "Nolan."

"Well Nolan you just became my new Bel Air best friend."

Nolan who already has big eyes his eyes widen even more. "What... how did I do that?"

Katherine and Rebekah smile down at them "Aww you made him nervous."

Caroline looks up at him "I don't think that me." She looks back at Nolan "You don't have to be nervous trust us our bark is worse then our bite and we only bite or bark when provoked."

"Like in the cafeteria earlier." Theo and Liam had been talking with Damon and Stefan but were also keeping an eye on Nolan they know he is socially awkward and big crowds make him uncomfortable.

"Exactly who does she think she is thrusting her hand in my face. Its called having class and personal space."

Xxx

The teens return to the Forbes estate while dinner is being put on the table and Peter and Liz are talking while Lexi is texting. They sit down and Liz notices her children's face's they are a not the same peppy powerful looks her children always have. "How was school?"

"Boring, found out the most popular girl in school claims she lives here and to be a Forbes without saying the word Forbes."

Lexi and Peter look at each other. Sure lots of people claim to be a Forbes or a Salvatore but no one has ever claimed to have their lives but not their name.

That night as Rebekah is going to her room she is pulled into Damon's room. "What do you want Damon? And what was that note about?"

"I'm getting tired of keeping the secret of you and I on the Fourth of July yacht. I know you and Stefan just made up but if we learned anything from Caroline and Klaus' relationship is do not keep Salvatore and Mikaelson relationships a secret."

Rebekah points a manicured finger at his chest. "You tell him and he would not forgive either of us. We have to keep it from him."

Xxx

Tuesday night:

As the teens in bel air and Manhattan sleep their phones light up. "Gossip girl here your one and only source for the glamorous life of the upper east side. One of my many sources sent this in. " There's two pictures of Caroline. In one she is straddling Kurtz in Augustine her in a red corset halter top with black fringe shorts a matching garter belt attached to black stockings with red high platform boots, with a black feather boa over Kurtz shoulders. When she did the burlesque dance for him. Then another picture of Caroline kissing Sebastian outside their building. "Queen C has been a bad girl. you know you love xoxo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AMS0220, moongirl3, and Olivia for leaving comments. I loved reading your comments.


	18. Day trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter is long. I have a plan after this chapter there will be one more chapter before I take a month break from this fic I'll come back. I've been so wrapped up in this fic I've neglected others.
> 
> I love reading your comments, and seeing you leave kudos on this fic it’s one of my favorites to write. 
> 
> Check out the spin off Forbes, I’m excited to write more of that fic explore of the Forbes family their lives. It’s my first college fic. 
> 
> Warning: There is a smut scene in here if that makes anyone uncomfortable you can skip it. Also bitch is used frequently in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, Teen wolf, gossip girl

Manhattan:

Sybil comes down the stairs ready for school to find Giuseppe coming out of his office and bags by the elevator. "Daddy are you going somewhere?"

Giuseppe finishing up his coffee and handing it to a member of the staff. "Yes to Budapest I have a meeting there tomorrow. Let's just hope Mr. Parker has not found out that my children have relocated for the time being. Have fun here don't annoy the staff or get arrested again."

"Actually daddy I wanted to ask you something."

Giuseppe waves his hand while going to the elevator for her to continue. "Now that everything is back to normal and I'm living in this beautiful home. I want to help out more I noticed Caroline had a huge stack of money I was wondering can I get a huge stack of money as your daughter too."

Giuseppe's hand hovers over the buttons on the outside of the elevator. Everything back to normal his children are in Bel Air his wife who true they do not have a loving marriage but still there is a marriage there may be cheating on him and he has to deal with his three children not getting along with their step sister and vise versa. Plus that money was not Caroline's. "No, that is charity money and for bills. I let Caroline handle it because I trust her not to mess it up. I'm not giving you a stack of money the last time you had a bunch of money you got arrested and with me leaving the country and everyone In California no one will be here to give money to police to keep your name out of the news."

The elevator doors close and Sybil takes out her phone and texts Aurora. "Nothing yet, what if she ignores it."

"She won't this bait is too good, and she has not read it yet."

"How do you know?"

Aurora rolls her eyes for someone from a different country Sybil is not grasping time differences.

Xxx

Gossip girl here your one and only source for the glamorous life of the upper east side. One of my many sources sent this in." There's two pictures of Caroline. In one she is straddling Kurtz in Augustine her in red little shorts and a red corset when she did the burlesque dance for him. Then another picture of Caroline kissing Sebastian outside their building. "Queen C has been a bad girl. Spotted D and K having a lunch date, A flirting with B. You know you love xoxo."

Kol and Davina are going downstairs that morning for breakfast when Davina pulls out her phone and sees the front page of gossip girl. "Oh my god. We have a problem."

Kol pulling her chair out in the kitchen and joining her at the table while Anna serves them pancakes. "What kinda problem, like shoe sale and Rebekah, Caroline and Katherine are going to miss it or social takedown which could be fun."

"Social takedown." Davina shows him her phone. "She is going to kill her."

"When we get to school I need to have a word with Aurora and moreover Sybil maybe I can intervene before this turns into a full on social slaughter."

Kol cutting his pancake, "Why wait? We'll drive past the Salvatores and see if she is there."

Davina placing a couple strawberries on her pancakes. "I still can't believe that she is still living in their home. They haven't been there for days and we both know Giuseppe is going to leave and it will just be Sybil, her creepy friend who now I'm guessing is living his best life going through their stuff with nobody there to stop him and Sybil's mom."

They pick up Brett and Kai and the first thing Brett said when he got in the limo was "Did you see gossip girl."

Both Kol and Davina nod. "I doubt a shopping spree is going to fix this."

"I don't think so either even if it is on rodeo drive. It's Wednesday maybe if she has a lot of sex on this hump day, and stays distracted and not look at gossip girl we can avoid planning the upcoming social takedown. All they've done with this blast is make a queen mad and if we put our minds to it the four of us could do some serious damage. Hell any of us could do some serious damage."

With the Salvatores, Petrova's, Mikaelson's, and Claire families being the richest in the world and well respected in social circles they have ties in everything. The Salvatore family also has the backing of the Forbes family since the Forbes are not only their cousins but Liz's maiden name and the Forbes are international with Liz's brother Sawyer living all through out Europe. Plus her other brother Peter has homes all over the world.

Xxx  
Bel Air:

Caroline is awoken by Kurtz leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder up her neck. "You definitely know how to wake a girl up Kurtz."

He smirks as he slides a hand up her thigh. She throws an arm around his neck and one slides down his back to rest at the waistband of his sweats. Caroline is usually a top she loves the power and control of being a top but she just woke up. She doesn't like giving up control one of the reasons she loves her lifestyle is that she has both power and control even if her power and control comes from her last name or from a hierarchy she shares with her three best friends. Anyone outside her inner circle she is not giving them any. While she is still waking up she lets Kurtz hover over her.

One finger slides underneath a silk pink strap of her cami, and it falls off his finger and down her shoulder. "Someone is in the mood this morning."

"I'm always in the mood, especially when you keep giving me blue balls."

The hand that is around his neck comes down to cradle his cheek and the hand at his waist band slides down to his ass over his sweatpants and squeezes. "Keep it in your pants."

"Tease."

Caroline smirks at him devilish and as her hand is slinking back into his hair her phone rings and with one hand she grabs the phone and flips them so she is on top. "Hello."

Miss LaRue looks up from the society page of the newspaper not happy with the pictures on page six."Miss Salvatore either during your lunch period or after school come to my debutant office today."

Kurtz leans up and starts sucking and nipping at Caroline's neck, since she still has a hand in his hair she closes her hand in his hair and tugs him back and glares at him. "Miss LaRue I'm not in the city at the moment. Can I come see you when I get back."

She closes the newspaper. "No you need to be in my office today." She hangs up and Caroline puts her phone back ignoring the gossip girl blast on her phone.

"I don't know what that was about. Let's just hope you didn't leave a mark." Caroline leans back down and connects their lips he brings her even closer to him she can feel him getting bigger through his sweatpants.

Xxx  
Manhattan:

Freya rolls over in bed putting her arm out expecting it to fall on Lucien up it lands on the soft bed. She pulls the sheet over her chest as she looks around the room and spots him at her window seat on his laptop in just a pair of black sweatpants. "When do you have to go back to New Orleans?"

"Ideally not until after our honeymoon. Realistic I should head back one more time before we get married. For now virtually CEO will have to do. I hate leaving you to plan our wedding by yourself."

He finishes looking over the last document and closes his laptop turning his full focus back on his naked fiancé in bed. "What wedding planning do you have to do today, I want to help."

She smiles at him while he comes back to bed, it has been stressful planning their wedding mainly because Esther has gone overboard sending every wedding planner not only in New York City but from around the world, alerting every bakery to make mini wedding cakes for Freya to choose from, everyday Freya is getting phone calls from Esther checking in so she can check stuff off the list. She did have Rebekah to lean on during all this but Rebekah is not here and Kol is not that much help. Plus she has been worried about Klaus and now that he's not even in America anymore she's still worried, she does text him everyday to see how he is.

"I'm supposed to go try on wedding dresses today but if you have something else in mind I'm all ears."

"You miss Rebekah don't you, she would of gone with you."

She nods as she has her head on his shoulder."I can't bring you because it's bad luck for you to see the gown. I could always invite my old friend Mason Lockwood, I hear he's still in the city."

"Who's Mason Lockwood?"

She pecks him on the lips as she gets out of bed taking the sheet with her, "An old friend from high school."

Xxx

"Well that was a bust the slutty bitches are picking Sybil up now, we all know they will never initiate her as the fourth slutty bitch."

Kol, Davina, Brett and Kai are all walking to morning announcements when Brett leans down and tells Davina. "I'll seduce but drawn the line at kissing."

Davina smiles up at him. "That's it, they won't listen to me if I ask them for a meeting but if they think they have a chance with you."

Kol puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple. "My little schemer, love you."

"Love you too."

Xxx  
Bel air:

Damon reaches over to shut off the alarm on his phone and as he is getting up he notices there is a notification on his phone his eyes widen as he looks at the gossip girl blast. He hasn't heard a scream so he knows his sister has not seen it yet. He has to prevent her seeing it.

Before his shower he leans his ear to his sisters door to see if she is up and he just hears muffled voices. So she is up but hasn't found out yet. He quickly takes a shower and as he is putting on a John varvatos dark blue shirt on he notices Sebastian getting ready to open Caroline's door. "I know what your doing so stop it?"

Sebastian turns around at the male voice and leaning in his doorway is Damon his arms crossed over his chest the sun from the window beginning to shine into his room. "She's cheating on me."

"Your not dating. Your just having sex and I'm going to let you in on a secret it's a no feelings lust fling. Normally I would be protective of my sister and I still am but it's just a fling, we all know she will get bored of you. Soon you'll be back in the Hampton's with your brother and best friend Lizzie Saltzman."

Xxx

Caroline opens her door as Sebastian is leaving and Damon is still in the doorway of his room she still has her pajamas on Victoria secret pink striped silk matching shorts and cami. She also has a short matching robe, Kurtz coming out of her room as she asks Damon. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing just do me a favor and do not look at gossip girl today."

Caroline squints her eyes trying to read her brother but he's as calm and protective as ever. "Why?"

Damon shrugs. "Its nothing Aurora trying and failing to flirt with Brett's again. You've already seen that so there is not need to see it again."

Caroline watches as her older brother walks past her to go downstairs he's lying she knows he is, he knows he is. Out of respect for him she won't check gossip girl. She hasn't check it since yesterday.

She knocks on her moms door and her mom is on the phone with her boyfriend. "Pax hold on for a minute... Yes."

"I've been summoned to New York by Mrs. LaRue my debutant teacher so I'm not going school."

"Bring a friend."

Caroline smiles thinking of who to bring, maybe she'll bring one of her new friends. She gets back to her room and as she is picking up her phone to text Nolan she notices a notification on her phone. She clicks on the notification and screams when she reads the caption and sees the photos.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Freya and Lucien come downstairs and the entire living room, going into the kitchen, coming into the hallway is filled with bouquets of flowers. As they are looking around three more guys come out of the elevator with bouquets of flowers. "Excuse me who ordered all of this."

"Esther Mikaelson called in an order to have flowers delivered to this address and to have them be put in the living room."

Freya takes a breath and closes her eyes. "Mother, she is driving me insane." Just as she finished saying that her phone rings and it's Esther. "Speak her name and she calls."

"Yes mother."

Esther who is in London at their estate is telling the woman pouring her tea to stop that's enough. "Did you get my flower arrangements?"

"Yes we are standing in a room full of flowers."

"Good, now pick one out send me a picture and I'll cross it off the list. Remember you still need to pick out a dress, your hair style, makeup, shoes, I already picked out a location it's outside, New York City so I'm thinking summer wedding now do you want late summer or early summer."

Freya looks over at Lucien. "Do you want a early or late summer wedding?"

"Early."

"June wedding it is."

Xxx

During morning announcements the girls sit on one side of the room and the guys sit on the other side. The school is split into two private prep schools. They even have two headmasters. One side is an all girls school Constance. The other side is all boys school St Judes. The only time both genders mingle together are lunch, field trips, before school and morning announcements.

Kol, Brett and Kai's phones ring and as they look down it's Davina. Who is sitting on the opposite isle of their pews. 'Brett/Hayley, Kai/cami, Kol/Aurora.' They look over at Davina and she smiles at them.

As everyone leaves Davina gives the nod to Kai who nods back and sees Cami going to her locker. They know Cami will tell Aurora and Hayley about this.

Cami is getting her history book. When she hears. "Hey Cami have a second."

Her eyes widen at the voice thinking it's someone else talking to her. She adjusts her breasts so they looks bigger or at least appear bigger when she is in a blue thigh high skirt and a white dress shirt unbuttoned to the top of her breasts and heels. She closes her locker and leaning against Aurora's locker is Kai who has his head against the locker trying to look innocent, Cami sighs not who she thought it was but she'll take it. "What can I do for you."

"I never noticed how hot you were. What's the saying when the cat is away the mice will play well three of the four queens are away and I do so love blondes." Kai reaches out and twirls a strand of her hair around his fingers. "So do you say library during lunch?"

Cami bites her lip she can't believe this is happening, she can't wait to tell Aurora and Hayley they are going to flip. "Of course." Cami puts her hand on his chest and slides down towards his belt.

Kai smiles and as he is about to walk away he is caught by headmistress Cruz by being in the girls part of the school. "Mr. Parker your supposed to be in St. Judes. And Miss. O'Connell your supposed to be going to class."

"Of course."

As Kai is walking away he calls back to Cami. "See you at lunch."

Cami sits down on the right side of Aurora and writes down what just happened and slides it over to her to which her eyes widen and she slides it over to Hayley and they both look at Cami and she nods.

Xxx

Bel air:

Damon is downstairs with Enzo, Stefan and Rebekah. " Why don't you ask your new friend Jason to the photo shoot on Saturday."

Enzo smiles at the thought of that. "Maybe I will."

"Have you kissed him yet? You were looking pretty chummy on the beach."

Enzo throws a blueberry at him. "Awww is someone a little jealous."

Damon laughs and throws the blueberry back at him. "Frustrated I have to keep Caroline from looking at gossip girl and I haven't had sex in almost a week, where's Aimee Bradley when you need her."

The staff at the Forbes estate is used to teens and talk of sex but screams coming out of nowhere they are not used to. Caroline's scream can be heard through out the mansion. One of the maids who was taking the plates off the table drops a plate since she jumped when she heard the scream. Damon hears it and sighs. "Damn it, Caroline read gossip girl."

Xxx

As Damon, Stefan, Rebekah and Enzo are running past the front door and up the stairs the gate buzzer rings alerting the staff that someone is at the gate.

"Caroline I told you not to look at gossip girl."

"I didn't mean too, I went to text Nolan if he wanted to come to New York I've been summoned by my debutant teacher. When I went to text him I noticed I had a notification and I see this blast. Now after my meeting with Mrs. LaRue I'm going to murder Sybil and bitch slap Aurora."

Damon and Stefan look at each other and nod. "You need to call uncle Sawyer he's always the one that calms you down when you want to murder someone."

"I'll put it on my list, maybe I should just go live with him. Since that blast seems to have ruined my reputation in New York. That blast must be why Mrs. LaRue has summoned me."

Damon leaves the room while Stefan, Rebekah and Enzo talk Caroline out of packing her bags and fleeing.

Xxx

"Hey kitty Kat how would you feel about a day trip to New York."

Katherine looking at herself in the mirror making sure her lipstick was perfect. "I'd love to, the guys here are just not hot enough plus dealing with lingering fear of mafia dictatorship, fear not attractive."

Damon raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I'm always available."

Katherine runs a perfectly manicured red nail under his chin. "I will win this bet. But nice try."

"Keep Caroline from fleeing the country to our uncle."

"Ah yes the mysterious uncle Sawyer who I've never met."

Damon pulls his phone out and finds a photo of their uncle and Caroline from a few years ago when they rescued him. "That is your uncle, he's hot, I might flee with Caroline if he's waiting for us."

Damon pushes her out of her room. "Just keep her from fleeing to our uncle."

Xxx

Caroline lays back on her bed while Stefan and Enzo are on each side of her and Rebekah picks out a outfit for her meeting. "Come on gorgeous, you are going to ace this meeting not commit a murder and then we'll go on a shopping spree."

Caroline turns her head towards Enzo and kisses him on the cheek. "Love you too Enzo."

"Let's go to New York, I've already texted Brett and we have some afternoon delight planned."

All four teens look at Katherine and Damon in the doorway and smile of course Katherine would already have sex plans with Brett planned. "It's only going to be Caroline, Katherine and are you still going to ask Nolan to come."

"Yeah, he's too nervous I want him to relax. So a day in the life of luxury should help."

"Just don't sleep with him."

Caroline leans up on the bed. "Never he's too precious to sleep with."

"So why are you hanging out with him?"

"He's precious, and innocent."

"Which you are not." Damon still leaning in the doorway.

"Thank you Damon." Caroline glares at her brother. "Now get out."

Xxx

Damon, Stefan and Enzo go downstairs as they are looking for Bill to tell him to they are almost ready and to prep the helicopter they find Jason in the living room. "You know where we live good to know."

Jason stands up at the sound of voices coming into the room, it's only Enzo who comes in but it was Damon who said it on his way to find his sisters lovers and Stefan to find Bill. "Why didn't you text me you were here?"

"Someone said they went to find you so why text?"

"Caroline had to change so she kicked us out. We came down to find the driver."

Damon comes back with Kurtz and Sebastian. While Jason remarks to Enzo. "This is a beautiful home you have here."

Damon raises an eyebrow at Enzo who nods. "Oh no it's not my house it's the Salvatores cousin and her father's estate the Forbes. Although you might know it as the home Monique claims is hers as you can see Monique does not live here."

Xxx

On the way to school, Katherine tells them what Davina and the guys are doing to the slutty bitches. They arrive and everyone gets out but Caroline and Katherine. Nolan, Peter, Felix, Theo and Liam come up to them and door is still open. Caroline leans out she is not in the headspace to deal with people she can't stand. "Nolan want to play hooky and go to New York we leave in twenty."

Nolan eyes widen and he looks in the entrance of the limo Caroline is poking her head out he can tell she is to dressed up for school. "Um skip school, I couldn't."

"Oh come on I've known you for two days and your so tightly wound you need to let loose have some fun. I'm sure your friends would agree if we had the time, wheels up in twenty."

Nolan looks back at his friends and they give him the thumbs up. Rebekah adds. "You'll be back tonight and in school tomorrow might have some jet lack but other then that fun."

"Just go Caroline he's not going."

Caroline begins to shut the door when they hear. "So where is your bitchy leader?"

Everyone looks behind them and notices Monique flanked by Cassie and Gabe. Stefan leans over to Rebekah. "This is not going to end well."

She nods. While Damon rolls his eyes this is not what they needed this morning. Caroline and Katherine share a look in the limo Katherine already sitting next to Caroline but since Caroline moved closer to the door, Katherine slides closer to Caroline. "I hate this bitch."

Damon moves to block the door of the limo so his sister does not get out. "Nolan its now or never, eleventh hour choose."

Peter, Felix, Theo and Liam answer for him. "He's going."

"You'll have fun." Nolan looks back at them, he's nervous a little scared, he's never skipped school or done anything this reckless before.

He closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Ok fine I'll go."

Damon quickly gets him in the limo. "Have fun ladies. If you see Aimee Bradley tell her she is missed and I want to see her when we get back."

Caroline and Katherine share a look they know just how missed Aimee Bradley is.

Xxx

"I am one of the leaders, what did you want?"

Monique looks upon Rebekah who is holding hands with Stefan. Rebekah is also in blue jeans, black ankle boots, tan lace tank top and a brown suede jacket. "Really? You look like a member of our staff."

Rebekah is speechless none of them ever have been compared to staff. They treat their staff with the utmost respect Dorota, Bill, Nadia and Anna are considered members of their families. "Listen here you fake mafia dictator light bitch. I've heard the rumors that you live in the richest home in Bel Air and have the staff feed you all your meals and that you live in a palace. If you have such low self esteem that you must lie about where you live in Bel Air then I feel sorry for you but do not tell me I look like one of your fake staff in your fake life."

Monique so enraged she slaps Rebekah across the face.

Xxx

"Bill stop the car now!"

The limo comes to a stop a couple feet away from the teens. Katherine and Caroline had been watching from the back window. Both teens get out and rush to their friend who is being surrounded by Stefan, Damon and Enzo.

"Listen bitch you can not slap a queen and not one who is our best friend. I don't know what your problem is but you will be hearing from a lawyer."

Katherine and Caroline ignore Monique to focus on Rebekah, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah her bite and bark are pretty weak."

"Do you want to come us?"

Rebekah smiles up at her friends you mess with one you mess with all. "No someone needs to protect the guys from her."

Katherine and Caroline smile and they pull Rebekah into a three person hug. "We love you."

"I love you both too."

Xxx

Manhattan:

Hayley is on the way to her next classroom when Brett falls into line next to her. "As much as I love the company what are you doing in the girls side?"

"I came to see you, I have a proposition for you?"

"I'm listening."

Hayley will be harder then cami and Aurora since she does have Tyler but still she is still one of the slutty bitches. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me later either in Markos' classroom or the library."

"What about Tyler?"

"What about Tyler? wouldn't you like to feel a real man if only for a little bit."

Before Hayley enters her next class she looks up at him. "Library lunch."

"Can't wait."

Xxx

Bel Air:

Nolan is amazed and feels totally out of place as the limo pulls up to the Forbes estate when he gets out and follows Caroline, Katherine and Bill to the back of the estate and through the beautiful landscape and canyons by golf cart up to the helipad.

Once in the helicopter with Caroline and Katherine sitting next to each other and Nolan sitting across from them. "Nolan you know Monique the best is bitch a trigger word for her why did she slap Rebekah?"

"You basically called her a bastard from hell."

The two teens look at each other, they know different languages but still some words are universal. "In New York it's a term of endearment or a nickname."

"The slutty bitches are not bastards from hell only Sybil." Katherine nods in agreement.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Aurora is in Mr. Clarke's class when she notices Kol walk by, after Mr. Clarke allows her to leave to use the bathroom she finds him leaning up against the lockers waiting for her. She looks down both sides of the hallway to see if they will caught before she puts her hands on each side of him trapping him against the lockers. "What are you skipping?"

He holds up the bathroom pass which is a gold key. "Biology, we're dissecting a frog, I don't want to smell like frog so I left Tyler to do it."

She smirks up at him. He moves a piece of her long red hair that has fallen into her face back behind her ear. His fingers brushing against her face. "What do you want Aurora?"

Her breath fastens when he brushed against her cheek. "You, Brett, this school under my control, for me to have just as much money and power as the queens."

"Come to the library at lunch and you choose between me or Brett."

Aurora looks up at him and he nods. "See you later."

"Can't wait." Aurora bites her lip her dreams are coming true and hopefully she won't have to choose.

As Kol is walking back to his side of the school he texts Davina. "Done all three slutty bitches will be in the library at lunch."

Xxx

Katherine leans over and whispers to her blonde bestie. "Anytime you want to flee just say the word and we will go see your hot uncle."

The blonde looks over at her brunette bestie. "Thanks Kat and let me guess Damon showed you a picture of uncle Sawyer."

"Its so unfair how sexy your uncles are."

Caroline is not touching that one luckily for her her phone rings and she doesn't get to come up with a response. Instead she groans when she sees who is calling her. "Yes father?"

Giuseppe is on his own plane looking at the paper when he got to page six and saw his daughter he knew he had to call her. "Do you want to explain to me why you are on page six doing as the caption reads Caroline Salvatore doing a sexy strip dance for fellow student turns out class does not account for classy."

Caroline lets out a breath and Katherine heard what he said and shakes her head and quietly says. "Those bitches."

"Would you believe that's not me it was photoshopped?"

Giuseppe rubs the area between his eyes. "No because I've seen the outfits you've worn."

"Ok fine it's less innocent then it looks, it wasn't a sexy strip dance for a fellow student, it was a I owe you sexy burlesque dance for a friend who happens to be a fellow student."

"Honestly you are trying to ruin this deal for me."

Caroline scoffs of course Giuseppe had to make this all about him. "Where are you now?"

"Um." Caroline touches leans forward and next to Nolan in the armrest there is a touch screen and it tracks how long they have left and where they are. "Flying over Pennsylvania."

"Good your almost home you can fix this before my meeting tomorrow. I will not be made a fool because my daughter likes to give her fellow students sultry dances."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "It was one time and the club was closed nobody was in there to take that photo. I don't know how it was taken. I do know someone who wants to ruin my reputation."

"If you say this was Sybil's fault how could it be she's been in the penthouse and going to school so she couldn't of found where you were doing your dance and took the photo."

Caroline is so done with her father at the moment she knows she needs to fix this, she doesn't need him telling her that so it looks good on him. "Are we done father?"

Giuseppe signals to the flight attendant that he needs some bourbon in his coffee. "Fix this now, it's not Sybil's fault. Yes we're done."

He hangs up and Caroline puts her head in her hands, "I hate this, I hate Sybil daddy's little princess who never ever could do anything wrong ever."

With her phone still out she texts Kurtz. "You suck, Hope you like blue balls because your going to have them for a while."

Nolan looks at the blonde who is trying to hold it all together and not cry but you can tell the walls are wobbling they want to break. "While you were on the phone Katherine was telling me that Sybil is your half sister. "

Both girls say. " Allegedly."

"How are you Nolan? Is this your first helicopter ride? Your first time out of California? Your first time going to New York?"

Nolan overwhelmed by questions takes a breath he wants to have more confidence in himself and he looks at his friends back in California and these two girls and they have so much confidence and him so little he can take some pointers from them. "I'm... good, yes this is my first helicopter ride, I have been out of California before I went to Mexico on a family trip and I haven't been to New York City."

Both girls smile at each other from across the helicopter, Katherine had moved next to Nolan while Caroline was on the phone. They haven't had a newbie they liked in New York City in a while. "This going to be so much. Your going to be with one of us the whole time. Mainly Caroline, when school ends I have a meeting of my own to attend."

"I wish I had your meeting."

Katherine smirks at her. "Everyone does."

Xxx

Bel air:

Stefan and Rebekah are sitting in class they are waiting for the bell to ring. He cradles her face in his hands. "Does it hurt anymore?"

She shakes her head no and kisses his palms. "You have had a rough morning so far, what if we take the afternoon off. I call the estate and have the staff set up a picnic somewhere for us."

"Stefan Salvatore suggesting we skip school Bel Air has turned you into a bad boy. " Rebekah leans forward and pecks him on the lips and pulls back a couple inches. "I'd love to."

Xxx

Manhattan:

Aurora, cami and Hayley show up in the library and don't see Kol, Brett or Kai instead see each other. "What are you doing here?"

All three of them start to say. "I was told..."

They are interrupted by Davina with Kol, Brett and Kai with her saying. "Ladies we need to talk."

"I should of known it was a trick, I don't know what I'm more mad about that I won't be getting my threesome with Kol and Brett or that you tricked us... yes I do my dashed threesome."

Kol and Brett look at at each other then at Aurora. "A threesome was never on the table trick or not."

Davina sits down at one of the tables and gestures to the other seats. "Ladies."

"Why should we stay here a second longer."

"As you saw on gossip girl someone leaked a photo of Caroline and Kurtz and her and Sebastian and I want to defuse the problem before she finds out and starts looking for blood. So let's talk."

Cami and Hayley look at Aurora who watches Kol, Brett and Kai move to stand behind Davina. Kol puts his hand on Davina's shoulder to give her a moment of comfort and silently say I'm here for you. "I want one of your guys."

"This is not a negotiation, but if you don't sit we can always have this conversation standing."

Aurora rolls her eyes and pulls out a chair followed by Cami and Hayley. "What do you want to talk about?"

Davina folds her hands on the table looking very mature and diplomatic. "We know you had something to do with the blast. Why now? Why not when they were in the city? Also we know Sybil had something to do with this."

Cami leans forward to make this go faster. "It was all Sybil's idea, she really is jealous of all of us."

The guys look at each other and Davina asks what they are all thinking. "She's jealous of you?"

"Us, you, your friends, this world."

"How is her jealousy our fault, we are just living our lives, and she comes in judging and trying to shame us... oh I see what happened here."

The three girls look at each other then back at the brunette on the other side of the table, "You do?"

Davina smiles up at her friends then back at the girls. "Since Sybil is jealous of this world and I'm guessing wants to be apart of it. She has planed to take us down starting with Caroline, she saw her with Sebastian took a photo then had one of you follow us to Augustine and take that photo. Then wait for the perfect moment which is when they are not here so they can't do damage control. Making the slutty bitches look like queens and the queens look like slutty bitches."

Aurora and her friends look at each other that is a good idea. "Pretty accurate. To be honest we are innocent it was all Sybil."

"And right there I don't believe that, you three have connections just like we do that's why a war between our two groups would be a blood bath."

Xxx

"We're going to give you a crash course in the upper east side of Manhattan Nolan. First everyone is a bitch yours truly included. With that being said it matters how you use your bitch ness and what type you are."

Nolan didn't know there were types of bitch, he's used to Monique who is is a mafia bitch. "You see there the queen/power bitches that's us, the slutty bitches are three girls at our school who have been with everyone."

As Caroline is pushing the penthouse on the private residence elevator she adds. "There's rumors they've even been with teachers. The jealous wannabes those are the ones who want what the power bitches have. Then last you have the outside looking in who like the wannabe's they want what others have but unlike the wannabes they can't."

"If your here long enough you might meet a outside looking in wannabe bitch."

The elevator doors open into the foyer of the Salvatore penthouse. "Its good to be home."

"This is your home?" Nolan is in awe of this penthouse apartment.

Dorota heard voices that she knows and likes, even though its only been a couple days with only Sybil here barking orders its seems like forever since the Salvatores have left. "Miss Caroline your back."

The blonde smiles and throws her arms around Dorota. "Day trip Dorota, did you see what they wrote about me?"

The older woman nods. "Nolan this is Dorota, housekeeper, head of staff, this home would not survive if she wasn't here."

"Aww thank you miss Caroline."

Caroline hugs her again. "I've missed you dorota, waking up by alarm is not the same as you waking us up. Also at some point today we will need a drink."

Usually Dorota advises against drinking during the week but she is so thrilled they are back if only today and with between changing time zones today they might need a drink."Mimosa hold the orange juice or mojito."

Both the blonde and brunette say at the same time. "Mojito."

"Nolan which one do you want?"

"Um mimosa hold the champagne."

All three ladies look at him most people ask to hold the orange juice but he doesn't want to drink, is a virgin, never been to New York, or a helicopter, amazed by luxury. Caroline puts an arm over his shoulders. "Isn't he adorable Dorota."

She nods as the three go upstairs they go through Caroline's room to get to their double bathroom to check hair and makeup. "Why were was there a construction crew in your bedroom."

"Oh they are building a second level of my closet although I do need to talk with Mason about that."

Caroline notices something behind her in the mirror and when she turns around she lets out a yell. "What the hell do you think your doing in here you creepy stalker."

She puts a hand up to avert Nolan's eyes. "Don't look I don't want your innocence tarnished because you saw a naked creepy stalker."

In their bathtub is Cade taking a bubble bath living his best life. "Get out of this bathroom get out of this penthouse apartment get out of this city. I will personally pay for a ticket back to whatever small Town you came from."

Cade stands up and both girls advert their eyes and Katherine hands him a towel. "Cover up your small dick is not impressive."

"Since I found gossip girl and started following your lives I've wanted to know what it was like to live like you and living here in your home bathing in your tub using your soap. Looking at myself in your mirrors."

"I'm going to stop you right there before this becomes even more gag worthy. Get your shit and get out of my home. Nolan can you tell Dorota to call security."

Nolan nods wanting desperately to leave the room. He runs out and finds Dorota on the stairs with their drinks.

Xxx

Bel Air:

Stefan leads Rebekah outside, she loves that Stefan wants to take her on a picnic only thing is their driver is in New York and she doubts they are hitchhiking back to the Forbes estate. He leads her outside to a black Lamborghini. "You remember last summer Damon, Caroline and I spent a week here. When we were here uncle Peter taught us how to drive."

It was only one lesson and none of them have licenses because they have a driver.

Stefan gets in the drivers seat with Rebekah in the passengers seat he kisses her hand. "Let's have some fun."

She smiles at him.

Xxx

Damon and Enzo are with Jason and his friends at lunch when they get the text that Stefan and Rebekah are taking the afternoon off and when school ends there will be a black Lamborghini outside waiting for them, also Caroline and Katherine got to New York.

They are all talking when Monique comes up to them. "Where is that Bitch I slapped this morning?"

Damon and Enzo look at each other they represent for the girls Damon being a Salvatore and Enzo being a bisexual brunette and one of their best friend. "She is taking the afternoon off, The other two are handling business at home."

Monique looks Damon and Enzo up and down she would sleep with them but she is not impressed, "I only deal with heads of groups not boys wanting to be leaders."

Both roll their eyes and Enzo rolls his eyes. "This bitch is really getting on my nerves."

Damon nods. "You think your tough your the baddest bitch of them all..." out of the corner of his eye he sees Monique raise her hand to slap him and he catches her hand before it makes contact with her face. " You think you rule the school with an iron fist oh correction fake gaudy ring. You wouldn't last one minute in New York society."

The mean brunette was surprised when her hand was stopped by Damon. She is not used to being talked down to or people going against her. She does not like it every time she thinks she has an upper hand they come in and take it away. "What would you know of New York society? You live in Bel air."

Both guys look at each other, its Enzo who tells damon ignoring Monique. "She's still not getting it."

"Apparently not. I'm going to have spell it our for her." Damon turns back to Monique. "Lets start simple although it might be hard because its not about you. Do you know the four richest families in the world?"

Monique looks around and people are watching them, she puts a hand on her hip acting like this is a huge inconvenience which it is. "Yes the Salvatores, the Mikaelsons, The Petrova's and the Claire's."

"Look at that she knows something. Now listen to this I'm Damon Salvatore and the girl you slapped this morning or as you put it the bitch you slapped this morning her name is Rebekah Mikaelson."

Realization dawns on Monique but she hides it well. "Instead of calling us bitches and slapping us you should be on your hands and knees begging we don't expose your secret."

"What secret would that be."

Enzo decides to take this one. " The one where you claim to live at the Forbes estate. We actually live there and Damon have you seen here there..."

"...No and that first day my siblings and I were all over the estate and we didn't see her."

"I never claimed I was a Forbes just that I lived in that house."

Xxx

Manhattan:

Nolan finds Caroline coming out of a bedroom with a older guy. He leans down and tells her, "We won't start drilling until you say."

"Thank you Mason."

Xxx

The last bell rings and Davina is walking to her locker when Aurora, Cami and Hayley fall in line next to her. "We gave you what we have, we'll even give you this it was Sybil's idea but it was I who took the picture at Augustine. Now do something for us."

"What do you want? And remember I'm not giving you Kol or Brett so you can have a threesome or orgy."

Aurora smirks, "What about where is Klaus? He hasn't been seen since the fashion show? Gossip girl said he fled too but where?"

Davina closes her locker and looks at the three girls. "I'm not telling you Klaus wants his privacy."

Davina walks away and Aurora looks back at her friends. "Ladies we have a missing Mikaelson I think it's time we go look for him."

Xxx

Bel Air:

When they pull up to the estate Genevieve is awaiting for them to take them up to the garden pavilion where a chef is cooking hot dogs for them in the outdoor barbecue area.

While they wait they're in the garden pavilion and go through the little cave where there are stairs to go up to the second floor of the pavilion. While they are up there Stefan is holding Rebekah's hand. "I love you Rebekah Mikaelson."

Rebekah gasps she can't not believe what Stefan is saying, plus the views of LA are amazing. She cups Stefan's cheek. "I love you Stefan Salvatore."

He leans in for a kiss as they hear the chef clear her throat. "Lunch is ready."

They hurry down and are treated to hot dogs and hamburgers. The garden pavilion is in the middle of the outdoor barbecue and the helipad.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Caroline is finishing the last of her mojito when the elevator doors open and Sybil steps out. "We'll look at that the wicked witch of the west is back. You must be one of her new flying monkeys."

The blonde closes her eyes and takes a breath pushing the murder feeling that is rising down. "You do realize that by trying to ruin me your hurting your precious 'daddy'."

"At least daddy likes me. He respects me."

That actually makes her laugh. "Just because he refuses to let us kick you out doesn't mean he respects you. It just means he believes your his daughter."

"You still don't believe I'm a Salvatore, what do I have to do destroy you?"

Caroline's hands bunch into fists and she glares at Sybil. The only reason she has not attacked Sybil is because she does not want to scare Nolan. She whispers to him and he nods he was becoming uncomfortable in the hatred between these two girls.

Nolan finds Dorota in the dinning room. "Caroline wanted me to ask you if you know if the creepy stalker has finished packing."

Dorota smiles at the timid teenager. She is surprised and not surprised Caroline has taken someone like him under her wing. Usually if they invite someone into their inner circle they are strong powerful confident Nolan is none of those things.

Xxx

The elevator doors open up into the lobby and there are paparazzi standing outside. "Seriously what are they doing here, how did they find out I'm back." She turns towards Nolan. "Do you trust me?"

"Kind of."

The blonde scoffs somewhat offended she has been nothing but nice to him since they met on Monday and is trying to protect him while in New York. "Caroline."

She turns to see who called her name and it's Brett walking up to them with two bags in his hands. "My two favorite things Brett Talbot and shopping bags."

She leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek and they hear the flicker of camera's going off, Brett also gives her a kiss and they hug.

"I come bearing gifts for you and Katherine." Brett notices Nolan. "If I knew you were bringing a third friend I would of got him something."

Brett hands her one of the bags and wishes her good luck getting to the town car awaiting them.

As Caroline and Nolan get closer to the doors Vonya comes over and helps get them to the town car. Caroline has a hold of Nolan's hand the whole time. Photo's are being taken and they are yelling comments at Caroline.

Once they get in the car Caroline takes a breath and pulls down the mirror. "Are you ok?"

"No why did that happen?" Nolan who is breathing very heavy and a shaking.

"Well for one my family is one of the richest in the world, paparazzi are always taking pictures but today they might be taking our photo because of this." Caroline opens gossip girl and still front page news is the blast."

Nolan looks down at the blast then at Caroline who is making sure her makeup and outfit are pristine. He can't believe that the woman sitting next to him would also give a student a burlesque dance.

"For once why can't there be a story about one of us being pregnant. We could easily shut that down over the phone. No they have to release a private moment between hierarchies."

Xxx

Kol and Davina walk out of the elevator and the living room spilling into the kitchen and hallway are still full of flowers. Kol picks a white daffodil up and hands it to Davina. She smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek.

Out of the flower arrangements they hear. "Good your home your the first one of our siblings to know Lucien and I are having a June wedding."

"If there's music we're dancing."

Kol leans down he slides a finger under her chin and lifts her it up to pecks her on lips. "As the lady wishes."

Xxx

When Brett enters Katherine's room he is greeted by the sight of Katherine in black lace lingerie sitting on her bed her legs crossed at the knee. "So how has your day been?"

He chuckles as he sees her and lays the bag on one of the chairs near the door along with his jacket, he's still in his school uniform. "Same old same old except Aurora has become greedy instead of just wanting me she now wants a threesome with Kol and I. How's your day been?" As he is speaking undoing his burgundy and gold striped tie and unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"Same old same old Rebekah got slapped for calling the mafia dictator in Bel Air a bitch. And I'm pretty sure we brought with us the poster boy for innocence."

Brett now only in his boxers towering over Katherine who is now standing in front of her bed. He runs a finger down the side of her face. "I missed you."

She reaches up and dangles her arms around his neck. "I've missed you too."

Their lips meet and its like they were never apart. That's how it is with them no matter how much time passes between the last time they saw each other or the last time they have sex when they come back together its like no time has past.

She lays down on the bed and he hovers over her on hand underneath her undoing her red bra. As her hands are sliding down his back and underneath the waistband of his boxers they are being slid over his ass there is a pound on the door.

Both teenagers look over at the door and then at each other silently asking if they should answer or just ignore it and continue. They go with the later since they know only a limited number of people know Katherine and Caroline are back and said limited number know not to disturb one of them having sex.

Katherine leans up to kiss his rose tattoo. Instead of another pound on the door they hear. "Now I can see why every girl wants the famed for some reason Brett Talbot."

Both mostly naked teens scramble, Katherine covers her breasts with her arms and Brett pulls his boxer briefs back up they were half off. Brett is in front of Katherine covering her.

"Get out."

Sybil glares at Katherine who is peaking her out from behind Brett, and she rakes her eyes over Brett's 6'2 height his muscles and tattoos are on display since he's only in a pair of blue boxer briefs his bulge is on quite evident.

"Is there a reason you barged into my room I'm sure its not just so you can tell Aurora you saw some of Brett's ass."

"You ignored my pound so the next best thing was to barge in didn't know you were in the middle of something. How dare you send my friend Cade away. He's done nothing to you and your shipping him away. He's packing right now because he is under the assumption that you and Caroline kicked him out and Caroline is paying for his trip back to London."

Katherine goes to put a hand on her hip but remembers she doesn't have a bra on. "Has not done anything he's creepy and stalks us. Plus we caught him bathing in our tub using our shampoos and conditioners, our body washes, I wouldn't be shocked to hear he's been sleeping in our beds. Completely grossed out but not shocked. So yes we are sending your creepy stalker friend home. Tell him he has until Caroline returns now get out we're busy."

Since Katherine can't Brett waves a hand to signal were done now get out. He turns back to Katherine and picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

Sybil clears her throat and Katherine puts a hand under her chin and props her elbow on one of Brett's shoulders her breasts against his shoulder. "What part of we are busy so get out is not making sense?"

"I always thought Caroline was the biggest slut in this home but maybe its a tie."

"That's cute trying to slut shame me and Caroline but listen here. We know who we are and what we want, we are not ashamed of being sexual. Do you think that just because you claim to be friends with the slutty bitches that makes you one. Your not slutty your just a bitch."

Xxx

Caroline straightens out her black pencil knee length skirt. That she has matched with a white long sleeve blouse and black louboutin heels. She also has on a 24 karat gold plated cuff on her wrist. It was one of the things in the bag Brett gave her. She notices out of the corner of her eye Nolan fidgeting with fingers and his leg keeps shaking. "Can you please stop your making me nervous."

"I'm making you nervous? This morning I was in California getting ready for school and now I'm in New York City and everything is new and moving so fast."

"We'll be back in Bel Air by tonight."

Mrs. LaRue comes in and Caroline stands up to greet her by kissing both cheeks. After the pleasantries are over Mrs. LaRue gets down to business by handing this morning paper over to the blonde. "Explain yourself."

Caroline bites her lip while she looks at the photo. Having Giuseppe say it's on page page six is one thing but actually seeing it is another. She's not embarrassed she did what she had to do. She had a debt to Kurtz that she owed and she was not going to have sex with him so this was the next best thing. " Clearly photoshopped. I do not own anything that scandalous I want to be a powerful young lady of the upper east side not a Vegas show girl." Caroline closes her eyes and lets some tears that she has been holding back fall. "It's just hurts that someone is trying to ruin my dreams being a debutant following in the footsteps of my mother and Grandmother."

As she was talking her voice was cracking because of the tears. Mrs. LaRue takes the paper back and hands the teen a tissue. "I will find out who did this. I do not like my debutants to behave in such a manor."

Caroline still patting her tears. "I would talk with Aurora, Hayley and Cami."

Mrs. LaRue nods. "Is this your escort for the ball?"

Nolan's eyes widen he was just watching Caroline and how she has twisted this situation and has come out on top. He is amazed by that. "Um...I... Um...I.."

Caroline places a hand on his knee. "I don't think Nolan here is going to be my escort. I was thinking of asking Klaus Mikaelson. Nolan here is just a new friend and he was with me when I got your call this morning."

dismisses them and Caroline curtsies as they are leaving Mrs LaRue asks. "Have you kept your promise and not told your uncle?"

"I haven't told either of them."

Mrs. LaRue sighs. "That's right your also Sawyer Forbes niece, I forgot about him, I don't want him or Peter at my ball."

The blonde nods.

Caroline and Nolan slide back into the Salvatore town car and Caroline looks over at Nolan. "And that's how it done."

"How did you do that, she was not thrilled and disappointed at you and now she's practically working fo you."

"My uncles taught us everything we know about scheming. What you just witnessed was just a queen in her element. You see Rebekah, Katherine, our friend Davina and I are the four queens of the upper east side we rule our school and unintentionally the city but that's more of our last name."

Xxx

Bel air:

The last bell rings and Damon finds Enzo in the library talking with Jason they are in a sitting area on a couch with Enzo's legs over the laters. "Jason why don't you come home with us, I'd love to get you know you better. Besides my siblings Enzo is my best friend. So I'd love to get to know the guy he is crushing on and vise versa."

"Are you always like this?"

"Protective of my family yes. You think this is bad you should of seen us react to my sister dating our other best friend Klaus."

Jason looks over at Enzo. "Family?"

The British teen nods. "Not biologically but the Salvatores are the closest thing I have to family. Damon is my brother from another country."

"Invite your friends too although they will have to drive themselves the Lamborghini Stefan left for us only seats five."

As the two guys get up from the couch, the later responds. "Peter and Felix went home, Theo and Liam went driving, they love to drive around in Theo's truck."

Xxx

Stefan leans up and kisses Rebekah's bare shoulder. She smiles down at him and connects their lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." His hands glide down her bare back to rest around her waist. As she continues to straddle him.

Xxx

Manhattan:

Brett falls back on the bed as Katherine rakes her nails down his abs his body reacting like he's being tickled. He reaches up and tangles his hand in her hair bringing their lips together. Their bodies work together like they are one.

Katherine and brett love each other they have always understood the other and have been best friends since they met when they were three. Their mothers were having a meeting on whether Katherine's mother should switch managers and have Brett's mother manage her modeling career. Alessandra had heard that Brett's mother had a child so she brought Katherine and the two three year olds hit it off and have been best friends since.

Her palms steady herself on his shoulders as she moves up and down on him. They both feel that the other is close after a couple more thrusts. Both have to keep quiet as they come as to not disturb the staff and anyone else in the home.

Katherine lays down on him and he wraps his arms around her, she snuggles her head into the crook of his neck and leaves a kiss on his neck.

"Have you ever thought of us going on a date?"

"You just had to ruin the moment."

Katherine tries to get up but she's in his arms so she doesn't try that hard. "I know getting too serious scared you off with Mr. Mikaelson. But hear me out I love our friendship your my closest friend. You know all my secret you were the first one I told when I realized I was bisexual."

"You were my first and we always come back to each other. I am getting a little tired of people asking when are we going to date."

"Its not like we haven't went on dates before."

Katherine moves in his arms and he loosens his arms but she quickly stops, she likes being in his embrace. Like being with Elijah Brett makes her feel safe. "Getting sushi when you get back from a model job is not a date."

Brett raises an eyebrow and looks down at her and even though Katherine can't see his look she can feel it. "Stop looking at me like that."

They are interrupted by a knock on the door. "I swear if that's Sybil I'm going to kill her."

As Katherine grabs Brett's long sleeve shirt he tells her. "I think Caroline has first dibs on that."

She answers the door and its Cade with a suitcase. "I'm all packed and ready to go."

"We're busy right now, go wait I'll text her your ready."

Cade tries to look past Katherine into her room and sees Brett in her bed under a red sheet. "Bye now."

She turns back to Brett who now is on his side. "Fine when I get back from Bel Air we will go on an actual date. We'll probably leave Sunday at this point the only reason we would stay longer is Enzo has found a boyfriend his name is Jason he's cute."

Xxx

As Caroline and Nolan exit the car in front of the debutant dance studio Kol and Davina exit their limo. "Your in town for the day and this is the first time we are seeing you I'm hurt."

The blonde smiles as she hugs her friends. "I've missed you too." She turns back to Nolan. "Nolan these are two of my best friends Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah's older brother."

Kol swats her in the shoulder playfully. "Way to make me old. I'm nine months older then her."

Davina looks at him and leans over to Caroline. "He looks so adorable."

"I know." "Nolan your going to stay with Davina while Kol and I are in class."

Davina smiles at him. "It'll be fun."

Kol and Caroline take their places with Davina and Nolan sitting in corner. Aurora, and Hayley and Tyler are on each side of them. As Kol and Caroline get in their dance positions Aurora asks. "Who is the new blood?"

"None of your concern."

Hayley chimes in as she and Tyler move forward as Caroline and Kol move backwards. "You know we always find out. Why don't you just tell us."

"And you know we always come out on top. So stop trying to ruin me."

The guys spin the girls. "Ruin you, please we just want to be queen and have your guys you can keep your social standing."

Kol and Caroline are swaying back and forth now. "So it was all Sybil."

"Oh please she hates you and wants to ruin you but she doesn't know how to work gossip girl or get them on page six. I took the burlesque photo but it was Bonnie who sent them."

"Bonnie Bennett helped you?"

Tyler spins Hayley. "Yes turns out she wants you dethroned just as much."

As debutant class is ending Mrs. LaRue calls Aurora, Hayley and Cami over to talk with them.

Xxx

Bel Air:

Damon and Enzo take Jason to the three story pool house/dome. They sit in the pool house main room. There's a gym and indoor pool downstairs and a movie theater upstairs.

"Wow this is..." Jason is amazed by the estate, when he was here this morning he only saw the living room and breakfast room. Now he's in another home on the estate.

"Amazing, glamorous. It's the second of three homes on the property."

Damon falls into one of the chairs across from the couch under the window which has Enzo and Jason on it. His phone rings and when he looks down at he laughs. "Excuse me I have to call my lawyer."

Enzo laughs, "Let me Caroline is learning to delegating."

"Its about time she learned." After Damon leaves Jason looks over at Enzo. He was watching the interaction between the friends they act like one big family.

"He has a lawyer?"

Enzo chuckles their lives to an outsider must seem ridiculous but to them this is their life they don't know anything else." His family has a lawyer. All our families do. You don't have family lawyer?"

Jason shakes his head no. "What did you mean when you said the Salvatores were the closest thing you had to family."

"We are not like your average teens. My parents were never married my dad lives in Vegas and my mom lives in Southampton England. I live with the Salvatores even have my own bedroom have to share a bathroom with Damon but everyone has to share their bathroom. Caroline and Katherine, Damon and I, Stefan and Rebekah. We live glamorous, paparazzi always taking our photo, personal drivers, limo rides to school, household staffs. I own a club Augustine I'm pretty proud of it, your on the list anytime you want to come."

Jason is surprised by their lifestyle. Sure he lives in Bel Air but he leads a pretty average life. He really likes Enzo he is the most interesting person he has ever met. "Go out with me?"

Enzo smiles over at him. "When?"

"This estate is huge I'm sure we could find somewhere to be alone for a first date."

Enzo gets up and goes over to the doors looking out at the outdoor pool. "I think I have the perfect spot and it's right next to the helipad so you can be there when Nolan gets back."

"I do want to be here when Nolan gets back. So he has a familiar face to see when he gets back. We been friends our whole lives and Nolan has always been a ball of nerves."

Xxx

Manhattan:

Caroline and friends go into her room Kol sitting at her window seat with Davina. "So when is this public school experience going to be over at some point I would like my family back together. Without Rebekah here Freya is asking me to help her with her wedding. The only wedding I will help with is when Davina and I get married."

"With Rebekah, Katherine and I as bridesmaids or co maid of honors. I already have it in calendar."

Nolan instead of sitting down and joining the gossip he wonders into the empty closet that is still a construction area. "What is going on here?"

While Davina goes to see if Katherine and Brett are done Caroline joins him "I was going to have a second floor build but..." "Oh Kol I forgot to tell you and Davina this we might be moving because Liz is dating Kurtz's father."

"What?" Kol is speechless and Davina is has come back and is in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah and according to my mother its a six floor mansion and the master bedroom is an entire floor Damon and I both want it. Plus spa floor."

"Sounds amazing I suggest moving after Sybil leaves so you don't have to sage down the new home and get rid of her bad vibes."

Caroline nods as Katherine and Brett join them, the later buttoning up his shirt. "I hate saying goodbye to you guys it helps knowing I'll be seeing you on Friday for the photoshoot on Saturday."

Both ladies have Gucci bags from Brett and a rose from Kol. Caroline hugs Dorota goodbye. Before they leave Caroline runs up to the third floor and as she is leaving Sybil's bedroom Cade spots her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you, are you ready to go?"

Xxx

While everyone is in the elevator, Caroline makes a call to get Cade a flight. After she hangs up she tells Cade. "LaGuardia airport queens. An hour. All paid coach seating. One way."

Caroline, Katherine and Nolan have to move through the throngs of paparazzi outside the building to get to the town car. Kol, Davina and Brett have to go through the crowd to get to the mikaelson limo.

As the helicopter is taking off the ladies pick up their Gucci bags to look inside. "Nolan you can go to sleep if you want we'll wake you up when we get to California."

Nolan has big day he is tired he guesses that is the jet lag but he'll sleep when he gets home. Katherine blurts out. "I'm going on a date Brett."

"Seriously? That's why you broke it off with Elijah."

"I know but with Brett we can be outside and in public, I can't do that with Elijah. You know I love them both."

Caroline puts her arm around the brunettes shoulders who puts her hand on the blondes shoulder. "After I send Sebastian back to the Hampton's he's getting jealous we'll help you with your Brett Elijah problem."

"It doesn't help that Brett knows I've slept with Elijah and vise versa. But they don't know that I love both."

Xxx

Bel Air:

Enzo and Jason went up to the outdoor barbecue area. They did steal some food that was for supper which since it was just Peter, Liz, Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah it was whatever you want for dinner. So they had salad and cheeseburgers.

"I hope this lifestyle hasn't scared you off."

Jason leans forward and kisses Enzo. "You tell me. What do you think?"

He goes to lean back but Enzo reaches around and keeps him close and connects their lips again.

Xxx

After their date they join Enzo's friends in the main house awaiting for their friends to return. They eventually hear the whirling of wind when the helicopter lands. Katherine and Nolan are the first ones to get out, Katherine looks back at Caroline. "I'm going to say thanks to Bill."

She nods and guides Nolan to the golf cart to take them to the main house.

Xxx

Manhattan:

As Aurora is getting ready for bed that night she gets a text from Sybil. "Make me a real slutty bitch please."

Xxx

Bel Air:

Nolan and Katherine smile as they see their friends in the backyard waiting for them. After the hugs and Katherine give Rebekah her Rose from Kol. Damon and Stefan look around for their sister and don't see her. "Where is Caroline?"

"She wanted to thank Bill."

Both brothers look at each other and go running.

Xxx

Caroline comes up to the drivers door."Bill take me to Europe. I'll have a more determined destination while in the air."

"Miss Caroline. I don't think that's a good idea."

"When will you take me to uncle Sawyer?" Caroline lays her head on her arm on the rolled down window.

Bill looks at the slowly breaking blonde. "Once we get back to New York I will take you to your uncle Sawyer anytime you want."

"Promise."

Bill smiles at her yes he works for the family but next to Dorota Bill has been with the family just as long and has driven the triplets since they were born. "Promise."

As Caroline and Bill are walking down the lighted path in the canyons her phone rings. When she looks down her eyes widen. She excuses her self from Bill and she goes to one of the koi pond bridges. "Klaus? Did you mean to call me?"

Klaus smiles at the sound of her voice he's missed that. "Yes, I saw gossip girl and know how much you love seeing your name in a blast."

Caroline sighs of course he called to be sarcastic. She can't blame him this is her fault. All of it but if she is going to have a downfall it is not going to be over a burlesque dance. "Yeah today was a blast you would of loved it."

He can tell the sadness in her voice. Something you can only pick up when you know someone for as long as they have. "How are you Love?"

She smiles at being called love she's missed it. "Not good I'm losing control, all day I've wanted to cry, which actually helped a little today but you know I don't like crying in public and I only cry when I'm with my uncle Sawyer. For some reason that con man always makes me feel better ever since I was a little girl he's made me feel better even when I get mad over the pettiest things. Only thing is I don't know where he is? He moves a lot."

"Let me try I know I'm no uncle Sawyer but lets see. Your strong, Beautiful, take no prisoners, have a huge heart, compassionate, its not your last name that makes you a queen its how you present yourself and you my love are years beyond your age you are Caroline Forbes you can handle some London wannabe and the slutty bitches."

Caroline wipes a tear that fell. Her voice cracks as she says. "Thank you Klaus."

Klaus flips over on his bed. "Your welcome love, oh by the way I got your letter. Why couldn't you just tell me this in person."

"I was scared,I didn't know how. Everything in that letter is one hundred percent true. I do still love you. Never stopped."

"I love you too but you hurt me Caroline, broke my heart. Its going to take time to heal and according to gossip girl your still with the two guys."

Since its night and the path is illuminated but not the bridge the water is getting hints of a shadow but not enough to see any fish. "Technically I'm not with either it's just sex with Sebastian and flirting with Kurtz but I'm thinking of sending Sebastian away since we got to Bel air he's got jealous of Kurtz not a good look. How's London, how is it living with Ansel?"

Klaus takes a breath like Rebekah he has been going to a public school but he doesn't have anyone to talk to, he is not mad at Caroline he's hurt. When he saw the blast he knew she would not handle this well and had to call her. They may be broken up and in different countries but underneath the hurt and betrayal there is love and friendship. If they would get together he would make her work for it." London is boring and Ansel is a good father and it's weird. Public school I could do without though."

"Same it makes me miss our . Even the uniforms a little bit, it takes twice as long to get ready in the morning now."

Ansel pokes his head in and tells him it's lights out. "I have to go."

"Klaus wait when are you coming back to the city?"

"Soon I can't miss Freya's wedding she would kill me. I'll probably be back before that."

Xxx

Caroline finds her brothers at the secret tunnel. "Making sure I don't flee to uncle Sawyer's. I don't even know where he is."

They embrace and kiss their sister on the cheeks. "I called Wes and had him file a claim to the photos so they don't end up in anymore newspapers or online, and just in case he is filing a restraining order on Sybil if we need one. I called Giuseppe and told him that the problem has been taken care of."

As they exit the tunnel. Damon tells them. "I also found uncle Sawyer."

The blonde raises her eyebrows. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to flee."

"I promise."

"He's in London at uncle Peter's estate."

Xxx

As Caroline is getting ready for bed that night she puts her new black leather diamond encrusted GG Gucci belt with her other clothes and her rose in a vase next to her bed. Kurtz comes in and lays down her bed. "Not tonight get out I'm sleeping alone."

"Your sleeping alone you?"

"Yes get out." Caroline pulls him off her bed and pushes him out of her room, closing the door in his face.

"I love it when you act dirty Caroline."

She rolls her eyes as she climbs in to bed alone for the first time in a while. When she closes her eyes she feels tears starting to come up but she pushes them back. She might have people that want to take her down but she will not cry. If they want war she'll give them war. Show them that she's one of the four queens of the upper east side not just because of her families money she earned that title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AMS0220 for leaving a review on the last chapter.


	19. Photo shoot and going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. I have a side chapter that involves Enzo's boyfriend Jason and his friends if anyone wants to read it put that in your comment and i'll post it. I love that so many of you love this story and the Drama is heating up.
> 
> I love reading your reviews, seeing people favorite and follow. Please continue to leave comments they make me smile when I read them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, or gossip girl.

Gossip girl here your one and only source for the glamorous life of the upper east side. Could our slutty bitches be getting a new member they have been see as a foursome instead of a trio. Spotted: A, C, and H in Brooklyn, also on the steps of the met they have a fourth member who is this mysterious brunette that has been in our mist for months. you know you love me xoxo

Xxx

Friday morning: Manhattan:

Wes Maxwell looks out the window as his cab goes over the Brooklyn bridge into Brooklyn. He knocks on the loft door and its opened by Bonnie. "I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett."

"I'm Bonnie Bennett."

Wes pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "You've been served with a claim, you are not allowed to post any picture of the Salvatore triplets, together or alone. I also have to confiscate your laptop with said photo's on it."

Bonnie shakes her head and glares at him. "It's come to this the Salvatore's getting nobodies off the street to fight their battles. Where are they? You can come out now I'm not buying it."

"I'm their family lawyer Wes Maxwell. This is no game I'm here to protect my clients you are trying to ruin my clients."

Not for the first time Bonnie wishes she was richer and could hire family lawyers and have them fight her battles. "I have no idea what your talking about I hate the Salvatores I don't have photo's of them on my laptop which I need for school."

Xxx

Bonnie hands Aurora a couple pages of paper she printed off this morning before she was served. "Here I found him and I wont be able to help you destroy Caroline anymore they had their lawyer serve me with papers saying I have to delete any photo I have and never post another photo and that was only after I refused to give my laptop over."

"Thank you Bonnie. I'm sure the serving will just blow over and you'll be back to sending in embarrassing photos of Caroline to gossip girl in no time."

As Bonnie leaves Aurora turns back to Cami, Hayley and Sybil. "Ladies it's time for a little trip across the pond."

Xxx

Sybil, Aurora, Cami, Hayley and Tyler are walking up the stairs to the second floor when Dorota sees them. "Miss Aurora, Miss cami, Miss Hayley and are banned they can't be here, they need to leave."

Sybil rolls her eyes and turns back to her. "I'm a Salvatore and you work for the Salvatore family and they are my friends so I'm lifting their ban and giving you the night off… better yet your on vacation till everyone gets back."

Dorota raises her eyebrows, nobody has ever told her to take a vacation she is just doing her job. "You can leave with them I'm sure the Salvatore's wouldn't mind."

"I'm taking my friends upstairs and if you continue to push the stupid rules set by people a couple months older then me then I'll have no choice then to go to my father and talk to him about looking for a new housekeeper one who actually listens. Now go clean something."

Sybil walks up the stairs with her friends behind her.

Xxx

"Sybil you can't come with us this weekend to London, real slutty bitches only but don't worry our slutty bitch in training we are leaving you with Tyler."

"You can even have sex with him if you want." Hayley tells her while looking at her makeup in the mirror.

Sybil smiles shyly at Tyler who eyes her up and down and smirks at her.

Xxx

Bel air evening:

When Brett, Kol and Davina land on the Forbes estate helipad all their friends are there to greet them and Brett is wearing a white hoodie with rips in the sleeves and little holes all over and on the front is the word fashion with a black and white picture of Coco Chanel.

"Cute, can I borrow this."

" Never stopped you before how many shirts of mine have I found in your closet?" Brett's hand slides around the brunette's waist pulling her closer to him.

Katherine smiles up at him "Admit it i look good in your shirts." Before he has a chance to respond she kisses him.

They enter through the backyard and as they make their way to the living room Brett says. "Nice home, we're missing a triplet but gained a new guy he's cute."

Damon slumping into a black chair. "Yesterday and today my sister has been having a sex marathon with Sebastian."

"I'm starting to feel sad for Sebastian being used for sex, I think when we get back to the city I'm putting Caroline on a guy timeout."

Stefan sharing a chair with Rebekah laughs. "She is going to love that."

"And the new cute guy is my boyfriend Jason. We were actually getting ready to leave for a beach party." Enzo and Jason get up from the couch across from Damon.

On the couch against the marble wall and behind the chairs Kol leans forward with Davina. "Is the bitch who hit my sister going to be at this beach party?"

"Monique yeah shes going to be there, she never misses a weekend beach party."

Kol looks over at Davina and smiles at her. "Count us in."

There is a knock on Caroline's door and she just finished another round with Sebastian. Since she got back from New York she has been having so much sex with Sebastian to help eliminate stress and to help her think. So far its just helping eliminate stress.

Katherine pokes her head in, "Everyone is here and were going to go the beach party for a little while, you in or having another round."

Caroline looks back at naked Sebastian in her bed she was at her vanity mirror with a silk robe on. He is laying on the bed sheet around his waist. "We'll be there. Give me a minute to change."

Xxx

Monique, Cassie and Gabe walk down to the party, after they scan the crowd of teens dancing and drinking some just talking all enjoying themselves Monique's eyes spot the 6'2 Brett dancing with Katherine his hand sliding up her thigh and their bodies melding together perfectly.

She nudges Cassie and points to Brett. " I want him, I don't care if they are dating, friends or pre engaged I want him."

Cassie nods and leaves Monique's side while Monique sends Gabe off to get her a drink she finds Jason sitting by the fire with Enzo. "Move I need to talk with him."

Enzo raises his eyebrows this girl just doesn't understand who they are or how to treat others. Never in his life has he been treated with such disdain and he's including stepmoms. "There's plenty of room I'm not leaving."

That response earns him a glare she stands in front of Enzo while she address Jason. "Who is that extremely hot guy dancing with one of those bitches who stood up to me?"

Enzo has to try to hide his smile he doesn't even have to look where Monique is pointing he knows who she is talking about. "What is it? Do you know who he is? You must since you were with the bitches."

Enzo stands up to face Monique "First off I do know who that is, second stop calling my best friends bitches, third its cute how you think your threatening and intimating but please we take down people like you for breakfast. Oh and Brett your not his type if he wouldn't give the slutty bitches at our school the time of day what makes you mafia ruler or the slutty bitches of your school which is you any different."

Moniques eyes flame with anger she balls her hand in a fist and tackles Enzo to the ground and punches him in the eye.

Jason and Gabe manage to get Monique off Enzo.

Monique straightens out her black dress and goes to walk away but turns around and sees Jason is still tending to Enzo, she snaps her fingers. "Jason."

He looks over at her but doesn't move she glares at him. "Do you really think I'm going to go with you after you after you punched my boyfriend."

Enzo touching his eye making sure it's not bleeding looks over at Jason, sure he called Jason his boyfriend earlier to his friends and Jason didn't stop him but Jason called him boyfriend and in public. "It's official?"

Jason's cheeks turn red he just realized he said that out loud. "Yeah."

Enzo cups his cheeks and places his lips on the other guys and both guys smile into the kiss.

Xxx

Caroline is dancing between Kurtz and Sebastian, Kurtz is behind her with his hands on her waist while Sebastian is in front of her with her arms around his neck. Kurtz leans down and leaves a peck right below her ear and whispers. "I've missed spending the nights with you."

Right here in this three person dance Caroline feels strong. She has the eye of both of these attractive guys. Attractive in their own ways Kurtz looks like a goth drug dealer and he is a drug dealer but not goth he just wears a lot of black and some of it is baggy, Sebastian has that Scottish accent and is very handsome.

Davina noticed Enzo getting punched and stops dancing with Kol, and tells him to get their friends.

She runs over to Enzo to make sure he's ok and he smiles down at her and cups her cheek. "I'm fine darling."

She grazes her fingers over his forming black eye. "Oh Liz is not going to be happy about this."

While Davina is checking on Enzo Kol is telling their friends and as he is making his way over to Brett and Katherine he gets cut off by Cassie who pushes Katherine away from him and reaches up to drag him away but he stops her hand from going up to his shirt. "Who are you?"

The taller brunette looks over at Kol and Katherine who are whispering and Katherine has her arms crossed over her chest looking very pissed. "Is she?"

"One of them?"

He looks back down at Cassie, "If..." he looks over at Katherine. "What's her name?"

"Monique."

"If Monique wants me Monique can come over and talk to me instead of sending someone to drag me away to their master."

Cassie scoffs at the audacity of this guy and his friends. This week they have totally upended their Normalcy and its not right. "Monique is busy dealing with other issues so she sent me to find out who the insanely hot guy is."

"More important you mean attacking our friend Enzo and giving him a black eye." Brett looks over at Enzo who is still sitting with Jason in front of the fire but now the rest of their friends are surrounding him making sure he's ok. Caroline reaches up to leave a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm not interested in you or Monique or being your weekend hookup so you can brag that you slept with a model. I'm here for business and to hangout with my friends, I don't have time for drama over the hot guy."

Brett goes to walk past Cassie but Monique and Gabe join them. "What is taking so long Cassie I had to come down here myself."

"He is not interested."

"I don't care, where have I seen you before I feel like I've seen your hotness before."

Brett sighs and rolls his beautiful bright blue eyes. He side eyes Katherine. "It could of been a number of things you've seen me in, Vogue, seventeen, Elle, harpers bazaar. Plus billboards."

"So you're the bitch that hit my sister." Kol scans her up and down even though it's dark there is light from the tiki touches and firelight. "I'm not impressed she looks a cheap Aurora."

Katherine nods and puts an elbow on one of his shoulders. "Yeah except Aurora doesn't claim she has more money then she does or claim she lives somewhere she doesn't. Like did you know she always lives at the Forbes estate."

Kol's jaw drops dramatically. "What I didn't see her when I arrived she must have been in the bathroom."

Monique glares at them. "I hit your sister because she called me a bitch and I just punched your friend because he called me a slutty bitch."

Kol glances over at Katherine. "Is bitch not a term of endearment here."

"Apparently not, neither is a hierarchy instead they have a dictatorship oh I'm sorry mafia leadership. With her as the Don.

Kol lets out a breath. "Hmmm still not impressed."

Enzo told his friends he didn't want to leave yet since he hadn't had the change to dance yet so they agree one more dance then they leave since they have to get up early tomorrow for the photo shoot.

Enzo looks over at a Jason. "Want to dance?"

"I don't dance."

Enzo's eyebrows raise with mischief. "Really?"

Jason nods as Enzo entangles their fingers and Jason lets himself be pulled off the log they were sitting on and over to where the other teens are dancing on the beach.

Enzo places Jason's hands on his hips while his go around Jason's neck. He moves his hips to the beat of the music and Jason breaks into a smile as he sways with Enzo.

Caroline notices Nolan sitting by himself since his friends are all dancing. "Come on." She extends a hand and he shakes his head. "You know you want to. It'll be fun. Do you Trust me."

Nolan looks up at her and there it is again her asking him if he trusts her. She asked him that in New York when they were in the elevator before they got mobbed by paparazzi. After spending the day with her and Katherine in New York which was nerve wrecking but he did see life through their eyes and it's amazing how they see life and what they live like.

Caroline manages to get Nolan off the log and down to where everyone is dancing but he is as stiff as a board. She decides not to dance with Nolan the way she was dancing with Kurtz and Sebastian so she puts his hands on her waist and hears him gasp as she puts her hands on his shoulders. as they sway she tells him. "Breathe we are just dancing it's supposed to be fun."

He nods as she looks over at the other couples, Peter and Felix have already left to go have sex, Theo and Liam are grinding on each other, Liam with his back flat against Theo's chest slides his hand into his boyfriends hair while they move in rhythm with the music. Stefan and Rebekah are dancing too, so are Kol and Davina, Katherine and Brett. Damon is talking with some girl from school.

Xxx

Gossip girl here your one and only source for the glamorous life of the upper east side. Our queens, kings and slutty bitches have all fled the City. Where did you go? When are you coming back? Spotted A, C, H leaving the Salvatore building without T, is T left behind with the mystery new slutty bitch. You know you love me xoxo

Xxx

Saturday:

Enzo wakes up and smiles at the sleeping guy next to him, To not wake him up Enzo slides out of bed and quietly closes his door.

When he enters the breakfast room he finds his friends talking. He hears Damon say. "So you and Jason, You two make a cute couple."

"Does he know that we are just visiting and will be going back to New York soon."

Enzo shakes his head no. He doesn't know how to tell Jason, he really likes him and doesn't want to break his heart but has to tell him that he is just visiting.

"We were just talking about it and we're thinking of going back tomorrow."

Enzo' eyes widen when they said soon he didn't think it meant tomorrow. "How am I going to tell Jason oh by the way called me his boyfriend for the first time last night. That his new boyfriend is not only leaving his school but will be going back to his life across the country."

Rebekah smiles up at him. "He called you his boyfriend?"

"Yeah and I really like him."

Xxx

London:

There is a knock on the front door and Ansel answers. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aurora, this is cami and Hayley we go to school with Klaus is he here?"

"He's in his room."

The three girls smile at each other.

Xxx

"Who knew Klaus Mikaelson was such an artist."

Klaus looks up from his sketching of Caroline to see Aurora, Cami and Hayley have not only entered his room but are sitting on his bed. "How did you find me? What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"A lovely older guy let us in. Didn't tell us his name though. Bonnie found you did you know she is very skilled with a laptop. We came to bring you some home comforts."

Klaus was at his window seat and he turns to the three on his bed."I know you didn't come here to give me some home comforts. What do you want? You made Bonnie a slutty bitch? I know you three Aurora you want Kol, you Hayley have Tyler and that leaves you Cami who if I pretended you were Caroline might be able to get through it with you."

"Oh Bonnie is not a slutty bitch but I believe you know our slutty bitch in training Sybil. We left her with Tyler."

Klaus surprised that Sybil is a slutty bitch but also that they took Sybil in, they don't let people in their group."Sybil is a slutty bitch in training?"

"Yeah she has to learn we are not going after revenge, we love to sleep with guys, and wish to be queens."

"Sometimes I think she actually wants to hurt Caroline." Cami looks down at her nails, the slutty bitches and the queens may not always get along but they never harm each other. They live in a fragile hierarchy and everyone has their place.

Hayley nods and adds. "With the way she talks I want to take everything from them, ruin them, at times it sounds like she wants to leave the whole family not just Caroline broke and living on the street."

Klaus runs a hand through his hair. "Why come to me? I left because I needed a break from city drama and you just brought it to me."

Aurora gets off the bed and sits next to him on the window seat. "Don't lie Klaus we all know you left because Caroline stomped on your heart by being a slutty queen. In some ways we respect Caroline for her hot guy hustle. But it did make the newly single hot Mikaelson leave New York and that we don't respect."

Both cami and Hayley nod. "Come Klaus we all know she won't listen to us no one can mess with the queens unless it's us."

Klaus puts his head in his hands. "I'll think about it."

Xxx

Bel Air:

Before Enzo leaves the dinning room everyone wishes him good luck. He sits the two mugs of tea on the nightstand and goes over to the closet to get dressed. As he is sliding his black jeans on he hears. " Morning babe."

"Morning darling." Enzo goes over to his side of the bed and Jason leans up and kisses his shoulder as Enzo reaches over him to hand him a cup of tea.

Jason sees his boyfriends face and even though they only know each other for a a couple days he notices something is wrong.

"What is it?"

Enzo looks out the window. "Um... So-"

Jason can tell Enzo is having a hard time coming up with the words to tell him he places his hand on Enzo's arm. That simple gesture does make Enzo a little more at ease after a deep breath he finds the words. " You know that we transferred from New York City but what you don't know is that this was never permanent we will be going back to New York tomorrow."

Jason's hand drops from Enzo's arm he can not believe what he is hearing, has this all been a lie, he really likes Enzo has everything been a game to him. He gets out of bed and scrambles to put his jeans back on, stuffs his feet into his shoes, grabs his shirt and storms out of the room and down the stairs. "Jason."

Enzo hears the front door slam as he is coming out of his room. Everyone is in the foyer and they look up at Enzo. "I'm going to take a guess and say that did not go well."

He glares at his best friend and points his index finger at him. "Shut up Damon."

"Well you can go after him and make it better after the photo shoot, we need to get going. Or we will be late and now that mom is dating a king pin I really don't want to know what happens if she gets mad."

Xxx

Enzo lays down on the side seat of the limo with his head in Caroline's lap while his feet on Damon's lap.

Caroline runs her fingers through his black hair. "What if Jason doesn't want me? And this was just a week fling. All we've done is kiss."

Caroline leans down and kisses his forehead. Katherine leans forward and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Who wouldn't want you, your a British teenage club owner who can get into any club in Vegas or New York. Bonus you are also smart."

He squeezes Katherine's hand. "don't remind me of Vegas I haven't told six that I'm just a state away. If she knew I was this close she would be trying to get the idea of having a dinner with me and my father off the ground."

"Or you would have to meet eleven."

Enzo groans."Yeah although it's been a couple months he could already be on wife number twelve."

"Jason is the first person I've met that's heard of our world and is not scared off by it. nobody in our high school wants to date me because they are either intimated by us or do not like us. I've tried dating people from the Hampton's and they are just about social climbing and getting money and I could get that in our high school."

"That's all people see when they look at us they hear our last name and either try to get something from us or are intimated by us."

Rebekah is the one who tells Enzo. " After the shoot go explain to him what is going on. You'll have to be long distance when we leave but you'll will see each other on vacations. Don't forget we have access to private planes you could visit him ever weekend if you wanted."

Xxx

As they are getting out of the limo Lexi pulls up in a blue Mercedes convertible. "I have a sorority thing later today let's make this quick."

"How is college, are college guys better in bed then high school guys."

"College girls are hotter then high school girls."

Lexi lets out a chuckle at her cousins. "UCLA is fun, I'm in a sorority kappa kappa gamma, college guys are more fun and hotter then the average high school guy. In the guest house lives two college guys Aiden and Ethan."

Katherine smiles at Caroline but she whispers in her ear. "Ethan and Aiden are Lexi's best friends they are practically Forbes meaning family."

"Out of my love for you I wont go to the guest house."

When they get in the studio Liz has them all strip and change into their fashion show clothes to take pictures.

Xxx

Kurtz wasn't in the fashion show so he stayed behind he's just laying on the couch against the marble wall on his phone when the intercom at the front gate buzzes. Genevieve goes to answer it and it's Monique. "I'm told that blonde bitch lives here."

Kurtz hearing this rolls off the couch and goes out into the foyer. "I'll handle them are they at the gate?"

She nods and he takes a golf cart down to the gate. "She's not here. Everyone left you will be able to see what they are doing later. What do you want?"

Monique looks over at Cassie and gets a sinister smile on her face. "I've seen the way you two are at school and how she is always rejecting your advances if I was her I would want you to jump me. So what do you say open the gate let me in and I'll show you how we have fun in California."

Kurtz looks down at his phone it's one of his regulars texting him for the sixth time this week asking where is he and when is he coming back. "I'm flattered but I'm busy I have clients that need their merchandise."

As he goes to walk away Monique tells him. "Can I have some of your merchandise?"

Cassie whispers in her ear. "You don't do drugs."

"No but I want to take something from that bitch."

"I have weed, a joint, lollipops, PCP, Heroin."

She points to the lollipops. "Before I hand them over you have to pay upfront. That's a hundred dollars."

"Want to have some fun, maybe I could help you with your clients."

"Cute, why didn't you tell us you know New York Cities elite, Constance/billiards private prep school students. This changes everything we had no idea your one of us. We just thought you were a Bel Air want a be."

"Now look at who's being cute. I think we could help each other."

Kurtz looks her up and down. "Your not my type."

Xxx

The photographer takes all of Lexi's photos first. Some by herself some with Caroline, Stefan and Damon then all four together. After Lexi leaves Brett and Katherine get their photo together.

They are both kneeling on a black statin bed. Katherine is in a red and black lace bra, with a black sheet over half of her. Brett is kneeling behind her shirtless. She has one hand holding up the sheet and the other hand is wrapped around his neck going into his hair while he has one arm around her waist.

Stefan and Rebekah's photo's are not as scandalous nor are Kol and Davina's.

For Kol and Davina the photographer and Liz wanted something simple so Kol is in jeans a white tee shirt and a brown jacket while Davina is in a mid thigh length blue dress, they are both laughing and Kol has his arms around Davina's waist.

Rebekah in a short black somewhat mesh dress with black heels while Stefan is in jeans, a navy blue button up shirt and is holding Rebekah up bridal style her arm is wrapped around his neck. As their photo is being taken he whispers to her. "I am so ready to go home."

"Which home your new six floor mansion or your regular home."

Stefan smiles at their and the photographer yells. "Yes keep doing that."

"Maybe we'll have to sneak off and see the new house get some alone time together."

Rebekah let's out a little chuckle and the photographer yells. "Keep going."

"California has made you adventurous I like it."

The triplets took three photos of just the three of them. Caroline and her brothers are dressed up. Caroline in a strapless floor length white feathered dress which is being smoothed out on the off white and grey backless mini couch that she is sitting on with legs up but they are buried under the dress. Damon is sitting on the floor at her right in a white suit jacket and tee shirt with dark blue pants and matching dress shoes. Stefan is leaning against the wall in a grey suit with a grey tie and white dress shirt. He has his hand in his pocket and grey boots on. There is a fake window with a light behind it next to Stefan and a fireplace at the other end of the couch Caroline is on.

Damon and Stefan in black jeans, black boots and black shirts, Stefan has a black long jacket while Damon has a leather jacket on. Caroline is sitting in front of them in a black lace dress with a purple jacket that has one button at the waist and lace up the leg heels. Liz and the photographer wanted Stefan to stand sideways and Damon to stand straight behind his sister with her hands on her waist. The background of their photo is dark mountains dark clouds.

The third and finale picture they took of just the three of them. Caroline is in the middle of her brothers both her arms on their shoulders and both brothers are holding their sisters hand. Caroline in a sleeveless burgundy with gold designs halter dress, with gold heels. Damon and Stefan are in dress shirts and dress pants. Damon has a cyan dress shirt and black jacket, Stefan is in a green dress shirt and black vest. The photographer wanted Caroline to look at the camera while her brothers looked at her like they are waiting for her to tell them what to do. Which they thought was weird Caroline is the youngest and they all tell each other what to do it's not a one triplet is more powerful then the other two relationship they have all triplets are equal.

When Liz saw Enzo's black eye she was not thrilled and he was only allowed in one photo and with makeup to cover his black eye.

Damon and Stefan are on the ends of their friend line. Caroline is in the middle with Katherine and Rebekah on each side of her, Rebekah has her arms around Stefan's neck while he has a arm around her waist, Katherine and Caroline both have a arm around each other's shoulders she's next to Brett who has his arm around her, Davina and Kol have their arms around each other, Enzo who last second jumped on Damon's back, Damon has a finger pointing at the camera. All of them are smiling and laughing. Liz wanted the background to be the streets of Manhattan.

They are all in their fashion show outfits so Stefan is in white dress pants, and a black dress jacket. Rebekah is in a white spaghetti strap embroidered slip dress with white heels. Caroline is in a white feather like floor length strapless dress the front is short and comes up to her upper thigh while the back is long and she has white heels on. Katherine has on her strapless mid thigh length black diamond dress there is a belt around her waist and half a big bow coming up her left breast there is also a black mesh train and she is in black heels. Brett is in black dress pants, white button up shirt no sweater this time and he has the shirt unbuttoned. Davina is in her cranberry colored tank top mid thigh ruffled at the bottom zig zag dress. Kol is in jeans and a green button up halfway and sleeves rolled up halfway. Enzo is in black shirt dark jeans, Damon has his ripped jeans and instead of a yellow sweater they've put him in a navy blue tee shirt.

All the girls had a photo taken together in their dresses and all the guys had a photo taken together.

Xxx

Bill dropped everyone off on rodeo drive except Enzo who he drove to Jason's home. Bill pulls up to a normal looking two story home, Enzo looks out the window and is surprised by the normal ness of this home he expected every home in Bel Air to be glamorous and slightly over the top. When he rings the doorbell a woman with brown hair and in her mid fifties answers the door. "Is Jason here I'm Enzo we go to school together."

"He's upstairs."

As Enzo is entering the woman looks out at the limo in her driveway with Bill in the drivers seat on his phone. "I just made some tea does your… driver want any tea?"

Enzo calls him in and Bill agrees it's better sitting inside then outside in the limo.

Jason was straightening his room and waiting for his friends to text him back he heard someone knock on his door. He turns the music off, "Come in."

He turns around to face Enzo coming in. "What are you doing here thought you would be almost done packing and going back to New York."

Jason sits on his bed and Enzo sits next to him. "We had that photo shoot remember. You stormed off before I could remind you. Here's the truth we are going back to Manhattan tomorrow and the only reason we are out here is because we are running away from an obnoxious unreasonable teen living in our home who refuses to leave. I never expected to meet someone I actually really like but I did and I'm happy that we joined the Salvatores here so I could meet you."

"I really like you too."

Xxx

Caroline comes out of Gucci and her brothers fall in line next to her and guide her to a little cafe with outdoor dining. "We need to talk."

A waitress comes over and they order three iced coffee's. "We say this because we love you, your becoming heartless. Since Sybil has shown up I know our lives have become more complicated but it's making you more angry. These flings are not healthy."

"We've let it go this long because we know with everything these flings have been keeping you sane. But having breakfast with the king of drugs and a random Scottish guy from the Hampton's every morning is not my idea of a good morning."

Caroline looks down at the ground ashamed she knows she has not been the queen she knows she is. "I know, and I will stop...soon. Your right these flings are keeping me sane. I feel like I'm loosing my power of queen, my life so if having meaningless sex with Sebastian and having my teasing game with Kurtz is helping me feel in control."

Stefan reaches out and places his hand on his sisters. "We want the best for you Caroline and sleeping with both Sebastian and Kurtz is not it."

"I know, I know its not healthy but I need this at least for right now. Living with the fact that my actions hurt Klaus makes me feel awful I let my hormones get the better of me. I'm supposed to be better then that. So tomorrow while everyone is going home I'm going to London to apologize to Klaus and make it back for school on Monday. If I'm apologizing to Klaus I know I should give up my two lovers. I am going to send Sebastian back to the Hampton's soon and Kurtz is a means to an end. This triangle will end soon. I promise I will fix this whole mess."

A few seconds later Caroline adds. " If I'm being less heartless does that mean I have to stop being a bitch to Sybil. I can not be nice to her I just can't."

Damon and Stefan look at each other and pull their sister into a three person hug. Somethings never change. "Lets try another tactic with her, let me take the lead. She's been attacking you since she got here but what if you just let me take control of the Sybil problem."

Caroline swallows and nods. While this week has not been the Sybil free vacation they all needed it was fun at times. One high point she made a new friend Nolan.

Xxx

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

Enzo bites his lip before looking up from his phone at Jason's concerned look, " My sixth stepmom has found out I'm only a state away from my father and wants to set up a lunch between us. Leave it to six to try to bring father and son back together when we weren't close in the first place."

"You've had six stepmoms."

"I stopped paying attention once he sent me back to New York and told my mom not to send me back and he was on 9, I think he's up to eleven or twelve, he had a new wife the last time he sent me a text."

Jason is surprised to hear Enzo talking about his parents. He's only talked about his friends as his family. "You haven't seen you father since you were nine and he's had eleven wives."

"Yeah. Do you want to go with me, its ok if you don't I was going to ask Damon to go with me he's not only my best friend he's my brother from another country he knows all about my non relationship with my father."

The other teens eyes widen this relationship is moving at a lightening pace. They meet earlier this week, went on a date, kissed declared boyfriends, are going to be long distance and now are meeting the parents. "If you need me there I want to be there for you."

Enzo smiles at him and he entangles their fingers together. "Thank you."

Xxx

Sunday:

When everyone wakes up they realize Caroline is gone she already left for London. Liz is flying to Spain to meet up with Pax. Enzo last night asked Damon to come to Vegas with him and Jason for lunch and he agreed. He's always went with Enzo when six has tried to make father and son bond. It never works and Damon is always there for moral support. Enzo is Damon's best friend, Damon was the one to coin them my brother from another country when they were little.

Xxx

Vegas:

Since it takes under an hour to get to Vegas they were there around brunch time. They meet at the Vegas club and casino hotel. When Enzo, Damon and Jason show up Enzo kisses his sixth stepmom Eva on the cheek and nods to his dad. "Eva you already know Damon I'd like to introduce my boyfriend Jason."

Jason and Eva shake hands and smile at each other. Enzo's father and his eleventh wife have just been watching. Eleven looks so much like the other wives. Tall brunette showgirl. Damon leans over and whispers to Enzo. "Eleven looks awful lot like four."

Enzo looks at her and how she is sitting hands in her lap knees crossed under the table listening to Enzo's fathers conversation. "Four and eleven might be the same woman. I think my father is circling back around for wives."

Damon let's out a chuckle. And eleven glances over at him her face saying only one thing 'did you just laugh at my husband.'

They are halfway through brunch when Enzo's father finally acknowledges his son. "Lorenzo your new step mom Francesca and I heard about your nightclub."

"Yes looks like you follow in your fathers footsteps. Your father didn't mention you had a boyfriend how long have you two been together?"

"Jason and I have been together for a couple days. My father didn't mention I had a boyfriend because he doesn't know me he also didn't mention I'm bisexual, I live on the upper east side of Manhattan with my best friend Damon Salvatore. I go to one of New York's most exclusive private prep schools St. Jude's." He looks over at Damon "What am I forgetting?"

Damon tilts his head and smirks and Enzo smirks back at him and points a finger at him. "Oh yeah I haven't see my father since I was nine and he sent me away and never wanted me to come back because his wife at the time didn't like that he had a child that he housed half the year and yet after he divorced both the wives I was not allowed to come back and he remarried twice."

Enzo takes a breath and starts again. "I'm sorry you asked about my night club Augustine its doing well we have investors, a burlesque show, dance floor, a vip area, and a stocked bar."

Enzo's father leans back in his chair and wipes his mouth with his napkin not thrilled that Enzo went off like that. "I may not be in your life but you are still my son and I know things about you like last summer you spent it with your mother in Europe and left at the end to spent one night in the Hampton's with your friends. Your favorite of all my wives is Eva and I knew you went to ST. Judes. I also know when you and your friends come to Vegas like you did earlier this year."

Enzo looks over at Damon and bites his lip maybe his father did keep tabs on him after he sent him away.

Xxx

After the brunch they flew back to California to drop off Jason. Enzo hugs and kisses his boyfriend. "We'll talk everyday and hey I might come every weekend to see you, I'm going to miss you."

Jason smiles at him."I'll miss you too, don't have to wild parties." He caresses the outline of Enzo's black eye. "Try not to get punched again."

Enzo laughs. "I'll try people know who I am in New York City so less chances of getting hit."

Xxx

Manhattan:

Freya and Lucien are laying on their bed they were picking out Lucien's tux, Freya is waiting for Rebekah to get back to pick out her wedding dress. When they hear voices coming up the stairs they poke their heads out into the hallway and see Kol, Davina and Rebekah carrying suitcases to their rooms. "Your back!"

Freya engulfs Rebekah in a hug, Rebekah caught off guard stumbles backwards but doesn't fall she hugs her sister back. "I missed you too Freya. Dare I say I even missed all the crazy wedding planning a little."

She lets go of her sister and straightens her blouse. "I'm just really happy your back, Kol is not good with the wedding planning."

"Just because I've left the hallway doesn't mean I cant hear you." Both sisters look towards their brother's room and see him come out.

"Love you Kol."

"Ahh uh sure... love you too Freya."

Xxx

London:

Caroline knocks on the door and Klaus answers and as he is shutting the door in her face she stops the door. "Klaus wait, I came to apologize and to prove to you I'm sorry, I put my own health at risk and took a commercial flight first class and a cab here. And you know how I feel about commercial flights and cabs. I'll be washing the germs off for the next month but I did that for you to show you I'm sorry."

"Where's your driver Bill."

"He's flying our friends home. Except Enzo and Damon who had to make a pit stop in Vegas to visit six and have a awkward brunch with Enzo's father and new wife."

Klaus looks at the blonde he loves but also broke his heart, he can't believe she is standing outside Ansel's home right now, he knows that her taking a commercial flight and a cab is huge for her. "Look I'm sorry Klaus I know I was selfish and have been a heartless bitch. And you were the first blow, I don't know what to say to have you actually believe me other then I'm sorry. I took you for granted, and became something I never wanted to become. I act so much older then I actually am that sometimes I forget I am still a teenagers who has hormones racing through their body. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"According to gossip girl your still with the two guys."

Caroline bites her lip and looks down at the ground. "With is a broad term, Sebastian its just sex and Kurtz it's just teasing a means to an end. There is no feelings there just pure hormones and sex."

Klaus looks down at the linoleum on the floor of the home and runs his toes across it. Caroline begins talking again. "I just wanted to come here in person and say I'm sorry, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come home. Everyone misses you."

He chuckles. "I know the slutty bitches tracked me down and are in my living room."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

He nods. "And they told me a crazy story trust me you wouldn't believe it considering the source. I'm going to come home soon but it's to soon to be in a small space with you so I'll fly out on a different plane."

"I understand."

Klaus closes the door and Caroline goes to walk away but bites her lip closes her eyes in frustration and knocks again. Once again Klaus answers the door. "I did something else."

"I literally just closed the door a second ago what have you done?"

Caroline rubs the back of her neck uncomfortable. "I forgot to tell you I told that you are my escort for the debutant ball, I totally get if you don't want to do it. It's just I panicked when she asked my new friend Nolan if he was my date and your name was the first to come to my mind so I just blurted it out."

Klaus has a small smile on his face she's still thinking about him. "I'll see and Caroline I accept your apology but don't forgive you yet."

It's Caroline's turn to have a small smile on her face. "I'll take it."

Xxx

Manhattan:

Katherine with the help of Rebekah and Davina pick out a black mini maxi dress with matching black louboutin's, brown knee length jacket and a red clutch purse. For her date with Brett. "I'm actually kinda nervous I can't remember the last time I went out on an actual get dressed up out out to a fancy dinner date."

Rebekah and Davina share a smile. As the elevator dings and Brett comes out in black dress pants and a white shirt with flowers. "Wow Katherine you look amazing."

She smiles at him while handing the flowers to Nadia to put in a vase. "Thank you, your looking very handsome."

Xxx

They go to UVA an Italian restaurant. He pulls out her chair for her as they sit down and since they don't come here all the time they don't order wine or any alcoholic beverage so they both feel stupid ordering cocktails and asking to hold the alcohol. Lucky for them they both speak Italian as the menu is in Italian.

"When is your next photo shoot?"

"Tired of me already Kat?"

Katherine let's out a little laugh, "Yes desperately tired of the hottest guy in the upper east side of Manhattan sharing my bed."

They both let out a chuckle. "I don't know my mom sets up all my stuff since she is my manager too."

Katherine had ordered Cavatelli Al Fior Di Pesto which is just home made pasta shells in a light and creamy pesto sauce and shaved ricotta cheese over it. Brett had ordered Gnocchi Di Rocotta which is just home made ricotta gnocchi in a creamy black truffle and chive sauce."

"Are you excited about going to your normal life, sleeping with me, being queen."

"You forgot shopping on fifth Avenue with my girls. Yeah I am excited to get back to normal that week in Bel Air had some high points and low points. Public school low point. Rodeo drive and living in the Forbes estate high point. Also I lost my bet with Damon I told him I couldn't go a whole week without sex and he bet he wouldn't go a week without sex either and when I came home a couple days ago we had sex so he wins."

Brett laughs. "What did you bet him?"

"He could have Nadia for the week. Which when you think about it is not much of a change since Nadia already works at the Salvatores. He wanted to bet if I lost I'd blow him but I said no. I had sex with Damon once it was ok not the greatest."

They are still hungry after their pasta so they order a salad insalata mista which is mixed leaves with cherry tomatoes and shaved carrots and balsamic vinaigrette dressing.

Xxx

Katherine and Brett are walking out of the restaurant hand in hand. "I had fun."

"So did I, should we do this again?"

She slyly looks up at him. "Maybe."

Katherine opens up the door their town car and puts one hand on the top of the car and lifts a foot to move into the car. They hear. "Step away from the car and put your hands up."

Both teens look at each other and notice they are surrounded by police cars and police officers. One of the officers comes over to them. "Katerina Petrova you are under arrest."

As Katherine is being pushed into the side of the car arms behind her her hands are being put in handcuffs she asks. "What for and if this is some prank where you are a stripper...- ow you don't have to be so rough."

"No Miss I am not a stripper and you are coming with me."

As Katherine is being pushed into a cop car she yells to Brett. "Call Caroline. Make sure this does not get out and don't let my father know."

Xxx

It's late at night when Caroline gets back. As she is going past the private residence front desk she is is basically in a half asleep daze not paying attention to anything she could do this walk in her sleep when the guy at the desk clears his throat. "Miss Caroline there are two guys waiting for you."

Instantly she puts on the charm and smiles at him and looks over at the two brunette young teens waiting for her. She flicks her wrist for them to follow her and they follow her into the elevator as she presses the down button they ask. "Ohh are we going up to your residence?"

Caroline rolls her eyes all she wants to do is get into her silk pajamas and slide into bed, and sleep for hours while Bel Air was fun she missed the city, she missed her home, Dorota, being queen, having people want her. "Seriously, just because we go to the same school and live in the same borough your still just a freshmen and I don't do freshman. We are going to the lobby and you are going to tell me what I want to know while I down a martini."

They go into the bar off the lobby and a martini is brought to Caroline a couple minutes later. As she she stirs it she tells the two freshman watching her. "What do you have for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alice, I love your name Alice, now see you, I’m so happy you found this story and really like it, and Christie, thank you for the comment. Thank you all for the comments they made me smile and I can’t wait for you to read and comment on the latest chapter.


	20. Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving a comments, and kudos.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries or gossip girl.  
> Also the word bitch is thrown around a lot all in a friendly way also mentions of sex.

Brett runs into Salvatore building and finds Caroline hitting the elevator button. He whispers in her ear and she exclaims. “”Seriously!?!?”

“Yes.”

“We will have Kat out of there by today.” The elevator doors open and Caroline steps in and looks at Brett. “Are you coming?”He gets in and looks down at the blonde pulling out her phone. While her phone rings she asks. “How did your date go?”

“Really?” Brett shakes his head at the multitasking Caroline is doing right now. When she raises an eyebrow he answers “Good until she got arrested.”

They exit the elevator at the private residence foyer. As they turn the corner to go into the elevator to go up to the Salvatore penthouse apartment. Caroline scoffs. “Damn it Wes the one night he finally decides to get a life Kat gets arrested and I need him.”

Xxx

Katherine is escorted into the police station, as she is walking down the hall to the cells she asks. “Are you finally going to tell me what you have arrested me for.”

As the cop is taking off her cuffs he tells her. “You don’t remember murdering your cousin?”

Katherine sucks in a breath. “What!?!?!”

Xxx

Caroline enters Stefan’s room first. “Stef wake up there’s a problem. Bekah you in here too.”

She hears groans and leaves to go into Damon’s room. “Way to go Damon we are not even seventy two hours into when I handled over the Sybil problem to you and Kat’s been arrested.”

Damon groans and rubs his eyes, groggily he says. “How do we for sure know two are connected.”

“I mentioned Kat is like a sister to me once. Sybil has been observing us she knows our friends are then friends they are like family to us. Its only a matter of time before she goes after your best friend Enzo and the closed person in Stefan’s life Rebekah. You know why accuse when I know I’m right.” 

Caroline storms out of her brothers room and is stopped by said brother who runs after her. “You gave that power to me. I will deal with the Sybil problem. Now take a shower, maybe a quickie we leave for the police station once Kol and Davina get here.”

“‘Have a quickie’ weren’t you saying the other day you didn’t like that I was sleeping with two guys and was having to much sex and now you want me to have a quickie. Make up your mind Damon.” 

“You having sex will stop you from confronting Sybil in the middle of the night and it will give me enough time to come up with a plan.”

“Whatever.”

Xxx

While Katherine is in the holding cell waiting for her friends to get her out. She sees someone she knows being manhandled by two cops stop in front of the cell and uncuff him he looks around and smiles when he sees Katherine and sits next to her. 

“ I never thought I would see you here. How did you get here, I know you, there has to be a good reason your in a cell so did you kill a cops wife in a frantic shoe sale?”

Katherine sighs and side eyes him. “I’m here on false charges that I murdered my cousin, You remember seeing my cousin Elena she looks like me but annoying and wears cheap knockoffs plus she always complains.”

“Yeah I think I bumped into her while leaving your room one night.”

“That’s right I forgot we had sex while Elena was visiting. One of the positives of that time.” 

Kurtz moves his shaggy brown hair off his forehead this is not his first time being arrested he knows the drill he just wished it wouldn’t take so long. “Harsh.”

“So let me guess they caught you dealing again, You should just keep the deals on school grounds. You could turn Markos’ classroom into part time slutty bitches fuck zone and part time drug deals.”

“ Everyone knows I do it all at school and I will give them their drugs tomorrow at school. Matt Donavan wanted to get high with Tyler Lockwood and Matt requested to not do it on school ground he didn’t want to get caught with drugs on him at school. So to get his money I had to go to Brooklyn and when I was leaving I was corned by two cop cars and I couldn’t run.”

Xxx

After she finishes taking a quick shower she puts on a over the shoulder white sweater dress and grey thigh high stiletto boots. With a matching white purse. 

When she enters the foyer she sees all her friends. Brett changed out of his dress pants into jeans and unbuttoned his dress shirt a little. Damon and Stefan both have jeans and jackets on over tee shirts. Davina is in black wide leg pajama pants that look like they could either be lounge pants dress pants or pajama pants and long sleeve v neck shirt, while Rebekah is in jeans and a tank top and jacket. 

As they are getting ready to leave Caroline notices Aimee Bradley in sweatpants and a sweatshirt with Ugg’s on. Then looks up at Damon. “She’s not invited.” She looks at Aimee who is in their grade. “If you spread any gossip or news or anything you hear in this home there won’t be a place in this city you will be able to hide that I won’t find you and ban you. Just because my brother has decided he likes having sex with you doesn’t mean your in the inner circle.”

Stefan looks at the time on his phone then leans over to Damon. “Heartless Caroline lasted less then seventy two hours.”

“Would of lasted longer if someone didn’t decide to start sending my friends away.”

Xxx

They arrive at the police station and notice Gregor is at the front desk. Caroline smiles. “Ladies let’s go.”

They pull their shirts down low enough to make sure their the top of their breasts are showing and are pushed up enough to show a lot of cleavage without showing all. 

“Gregor my favorite policeman. Can you let us back there to see our best friend Katerina Petrova.”

Gregor is slim and a somewhat messy brown side swept hair and light blue eyes. He looks up and all he sees is three teens with their breasts on display at the front desk. “No one is allowed back there.”

“How much is her bail?”

“What is she arrested for?”

Gregor looks at the sheet. “ She murdered her cousin. There is no bail.”

Caroline looks at her friends. “That bitch.”

“Gregor what if we can prove that her cousin was still alive would you release her on bail then?”

He nods and they push their luck. “Since it’s the middle of the night and nobody is here why can’t one of us go back and at least tell Kat we are here.”

“There are other cops here.”

“Ok can you deliver a message for us.”

He hands them a pad and a pen. They write quickly and hand it back to them. “There are not supposed to be visitors in the middle of the night you have to leave.”

The girls scoff he didn’t even react to their breasts on display. Before they leave Caroline puts her hand on the desk. “Please Gregor can you call me if anything happens with our friend. She doesn’t belong here she is innocent. Someone is trying to ruin me and decided to have her arrested on phony murder charges not knowing that what she did was illegal herself.”

Realization hits Caroline as she says it. “Hypothetically speaking here. Reporting a fake murder and impersonating someone is a crime right if said person who did that was here for months without a green card or signing any official documents could they be deported?” 

Gregor looks at the blonde teen who has puts pulled her sweater dress back in place and her breasts are covered. “Hypothetically speaking yes that is a crime.”

She smiles a very big smile. “Gregor I could just kiss you right now.”

“Please reframe yourself Miss Salvatore.”

She nods still smiling. “Of course.”

Xxx

The cops come for Kurtz they once again handcuff him and take him away leaving Katherine alone in the cell. 

They sit Kurtz down at a table in a questioning room. “We will let you go free of all charges tonight if you roll over your dad and tell us his location.”

Kurtz thinks about it for a minute his dad is what got him into dealing drugs, his dad sells to adults while Kurtz sells to their kids. He grew up around drugs but never had any until a couple years ago.

He leans forward in the chair and puts his handcuffed hands on the table. “ How about this I have my one phone call and I give you nothing in return.”

The cops look at each other and next thing Kurtz knows he’s being pulled up by the collar and dragged back to the cell. 

Xxx

Peter Forbes’s phone rings and his hands are on the sides of the Jacuzzi so they don’t get his phone wet. “Peter Forbes talking.”

“Uncle Peter can you help with an alibi.”

Caroline hears a moan of pleasure escape her uncles throat. “Why do you need an alibi?”

“Katherine has been arrested for murder.”

Peter leans his head back his eyes closed. “What?”

“Exactly....Are you alone?”

Peter raises his head and lays a hand in the hot tub. “No.”

Caroline takes a deep breath and scrunches up her nose in uncomfortableness. She closes her eyes as she asks. “Please please please tell me you did not answer the phone in the middle of having sex.”

“No that would be rude I’m getting a blowjob.”

Her breath hitches in her throat and her whole body shakes in uncomfortableness. “Gross I’m going to go.”

Caroline hangs up on her uncle Peter and looks at her friends in the elevator up to their penthouse apartment. “Remind me never to call uncle Peter late at night.”

Thankful nobody but her heard the conversation she wishes she could forget. She dials her other uncles number as they go upstairs defeated not having any luck at the police station.

Xxx

Sawyer Forbes takes a sip of his drink and gets up to go over to the bar to talk with the hot brunette that has been stealing glances at him all night when his phone rings. “Uncle Sawyer I need your help.”

“And why should I help you my material girl, there’s a hot brunette by the bar.”

Caroline runs a hand through her blonde hair as she lays across her bed she is tired from jet lag and being up almost all night not to notice the light from her bathroom is on. “I’m family and I could give you the family 411.”

“True but the brunette Is hot and could be leaving soon.”

“I’ll send you money.”

Sawyer smirks and downs his drink. “What can I do for you my material girl?”

“I wouldn’t have to send you money if grandfather won’t of cut you out of will. But anyway what do you want first my problem or catch up family drama.” Caroline pushes Sebastian away from kissing her as he tries to get back in her bed but is unsuccessful since she is laying across the bed. 

Sawyer runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair. “Yes it’s unfortunate my father cut me out of the will but he’s dead there’s nothing we can do now what is your problem.”

“Well it’s more of a question actually, you were in jail once how did you get out again?” Caroline moves from across the bed to her side as Sebastian tries to get in again. 

Sawyer takes a breath not expecting that and after a minute he rubs the bridge of his nose and in a quieter but worried tone asks. “Caroline are you going to jail?”

“No... not yet fingers crossed.... hopefully... I just want to know that if I need to break my best friend Katherine out what to do.”

“Ok start from the beginning.”

Caroline gets under the blankets she took her boots off but still has a sweater dress on. “Katherine was arrested, I can’t seduce the cop to let us go back and talk to her. I thought about blackmail, we give money to that police station and I’m in charge of it so withholding their money but that might end with me in a cell next to her.”

Sawyer downs another drink. “I conned my way out of jail, since your under 18 they would probably sent you to Juvie but your a rich teenager so you could just buy or use your charm to get out.”

She rolls her eyes. “Thank you uncle Sawyer, at least you were more helpful then uncle Peter.”

“What did my brother have to say?”

”Nothing he was busy getting a blowjob.” Sawyer laughs. “ Anyway thanks for answering the phone you can try to get laid by the hot brunette now.”

He smirks and even in a different country and over the phone Caroline can tell her uncle is smirking at her. “ And that’s why your my favorite my material girl.” 

She hangs up the phone running a hand through her hair. 

Xxx

She looks over at the shirtless Scottish brunette in her bed. “Are you awake?”

“Yes its hard to sleep next to someone on the phone.”

“You could of gone back to your room but I’m glad your here.”

She rolls over to straddle him and he smiles up at her as his hands slide down to her hips to remove her sweater dress. She looks down at him and he looks up at her. “What?”

“Nothing just seeing if you look eighteen we might have to use you to get Kat out. How’s your American accent?”

Xxx

When they get up for school they are all so tired from staying up half the night worrying and going to the police station. The guys in their school uniforms of tan dress pants, white dress shirt, red and grey stripped tie with a blue jacket. Before Enzo left his bedroom he took a picture of him in his school uniform and sent it to Jason. While the girls are in black pencil skirts, white blouses and black ankle boots. Caroline’s blouse has ruffles hiding the buttons. She also has a pair of Gucci sunglasses on. Davina has a blue tie on and Rebekah has a blue bow tie. 

As Dorota is bringing their breakfast out Damon asks “I know its a school day and before 7am but we need a shot.”

“Mr. Damon I don’t think morning drinking is what you need.”

As Damon goes to say something they spot Tyler trying to sneak out in jeans and a tee shirt. “Are you lost Lockwood?”

“Your not the Lockwood that is allowed here.”

While Damon is talking with Dorota about getting a morning shot Stefan deals with Tyler. “I was invited up by Sybil.”

Caroline puts a hand over her mouth. “The image alone is making me sick.”

Tyler smirks at her while Sebastian rubs her back. Dorota eventually caves given the arrest thing. Everyone cheers and down their shot of vodka. 

Xxx

Before they go to school they make a stop at the police station and Rebekah, Davina and Caroline rush in. “Gregor anything please say Katerina Petrova is free to go or at least has a bail been set.”

“I’m sorry nothing yet. Katerina Petrova is still in the holding cell without bail. And your other friend Kurtz McCreary was picked up for drug possession and his bail is set at a a thousand.”

Caroline rolls her eyes. “He’s keeping Kat company should I bail him out.”

Both Rebekah and Davina shake their heads no. They get a text form the guys. “We are going to be late.”

Xxx

Caroline is at her locker when Davina swats her in the arm and points to the end of the hallways. She hears Rebekah say. “Seriously.”

She closes her locker and looks to where her friends are looking. she pulls her sunglasses down her nose. “What the hell is that?”

Aurora, Cami, Hayley and Sybil are strutting down the hallway with Tyler right behind them and Sybil is fake smiling to people. “The slutty bitches have a new bitch.”

“As if this day was not already long.”

Gossip girl here your one and only source for the glamorous life of the upper east side. Our new slutty bitch seems to has her eyes on the crown watch out queens. Spotted our queens coming out of the police station early this morning what are you doing ladies? T doing a walk of shame coming out of the Salvatore building hailing a cab could our queen C be having pity sex with T. You know you love me. 

Xxx

They enter Mr. Clarke’s and Caroline puts on a show. “Mr. Clarke how are you, I haven’t seen you since my mother’s show, I hope you enjoyed it. I am so sorry we left unannounced but don’t worry we kept up with our studies and believe me after a week in public school I missed you and our delightful private school.”

Mr. Clarke stands up from his desk and looks at the blonde. “If your done Miss Salvatore please take your seat class will be starting soon.”

Caroline looks at her friends. “What is going on?”

Xxx

The guys are eating sushi while the ladies are eating funnel apple walnut salads. Davina reaches over and takes one of Kol’s sushi rolls while Stefan reaches over and stabs a piece of apple and walnut from Rebekah’s salad. Damon goes to get a piece of lettuce from his sister and she swats his hand away but moves her salad over and takes a piece of his sushi. Enzo had taken a picture of the outside of their school and his lunch and was texting Jason when Aurora, Cami, Hayley and Sybil come over to their table. “I can’t help but notice your missing someone. Where is Katherine?”

They glare up at the four girls. “I see you’ve added a bitch. That has to be weird for you you’ve always been a trio is the dynamic off now. When you confront people at their locker where does the forth stand now?

“Poor Tyler he has one more person he has to sleep with if you keep passing him around one of these days he might not be able to get it up because he is so overworked.” Caroline bends her index finger.

“You know all about that.”

“You sent my friend away I sent your friend away now you know how it feels.” Sybil crosses her arms over her chest.

Caroline goes to stand up but both brothers stop her she hisses at Damon. “Proof enough.”

Damon nods “Sybil sending Cade back to wherever he’s from and what you did to Katherine are two completely different things. You took it to far.”

Sybil stomps her heel which is uncomfortable why did they insist she wear heels. “She sent my best friend back to London.”

“And you faked a murder.” Damon tells her in hushed tones since they are drawing attention from other tables. 

Xxx

Katherine is handcuffed and brought to a room with a table and a chair. They sit her down and a cop sits across from her. “Why did you murder your cousin?”

“I didn’t she’s still alive living her life in Virginia. Last time I saw my cousin Elena was Christmas when I left for Bulgaria and she went back to Virginia because her parents had found a new home after the fire. Which I had nothing to do with either.”

“Explain the phone call.”

Katherine tries to rub her forehead but her hands are cuffed at the wrists and it’s a little difficult but she manages. “What phone call. I can’t even remember the last person I called on the phone. The last two people I texted was Caroline Salvatore asking when is she getting back from London and Brett Talbot asking when is he picking me up for our date.”

Xxx

Aurora is at her locker when it is shut and Caroline is on the other side. “We need talk just us meet me in the lobby of the Salvatore building. We’ll have drinks talk and be mature about this.”

Aurora smiles at her. “Of course there no reason for us to be catty. We are better then that.” 

Xxx

Rebekah was busy during school so after the last bell rung she makes a beeline for Elijah’s classroom. “Elijah we have a problem can you help?”

Elijah was sorting papers and straightening his desk he looks up at his sister. “What did you or Kol do?”

“Its actually Kat that’s in trouble.” Rebekah rubs the back of her neck. And looks down at her older brother. 

“Katerina... What has she gotten herself into.”

Rebekah noticed his breath hitch when he said Katerina and then trying to act natural and not care when he said the rest. “ She’s in a holding cell for murder which is framed and not real. They won’t release her or put a bail out. Your the only one over eighteen.”

“I would help you out but I have a teachers meeting which I’m going to be late for. After the meeting I will see if there is anything I can do.” 

Xxx

While Damon, Stefan, Enzo, Kol and Brett take a helicopter to Virginia to see if Elena is really dead. Caroline and Aurora have both changed out of their uniforms. Aurora in burnt red skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with black ankle boots. While Caroline is black skinny jeans, white tank top, crop three quarter sweater and white platform pumps.

The bartender brings over two martini’s. “How was California?”

Since its just the two of them they have small talk they do run in the same social circles and its only polite to have small talk before you get to the main issue. 

“California the homes are amazing love the shopping, let me just say public school no thank you. They didn’t have a hierarchy instead a dictatorship and their dictator was also their slutty bitch and they only had one.”

“Oh pulling double duty. Well they have fewer roles to fill its not as elite.”

Caroline nods as she takes a sip of her martini. “I know you Aurora what are you getting out of making Sybil a slutty bitch.”

“I want the kingdom.” 

“Seriously. Aurora I say this because at the end of the day we have an understanding between our two groups. You could never handle the responsibilities of running a queendom.”

Aurora nods she doesn’t see all the stuff behind the scenes that we queens deal with. “ Since we have our understanding do you want to know why we were in London, we heard Klaus say we were in the living room.”

“I guessed you went there to sleep with him.”

She shrugs and drink her martini. “Yes and no. Our two groups work in harmony in our hierarchy Sybil is trying to ruin it by ruining you. If the queens fall the slutty bitches fall next we are making plans so if she is successful the slutty bitches can slide in and save the hierarchy.”

The blonde shakes her head and lets out a breath of annoyance. “That is very generous of you but she is not going to be successful, no queen of Constance has ever fallen and we will not be the first.”

“What about I’ll be queen of Constance and you can still be queen of the city.”

“No they go hand in hand. Sybil thinks your friends why didn’t you tell her faking a murder and having someone arrested for it is illegal.”

Aurora puts her head against her hand on the bar as she bites her olive off the martini stir. “We tried. She didn’t listen just kept repeating she sent my friend away let’s see how she feels about it.”

Xxx

Davina and Rebekah are at the police station. “Gregor what if you just put Katherine in a room and you slip us in said room.”

“We just want to talk with her explain what is happening.”

Gregor not looking up from his work. “What is happening? She is in a holding cell for murder and we put her in a room asked her questions and she played clueless.”

Both girls at the same time say. “That she did not commit!”

Xxx

Damon remembers before Elena left she gave him her new address so they went there first. The whole helicopter ride Enzo was on his phone. “Hey chatty Kathy can you give it a couple minutes we are trying to deal with an important issue. We should of left you at home.”

Enzo was texting Jason he wanted to know what his boyfriend was up to. “Remind me why you have taken point on free Kat?”

He sighs. “I’ve taken point on the Sybil issue. It was affecting Caroline and as her big brother it is my responsibility to protect her. Now am I doing a good job no Sybil got Kat arrested. I’m pretty sure that is just the beginning. She will not stop at Kat in a cell she wants Caroline to suffer for some reason.” Damon looks over at Brett. “Ready.”

The brunette nods and pulls his phone out. Stefan knocks as Damon leans against the door frame. Elena’s mother answers and looks at the four teen boys her front door. “Can I help you?”

“Yes is Elena home?”

“How do you know Elena?”

Damon smiles up at her. “We are friends of Katerina we met Elena over the summer. To be honest Since she left I’ve been thinking of her, how is she, does she like her new home, is she thinking of me? Does she miss New York?”

“Who are you?”

Damon puts a hand over his heart and opens his mouth dramatically. “How clueless of me I never introduced myself and my friends. Damon and this is my brother Stefan Salvatore. Enzo St. John and. Brett Talbot.”

Xxx

Aurora gets up to leave when Caroline’s phone rings and its a text from Davina. She groans. “Aurora wait.”

She turns around and Caroline doesn’t make eye contact with her and quietly says. “I hate this.” She puts a fake smile on. “How would you like to go for a drive.”

“Where would we be going?”  
“Where do you think. We have tried multiple avenues to undo Sybil’s actions and nothing. The front desk cop knows us and keeps saying no he doesn’t know you.”

Aurora smirks at her. “I want something in return and something good considering if I help you considering Sybil could turn her rage from you on me and I don’t need that.”

The blonde sighs and puts a hand on her hip. “Trust me none of us need Sybil’s rage on them. Of course you want something good. I putting it out there right now I’m not giving you my home, Dorota or my closet. I’m sure we can think of something how about Sebastian for the night he’s great in bed, I’ll explain the rules to him.”

“Very funny I do have to commend you for your hot guy hustle.”

“And I..... no can’t do it. So what do you say can we go?”

Aurora puts her arm out. “Lead the way your majesty.”

Xxx

“Gregor I cant remember If I’ve told you that I give a sizable donation to this police station every month and If I were to stop give giving my generous donation I wonder how long this police station would have or the cut backs you would have to make. People might lose your jobs, or vacation time. Now I could take my fifteen thousand that I give to this police station every month and give that to more charities but I don’t I give it to this police station so they have the best to solve the crimes of this great city. And yet my best friend sits in a holding cell innocent of a crime that wasn’t even committed. How is that the best use of my donation.”

Gregor sits up straighter he did have his head in his hands during Caroline’s speech. “ Miss Salvatore the police station loves your donations and thanks you but there was a call and evidence that your friend committed this murder.”

Davina and Rebekah join Caroline who turns around to face Aurora. “We might not need you Aurora. Although can you stay here just in case.”

She huffs and sits in one of the chairs with her legs crossed at the knee and her arms crossed over her chest. Her red hair falling across her shoulders. 

Rebekah and Davina look at Caroline and raise their eyebrows “Last resort.”

They turn back to Gregor and he leans forward on the desk and lowers his voice. “Your friend called us and confessed to the crime and told us where she was.”

“That’s not possible Kat was with us the whole day.”

“Well there was that half hour we went home to drop our bags off.” Rebekah looks over at Davina who crooks her head.

“She was with my brothers probably Stefan I’m guessing when you guys got home Damon had called or did call Aimee Bradley.”

“Point is she did not commit a crime and call to confess. Can we listen to the call.”

Gregor shakes his head. “I wasn’t even supposed to tell you about the call.”

They look over at Aurora who is filling her nails. “Aurora want to show Our friend Gregor how you got the nickname slutty bitch.”

She smirks. 

Xxx

“Oh look who finally answered their phone.”

Wes sighs and rubs his forehead today he has got seven calls from the Salvatore triplets and its not that he’s ignored them. He was busy doing other stuff and some of them he ignored. “ What do you want Caroline?”

“First I have to say you are a terrible lawyer not answering the phone when your client calls. Second I am glad you got a life and possibly laid last night you deserve it. Was hoping it would loosen the stick up your ass but no it just made you ignore my calls.”

“Your on speaker phone and there’s other people in the room.”

The blonde rolls her eyes she doesn’t care. “Good, future clients should know how you treat your longest clientele. Now since you’ve been ignoring our calls all day we might of solved this issue sooner but no. We need you to lawyer Katerina Petrova out of jail for a murder she did not commit because there was no murder.”

Wes takes the phone off speaker phone and brings it up to his ear. “Say that again.”

Caroline puts her hand on her hip and as she turns around she sees red hair out of the corner of her eye and her eyes widen. “Police station now.”

She quickly hangs up on him and rushes over to the front desk. “Aurora I didn’t mean give Gregor a lap dance. Gregor I’m so sorry she’s not a friend of mine. Just a acquaintance at school.”

Aurora adjusts her shirt she was getting ready to take it off. “Seriously I hoped you would just flirt with him. Not lap dance.”

Gregor straightens out his outfit and looks at the four teens. “That was not appropriate.”

They go to apologize again when Aurora’s phone rings. “Sorry ladies but duty calls we should change my nickname from the slutty bitches to helpful slutty bitches.”

All three girls roll their eyes. “Tell who ever texted you that they could better.”

Aurora turns around with a whip of her red hair, “Oh are you offering Caroline?”

Xxx

“Finally.” Caroline drags Wes over to the front desk. “Do your lawyer stuff.”

“Since there is no actual crime here my client should be let go.”

“We have the confessional phone call.”

Wes nods. “Can I hear it.”

Gregor nods and when Wes follows him he stops the girls from following them. 

Wes finishes listening. “I see and this is incriminating but notice she said I’m Katherine Petrova, Everyone knows Katherine was born Katerina Petrova and she answers the phone Katerina. Katherine is her more common name. Her friends call her Kat, and when she introduces herself she is Katherine but if she knows you and are close with you it’s Katerina. If she were to confess she would use her birth name Katerina. This person used Katherine.”

Xxx

The guys rush up the stairs of the police station and Brett shows his phone to Gregor. “Look this was taken an hour ago.”

It’s Elena in her bedroom in plaid bed shorts, a blue tank top and slippers. 

“That could of been doctored, for all we know that is Katherine.”

Damon looks up at Gregor there is a raised platform where the front desk sits so they all have to look up at Gregor. “ That is not doctored we were just with Elena she alive she is happy healthy misses me. You said if we brought you proof you would let out Katerina. Well here is the proof let her out.”

Xxx

Freya is in the living room with a glass of wine when the elevator opens and her brother walks in. “Your back, I was wondering if you were ever coming back.”

She wraps her arms around his neck. “We’ve missed you. The Mikaelson family is back together under one roof.”

Xxx

“Mr. Mikaelson are you going to go in or are you going to sit here for another twenty minutes.”

Elijah gulps and looks up at the building he’s been debating with himself going back and forth in his head. “I’ll go in.”

He walks up to the front desk and takes his gloves off. “I’m here to bail out Katerina Petrova.”

Gregor looks at him its the first person Gregor has dealt with today on this issue where he didn’t have to look down at them. “Her bail just came in set for 9 thousand.”

Elijah pulls out his checkbook and rips out a check and hands it over. “Can I see her now.”

“One moment sir we will go get her.”

Xxx

Katherine is asleep on Kurtz shoulder when the doors of the cell open and Kurtz swats her on the leg she groans. “Katerina Petrova your free to go.”

She stretches. “About time.”

While Elijah is waiting for her to come out he gets a text from Freya. When she does come out Katerina doesn’t have the spark of energy she usually does, she looks drained. He takes his dress coat jacket off and puts it around her shoulders even though she already has a jacket on. She puts her arms around his waist and squeezes. 

“Where do you want me to take you?”

“Your home.”

Xxx

Aurora knocks on the door and Klaus answers. “Summoned by a king don’t I feel special. 

“One night only nobody finds out.”

She smiles up at him and runs a manicured nail across his chest. “As you wish my king.”

Klaus closes the door. As Elijah carries Katherine to his room where she takes a shower and climbs into his bed in one of his dress shirts. After he was done getting ready for bed he looks at her she looks so innocent. She looks up at him. “Can you just hold me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AMSo220 for leaving a comment. I love reading the comments.


	21. Past coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of Caroline’s ex boyfriend a secret she has been keeping from everyone is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving a comments, and kudos.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the vampire diaries or gossip girl.  
> Warning mentions of sex.

Caroline rushes into her room closing the door behind her tossing her purse on the bed, the plastic bag ends up on the floor right outside the en-suite bathroom. She stumbles trying to get the box open her hands shaking the entire time. 

As she is waiting she is pacing from her room into the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair, stressing out. She searches her purse for her phone, when she finds it she searches her contacts for the right one. Her thumb hovers over his name but she can not bring herself to hit call. She runs her hand through her hair one more time and tosses her phone on the bed.

This can not be happening, she can co-run a queendom with her best friends no problem, she can handle all the responsibilities Giuseppe puts upon her no problem, dealing with this breakup she’s dealing with it better then the first breakup this time around she has not cried. But this she does not know how she is going to handle this this will be a problem. How will she tell people, what would her parents think, Giuseppe is going to send her away what if he cuts her off.

The timer goes off and it makes her jump but she rushes back into the bathrooms her hand shaking as she picks it up and breaths a sigh of relief at the result. She gets to stay everything is going to be ok.

She throws it out and after washing her hands she comes back in her room and smiles. She might still be hurting from her recent breakup but at least that is all the different with her. Her happiness is short lived when there is a knock on the door and Stefan pokes his head in. “Giuseppe is home and wants to talk to all of us.”

Caroline looks in her mirror she fluffs her hair a little it’s flat from running her fingers through it to much and puts on a fake smile and she leaves with her brother to go see their father.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

Present:

Klaus rolls over in bed and can tell someone else is in his bed he opens one eye and sees red hair. “What are you still doing here?”

Aurora rolls onto her side and faces him. “You tell me. You text me for sex, kick me out in the middle of the night. You made me promise not to tell anyone. Now I like sex just like the next upper east side bitch but I also want to know what is going on? You said one time only that was days ago.”

“I haven’t had sex with anyone since Caroline and I wanted to start slow ease my way back into single life.”

“Yes start slow get drunk, flee, come back weeks later, and immediately sleep with one of the sluttiest girls in your school. So tell me have I eased your way back into single life.”

Klaus rolls on to his back looking up at the ceiling. “Get dressed and don’t make noise when you leave.”

The red head scoffs as she gets out of the bed. “I always thought Caroline and Chad deserved each other and in a way they do deserve each other. But after this conversation I’m rethinking that maybe its you and Caroline that deserve each other. At least Chad didn’t kick me out when we were done.” 

He leans up on his elbows. “You slept with Chad when?”

“After their first breakup Chad was so heartbroken that summer he had all three of us on speed dial but that wasn’t until end of July when those photos came out of Caroline and that guy. Their second breakup he wanted Cami because blonde but when Cami wasn’t satisfying him I had to step in.”

Xxx

Klaus joins Kol and Davina at the breakfast table. He bites into a croissant when Kol asks. “Why did I see Aurora leave in the middle of the night?”

The croissant goes down the wrong tube and he starts to choke, Davina hits him on the back. His throat scratchy from coughing asks. “What? Aurora was at her home all night.”

Kol looks over at Davina who is cutting her pancake they share a look. “ I could of sworn I saw Aurora sneaking out in the middle of the night. I was thirsty I went to the kitchen to get a drink and when I turned around boom Aurora was tiptoeing past the kitchen. It was dark maybe it was another girl, maybe I was mistaken.”

“I think you were mistaken.”

Last night after Kol came back from the kitchen he woke Davina up and told her he saw Aurora leaving meaning she slept with Klaus.

Xxx

Damon comes into his sisters room and she is at her vanity putting her makeup on. “Mom sent me the address for our new home. After school want to check it out.”

She puts down her makeup brush and turns to him. “ I would love to, did mom say who gets that top bedroom yet?”

He shakes his head no. “Can we invite Kat she hasn’t come back here since the whole holding cell incident.”

“It’s been weird not seeing Kat at the breakfast table.”

“No Kat, no Brett, no Kurtz. Sybil has really separated us.”

Damon nods and looks down at his sister. “She won’t win Caroline, I just wish we knew her end goal.”

Caroline stands up and goes over to the full length mirror to smooth out her black pencil skirt. “Her end goal is clear destroy me or the Salvatore triplets possibly the Salvatore family. Maybe all three. Either way she would love for us to be broke, living on the street, begging for scraps eating out of the garbage, selling my body for sex. Even though she already thinks I do that.”

“I don’t want to involve Stefan in this. He’s happy in love with Rebekah. If she comes after me it doesn’t matter I’m not in a relationship and she’s already coming after you.”

Damon sits on her bed she tells him while she is putting jewelry on. “Since you told me I’ve become heartless I’ve been thinking what made me that way and I think I’ve figured it. My heart never fully recovered from my breakup with Chad either time. It was still healing when I started dating Klaus then it broke again. So not only are these flings with Sebastian and Kurtz meaningless no feelings I can’t get my heart broken.”

“Do you think if Giuseppe hadn’t intervened you would still be together?”

Caroline takes a seat at the dining room table with her brother joining Stefan, Rebekah and Enzo. “I think if Giuseppe hadn’t intervened we wouldn’t of had two breakups. Would we be together today? I don’t know maybe. We were together the first time and second time combined almost three years. He was my first love.”

They notice Caroline is lost in her memories and she’s smiling. Rebekah noticed Sybil coming into the room and touches the other blonde pulling her out of her memories. 

Xxx

Gossip girl here your one and only source for the glamorous life of the upper east side. Queen K hasn’t been seen all week, come back K we all miss you, meanwhile the other queens have been running all over. Spotted A coming out of the Mikaelson building late at night. King K having a secret tryst with A. I can’t wait to see how it all goes down. You know you love me. 

The Mikaelson limo pulls up to Salvatore building and the triplet, Rebekah, Enzo and Sebastian get in. Caroline sits next to Klaus. Everyone notices this and whispers to each other. They are on standby if these ex’s decide to get in a fight. 

Caroline leans over to Klaus, “You’ve been avoiding me since you’ve been back.”

“You’ve been avoiding me too. It was not one sided.”

“I haven’t been to see you because not only was I helping Kat get over her holding cell memories I didn’t think you wanted to see me.”

Klaus bites his lip and nods. “I didn’t know if you wanted to see me. How is Kat? I haven’t seen her yet.”

Katherine hasn’t gone to school since she got out, They pull up to the Talbot townhouse and Brett gets in and Katherine is behind him. “Kat your here!”

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina hug her as best they can in a limo. “I figured it was time to face the world. I can’t keep staying at Brett’s.” 

Elijah had paid her bail and he took her to the Mikaelson penthouse and he held her that night. It was nice and she needed it. She has been staying at Brett’s for the rest of the week. She didn’t want to go back to the Salvatores and be in the same home that Sybil was in since it was Sybil who put her in the holding cell. The Talbot housekeeper has been giving her pity glances for the past two days. Since she has just been staying in Brett’s bedroom all day rarely leaving, the housekeeper is annoyed that she can not strengthen up Brett’s room since Katherine is always in it. Brett gets her to eat at least eat one meal a day but even that she is not thrilled about and only has a few bites. 

Xxx

Klaus is in English and before class he notices Sebastian is in his class he smirks and walks over to him. “Sebastian you’ve been here for a while now and we’ve never really had a conversation or got to know each other and we have someone in common.”

Xxx

Klaus is in the hallway and spots Tyler Lockwood coming out of Markos’ classroom slyly followed by Kurtz putting his hands in his pockets. “You know Kurtz your a king I’m a king and yet we don’t know each other and yet we share a past with a queen in common.”

He raises an eyebrow at Klaus “What are you playing at Mikaelson?”

Klaus raises his shoulders. “I’m just trying to be friendly get to know the men in my friends life. Caroline is my friend or was my friend its a little fuzzy now. Anyway you’ve been hanging out with her lately so.” 

“I’m not talking with the queen I’m mad at her she left me in jail all day claiming she did it so Katherine would have company.”

Xxx

The bell rings as everyone is leaving Elijah asks Katherine to stay after for minute. Once the classroom is empty he asks in hushed tones. “Are you ok Katerina?”

She nods. She sees other students coming into the classroom. “I’m fine, I should be going bye Mr. Mikaelson.” 

Xxx

They sit down at their table for lunch. Katherine is moving the salad around her bowl not really eating it, Brett leans over to her and whispers in her ear. “Come on Kat you need to eat something you didn’t eat breakfast and you had a couple bites of dinner last night.”

She pushes the salad away from her. “I’m not hungry.”

Caroline notices that Klaus has decided not to sit with them instead He is sitting with her ex boyfriend Chadwick Gekko.

She reaches over and nudges Kol. “Did Klaus say anything about not sitting with us and instead sitting with Chad.”

He shakes his head and looks around to find his brother. The others notice Caroline and Kol looking at another table and they look where their friends are looking. 

“Since when are Klaus and Chad friends?”

Caroline nor Chad have spoken to each other since before last summer. They were together for almost three years. They were each other’s first love, first real relationship, first everything. Giuseppe forced them to breakup stating that Caroline needs to be with someone with influence so before Chad and Caroline broke up Giuseppe set her up with Connor Kennedy. Her and Chad had no choice and broke up. Caroline and Connor only lasted a summer. When school started again Caroline and Chad found each other again and after giving Giuseppe what he wanted they thought why not pick up where they left off they were happy they wanted to plan a life together. Yeah they were young teenagers but they were in love. When they got back together it only lasted half a year Chad got possessive of her. 

Xxx

As everyone is walking out to the limo Kai runs up to Caroline. “It’s ready.”

The blonde lets out an excited squeal and wraps her arms around his neck. “Finally Kai, When do we get them.”

“They were shipped out today I’ll guessing by tomorrow.”

She leaves a peck on his cheek. 

Xxx

The limo pulled in front of the new Salvatore home. Dorota is waiting outside for them. Like they would move and not take Dorota. Caroline was going to call Mason too but decided that because this is a new home and they haven’t seen it yet to wait until after they see it to consult him on any constructional redesigns. Damon pulls out the key Liz sent him. When they enter its pure opulence. The foyer is gold on one of the walls there is a hand painted drawing of trees. There are gold double doors that are open separating the foyer from the rest of the home. Right outside the foyer is the elevator.

As everyone is splitting off and looking around Caroline says. “Well I’m going to go look at my bedroom.”

Damon who was going to go down the hallway turns around. “Don’t you mean my bedroom.”

“I know what I said.”

Caroline gets in the elevator and as the doors shut she sees Damon head towards the stairs.

When she steps out of the elevator she can see her older brother running up the last couple of steps. They both start running towards the bedroom. They both enter the white and tan bedroom there is a glass chandelier in the bedroom, a fireplace across from the big bed with white sheets. A white chair sits near the fireplace. There are double glass doors going out onto a private terrace. “I got here first.”

“I’m older I get the master suite.”

“What are you going to do with the vanity corner. You don’t have makeup, you don’t style your hair, occasionally you’ll gel it but only if mom is making us go to a function or Giuseppe is making us play the perfect family. This is totally wasted on you.” Caroline points to the vanity nook in the corner. With a plush stool and a rounded table with three mirrors with two glass fixtures on the wall between the mirrors. 

Right outside the bedroom room there is a table with flowers on it. The entire floor is one suite, you have a big bedroom, en-suite bathroom, big closet, private terrace. 

They go across the hall and enter the big closet with wall to wall mirror closets and a chandelier hanging in the middle. “You don’t have enough clothes to fit this closet.”

“And you have too many.”

Caroline smirks at him. “Well I did loose some when Sybil sold them but luckily your trysts have brought some back.”

You can enter the spa like bathroom through the closet. “You don’t have anything to say about this room.”

She looks around at the spotless big white bathroom, from the double sinks, steam shower, jacuzzi tub, to the hand cut marble flooring. “This room this floor is to glamorous for Aimee Bradley or whatever girl wants a night with Damon Salvatore.”

Damon puts a hand in his hip and looks at his sister. “And it’s just the right amount of glamour for Sebastian or Kurtz or whoever you are thirsting after that week.” 

The blonde scoffs. “Touché Damon. Although The space will be lovely when me and my boyfriend hopefully Klaus or whoever are getting ready in the morning.”

Damon takes her back to the bedroom and she sits on the bed while he sits in the chair they are both looking at each other. “Ok cards on the table sis do you honestly believe that Klaus is going to take you back after how your relationship ended.”

Caroline looks down at her manicure, they are all still in their school uniforms. She swallows and takes a breath before answering. “I don’t know I hope so. I started dating when I was twelve my first relationship, my first kiss my first everything was with Chad. Dorota didn’t want Chad sleeping over when we were twelve and thirteen. I remember this was right before Giuseppe stepped in and told us to break up and for me to date some with more political stature then a guy from a Wall Street family. Anyway mom had designed clothes for this shoot it was for young love. So she sent a plane for Chad and I to join her in Milan you and Stefan didn’t go. The night before the shoot I snuck into Chad’s hotel room we just snuggled and held hands and talked about our future. When we get married, how many children we wanted, Chad working on Wall Street while I’m owning my own fashion empire. Then we got back and Giuseppe pressured us to break up. When we got back together we both thought we could pick up where we left off but he had become jealous, the only two guys he wasn’t jealous of were you and Stefan. We loved each other spoke of our future together. I’ve only done that with one other person Klaus. The Mikaelsons are as rich as us so Giuseppe wont have a case to break us up. We loved each other he got me to open up about how I feel about the Sybil situation when it was still new. We talked about our future and how Dorota would be our housekeeper.”

“If Klaus decides to take you back learn from past mistakes and don’t keep it a secret.”

Xxx

Aurora, Cami, Hayley and Sybil come out of the elevator into the Salvatore home and Dorota does not come out to greet them or tell them they are not allowed upstairs. “So how do you like it here?”

“It’s beautiful. The only downside is that the other residents do not accept me.”

“Your lucky I want to go swimming I actually have to leave my apartment.” Hayley tells her while texting Tyler. 

Sybil whirls around her brunette hair whipping around so violently it twirls around her neck. “WHAT? They have a pool in this home?”

The girls look at each other its Hayley who says. “Really all this time living here you’ve never seen the pool or pool room.”

“You haven’t explored this home what have you been doing?”

“Its always filled with people there is no time to explore. I tried to go into some of the bedrooms upstairs and was yelled at. Where is the pool?”

The three girls know there is a pool here only because there have been parties in the pool room. “Beyond the kitchen.”

Sybil scoffs. “I thought that was staff quarters so I never went past the kitchen.” In a demanding tone she states. “Show me.”

They take Sybil through the kitchen and she spots Nadia talking with another housekeeper. “Nadia where is Dorota?”

“Miss Caroline wanted to show her something.”

“Well since you are not on the Salvatore payroll and only here because Katherine who has not been here all week and I can’t fire you so next best thing is I’m kicking you out. Get out now.”She looks at the other housekeeper. “Your fired too your talking on the job.”

Xxx

“Dorota check out this kitchen.” 

“Miss Caroline this place looks lovely so far but its seven story home we might need more staff.”

Damon turns around from looking at the all white cabinets, and all white kitchen. The fridge looks like a cabinet. There’s an island in the middle of the kitchen. This is the family everyday kitchen there is a second smaller kitchen on the third floor for events taking place in the dinning room. There is a service kitchen and butlers pantry and a dumb waiter going from the big kitchen to the little one. This kitchen leads right into the breakfast room. “Why don’t you ever come to me with any staff complaints or issues?”

Dorota looks at Caroline then at Damon but it’s Caroline who answers. “I handle a lot of things around the house that you don’t even know about.” She looks over at Dorota. “If we need more staff you and I will set aside a day and interview people closer to when we move in.”

Xxx

The living room is two levels the first level is on the third floor and it is the living room while the second level is the library with a black metal balcony. Stefan and Rebekah are overlooking the living room when Stefan asks. “Come away with me this weekend.”

Rebekah smiles and looks over at him. He moves his hand over hers on the railing of the balcony. “Where would we go?”

“Where do you want to go? Enzo is going to Bel Air to see Jason so we could go to Vegas or we could go to Rome, Spain...”

“Madrid.”

Stefan kisses her on the nose. “Madrid it is we’ll leave Friday afternoon.”

Rebekah leans her head on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Xxx

Katherine finds Caroline in the big living room she is sitting on the light brown couch against the wall under a painting. “I like this home its very beautiful elegant.”

The blonde nods. “It’s fit for a queen. The best part no Sybil she doesn’t even know about it. Will you feel safe living here? We haven’t really talked about it. Do you want to?”

The brunette shakes her head. She sits down on the couch. “I just don’t want to see Sybil. Seeing her at school is one thing but also seeing her at home is to much. I wasn’t scared I knew you guys were trying to get me out, but it was still nerve-wracking and a little tedious. Sitting in that cell all day being questioned and told that I called in my own confession. For a moment there I actually thought they were going to send me away to actual jail.”

Caroline embraces her best friend. “You are as much my family as Damon and Stefan are so if your not comfortable being at the Salvatore home because of Sybil and we can’t kick her out because of Giuseppe the next best thing is we move into this gorgeous home. We would of never let you go to actual jail. I called my uncle Sawyer and asked him how he got out of jail just in case I needed to break you out.”

The brunette lets out a laugh. “So your hot uncle Sawyer who may I remind you I have never met was in jail.”

“None of our friends have met him he’s elusive always moving, hasn’t been in America in years. He loves living in Uncle Peter’s homes.”

Katherine picked a bedroom on the fifth floor it also has access to a private terrace she would be willing to give it to Caroline as a consolation but keep for herself if Damon loses, the other room on the floor can be Damon’s although he would probably want to sleep on the same floor as bestie Enzo. Stefan and Rebekah’s bedroom is on the fourth floor. Enzo and possibly Damon’s bedrooms are on the second floor opposite the soundproof home theater. 

This home not only does it have natural light coming in but also a lot of plants and the theme of white. Very bringing nature inside. There are a couple cherry blossom trees in pots around the home. The most noticeable cherry blossom is in the three floor temperature controlled atrium going up the west side of the house. 

Xxx

Kol finds his brother in his studio drawing. Kol leans against the doorway while Klaus is sitting on the couch with his legs bent his sketchbook against this legs. “Hey why were you talking with Chad earlier.”

“She sent you in here to question me?”

“No she asked me at lunch but no one sent me in here right now.”

Klaus still not looking at his brother. “Science project Chad and I were paired up.”

Kol walks further into the room. “Liar I’m in your science class we don’t have a project. Answer me something else was I right this morning seeing Aurora sneak out.”

Klaus side eyes his brother who widens his. “When she finds out she’s going to kill you.”

Klaus smirks and Kol lets out a little laugh catching onto what is brother is planning. “You want her to find out, your trying to make her jealous.”

The older Mikaelson nods. “Your weaving a dangerous web brother.” 

Xxx

Friday:

Aurora wakes up in the middle of the night to sneak out but purposely wakes Klaus up in the progress. “You want to have sex with me sure, your hot and I love getting access to the inner circle, dance with me tonight at Augustine to make Caroline jealous when you put your plan in motion I’m game but you haven’t given me anything.”

Klaus groans and rubs his eyes. “What do you want?”

She leans on the bed and hovers over his shirtless sleepy body. “I want a queen title.”

“I’m a king we don’t really hand out the titles but what I can do is make you leader of the slutty bitches.”

She scoffs. “I’m already leader of the slutty bitches. I want queen of the school but I will take queen of the slutty bitches.”

“I can’t declare you queen. You need a queen for that.”

“It’s lucky then that your related to one your brother is dating one your ex is one and your friends with the forth. Go ask Rebekah or Davina they are the closest ones to us.”

Klaus groans and puts his pillow over his face. “Rebekah has been sleeping at Salvatore’s.”

“Then that leaves Davina I’ll wait.”

Klaus leans up on his elbows and looks at the red haired woman in the dark. “Your not going to shut up until I do this.”

“Nope.”

He groans as he gets up and grabs his sweatpants. “Don’t say I never do anything for you.”

In the dark he goes into Kol and Davina’s room and nudges Davina awake. She opens one eye and looks at the clock. “It’s 2 am go back to sleep.”

“I know but we need to talk now.”

“This better be good.”

Davina follows him out into the hallway she shields her eyes as she gets used to the light she also shuts the door so they don’t wake Kol. “Aurora keeps blowing up my phone with requests to make her a queen. So I need you to declare her a queen then she can let me sleep.”

She squints her eyes and looks at Klaus. “Seriously you woke me up to tell me that Aurora wants to be queen we all know that. I’m pretty sure even the freshman know that.”

Davina turns to go back into her room when Klaus reaches out and turns her back around. “Aurora won’t let it go and is pestering me about it please just declare it.”

“I’ll talk about it with the others but you know as well as we do that gossip girl was the first one to call us queens. Maybe we can send a blast in calling her queen of the slutty bitches. There are multiple kings you have Kurtz king of drugs, you guys are kings, Chad is king of douches. Why not the four queens and the queen of the slutty bitches.”

“Thank you Davina you can go back to sleep now.”

Xxx

It’s free period and the queens are having a meeting in the library as Caroline is walking to the library she is pulled into an empty classroom. She crosses her arms as she asks. “What do you want Chad? I’m late for a meeting.”

Chadwick Gekko the school douche tall short brunette and blue eyes, he looks upon the blonde. She is as beautiful now as she was when they were dating. “I want to talk.”

“It’s been almost a year since we’ve talked and like I said I’m late.” She pats the lapel of his jacket. “I think we can wait just a little longer don’t you.”

When Caroline gets to the library her friends are already there waiting for her. Davina starts. “First order of business According to Klaus Aurora wont leave him alone until she becomes a queen.”

The other three groan in annoyance and Davina continues. “He said Aurora keeps texting him and wont let him sleep.”

“Yes I’m sure that’s the reason Klaus can’t sleep Aurora ‘texting’ him.”

They look at Caroline and she pulls out her phone. “Check gossip girl spotted A sneaking out of the Mikaelson building late at night. Her text was more verbal then reading.”

The other three share a look. “Are you jealous?”

Caroline takes a breath and picks her words carefully. “I’m... fine.... its good that Klaus is getting out the mini depression I put him in. I’m glad he’s getting back to himself.”

“Right so Aurora.”

“I said I’m fine about.” Caroline snaps back.

They raise an eyebrow at her while she tucks a piece a hair behind her ear. “I meant about making her queen and sending a blast to gossip girl mentioning Aurora is queen of the slutty bitches.”

“Oh I vote no.”

“That’s a no for me too.”

Davina looks over at Rebekah. “No, we have four queens and countless kings, don’t need subsection queens. We only did that for the kings because man ego but we’re stronger.”

“All agree Aurora stays leader not queen.”

Rebekah takes over to announce the next order of business.” Sybil joining the slutty bitches gives her more power then she had before. She got Kat arrested. We need to do more then ignore the problem and it will go away.”

“She also pretended to be me and fired Mason and got him arrested. Kai said the DNA test was done and will be dropping it off today. Fingers crossed ladies this nightmare will be over.”

“She’s worse then Elena and I didn’t think that was possible.”

Caroline looks around the library and nobody is around. “We are all aware that people do not like or are jealous of us but Sybil’s hatred and vindictiveness against me is another level. I haven’t done anything to her, that first day sure I kicked her out of my room but is that enough to declare war and destroy me socially. She may have won a battle by having Kat arrested but we will win the war.”

“Augustine tonight?”

Rebekah smiles. “Stefan is taking me to Madrid we leave after school and Enzo is taking a red eye in the middle of then night to go see Jason. It’s their first week apart.”

“They are so cute together. Have fun in Madrid.”

They get up to leave and Caroline asks. “What do you think is going on between Klaus and Aurora?”

The three girls turn look down at the blonde who is still sitting at the table. “Davina said that she has been blowing his phone up but according to gossip girl we know she was there in person so she was blowing something else then his phone.”

Rebekah shrugs that is an image she does not need ever. “Once again are you jealous?”

“What? I said I’m fine.... I’m worried for Klaus Aurora gets around we don’t know if she has something.”

“Hmmmm.”

Xxx

“Dorota did I get any mail.”

“No Miss Caroline.”

“Can you tell me the moment the mail gets here I’m awaiting a letter or a package I’m not sure either way I’m awaiting something.”

The older woman nods. 

Xxx

Caroline is putting in pink hoops earrings she has a theme for tonight’s outfit pink. She has a plunging pink chain mesh mini dress. It’s a halter backless dress, there’s a choker holding the dress on her and a chain along her waist the dress dips down right above her butt and has a slit up the side to her hip. She has matched it with pink platform Chanel heels. 

“Wow you never seize to amaze me with your slutty outfits just when I thought I’ve seen them all you come out in this one.”

Caroline still looking in the mirror she is putting a little pink glitter between her breasts with one of her makeup brushes. She sees Sybil leaning in her previous closed doorway. “ What do you want.... correction I know what you want... why are you in my doorway?”

“Your my sister and I wanted to see if you were ok? You’ve had a hard week.”

She turns away from the mirror and notices that Sybil has also got a wardrobe upgrade from her tee shirt and jeans or overalls. She is now in black pants, a purple floral tank top and a silver necklace. “What game are you playing, Giuseppe is not here to overhear your concern and your mother doesn’t like to leave the third floor as she constantly refers to this home as a house of sin.”

As Caroline is leaving Sybil states. “I can and will make your life more difficult if you don’t give me what I want.”

“Just because you got a makeover and learned how to walk in heels doesn’t mean your ready to play with the big girls. So keep the threats to yourself.”

Caroline joins her friends and brothers downstairs but remembers she forgot her purse she runs backs upstairs and as she is coming out of her room after grabbing a pink Chanel clutch purse. As she is coming out she hears. “If only your father could see this outfit.”

She also has on a pink faux fur coat on. She looks up at Selene and rolls her eyes. “Excellent just what I need. You can’t see my outfit my coat is covering it. I’m done with you and your daughter so I’ll give you the same offer I gave her. Maybe you’ll take it she didn’t. I will pay you to leave all expenses one way trip home and we never have to see you again.”

“No, your father would be appalled if he saw this and knew what was going on in this house of sin. This is more of a brothel then a home all of you should be ashamed of yourselves.”

The blonde shrugs as she passes Selene. “At least we are responsible and mature, so sure we like sex but this not a whore house. Now unlike your daughter we are not accusing and getting people arrested or pretending to be different people to get revenge or whatever she is after.”

Xxx

Katherine in a long sleeve sequin mini dress with black heels, Davina in a sleeveless black dress coming up to her mid thigh with gold heels and Caroline in her pink chain mesh dress are drawing the eyes of every guy in Augustine to them. They are dancing as a threesome on the dance floor and shunning if anyone tries to break them up or tries to dance up on them. 

As they come off the dance floor Caroline notices Klaus is sandwiched between Aurora and Cami but only paying attention to Aurora. “Seriously what is going on there?”

Davina and Katherine roll their eyes as they take a sip from their drinks and Kol lets out a little giggle but its not heard over the music. He leans over the table to tell the blonde. “Why don’t you go over there.”

“Why I’m not jealous I’m...curious... I’m being a concerned friend.”

“Hmmm right and I’m sure Klaus appreciates you being concerned for him.”

The blonde glares at him. “Why don’t you go dance with Davina?”

“I’m good and she danced a lot out there with you she’s taking a beverage break.”

She downs her drink and drags Sebastian to the dance floor. 

Xxx

Caroline is dancing with Sebastian when there is a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and is face to face with Chad who is not dressed for a club since he is in dark pants, a blue collared dress shirt with a blue sweater over it and a brown leather jacket. She swallows as he leans in and says her in her ear. “Can we talk?”

“Of course.”

She turns back to Sebastian and tells him. “I’ll be right back, don’t leave with a slutty bitch.”

He nods as Caroline is leaving him Cami spots it and takes a photo of Caroline and Chad leaving together but also goes over to Sebastian and starts dancing with him.

Xxx

Caroline and Chad over to an empty VIP seating. “What did you want?”

“Oh all business I see. Your hot when you take charge.”

Caroline lets out a little smile as she tells the waitress who comes over to their table her drink order. “I’m glad someone thinks its hot mainly I just get called a bitch behind my back, at school, in my home.”

“Not just a bitch.”

“What else are they calling me?” This is news to Caroline she thought they only called her bitch or queen.

“The ice queen.”

She scoffs. “Ice queen clever.”

He puts a hand on her bare knee. “Chad... What did you want?”

“A little bird told me you missed me. I wanted to see if it was true.”

Caroline lets out a breath and shakes her head. “Would this bird happen to be British, and a female goes by the name Sybil. If so why did they even tell her about us.”

“Who is Sybil and she didn’t tell me anything. Is it true?”

“Never mind who Sybil is.” While Caroline is trying to think of something to say to answer the second part of his question.

Damon is dancing with Aimee Bradley and her friend Sarah comes up them to join and he is accidentally nudged. Damon looks up at who nudged him and its Kurtz heading to where he last saw his sister and Sebastian dancing. Kurtz shoves Cami out of the way and starts to shove Sebastian. Who in return shoves him. “She doesn’t care about you, she’s sleeping with me.”

It takes a moment for Sebastian to realize who she is. “She might be sleeping with you but we’ve actually had sex. Also are you still sleeping together you haven’t been seen since you were let out.”

Kurtz takes a swing at him and Sebastian ducks. Kurtz fist nearly misses Cami’ face who is recording the whole fight. 

Caroline and Chad hear the yelling, Caroline is the first to get up Chad follows. Sebastian takes a swing and Caroline backs up a couple inches Chad puts a hand on her bare back. 

Enzo who was at the bar talking to Jason on the phone hears them yelling and sees a crowd starting to form around them. “Babe I’ll text you when I leave and when I get there.”

He rushes over as Kurtz and Sebastian are still punching and shoving each other. “No fighting in my club get out.” “ Security.”

Once outside the two are still fighting and a group of people have come out. Caroline wants to stop it but does not know how. She is so busy with the fight she doesn’t Klaus in the corner smirking with Aurora. 

Damon untangles Aimee Bradley from him and her friend followed them out. He and Enzo try to break the fight up. Some of the blows have landed on each guy. They get them away from each other and the limo pulls up. Damon takes Sebastian in first and they sit at the far end of the limo while Enzo and Kurtz sit at the opposite end. Everyone else gets in and Caroline is last she looks next to her before she gets in. “Your coming with us we were not done with our conversation.”

Xxx

They took separate elevator rides up to the penthouse apartment. “Dorota towels, bandages, ice and a bowl of water.”

Dorota comes back with everything while Caroline is standing between the two bloody guys. “Honestly what has gotten into both of you?”

Sebastian places the ice on his black eye while Kurtz uses one of the towels to wipe off some blood from his lip and nose. “We found out you are sleeping with both of us and have no point of choosing one of us and are using us.”

Caroline bites her lip and take a breath. She looks around the room at her friends. Katherine is leaning against Brett who has his arms around her, Davina has her head on Kol’s shoulder, Enzo has gone upstairs to pack and Damon sent Aimee Bradley and her friend upstairs to wait for him. The last person she looks at is Chad who raises his eyebrows. She points a finger at him. “Not a word, why don’t you go wait in my room... the pool room.”

“And miss the show shame.”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “Douche.”

As he passes her she hears “Queen.”

She turns back to the two fighters. “Ummm.... who told you all of this?”

Kurtz stands up and tosses the bloody towel on the chair. “Your not denying it. Look I’m sick of having blue balls waiting for us to hook up.”

“All this aggression you took out on Sebastian was because I haven’t had sex with you and I did have sex with him.”

“And you left me in that holding cell all day “

Caroline pokes him in the chest and pushes him to sit back down. “I told you I did that so you could keep Katherine company. I would never choose you over my best friend in the entire world. As soon as Kat was out I got you out. Not my fault you were in there in the first place.”

Kurtz storms out of the apartment. Caroline rolls her eyes, Kol and Davina go up to a guest room while Brett carries a tired Katherine up to her bedroom and Damon goes up to his room.

The blonde bends down in front of Sebastian and dips a piece of a towel in the dirty water and gets a spot of blood he missed. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t using you for sex the entire time. You do deserve better so we are sending you back to the Hampton’s. I don’t want Kurtz to fight you again. Your too pretty for fights.”

He smiles at her, he’s life has been unpredictable, never boring and a lot of fun since he found Caroline Katherine and Enzo in his doorway. He reaches up and brushes a piece of hair off her face. “I came here to go to your school.”

“Do you want Kurtz to fight you again. If he finds out you are still here he might punch you again and you don’t have anywhere else to live in the city.”

“Chris didn’t want me to stay anyway.”

Caroline looks down at the floor she will miss Sebastian he was hot and good in bed and she could get his outsiders perspective on things it was fun. Sebastian looks down at her he lifts her head up. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. We summer in the Hampton’s. So even if Cece and Chris break up your invited to my end of the summer white party.”

“See you this summer.”

Caroline nods. “If we’re not with anyone summer hookup. Say hi to Lizzie for me.”

Sebastian lets out a little laugh and nods before he leaves he kisses Caroline one last time. 

Xxx

She enters the pool room and Chad is sitting on one of the pool loungers on his phone. “You could of made your self comfortable. Take your coat off, or your shoes, want to dip your feet in the pool?”

He puts his phone back in his pocket as she takes her heels off and sits down at the side of the pool and sticks her feet in.. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine I’m always fine.”

He takes his shoes off too and sits next to her but doesn’t put his feet in the pool. “Your always fine, want to try that again?”

She looks down into the pool and avoids the question.“You wanted to know if I missed you, I have to say yes and no. I’ve missed talking with you, and being with you everything was so simple back then but I don’t miss there at the end you got jealous it wasn’t cute.”

“I know I’m sorry about that, I’ve missed you too, did you realize its been almost a year since our second breakup.” 

She lays her head on his shoulder. “I realized I was wondering if you had. Our anniversary already pasted. Why did you do it chad?”

He knows exactly what she is talking about. “Easy I loved you, we talked about it, I wanted to start our future early.”

She stands up and runs her fingers through her hair and takes a breath and avoids looking at him. “I have to tell you something and I know I should of told you this earlier but after that second breakup I had a pregnancy scare. I thought I was pregnant with your child. Some part of me wanted to be pregnant but also I was happy when it turned out I wasn’t.”

Chad goes over to her which in her confession she has wondered over to the table near the door. He reaches over and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The blonde still doesn’t look at him.“We had just broke up for the second time I was nervous I was pregnant and then the whole thing with Tyler then I went to the Hampton’s for the summer and I was going to tell you when we got back but everything has been so hectic. Plus we haven’t talked since our breakup and I think I’m pregnant with your child is not a conversation starter. What was I supposed to do walk up to you in the hallway and tell you I had a pregnancy scare ok bye and continue walking off to class.”

Xxx

Enzo is taking a 3am red eye to Bel Air to see Jason for the weekend. They haven’t seen each other all week. They’ve texted and FaceTimed but not in person its not the same and they miss each other. Enzo can’t wait to get to Bel Air and see his boyfriend even though its only for a day and half since he is coming back Sunday evening they are going to make the most of it.

He rolls his suitcase to the elevator and pushes the down button and when the doors open instead of them being empty there are three grown men in white scrubs. 

He backs up as they come out. Dorota was getting ready to go home everyone is asleep so its time for her to go home. She was supposed to go home hours ago but the aftermath of the fight. “Can I help you?”

“Yes we are here for Caroline Forbes. Where is she?”

Dorota and Enzo look at each other. “May I ask what this is pertaining to?”

One of the guys looks down at his clipboard. “She is being committed for a Sex addiction. She called us and reported that she has a problem and needed help and she was being tempted and that she can not come to us so we have to come get her and she will pay whatever the cost plus extra.”

Enzo scoffs and the guys finally notice him. It’s Dorota that speaks. “Miss Caroline does not have a problem. I’m sorry you have the wrong address and that must have been a prank call.”

“We have to take her for a seventy two hour hold to make sure she gets the help she needs.”

“Caroline is one of my best friends trust me if she had a problem like that we would know. There are no secrets in our friend group.”

One of the guys turns to Enzo. “Clearly your wrong since Caroline Salvatore called us and told us to come to this address she has a problem and needs help.”

Enzo throws his arms in the air. “Fine I will go find caroline and she can explain how this is all a mistake.”

Xxx

Enzo looks at the time he needs to get to the airport soon. He remembers Caroline saying that she was going to go talk with Chad in the pool room and when he was walking past Caroline’s bedroom her door was still open so she’s not in it. He rushes off to the pool room and finds Caroline asleep on one of the loungers with Chad next to her his arm around her. 

He clears his throat and it wakes up both teens Caroline slaps Chad’s arm off her. “What are you still doing here, and why were we asleep together?”

He stretches as he says. “We were talking and fell asleep.”

Enzo clears his throat again. He informs Caroline of what is going on in the foyer. She nods and as they are walking through the kitchen she notices the time. “Oh Enzo your going to be late, tell Jason I said hi if you see Nolan give him a hug from me and tell him I said breath and have fun.”

He nods and Caroline leaves a kiss on his cheek before he leaves. 

Caroline joins Dorota, while Chad waits for the elevator to come back up. She puts on her best fake niceness and puts a hand over her heart. “I’m Sybil Salvatore the fourth and best Salvatore. I am told your here for Caroline because she has a sex problem. I am so glad she is getting the help she needs and she is out of control. Since I’ve been in this house of sin she’s had guys trampling in and out of here like its whore house.” 

She moves her head to motion to Chad to join her he gets behind her. “This is my best friend Cade, He like every guy in the city has tried to sleep with Caroline but he took his to a new level.” She puts a hand near her mouth and whispers. “He took a shower in her bathroom, used her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and took pictures of her sleeping.”

Chad shrugs he doesn’t completely understand what is going on but for the moment he’ll play along and later she’ll explain. “What can I say I just love Caroline Salvatore. she is a goddess among us.”

She pats his shoulder. “You love little too much we have to work on. Caroline’s room is on the third floor its the only occupied room she is that much of a diva that she has kicked everyone else off that floor and has made it her own.”

Her eyes start to water. “Please get my sister the help she needs its just so sad she’s so young to have an addiction. Plus her clothes do not help her addiction. I don’t know where she went wrong, We have the same father and I’m perfect I’m daddy’s little girl, you can’t prove I do anything wrong.”

“And I as your partner in crime can vouch for that. Sybil is the apple of their father’s eye. I’m worried for Caroline”

“While she is getting help we’ll go into her room and you can take a memorial hairbrush to remember her by.”

Chad puts a hand on her bare shoulder and Caroline puts a hand over his. 

Xxx

As soon as the guys go upstairs to get ‘Caroline’ the real Caroline wipes her watery eyes and tells Dorota. “We have a new person trying to take me down Klaus. Seriously do you know how hard it is to keep my reputation and standing in society when the enemy keeps changing every five seconds.”

Dorota gives her a hug. They hear a struggle and yelling coming from upstairs and Caroline quickly turns around and Chad puts his hand back on Caroline’s shoulder with her hand covering it and her watery eyes. Two of the three guys have a hold of Sybil while she is struggling to get out of their grasp. 

“That is Caroline Salvatore you have the wrong woman.”

Caroline waves to her with a smirk on her face. “Bye Caroline.” 

The elevator doors close and Caroline once again wipes her eyes dry. She turns to Chad. “It’s late want to just stay here in a guest room and leave later.”

“Sure.” 

Xxx

“What was that all about.”

“Where to begin with that. To sum it up That was Giuseppe’s bastard daughter who hates us me in particular for some reason and has now made it her mission to ruin me us.”

Caroline lays back on her bed and Chad lays down and they face each other. “I forgot to tell you your a vision in pink. We always did make a great team, I’m here if you need me.” 

She smiles at him, his blue eyes looking at her concern for her. Even though they broke up almost a year ago they do still have that connection and some feeling for each other. “We were a great team before you ruined it and thank you for the compliment the dress is new.”

“Ruined it I proposed because not only had we talked about it we were together for almost three years and in love and I wanted to marry you.”

“We were fifteen Chad. When ever we talked marriage it always seemed like you wanted me to be on your arm either obeying or arm candy. I get it your alpha male douche and I’m alpha female queen. I’m not going to obey anyone but myself.”

Xxx

As Sybil is being escorted across the lobby she notices a man putting magazines in a section there is also a carrier with a letter addressed to Caroline Salvatore being delivered to the front desk. “Wait I can prove you have the wrong person.” 

She tries to run away again and the guys look at each other. “Do you have Id that proves you are not who you say you are.”

“No but look at that magazine on the cover are the Salvatore triplets in that picture Caroline Salvatore has blonde hair not brunette and looks like the woman in the all to revealing slutty dress upstairs. Also another point look at how we are dressed. Me in my sweats and tee shirt or the blonde upstairs that is wearing what she calls a dress that more exposed skin then skin covered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nowseeyou, AMSo22o, incubus, Alice, and Maria for the lovely comments I loved reading them and can’t wait to read what you have to say about this chapter I have already started the next chapter. Spoiler:Damon is in over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be posting more chapters and more stories later today. This story is Definitely My most crazy there’s tons of characters from multi shows. Drama, sex, drinking, rich privilege,


End file.
